The goddess legacy (aprendiz de Diosa intermedio 2)
by paolita201521
Summary: En esta nueva entrega conoceremos un poco sobre los origenes de nuestros personajes, como se formaron las alianzas en el Olimpo, las traiciones, las decepciones, los errores, cada uno de los pormenores de Rachel, Brittany, Puck, Ava, Perséfone, entre otros.
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis

Por milenios sólo hemos atrapado atisbo de las vidas y los amores de los dioses y diosas del Olimpo. Ahora se nos revela cómo ellos se convirtieron en los poderosos, mezquinos, cariñosos y peligrosos inmortales que Quinn Fabray conoce.

Brittany/Hera representaba la constancia y, sin embargo, tenía un marido que nunca igualó su fidelidad.

Ava/Afrodita era la diosa del amor, el compromiso era un trato completamente diferente.

Perséfone se vio instada a casarse con una mujer, pero anhelaba a su alma gemela, Adonis.

A Puck/Hermes le encantaba crear problemas; pero nunca conoció la verdadera pérdida antes.

La solitaria existencia de Rachel/Hades se había vuelto demasiado tediosa para continuar. Pero conocer a Quinn Fabray le dio una nueva esperanza.


	2. Chapter 2

La Diosa Reina

"En todos los años que había existido, nunca había esperado ser libre".

Los poderosos dioses griegos viven en un mundo desgarrado por celos y amor, pérdida y anhelo. ¿La Diosa y Reina Brittany finalmente será quien logre la paz entre los dioses y los ponga en libertad?

PARTE I

En todos los años que había existido, nunca había esperado ser libre. Era hija de Titanes, y como tal, siempre había aceptado como un hecho que ellos gobernarían. Ellos eran, sin lugar a dudas, los seres más poderosos del universo, después de todo. Controlaban todo y a todos. Fueron nuestros creadores. Eran nuestros dioses.

Pero tras diez años de rebelión y guerra en un esfuerzo por proteger a la humanidad de los juegos retorcidos de nuestro padre, nosotros éramos los dioses.

Todavía en nuestra infancia comparados con nuestros creadores, mis hermanos y yo ahora gobernábamos sobre el mundo y todos sus habitantes. Y mientras miraba a través de la gran extensión que era nuestro dominio a sólo minutos de terminada nuestra batalla, sentí algo que pensé que terminaría con la guerra: miedo.

Era antinatural. ¿A qué, los captores de los Titanes —la nueva generación de dioses— tenía que temer? Pero cuanto más intentaba imaginar el futuro, más claro se hacía para mí. No habíamos heredado sólo los tronos de los Titanes. También habíamos heredado sus responsabilidades. Y estuviéramos listos para ello o no, el mundo estaba esperándonos. La humanidad dependía de nosotros para hacer las cosas bien.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo, seguido por una sinfonía de trueno, y salí de golpe de mi ensoñación. Mi hermano menor dejó escapar un gigante chillido que hizo eco por kilómetros.

—Intenta vencer eso —dijo Zeus, codeando a nuestro hermano del medio, Poseidón.

Poseidón se burló.

—Eso no fue nada. Mira esto. —Y con un movimiento de su mano, el mar debajo de nosotros rugió a la vida, arremolinándose siniestramente y creando formas y sombras que bailaron sobre el agua. Apresurándose hacia adelante, las olas chocaron contra el acantilado donde estábamos parados, sacudiendo la tierra misma.

—Nada mal —dijo Zeus—. Pero he visto mejores.

Antes de que yo pudiera parpadear, Poseidón lo derribó en el suelo, y el par procedió a pasar los siguientes minutos intentando inmovilizar al otro. Si la humanidad dependía de nosotros para hacer las cosas bien, les esperaban varios eones de decepción.

—No luzcas tan amargada, Brittany —dijo Judy, mi hermana. Estaba de pie junto a mí, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios mientras observaba a nuestros hermanos luchar. Que pudiera encontrar diversión en su falta de madurez me desconcertó.

—A este punto, la humanidad va a desmoronarse en cuestión de semanas —dije—. Necesitan orientación. Protección. Orden y ayuda para establecer una vida sin la tiranía de los Titanes. Nuestros hermanos no están aptos para gobernar.

—Lo estamos —dijo Hestia desde el otro lado de Judy. Mis dos hermanas los observaban con las cabezas bien altas, y lucían como las reinas que el mundo necesitaba—. Así como Rachel. Zeus y Poseidón crecerán muy pronto, sospecho.

—¡Nunca! —gritó Zeus, y su risa estruendosa hizo eco a través del océano mientras se las arreglaba para ganar ventaja en la lucha.

—¿Ven? —Les di a mis hermanas una mirada mordaz—. Estamos perdidos.

—Yo no iría tan lejos todavía. —Nuestra hermana mayor, Rachel, se detuvo junto a mí, el cabello oscuro batiéndose sobre su rostro en el viento. Me ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, y sus ojos brillaron con inteligencia. Algo de lo que nuestros hermanos carecían en gran forma—. Lo hiciste bien, hermana. Si no hubiese sido por ti, nunca habríamos tenido éxito.

Mis mejillas calentaron.

—Eres demasiado amable —dije con una falsa humildad. Sabía tan bien como ella que al romper los lazos de lealtad entre los Titanes, había asegurado nuestra victoria. Pero la guerra ahora había acabado, y los seis éramos una unidad que ni siquiera yo podía romper. Unidos habíamos demostrado ser más fuertes incluso que nuestro padre, y si íbamos a tener alguna oportunidad de éxito, teníamos que permanecer así.

—Apenas. Me atrevo a decir que tú deberías ser quien nos gobierne a todos —dijo Rachel.

En el suelo, Zeus se enderezó y alejó a Poseidón de un empujón.

—Brittany, ¿Reina de los Dioses? —Rio entre dientes y me dio un enorme guiño—. Quizás si tuviera un rey.

Era afortunado de que estuviera agotada y cansada luego de la batalla, de lo contrario me habría asegurado de que nunca tuviera la oportunidad de guiñarme un ojo a mí o a ninguna otra chica de nuevo.

—¿Estás diciendo que una mujer no puede gobernar? —dije.

—Estoy diciendo que nunca funcionaría. —Zeus se puso de pie nuevamente, ofreciéndole una mano a Poseidón. Una vez que ambos estuvieron de pie, se empujaron mutuamente de forma juguetona y se dirigieron hacia el resto de nosotros—. La humanidad está acostumbrada a un rey, y Rhea nunca ejerció sus derechos como reina. Ahora necesitan un líder, no una madre.

—Podría ser una líder —espeté, y una ardiente ira me llenó. Zeus sabía lo de nunca traer a colación a nuestra madre. La pérdida de su presencia seguía demasiado fresca—. Sería una condenadamente buena.

Zeus se encogió de hombros y se pasó los dedos a través del cabello dorado.

—Quizás así sea, pero fui yo quien nos llevó a la victoria. Todos podemos ser reyes y reinas por derecho propio, y hay mucho sobre lo que podemos gobernar. Pero cuando se trata de un líder supremo…

—Brittany ganó la guerra por nosotros —dijo Rachel en esa tranquila y medida voz suya. Cómo era capaz de permanecer tan calmada en la cara del arrogante descarado, me desconcertaba. Zeus podría haber sido responsable de la mayor parte de la fuerza bruta contra los Titanes, pero no era más poderoso que el resto de nosotros. Y era el más joven y por mucho el menos preparado para manejar las responsabilidades de un liderazgo.

—Todos ganamos la guerra —dijo Judy—. Gobernaremos todos juntos, como un consejo. Todos vamos a tener la misma voz, y nos escucharemos y nos respetaremos mutuamente. Es la única manera de que no caigamos víctimas de una rebelión, como lo hicieron los Titanes. —Apretó mi mano—. ¿Es aceptable para ti, Brittany?

Como si yo tuviera algo para decir realmente. Pero mis cinco hermanos me miraban, esperando a que cediera, y tenía pocas opciones. No sería yo la que cortara los lazos que nos mantenían unidos.

—Siempre y cuando sea un gobierno igualitario, puedo aceptarlo —dije. Al menos de esa manera las posibilidades de que Zeus y Poseidón causaran estragos eran considerablemente menores.

Zeus sonrió infantilmente.

—Entonces está decidido. Echaremos suerte por los reinos.

—¿Los reinos? —dije—. Pero sólo hay tres.

—Sí —dijo Zeus con paciencia fingida, como si yo fuera una niña a quien tenía que hablársele lentamente para que captara algo—. Como dije, la humanidad nunca seguiría a una reina.

Los bordes de mi visión se tornaron rojos, y apreté la mandíbula tan fuerte que pude haber destrozado diamantes entre mis dientes. Pero Zeus siguió adelante como si no lo notara, y tres grandes piedras aparecieron en su mano.

—Poseidón —dijo con una gran reverencia, como si le estuviera haciendo un favor, dejándolo escoger primero.

Poseidón entrecerró los ojos y tocó cada una de las tres piedras alternadamente.

—Sé que dominio deseas —dijo—. Y sabes que dominio quiero. Así que, ¿por qué simplemente no me dices cuál escoges?

Zeus se burló.

—¿Dónde estaría lo divertido en eso? —Pero la piedra del medio empezó a brillar, y Poseidón la agarró. Mientras la sostenía en la palma de su mano, una gran colisión del mar contra la roca se hizo eco a nuestro alrededor, y la piedra explotó en un torrente de agua.

Poseidón sonrió.

—Perfecto.

—Pensé que podría gustarte. —Zeus se volvió a Rachel y le ofreció las piedras restantes—. Hermano.

Rachel lo miró por un largo momento, y no fue difícil ver lo que pasaba debajo de su máscara de neutralidad. Permitirle a Zeus tener el dominio sobre del cielo y dominio final sobre la vida era peligroso en el mejor de los casos. Zeus no estaba listo para eso, pero si este consejo verdaderamente tenía que ser, entonces quizás todos pudieran templarlo. Por otra parte, obligar a Zeus al Inframundo para mezclarse con la muerte mataría la luz dentro de él, la misma luz que nos había congregado incluso cuando pensábamos que todo estaba perdido. Simplemente ese no era su lugar en el mundo, y todos lo sabíamos. Pero eso no quería decir que estuviera listo para gobernar.

Sin apartar la mirada, Rachel recogió uno de los guijarros restante y lo acunó en su palma. Contuve el aliento, y al final la piedra estalló en llamas, una inesperada luz en la oscuridad. El Inframundo. Claro que Rachel se sacrificaría por la felicidad de nuestro hermano.

Antes que nadie pudiera reaccionar, arrebaté la tercera piedra de la mano de Zeus, cerrándolo en mi puño.

—Gobernaré los cielos —dije—. Cuando estés listo y hayas probado que eres digno de la realeza, entonces podrías tener tu piedra de vuelta.

—Brittany… —empezó Judy, pero Zeus la interrumpió.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Más anarquía y dolor para la humanidad? —Se irguió en su altura completa, el trueno retumbando alrededor de él. En ese momento, un atisbo de nuestro padre apareció en su cara, y retrocedí un paso—. Nos condenas a otra guerra si insistas en no permitirme mi lugar por derecho.

—¿Por qué es tu lugar por derecho y no el mío? ¿Debido a mi sexo? —espeté, sonando mucho más valiente de lo que me sentía frente al chisporroteo de energía de mi hermano. Aunque el mío fácilmente rivalizaba con el suyo, era tranquilo, discreto, de la clase que no sabes que está allí hasta que es demasiado tarde. Yo nunca pude mostrar mi poder de manera intimidante.

—Sí —dijo Zeus sin preámbulo—, porque tuviste la desgracia de ser hecha a la imagen de nuestra madre, y la nuestra escogió defender a nuestro padre. Porque ese es el ejemplo que los Titanes dejaron no sólo para nosotros, sino para el mundo, y debemos mantener cierto orden. Serás reina si lo deseas, Brittany, pero sólo secundando a uno de nosotros.

Nadie lo desafió. Nadie habló para apoyarme. Y mientras esos eternos segundos pasaban, un odio como nada que haya sentido alguna vez quemó dentro de mí. Ni siquiera Cronos me había hecho sentir tal disgusto.

—Algún día te probaré que estás equivocado —gruñí—. Y cuando ese día llegue, serás expulsado y alimentarás a los lobos. No digas que no te lo advertí.

Dándome la vuelta, me dirigí hecha una furia hacia el centro de la isla. Sería un bello lugar para vivir si no fuera por la cicatriz de curación de la tierra que llevaba directamente al Inframundo, donde Cronos y los otros Titanes residían. Quizás no fuera algo tan terrible que Rachel renunciara al Olimpo después de todo. Al menos se podía confiar en que ella no dejaría escapar a Cronos de las profundidades del Tártaros.

—¡Brittany! —gritó Zeus—. No seas así.

Lo ignoré. Si no me quería aquí, entonces no estaría aquí. Pero pronto escuché pasos detrás de mí, y cuando se hicieron más cercanos, me detuve y di la vuelta.

—No puedes tomar…

Me detuve. Era Rachel, no Zeus, quien me seguía. En la oscuridad, se veía demasiado parecida a nuestro padre para mi comodidad, pero ya estábamos acostumbrados a eso. Ella podía cambiar su forma, como el resto de nosotros podía, pero no tenía dudas de que mantendría su apariencia natural, determinado a no dejar que Cronos dictara quién y qué era.

—Lo lamento por Zeus —dijo Rachel tranquilamente—. No mereces que se te hable de esa manera.

Tragué saliva y mantuve mi cabeza en alto. No dejaría que Zeus me molestara. No valía la pena.

—No ocuparé el segundo lugar de nadie. Soy mejor que eso. Todos lo somos.

Él logró una leve sonrisa.

—Nunca podrías ser el segundo lugar de nadie, porque eso implicaría que alguien se lo merecía más que tú. Nunca dudes de que eres la razón por la que ganamos, Brittany. Tú eres nuestro verdadero poder, y todos lo sabemos. Es simplemente difícil para alguno de nosotros reconocer nuestra propia falta.

Una pausa y me desinflé.

—Nos arruinará a todos.

—Tal vez —concedió—. Tal vez no. El tiempo lo dirá.

—No gobernaré a su lado.

—No te culpo. —Tocó mi hombro—. Te mereces algo mejor que el trato que te dará.

Algo hormigueó en mi columna vertebral, y su mano se sintió cálida y pesada contra mi piel.

—Podría ir al Inframundo contigo —dije—. Necesitarás a alguien para ayudarte a examinar y clasificar las almas.

Por una fracción de segundo, su sonrisa de comprensión cambió a una de lástima y yo me resentí. Pero antes de poder reaccionar, dijo amablemente:

—Nada me complacería más. Sin embargo, tanto como me gustaría tu compañía, el Inframundo no te conviene. Yo estoy bien en la oscuridad y el silencio, pero tú, hermana, te marchitarías sin luz. Y no puedo hacerte eso.

—No lo sabes con certeza —dije—. Valdría la pena el aislamiento si no tengo que estar cerca de Zeus.

Rió suavemente.

—Como dije, no te culpo. Pero algo mejor llegará, y mientras tanto, tendrás igual voz en el Consejo.

—¿Qué pasa si eso no es suficiente? ¿Y si Zeus todavía encuentra una manera de asumir el control?

—Entonces nos enfrentaremos a ello cuando suceda —dijo Rachel—. Estoy de tu lado.

Al menos alguien lo estaba.

—¿Estás seguro de que no puedo ir contigo?

Presionó sus labios en mi frente.

—Nunca me perdonaría por lo que ese lugar te haría. Pero vendré a visitarte a menudo, y prometo que nunca estarás sola.

Sus palabras me calentaron desde el interior hacia fuera, sofocando lo último de mi frustración.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan bueno, Rachel? ¿Por qué no puedes ser más como Poseidón y Zeus? Sería más fácil de esa manera insistir en que no estabas apto para gobernar.

Apretó mi hombro.

—Porque si lo fuera, estaríamos en guerra entre nosotros, y todos sabemos lo que sucedería después. Vuelve al Olimpo, Brittany. Descansa. Te veré pronto, y mientras tanto, intenta no dejar que Zeus te moleste. Está abrumado con la victoria y el alivio, y eso lleva a que los hombres hagan cosas extrañas.

—No es un hombre —dije—. Es un dios.

—Entonces podemos esperar que esto dure mucho más que si fuera lo contrario.—Me abrazó por un breve momento antes de dejarme ir—. No te olvides de tu valor.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la grieta sellada en la tierra, sus pasos no dejaron rastro alguno en la suciedad. Lo observé desaparecer hasta que la oscuridad lo consumió, y una vez que se hubo ido, tomé una respiración inestable, y volví con los otros. Nunca seguiría a Zeus, pero siempre y cuando estuviera Rachel allí para mostrar sensatez, quizás esta nueva vida no sería tan mala, después de todo.

En algún momento de la noche, un golpe fuerte de nudillos contra la pared de mi recámara en el Olimpo me despertó. Mientras que normalmente no necesitábamos dormir, luego de ejercer nuestros poderes como todos hicimos durante la batalla final, requeríamos descansar. Lo que hizo que el golpe fuera más confuso.

—Entre —grité, sentándome en la cama y alisando mi cabello. Estaba agotada, mi cuerpo pesado por el sueño, pero era difícil sacudir la sensación de estar en el borde, como lo había estado en los pasados diez años. Un golpe entonces podría haber significado otra batalla o un giro que no había visto venir. Habíamos dedicado cada momento a trazar estrategias y observar, y ninguno de nosotros había conseguido una cantidad apropiada de descanso.

Las cortinas se separaron, y Zeus las atravesó. Mi estómago dio un vuelco. El Olimpo se cernía eternamente entre el cielo azul del día encima de nosotros y el arcoíris del anochecer debajo, pero incluso con la luz dorada del sol lavando su cara, parecía pálido. Como debería estar. Si había alguna justicia en el mundo, él se sentía culpable por cómo me había tratado a mí y a nuestras hermanas.

—¿Brittany? —dijo suavemente—. No te desperté, ¿o sí?

—¿Desde cuándo te has molestado con ser cortés? —Me volví a acurrucar en la cama y cerré los ojos—. Sé rápido. Estaba teniendo un sueño agradable. —Uno que involucraba cabello oscuro, ojos cafes y una falta de luz solar que el Olimpo nunca experimentaría.

Zeus no dijo nada por casi un minuto. Cuando por fin habló, yo ya estaba de nuevo a la deriva del sueño.

—Te amo.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo he hecho por un tiempo muy largo. —Se acercó, estirándose hacia mí, como si esperara que yo tomara su mano, pero no me moví. Zeus dudó—. Eres extraordinaria, Brittany. Eres hermosa. Eres poderosa. Y de todas mis hermanas, creo que serías la más adecuada para estar a mi lado.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Hay suficientes mujeres para que te hagan compañía, Zeus. No voy a ser otro caballo en tu establo.

—No lo serías. Me dedicaría a ti y a tu poder. A ti y a tu brillantez. Renunciaré a las demás si insistes en que tengo que hacerlo, pero quiero casarme contigo.

Por un largo momento, me quedé en silencio. Cualquier agotamiento persistente que había sentido desapareció, dejando con desconcierto corriendo por mis venas.

¿Quería casarse conmigo? Apenas podía hablarme como a un igual, ¿y quería que le dedicara mi vida a él?

—No.

Zeus retrocedió como si le hubiera dado una bofetada.

—¿Qué?

—Dije que no.

—Pero… soy el Rey de los Cielos —dijo, aturdido. Estaba claro que no había esperado nada menos que un sí—. Podrías ser mi reina. Podrías tener el poder absoluto…

—No quiero ser tu reina —espeté—. Y los dos sabemos que tu definición de "poder absoluto" es realmente el segundo poder absoluto después del tuyo. No voy a ser la segunda de nadie, y no voy a casarme con alguien que me desprecia por mi sexo. Ahora vete.

Silencio. Zeus me miró boquiabierto, y yo le devolví la mirada. Él no iba a ganar esta. No le permitiría que me pusiera un collar y me hiciera desfilar alrededor como un adorno. Yo era la hija de Cronos. Debería haber sido una reina, pero no su reina.

Una reina por derecho propio.

Al final se fue sin decir una palabra. No sería el final de todo esto —cuando Zeus ponía su mente en algo, nada lo disuadiría, como la Guerra de Titanes había probado—, pero por ahora, necesitaba descansar. Sólo acabábamos de ver el final de una batalla. No estaba preparada para comenzar otra.

En la mañana en que el consejo se reunió por primera vez, pasé mucho tiempo frente a mi espejo, buscando cualquier defecto en mi reflejo. Había pasado casi un mes desde el final de la guerra, lo que nos había dado tiempo para evaluar los daños y hacer lo que pudiéramos para remediarlos. Mientras nuestros hermanos trataban de formar una apariencia de orden en sus nuevos dominios, mis hermanas y yo habíamos recorrido la tierra, observando la humanidad y descubriendo los pasajes naturales entre los tres reinos. Cada vez que habíamos encontrado una cueva que conducía al Inframundo, había estado tentada de bajar y visitar a Rachel, pero mis hermanas habían insistido en que estaría demasiado ocupado. Yo no estaba tan segura, pero lo último que quería era cargarlo más.

Técnicamente Zeus debería haber venido con nosotras, pero yo sospechaba que parte de la razón de que mis hermanas me sacaban del Olimpo era para alejarme de él. Habíamos hablado apenas una palabra desde su propuesta, y para todos los intentos y propósitos, parecía que había desistido. Aunque poco probable, tal vez no fuera tan cabeza dura como yo había pensado.

Al final, cuando las semanas habían pasado, había comenzado a sentirme en paz con todo. No tenía que tener un título para tener poder. Yo era quien era; nadie, ni Cronos, ni Zeus, podrían quitarme eso.

Pero ahora que todos estábamos reunidos otra vez, no pude evitar el mareo en mi interior. Tal vez fue la idea de ver nuestra familia reunida una vez más. Después de todo, separados nunca fuimos tan poderosos como lo éramos juntos. Sin embargo, siempre que me imaginaba lo que traería la mañana, todo lo que podía imaginar era un rostro: el de Rachel.

Por fin llegó el momento, y abría las cortinas para irme. En vez de un pasillo vacío, sin embargo, había un pavo real sentado en un almohadón de raso delante de mis habitaciones, bloqueando mi salida. ¿Un regalo?

El pájaro se levantó, revelando su magnífico plumaje azul, verde y oro, y se dirigió directamente a mis aposentos, como si hubiera estado esperando por mí. Sí, es un regalo. Pero, ¿de quién?

Levanté una pluma caída de su cola que permanecía en el almohadón, haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz con su suave extremo, y sonreí. Zeus nunca me conseguiría algo tan considerado. Trataría de ganarme con joyas y otras cosas frías y sin sentido. Y eso dejaba sólo a una persona que me regalaría algo tan extravagante.

Rachel.

¿Era posible que estuviera tan entusiasmado por verme como yo lo estaba por verlo a él? Tal vez después de un mes solo en el Inframundo, había entrado en razón y decidió pedirme que sea su esposa, después de todo. Mi emoción se multiplicó por diez, y casi salto por el cielo azul y el corredor con la puesta del sol, todavía con la pluma. Por fin, una oportunidad de escapar. Una oportunidad de elegir mi propio destino. Y yo no tenía ninguna duda al respecto… habría elegido a Rachel una y otra vez, hasta el fin del mundo. Especialmente sobre Zeus.

El salón del trono se encontraba en el centro del Olimpo, dispuesto en un círculo, con más de una docena de corredores conduciendo hacia él, con la forma del sol y sus rayos. Había sido la sede de nuestro poder durante la guerra, intocable incluso para Cronos, y era el único lugar donde todos habíamos estado a salvo. Ahora que era dominio de Zeus, de alguna manera el Sol parecía más oscuro. Pero ese día, nada, ni siquiera Zeus, podría haberme deprimido.

No, nada. En el momento en que entré en el salón del trono, el corazón me dio un vuelco. Zeus, Poseidón, Judy y Hestia ya estaban allí, esperándome, pero el trono de Rachel estaba vacío.

—Buenos días —dije, ocultando la decepción en mi voz. Llegaba tarde, eso era todo. Tenía mucho más tiempo de viaje que el resto de nosotros.

—Buenos días —dijo Zeus. Se había envejecido unos cuantos años, pero ni siquiera una barba podría hacer que se viera como un rey—. Ahora que estamos todos aquí, llamaré a esta reunión a…

—¿Qué pasa con Rachel? —le dije—. ¿No deberíamos esperar por él?

—Rachel no vendrá —dijo Zeus, sonando molesto.

Bajé la punta de la pluma de mi nariz.

—Oh.

Al otro lado del círculo, Judy me dio una sonrisa simpática. Así que todo el mundo lo sabía entonces, incluso Zeus. Lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que Rachel era, por lo menos, parte de la razón por la que había rechazado su propuesta. Una de nuestras hermanas le debió de haber dicho, entonces.

Fruncí el ceño. Rachel se sentía como un secreto, algo que dejaba salir cuando no había nadie allí, y la idea de mis hermanas discutiendo sobre mí y Rachel con Zeus puso mi piel de gallina.

Zeus se aclaró la garganta, e hizo un gesto hacia mí.

—Veo que tienes mi regalo. Considéralo una disculpa por cómo te he tratado. Te daría el cielo si pudiera, pero Judy insistió en que algo más simple sería mejor.

Estuve a punto de dejar caer la pluma. ¿Su regalo? ¿Uno que Judy le había ayudado a escoger?

—Gracias —murmuré, mirando a mi hermana. Ella sabía lo que sentía por Zeus, y animarlo así no sólo era cruel con él. Era cruel conmigo, también.

La reunión comenzó, mayormente neutral sin nadie levantando la voz. Poseidón y Zeus hablaron sobre el progreso que habían hecho, protegiendo a sus súbditos de los depredadores y enseñándoles la mejor manera de cuidar de sí mismos ahora que ya no tenía la amenaza de los Titanes sobre sus cabezas, mientras mis hermanas hablaron de lo que habíamos descubierto en la tierra. Yo me quedé en silencio, mi mirada centrada en el trono vacío de Rachel. Su reino era el más grande, y después de una guerra, por supuesto que no tendría tiempo de sobra.

Él vendría la próxima vez, sin embargo. No iba a romper su promesa. No a mí.

Rachel no vino la siguiente reunión, ni la siguiente, o la que vino después de ella. Finalmente, casi un año después de terminada la guerra, el trono ya no estaba allí.

—Rachel ha decidido convertirse en un miembro honorario del consejo —dijo Zeus ese día—. Se unirá a nosotros cuando sea importante, pero por lo demás deferirá a nuestro juicio, cuando se trata de asuntos más allá de su reino.

En otras palabras, se había separado de nosotros, rompiendo nuestra unidad. Ese dolor me atravesó, caliente e inflexible, y tuve que parpadear rápidamente para evitar demostrarlo. Bien. Si él no pensaba que valiéramos la pena… si él no creía que yo valiera la pena, entonces que así fuera. Nosotros no lo necesitábamos. Yo no lo necesitaba.

Pero lo hacía, y el espacio vacío dentro de mi pecho, donde una vez había estado la esperanza por una vida feliz, había sido carcomido en mí. Había representado todo lo que yo quería… la compasión, la honestidad y la madurez que Zeus nunca podría esperar tener. La posibilidad de la vida como un igual a mi pareja. Y con una sola decisión, había destruido todos esos sueños.

Tan pronto como terminó la reunión, huí a la Tierra. Era verano, y el bosque rebosaba de colores. Las hojas verdes, flores rojas y moradas, el cielo azul y el suelo dorado debería haber sido hermoso, pero estaba ciega a todo excepto a la traición de Rachel.

Me senté en la orilla de un lago y sollocé. Mis lamentos hicieron eco entre los árboles, pero estaba sola. Siempre sola. Mis hermanas estaban contentas con su suerte. Mis hermanos tenían cada uno su propio reino que gobernar. ¿Cuándo sería mi turno para tener un final feliz? ¿Cuándo tendría la oportunidad de vivir la vida que quería?

La Guerra de Titanes no se había librado sólo para salvar a la humanidad. Habíamos luchado también para salvarnos a nosotros mismos. Había luchado por mi libertad pero, ¿cuán buena era la libertad cuando no encontraba la alegría en vivir sola? Quería compartirlo con alguien, compartir los lazos de respeto y fidelidad, saber que para alguien en el mundo, yo era su vida. Pero nunca tendría eso ahora. No con alguien de quien esperara ser su igual, y no podría estar con alguien que me mirara con desprecio, como si fuera menos. Rachel había sido mi única esperanza.

Un chillido lastimero me llamó la atención, y dejé de llorar. Sólo a unos pocos metros de distancia, acurrucado en el suelo, yacía un pequeño pájaro del tamaño de una bellota. Su ala estaba torcida, y cuando miré hacia abajo hacia a él, pió sin poder hacer nada.

—Pobrecito. —Suavemente levanté al pájaro con la mano, acariciando su espalda. Comparado con el pavo real que se había convertido en mi compañero constante en el Olimpo, esta era la criatura más dócil que jamás había visto.

Toqué su ala rota, deseando que se curara. Los huesos se volvieron a acomodar, y finalmente el pájaro se enderezó. Parecía dudar de que su ala estuviera arreglada, la mantuvo cerca mientras extendió la otra, como si se preparara para despegar. Pero en vez de eso se quedó en mi palma, y ladeó la cabeza mientras cantaban hacia mí una vez más.

A pesar de la angustia de la mañana, sonreí.

—Puedes volar ahora, ya sabes. No tienes que quedarte conmigo.

Saltó desde mi palma hasta la punta de mis dedos, y finalmente separó sus dos alas. A medida que se fue, sentí el mismo dolor agudo en mi pecho, y sólo trajo otra oleada de lágrimas. Todo el mundo me dejaría finalmente, con el tiempo. Pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, sentí un toque liviano como una pluma en mi hombro, y el pájaro pió al lado de mi oreja. Me sequé las mejillas.

—Has vuelto —le dije con voz ronca.

Otro pío, y tomó un mechón de mi cabello con su pico. Esbocé una pequeña sonrisa.

—No comería eso si fuera tú. Vamos a encontrar algunas semillas.

El pájaro y yo pasamos el resto del día juntos, explorando los bosques alrededor del lago mientras trataba de encontrar su hogar. Pero no importó lo duro que busqué en los árboles, no vi ninguna evidencia de su nido. Él no podría ser muy viejo, ciertamente no estaba por su cuenta todavía, pero no escuché ningún chillido de su madre o de sus hermanos. Así que había sido abandonado, después de todo.

—No somos tan diferentes, tú y yo —le dije mientras él se encaramaba en mi dedo. Nos sentamos en una roca, tomando sol en el calor resplandeciente de la tarde—. Yo también estoy por mi cuenta.

Pió interrogadoramente, como si me entendiera. Tal vez lo hacía.

—Mi hermano, mi amigo, me abandonó, también. —Era una tontería, hablar con un pájaro, derramando mis secretos, pero no tenía a nadie más. Ya ni siquiera mis hermanas eran dignas de confianza—. Prometió venir a verme, pero ha pasado un año. No mucho teniendo en cuenta las cosas, a pesar de lo que puedas pensar, pero todavía me duele.

Cerca de allí, un árbol crujió en la brisa, y el pájaro bailó desde un extremo de mi dedo al otro. Sabía que podía volar, y que se quedara aquí sanó algo dentro de mí.

Por fin, alguien estaba eligiendo estar conmigo.

Mi hermano, mi otro hermano, quiere casarse conmigo —le dije. El pájaro inclinó la cabeza de nuevo, y yo sonreí—. Él es Rey de los Cielos… tu rey, aunque no lo conozcas. Dudaba de que pudiera hacerlo al principio, ya sabes. Todos lo hicimos, y él probó que estábamos equivocados, eso sólo lo hace más doloroso. ¿Alguna vez has querido ser necesitado tanto que se sintió como si tu corazón fuera a estallar?

Saltó por mi brazo, subiendo hasta que se sentó sobre mi hombro de nuevo. Le ofrecí mi dedo, pero se quedó allí.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero mi hermano Zeus, él sólo me quiere como un adorno. Algo para hacerlo lucir más fuerte. Él no me ve, no me ama. Ama a mi poder. Y aunque estuviera de acuerdo en casarme con él, nunca sería justo conmigo. Yo nunca sería su igual, e insistiría en que me inclinara ante él. Esa no es la vida que quiero.

Otro chirrido, y su pequeño cuerpo cálido rozó el hueco de mi cuello.

—Quiero vivir una vida de respeto e igualdad. De compañerismo. Quiero a alguien que me ame por lo que soy, no por lo que puedo hacer por él. Quiero a alguien que cumpla sus promesas. Que no me vea como una conquista. —Suspiré y se quedó mirando el patrón de la roca—. Quiero ser feliz.

Sin previo aviso, el pájaro alzó vuelo y desapareció entre los árboles. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, y me paré, dispuesta a seguir su camino. No podía irse él también. Yo podría llevarlo al Olimpo, hacerlo inmortal, quedármelo como mi compañero…

Pero él no regresó. El bosque estaba más silencioso que nunca, con las hojas susurrantes, las suaves olas en el lago, y un sinnúmero de otros sonidos que se mezclaban en una armonía natural, y me esforcé para detectar cualquier signo de sus píos. Nada.

Un sollozo escapó de mí, y me dejé caer sobre la roca caliente. Entonces, así era cómo sería mi vida. Soledad constante, un dolor por algo que nunca podría tener, y todo el mundo que he amado me dejaría. Primero mi madre, luego Rachel, y ahora una criatura que apenas conocía. Sin embargo, su abandono dolía tanto como el resto, un recordatorio del dolor que ya había soportado.

Enterré mi cara en mis manos, y sin pensar en la dignidad, lloré. Por mí, por la vida que tendría, por los eones que nunca terminarían. Por la esperanza que me había sido robada una y otra vez, hasta que se redujo a la nada.

—¿Brittany?

Me quedé rígida, silenciándome. La voz había sido demasiado apagada para que la reconociera, pero era un hombre. Uno de mis hermanos. ¿Rachel?

Una rama crujió, y yo estuve de pie en un instante. No tuve tiempo para enjuagar mis lágrimas en el lago. Una figura se movió entre los árboles, en un primer momento oscurecida por las sombras. Tan pronto como entró a la luz del sol, sin embargo, la reconocí.

Zeus. Por supuesto. Nunca me saldría con la mía.

—¿Qué quieres? —Me hundí de nuevo sobre la roca y arrastré mis rodillas a mi pecho. Esperaba una respuesta inteligente, una broma acerca de cómo podía dejar de llorar ahora que él estaba aquí. En su lugar, se arrodilló a unos metros de distancia, y por el rabillo de mi ojo, vi la preocupación en su rostro. Sincero o no, yo no aceptaría su lástima.

—Lo siento. —Sus palabras sonaban pesadas, como si estuviera sopesando cada una antes de hablar—. No sólo por cómo te he tratado, sino también por cómo he pensado de ti. Padre… —Él vaciló—. Padre no era un modelo a seguir, pero me temo que tomé en serio su forma de tratar a Madre. Te mereces algo mejor, al igual que ella, y por eso me disculpo.

Cerré los ojos. Podía disculparse todo lo que quisiera. Eso no cambiaría nada.

—Tú eres la mejor de todos nosotros, Brittany —dijo en voz baja—. Eres la más fuerte, la más inteligente, pero también eres la más digna, y… eres la chica más hermosa que he visto. No sólo por fuera, sino también por dentro.

Ese era un territorio que ambos conocíamos. Hestia era la más amable, la más gentil, y Judy era la más ecuánime. Yo tenía poder, y tenía orgullo. No estaba contenta con lo que tenía ante mí.

Pero sus palabras se apoderaron de mí de todos modos, un pequeño oasis en el desierto de mi vida. Sin embargo, no las reconocí.

—Te amo. —Zeus puso su mano en mi hombro, del modo en que Rachel lo hizo la noche que habíamos ganado la guerra—. No como un adorno. No como una conquista. Te veo, y te amo.

Me aparté de un tirón de su toque.

—¿Estabas espiándome?

—Sólo para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien. Después de la reunión, estaba preocupado… —No tenías derecho. —Me levanté furiosamente y comencé a irme—. Esa era una conversación privada.

—Brittany. —Había una orden en su voz que guardaba tanta semejanza con la de nuestro padre que ni siquiera pude resistirme a detenerme y voltear para mirarlo. En ese instante, mi diminuto pájaro tomó el lugar de Zeus, volando más cerca de mí antes de que cambiara de nuevo. Zeus ahora estaba apenas a unos treinta centímetros delante de mí—. Todo lo que quieras, eso es lo que quiero ser para ti. Por ti.

La magnitud de su engaño me golpeó, y le di una bofetada.

—No me importa lo que quieras ser para mí. Nunca serás otra cosa que el dios que me robó el lugar que me correspondía por derecho, y el dios que me engañó para divulgar mis secretos.

—También son mis secretos. —Zeus tomó mi mano con una suavidad de la que había estado segura que él no era capaz. Me aparté, y su expresión se hizo pedazos

—. Por favor, Brittany… estoy solo. Estoy agobiado. No quiero nada más que alguien con quien compartir mi vida. No para gobernar como lo hicieron los Titanes. Sino un verdadero igual en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Negué con la cabeza. Él sólo estaba repitiendo las cosas que yo inconscientemente le había dicho, y no iba a permitirle abrirse camino en mi corazón.

—Estás mintiendo. Nunca podrías serme fiel, y no me conformaré con nada menos que la fidelidad absoluta.

—Entonces la tendrás. Las demás mujeres… no son nadie comparadas contigo, y sólo te deseo a ti. Sólo te necesito a ti. Soy tuyo, y siempre seré tuyo, a pesar de las estaciones que pasan. Haré cualquier cosa para probarme ante ti, Brittany.

—Entonces dame tu reino —dije bruscamente antes de que pudiera pensarlo. Pero esa era la verdadera prueba… si Zeus me quería tan desesperadamente como afirmaba, entonces ¿por qué no enfrentar a las dos cosas que él más amaba una contra la otra?

Esperaba vacilación. Esperaba negociación. En su lugar, él asintió, y con el sol como testigo, se arrodilló delante de mí.

—Mi reino es tuyo. Serás reina, y yo seré tu rey. Gobernaremos juntos como compañeros, como iguales, ya sea que aceptes casarte conmigo o no. A partir de este momento, está hecho, independientemente de tu elección.

Me quedé mirándolo. No podía estar hablando en serio. Cualquier juego que él estuviese jugando, yo no era más que un peón, una forma para él entretenerse mientras ignoraba las responsabilidades de su dominio.

Pero él había sido un gobernante justo hasta el momento, y ya no era el chico que nos había dirigido durante la guerra. En el año transcurrido desde nuestra victoria, se había transformado en un hombre joven, uno que yo estaba casi orgullosa de llamar hermano. Reacia como estaba de admitirlo, incluso a mí misma.

—Nunca me inclinaré a tus pies —dije.

—Que es por lo que yo me estoy inclinando ante los tuyos.

—No consentiré amantes.

—Tú eres todo lo que necesito.

—Exijo respeto y honestidad en todo momento.

—Y lo tendrás, a partir de este momento.

El calor y la esperanza en su voz derritieron el hielo alrededor de mi corazón, y por fin me permití relajarme. No del todo, pero lo suficiente como para sentirme viva otra vez.

—No te daré una respuesta ahora —dije al fin—. Las palabras son fáciles de decir, pero quiero que me demuestres que hablas en serio al respecto. Te daré una oportunidad. Si rompes mi confianza de cualquier forma, o si me tratas como algo menos que tu igual, aunque sea por un momento, se acabó. Pero si me pruebas que hablas en serio, que has cambiado y que estás dispuesto a hacer esto… entonces cuando llegue el momento, me casaré contigo.

La incertidumbre cruzó por su rostro, pero desapareció antes de que pudiera comentar, y se puso de pie.

—Muy bien. Tienes mi devoción. —Él rozó sus dedos contra mi mejilla, y mi interior revoloteó—. Haré lo que sea para ponerme a prueba a ti.

—Bien. —No le permití a Zeus la satisfacción de saber lo que sus promesas significaban para mí. Como Rachel había demostrado ese día, una promesa se rompía fácilmente—. Espero con interés tus esfuerzos.

—Por ahora, vamos a caminar —dijo Zeus—. Es una hermosa tarde, y estoy con la mujer más bella del mundo. Sería un crimen desperdiciarla.

Una vez más, me tomó la mano. Esta vez no me resistí.

Zeus mantuvo su palabra. Yo no lo hubiera creído posible, pero a partir de esa tarde, él me trató como a un igual. Juntos gobernamos su reino, ahora nuestro reino, visitando a los seres humanos, velando por ellos, interviniendo cuando los problemas se hacían demasiado grandes para que ellos los manejaran pacíficamente. Lo último que necesitábamos era una guerra entre los mortales, y ambos nos mantuvimos ocupados, extinguiendo los incendios a medida que surgían. Un día serían capaces de gobernarse a sí mismos, pero no todavía.

Encima de ofrecerme igualdad, me colmaba de regalos y atenciones. Más que eso, también me ofrecía afecto, nunca presionando por más de lo que yo estaba dispuesta a dar. Pronto comencé a ansiar pasar tiempo con él, y eventualmente la pérdida de Rachel se convirtió en poco más que una punzada de pesar.

Cada noche, Zeus me pedía que me casara con él. Después de cada propuesta, yo decía que no. Pero su determinación nunca vaciló y, al pasar el tiempo, yo ya no podía negar que había cambiado. Los días de forcejear en el barro con Poseidón se habían ido, y yo estaba orgullosa de estar a su lado como su reina, como su igual. Mi afecto por él era profundo, y aunque algunas noches me preguntaba cómo habría sido mi vida con alguien por quien estuviese realmente apasionada, sabía que no encontraría mejor oferta.

Así que después de un día que no había sido nada más que promedio en la superficie, sin embargo, había sido extraordinariamente tranquilo porque lo pasé con Zeus… le dije que sí.

En la mañana de mi boda, mis hermanas me ayudaron a prepararme. Me bañé en el más dulce manantial en la tierra, adorné mi cabello con las flores más bellas de la creación y pasé horas en mi habitación tomando todas las medidas posibles para asegurarme de que estaba perfecta. Pero sólo Hestia parecía compartir mi felicidad. Judy estaba extrañamente tranquila mientras trenzaba mi cabello en un estilo intrincado, y nada de lo que Hestia y yo decíamos parecía levantarle el ánimo.

Por fin, una vez que hubo terminado con mi cabello, me volteé para mirarla.

—Dilo.

Judy parpadeó inocentemente.

—¿Decir qué?

—Sea lo que sea que estás pensando. Puedo ver tu desaprobación con mis dos ojos cerrados, y no voy a tener a mi hermana triste el día de mi boda.

Ella frunció los labios, y al fin murmuró.

—Simplemente no estoy segura de que estés tomando la decisión correcta, eso es todo.

Sabía que esto estaba viniendo, pero algo dentro de mí se rompió.

—¿Y por qué es eso? —dije, sin molestarme en esconder el desafío en mi voz. Ella no tenía derecho a cuestionar mis elecciones. Había escogido vivir su vida sola hasta el momento, y yo no era más débil que ella por escoger lo opuesto.

Hestia rápidamente se acercó a nosotras.

—No hay necesidad de pelear. Tú tomaste tu decisión, y Judy sólo se preocupa por tu bienestar.

—¿Mi bienestar? Me atrevo a decir que es algo mucho más profundo que eso, ¿no es así Judy?

—Brittany… —dijo Hestia, pero la corté.

—Deja que nuestra hermana diga su parte. Judy vaciló de nuevo, pero finalmente dijo.

—Zeus ha hecho todo lo posible para demostrar que ha cambiado por ti. Pero la gente no cambia de esa manera, Brittany, ellos cambian porque quieren hacerlo, no porque alguien demande que lo hagan. Y me preocupa que tan pronto como la boda termine, y ustedes dos se asienten en el matrimonio, él vaya a volver a ser la persona que tú odias.

—¿Has oído algo? —dije—. ¿Lo has visto hacer algo que te haga cuestionar su fidelidad a mí?

—No, pero…

—Él ha cambiado —me defendí—. Lo conozco. No sólo decidió cambiar para mejor por mí, sino que está orgulloso de los cambios que ha hecho, y quiere permanecer de esa manera.

—Brittany… —Judy trató de llegar a mí, pero yo me alejé.

—Si tienes pruebas, si tienes testigos… pero no los tienes porque es leal a mí. Me respeta, y nunca me lastimaría de esa manera. Nunca me dejaría de esa forma.

—Zeus dirá y hará cualquier cosa para hacer que te cases con él —dijo ella—. Es un juego para él. No dudo que te amé, pero no significa que se mantendrá leal tan pronto como obtenga lo que quiere, y tienes que estar preparada para la posibilidad…

—No es una posibilidad —dije—. Él ha cambiado, y lo verás. Ambas lo verán. A menos que intenten sabotear sus esfuerzos para probar que me equivoco. Sus ojos se ampliaron.

—No, por supuesto que no…

—¿Lo amas? ¿Te gustaría estar en mi lugar? ¿Tienes aspiraciones de ser su reina, Judy?

La expresión de mi hermana se endureció.

—Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz. Si de repente eso es un crimen o algo que valga la pena tu ira, pues que así sea. No me arrepiento de preocuparme por ti.

—No necesito que te preocupes por mí —dije de golpe—. Soy la Reina. Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

El fuego brilló en sus irises, y durante un largo momento, no dijo nada mientras me miraba fijamente. Al final, como si le diera un gran dolor hacer eso, hizo una reverencia.

—Como desees, mi reina.

Bien podría haberme abofeteado. No quería su deferencia condescendiente. Quería su respeto. Su conocimiento de que yo era más que una pequeña niña tonta que veía el matrimonio como el final de la aspiración. Quería que ella confiara en mí cuando tomaba mis propias decisiones, en lugar de que mis hermanas lo dictaran para mí. Era mi vida. Lo que decidiera hacer con ella era mi asunto, y ella no tenía ni voz ni voto. Aun así, con ese solo gesto, ella había dicho más acerca de lo que pensaba de mi relación de lo que las palabras podrían expresar, y la odiaba por ello.

—Ven —dijo Hestia, tocando mi mano—. Es casi la hora. Zeus estará esperando.

No dije nada mientras ella me llevaba de mi aposento hacia el pasillo de la puesta del sol. Si Judy quería desaprobarme, era su carga que soportar, no la mía. Iba caminando hacia el resto de mi eterna existencia. Si ella decidía quedarse detrás de mí, entonces que así sea.

Rachel me estaba esperando en la antecámara.

Sentí su presencia tan pronto como Hestia se fue, y hasta ese momento, no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había anhelado estar con él en el tiempo que habíamos estado separados. El calor se apoderó de mí, y yo sonreí. Era como si estuviera regresando a casa.

—Te extrañé. —Me acerqué a la ventana, donde se quedó mirando a través del cielo sin fin—. Estaba preocupada de que hubieras decidido separarte de nosotros por completo.

—Nunca. —Se volvió, y sus ojos pasaron sobre mí—. Te ves hermosa. Mis mejillas se calentaron, y me puse a su lado.

—Me voy a casar hoy, sabes.

—Eso he oído. —Las yemas de sus dedos rozaron las mías, y deslicé mi mano en la suya, sin más indicaciones—. Judy me habló de su discusión.

La burbuja de felicidad dentro de mi pecho se reventó.

—No tenía ningún derecho.

—Ella sólo está velando por tu bienestar —dijo—. Todos hemos visto de lo que es capaz Zeus, y todos te queremos. Nadie quiere verte herida.

Negué con la cabeza.

—Él ha cambiado. No has estado aquí para verlo, pero él es diferente ahora. Me lo ha probado una y otra vez, y me ama. —Mi voz se detuvo—. Eso es todo lo que quiero, sabes. Ser amada y respetada.

—Sí, lo sé. —Ella apretó mi mano—. ¿Estás segura de que serás feliz sin importar lo que los eones traigan?

Tomé una respiración profunda.

—Él va a cumplir sus promesas, Rachel. Lo conozco. Y me ama.

—El amor no siempre es suficiente, por mucho que queramos que así sea. Sus palabras fueron un cuchillo, abriéndome y apuñalándome en el corazón.

—Lo es, si es con la persona adecuada. Él no romperá sus promesas conmigo. No me abandonará sin decir palabra. Él nunca me sonríe y se queda sólo en el gesto.

Rachel frunció el ceño.

—Nunca te hice ninguna promesa…

—Lo hiciste. —Mi voz se quebró y lo solté—. Lo hiciste, Rachel. Me prometiste que vendrías a visitarme. Dijiste que estarías ahí para mí. Juraste que nunca estaría sola, pero lo estaba. Te esperé y nunca llegaste.

Silencio. Buscó nuevamente mi mano, y se la arrebaté. Tragó saliva.

—Lo siento. No me di cuenta…

—Lo hecho, hecho está. —Cerré mis ojos. Tenía que recuperar el control—. Tuviste tu oportunidad, y ahora se ha terminado. Zeus me ama. Él me es leal, y me trata como la reina que soy. Está allí para mí cada día.

—¿Y es él lo que quieres? —dijo Rachel en voz baja—. ¿Lo amas?

—No me casaría con él si no lo hiciera. —Di un paso atrás, consolidando la distancia que había surgido entre nosotros. No dejaría que Rachel me hiciera esto, no después de todo este tiempo. Zeus era lo mejor que jamás podría aspirar a tener. Una vez había sido Rachel, pero él había demostrado que no era más que palabras vacías y promesas. Yo quería más. Merecía más—. Ahora tengo que terminar de prepararme para la boda.

Rachel inclinó la cabeza en reconocimiento.

—Te deseo todo el amor y la felicidad en el mundo, hermana. Y aunque yo no haya estado allí como debería haberlo estado, ahora lo estoy, y siempre estaré ahí para ti en caso de que me necesites.

—Gracias —dije en voz baja. Era lo máximo que podía darle a cambio—. Hasta luego.

—Hasta entonces.


	3. Chapter 3

PARTE II

La boda fue todo lo que había soñado que sería. Zeus habló sus votos con la autoridad y la compasión de un rey, y cualquier duda que Judy y Rachel habían logrado plantar en mi mente desapareció. Estaba feliz, y el mundo entero celebraba nuestra unión. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Nuestro matrimonio siguió adelante, tanto como nuestro tiempo inicial juntos lo había hecho. Trabajamos codo a codo, gobernando sobre nuestros súbditos y recorriendo la tierra, y su lealtad permaneció conmigo. Cada vez que me miraba, veía el amor en sus ojos, y eso sólo reafirmaba que había tomado la decisión correcta. Tenía la vida que quería ahora, y nadie, ni Rachel, ni Judy, podrían quitármela. Haría todo lo que estuviera en mi poder para asegurarme de ello.

Menos de un mes antes de que estuviera lista para dar a luz a nuestro primer hijo,

Zeus aclaró su garganta afuera de las cámaras que compartíamos.

—¿Brittany?

Fruncí el ceño y me incorporé de mi siesta de la tarde, mi vientre redondeado obstaculizando mis movimientos. Él nunca dudaba al entrar.

—¿Sí?

Zeus entró a través de la cortina, con las mejillas sonrosadas y los cabellos barridos por el viento. En ese momento, casi parecía un niño otra vez, y puso mi mano sobre mi vientre. Emoción, eso era todo. Casi había estallado de felicidad cuando le dije sobre nuestro bebé.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —murmuró—. Cierra los ojos.

Aliviada, lo hice, intentando adivinar qué podría ser. Esperaba que pusiera mi regalo en la cama, pero en su lugar escuché el sonido de unos pasos ligeros. Una de mis hermanas, tal vez, aunque él ya no le pedía ayuda a Judy para elegir mis regalos.

—Perfecto. Ahora, ábrelos.

Mientras la habitación entraba en foco, parpadeé. Al lado de Zeus estaba la niña más hermosa que jamás había visto. Su cabello era del mismo tono de oro que el de él, sus ojos eran tan azules que avergonzaban al cielo, y su piel era rosada y como la porcelana. Ella era perfecta en todos los sentidos.

—Brittany, conoce a Ava —dijo él, y la condujo hacia mí. Ava se movió con más gracia que el viento, y cuando hizo una reverencia, sus mejillas se sonrojaron—. La descubrí entre las ninfas en una isla.

—Es un honor —murmuró ella. Su voz era como la miel, mucho más embriagadora como la mía jamás sería. Ya la odiaba.

—¿Una sirvienta? —dije—. Qué amable de tu parte. Sin duda podría usar a alguien para que me ayude con el bebé.

Él se aclaró la garganta.

—Er, sí, bueno… claro, Ava estará aquí para ayudarte con nuestro hijo, pero no como una sirvienta. Como mi hija y miembro del consejo.

Terror frío se apoderó de mí. Un miembro del consejo. Zeus quería que ella fuera nuestro igual. Mi igual.

—Pero es una niña…

—Ella es mi hija ahora —dijo Zeus—. Nuestra. Y será criada al igual que nuestro hijo. Ambos serán miembros del consejo, y quizás un día ella será su compañera.

—Pero ella no nació en nuestra familia —dije—. No puede simplemente unirse a nosotros antes de que nos aseguremos de que es adecuada para gobernar.

—¿Y cómo sugieres que hagamos eso? —dijo Zeus.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Una prueba, tal vez, para sopesar sus virtudes.

Él se burló.

—Ninguno de nosotros es perfecto, Brittany. —Algo sobre la manera en que lo dijo envió un escalofrío de aprensión por mi espalda, y me cubrí con una manta sobre mi regazo.

—No, no lo somos, pero debemos compartir algunas cualidades para asegurar que somos adecuados a la regla. Nosotros no, por supuesto —dije—. Pero si tienes la intención de añadir a otros a nuestro consejo, debemos asegurarnos de que sea lo mejor para la humanidad.

Suspirando, Zeus le dio unas palmaditas a la niña en la cabeza.

—Muy bien. La pondremos a prueba cuando crezca, y mientras tanto, empezar con los parámetros es tu responsabilidad. Espero que sean justos.

—Claro —murmuré—. Serán adecuados para un dios.

Ava tímidamente dio un paso hacia mí.

—Papi me dijo todo sobre tu bebé. ¿Puedo tocarlo?

Miré a la niña con disgusto. La última cosa que quería era que se acercara a algún lugar cerca de mi hijo, pero sentí la mirada de Zeus y la esperanza que emanaba de él. Había hecho esto con la mejor de las intenciones. No había querido insultarme con un regalo que era mucho más hermoso de lo que yo alguna vez sería. Tal vez ni siquiera lo vio de esa manera, teniendo en cuenta lo joven que parecía ella.

Pero a medida que se acercó, noté algo antiguo en sus ojos, algo que me buscaba incluso como yo lo hacía. Ella no era una niña. No sabía de dónde había venido o quién era, pero no era tan joven como Zeus quería que creyera.

Sin romper su mirada, tomé su mano y la puse gentilmente en el lugar sobre mi vientre donde mi hijo ahora pateaba.

—A él le gusta moverse.

—Lo hace —dije—. Tal vez si eres buena, cuando nazca, te dejaré sostenerlo.

Ella asintió solemnemente, pero esa mirada antigua no desapareció. ¿Cómo Zeus podía no haberlo notado? A menos que no lo hubiera hecho. A menos que supiera que ella era mayor y que todo esto era una treta.

No, él no me haría eso a mí. Me amaba, y no me lastimaría de tal manera. Estábamos a punto de darle la bienvenida a un bebé juntos. Pero incluso mientras intentaba tranquilizarme, mi incertidumbre se negó a desaparecer, y las palabras venenosas de mi hermana regresaron a mí.

—¿Zeus ya ha decidido de qué vas a ser diosa? —dije. Todos elegimos nuestras tareas, las cosas a la que guardamos más cariño, las cosas que vienen naturalmente a nosotros. Fidelidad para mí, claro, y matrimonio, lo que había elegido después de nuestra boda. Fertilidad después de haber quedado embarazada. Pero el consejo en su mayoría optó por los dioses menores que vagaban en el mundo.

—Amor —dijo Zeus, y casi me ahogué—. Ella es la diosa del amor. No hubo elecciones involucradas. Simplemente lo es.

—La… diosa del amor —dije con firmeza—. Muy bien. Sin duda se adecúa a ti.

Ava sonrió, y sin previo aviso, lanzó sus bracitos a mi alrededor.

—Seremos grandes amigas —murmuró en su voz infantil—. No puedo esperar.

Yo podía. Podía esperar por siempre. Pero la manera en que Zeus sonrió, viéndola abrazarme, no tuve más remedio que abrazarla a cambio. Si eso lo hacía feliz, yo lo haría. Él sin duda hizo mucho para devolver el favor.

Pero esa sospecha se mantuvo, una pequeña duda que se negaba a desaparecer. Antes de aceptar a esta pequeña tramposa como mía, necesitaría asegurarme que eso era todo lo que Zeus destinaría para ella. Porque a pesar de que quería confiar en él, frente a lo desconocido, incluso yo tenía mis dudas.

Esa noche, después de que Zeus se hubiera deslizado fuera de nuestros aposentos para meter a Ava a la cama, lo seguí. Mis pasos eran silenciosos, y me moví sin ser detectada a pesar del bebé que llevaba. Su habitación estaba sólo una debajo de nosotros, donde había pretendido que estuviera el cuarto del bebé, pero Zeus me había asegurado que estaríamos más cómodos al otro lado del pasillo del bebé en su lugar. Tal vez estaba más preocupado por conseguir reposo, pero la idea de estar mucho más lejos de mi hijo me consumía.

Incliné la cabeza hacia la cortina que separaba la habitación de Ava del corredor. Si Zeus me atrapaba, tenía una docena de explicaciones en la punta de mi lengua, cada una de ellas una mentira más grande que la anterior. Pero él había hecho esto para sí mismo, trayendo una extraña a nuestra casa sólo semanas antes de que nuestro hijo naciera.

—No creo que le agrade. —La voz de Ava, y apenas audible además. Puse mi mano sobre mi otra oreja, determinada a bloquear el ruido exterior.

—¿Quién, Brittany? —dijo Zeus. Su voz era como un trueno incluso cuando intentaba susurrar—. Ella sólo está un poco sorprendida, querida. No te esperaba.

—Quiero que ella me ame. —El anhelo en la voz de Ava cambió algo dentro de mí—. Quiero una madre.

—Ella será tu madre —murmuró Zeus—. Y yo seré tu padre. Nunca estarás sola de nuevo.

La misma promesa que Rachel me había hecho. Excepto que esta vez, sabía que Zeus no la rompería. No a mí, no a esta pequeña niña, ni a nadie.

—Realmente me gustaría eso —susurró ella.

—Sé que te gustaría. —Una pausa—. Duerme un poco. Mañana te presentaré a todos tus tíos y tías.

—¿Más familia? —Prácticamente podía ver sus ojos abiertos con asombro.

Zeus se echó a reír.

—Más familia.

Me alejé de la cortina y me apresuré a regresar al aposento antes de que Zeus pudiera descubrirme. Él no estaba mintiendo, después de todo. Una vez más, había probado que Rachel y Judy estaban equivocados.

Cuando Zeus regresó a nuestro aposento y se acostó junto a mí, me acurruqué contra él, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

—Te amo —le susurré—. Cada parte de ti.

Él besó mi cabello.

—Como yo te amo. Nunca lo olvides.

En ese momento, estaba segura de que nunca lo haría.

El día que Finn nació fue el más feliz de mi vida.

Mientras sostenía ese revoltoso paquete rosa, entendí por qué nuestra madre se había negado a pelear al lado de Cronos contra nosotros. No importa cuánto amaba a Zeus, no importa cuál leal era a él, Finn era tan parte de mí como mi corazón. Él era mío.

Zeus desapareció horas después de que Finn nació, probablemente para celebrar con Poseidón y Rachel. Tan pronto como se fue, sin embargo, un golpe sonó.

—Entre —grité.

Judy hizo a un lado las cortinas. Me tumbé en la cama, acurrucada con el bebé, quien dormía profundamente contra mi pecho.

—Brittany —murmuró ella, deslizándose en el interior—. Él es hermoso. Felicidades.

Independientemente de cualquier animosidad persistente entre nosotras, sonreí.

—¿Verdad? Él se parece a mí.

—Estoy segura de que Zeus lo tomó bien —bromeó. Sentándose en la cama, tocó la mejilla de Finn—. Casi me hace querer tener mis propios hijos.

—Quizás deberías —dije—. Es hora de que encuentres a alguien.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y algo cruzó su rostro, algo que no entendí bien.

—No sería muy buena en ello. Creo que prefiero sembrar raíces en primer lugar. Encontrarme a mí misma.

—Bueno, tienes la eternidad —dije, y ella sonrió un poco tristemente.

—Sí. —Dudó y apartó la mirada de Finn—. Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo, y necesito que no entres en pánico o te enojes. Por el bien de tu hijo.

Toda la satisfacción que el nacimiento de Finn había traído a mí se drenó lejos, dejándome con la misma cautela que me había plagado antes.

—Si vas a decirme que no crees que Zeus será un buen padre…

—Él ya es un buen padre —dijo Judy—. Con Finn, con Ava y con Atenea.

Hice una mueca. Atenea, su hija con Metis durante la guerra, antes de que se hubiera casado conmigo. Afortunadamente, ella rara vez venía por aquí. La idea de ser una madrastra no tenía mucho atractivo para mí, y lidiar con Ava era lo suficientemente difícil.

—No veo qué tiene que ver ella con nada.

—No lo hace —dijo Judy. Otro momento pasó entre nosotras en silencio—. Zeus tiene una amante.

Mi agarre sobre mi hijo se apretó, e ira ardiente estalló dentro de mí.

—Cómo te atreves a acusarlo cuando no tienes pruebas…

—Oh, tengo pruebas. —La expresión de Judy se endureció, y se puso de pie—. He estado siguiéndolo, por tu bien. Asegurándome de que se mantuviera fiel.

—No tenías ningún derecho…

—Tenía todo el derecho de proteger a mi hermana. Ya sea que elijas creerme o no, todo lo que algunas vez he querido es que tú y Hestia sean felices. Eres diferente de nosotros, Brittany, quieres cosas que nosotros no, y algunas veces es duro ver el mundo de la manera en que lo haces. Pero eso no me hace amarte menos. Y nunca sabotearía tu felicidad por deporte.

Tragué fuerte. No importa cuántas veces discutiéramos, ella siempre decía la verdad, nunca me lastimaría a propósito. Y eso me dejó con dos opciones: la negación y hacer de tonta, o la aceptación y poner fin a la misma.

Nunca había sido muy buena siendo tonta.

—¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? —Mi labio inferior temblaba, y me agarré a Finn—. ¿Por qué arruinar el día de hoy para mí?

Judy se sentó a mi lado de nuevo, ahuecando mi mejilla.

—Nadie puede arruinar el día de hoy para ti —murmuró—. Tu hijo está saludable y feliz, y ya te ama mucho.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no esperar hasta después de que tuviera un poco de tiempo para ser feliz con él? ¿Por qué tenías que robarme eso? —Parpadeé rápidamente, luchando para no llorar. No le daría a Judy la satisfacción de verme deshecha.

—Porque —dijo ella, desviando la mirada—. Su amante también está a punto de dar a luz.

De repente, el mundo se acabó debajo de mí, y fue todo lo que pude hacer para mantenerme de pie.

—Él no lo haría. No lo haría.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró, y la amargura y furia nada parecida a cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado antes me devoró como ácido, consumiendo cada cosa buena restante. En mis brazos, Finn comenzó a llorar, pero incluso su miedo no era suficiente para hacer que contuviera mi ira.

—¿Quién? —demandé, y Judy se estremeció.

—Leto. Está embarazada de gemelos.

Gemelos. Mis ojos parpadearon cerrándose, y yo tomé varias respiraciones profundas, obligándome a calmarme.

—Ese es su plan.

—¿Cuál es su plan?

—Tomar el consejo. Anularnos a todos nosotros. —Abrí mis ojos otra vez, el fuego en mi interior comprimido en una ardiente necesidad individual—. Primero Ava se une al consejo. Luego Finn. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Atenea le pida unirse, también. Y después de eso, estos bastardos hijos de su…

Judy negó con la cabeza.

—Nosotros nunca lo permitiríamos. Sabes que no lo haríamos.

—Él tiene el voto de Poseidón y de Ava, y si se trata de esto, el de Rachel, también. Nunca se atrevería a romper el equilibrio. Aun si los tres votáramos en contra, todavía estaríamos en inferioridad numérica. Incluso si él no logra hacerlo ahora, al final encontrará una manera.

Judy permaneció en silencio un largo rato.

—¿De verdad crees que haría eso?

—Sí —le dije rotundamente—. Es exactamente igual que nuestro padre, codicioso, hambriento de poder, convencido de que sólo él sabe lo que es mejor. Preocupado sólo con sus propios deseos y anhelos sin ninguna consideración por aquellos a los que dice amar…

—Brittany.

—… y si piensa que voy a dejarlo que se salga con la suya tratándome con tan poco respeto, yo voy a…

—Brittany.

Judy llegó hasta Finn, y me detuve. Él estaba llorando ahora, sus gritos lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a todo el Olimpo. Atontada, le permití llevárselo.

—Tengo que encontrarla —le dije, mis brazos fríos sin el peso de mi hijo—. Ella no puede dar a luz. No puede destruir el consejo de esa manera.

—No es su culpa —dijo Judy—. Estoy segura de que Zeus le mintió. Incluso si no lo hizo, esto es una decisión que él tomó. Ella no lo sedujo.

—No quiero oírlo. —Estaba con las piernas temblorosas—. Tengo que irme. Vigílalo mientras estoy fuera.

Ella abrió la boca, pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, pareció pensarlo mejor. Por fin asintió.

—Haz lo que debas. Te quiero.

—Te quiero, también, hermana. Gracias por decírmelo.

Y con eso, salí de la habitación, decidida a hacer lo que tenía que hacer con el fin de detener esta atrocidad.

Varias noches después, Zeus irrumpió en nuestras cámaras.

—¿Qué hiciste?

La alegría que él había emanado desde el nacimiento de Finn había desaparecido, reemplazada por oleadas de ira que habrían asustado a cualquier persona razonable. Él era, después de todo, el rey. Pero yo era la reina, y esta guerra era entre iguales.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le dije con burlona inocencia. Si iba a atreverse a enfadarse conmigo por proteger los intereses del consejo, por proteger la equidad y la igualdad en la que todos estábamos de acuerdo, entonces iba a tener que confesar que rompió la promesa más importante que me había hecho. Romper sus votos.

Su cara fue de color rosado a rojo a un tono de morado que posiblemente no podía ser natural, y el rayo acompañó a sus puños apretados.

—Tú sabes qué —dijo finalmente con voz atronadora—. Leto ha estado en trabajo de parto durante días.

—Y ella va a permanecer en trabajo de parto por un tiempo muy largo —le dije, acunando a Finn mientras dormía. Extraño cómo mi ira lo afectaba, sin embargo, apenas se inmutó ante la furia de su padre—. No veo por qué es importante para ti. Tu hijo está justo aquí.

—No juegues a estos juegos conmigo —gruñó él—. Vas a deshacer lo que sea que hiciste inmediatamente.

—¿Qué podría haber hecho posiblemente, y por qué lo habría hecho? —Empujé un mechón de pelo de Finn de sus ojos. Este hermoso bebé. Se merecía mucho más que el padre que tenía.

El rayo crujió fuera del balcón, apenas a unos metros de distancia de donde nos encontrábamos. Si Zeus pensaba que sus amenazas me llevarían a la complacencia, estaba equivocado profundamente. Al final, sin embargo, sus hombros se hundieron, y él se acercó a mí.

—Brittany, mi amor, lo siento mucho. He cometido un grave error…

Alejé su mano de golpe.

—Por lo que he escuchado, has cometido varios errores. ¿Cuántas amantes has tenido desde que nos casamos?

Su ceño se frunció.

—Sólo una. Solo Leto…

—Mentiroso.

Cerró sus ojos apretados, como si estuviera adolorido.

—Brittany, por favor…

—No voy a sentarme aquí y escuchar tus mentiras. —Me levanté, y en mis brazos, Finn hizo un pequeño sonido—. Puedes mentir e irte o quedarte y decir la verdad. Si deseas alguna posibilidad de que ayude a tu preciosa Leto, yo sugeriría lo segundo.

—Yo soy leal a ti —dijo él, con la voz quebrada—. Para ti y sólo para ti. Las otras, no son nada…

—Si ellas no son nada, entonces, ¿por qué molestarse con ellas en primer lugar?

—Debilidad. Oportunidad. No estaba pensando…

—Eso es muy obvio.

—Brittany, por favor. —Zeus se paró y se acercó a mí, pero yo retrocedí—. Son niños inocentes.

—Así es Finn, pero antes de que una semana haya pasado, lo has forzado a enfrentarse a las infidelidades de su padre y a sus mentiras. —Me acerqué a la cortina que separaba nuestras habitaciones desde el pasillo—. No voy a ayudarte o a Leto. En lo que a mí respecta, nuestro matrimonio ha terminado.

—Pues así también tu papel como mi reina.

Me detuve, y la oscuridad giró a mi alrededor. Acerqué a Finn a mi pecho.

—Mi título no tiene nada que ver con nuestro matrimonio.

—Tiene mucho que ver con nuestro matrimonio, y tú lo sabes.

—Tú no puedes despojarme de nuestra asociación…

—Si tú disuelves nuestro matrimonio, yo puedo y lo haré —dijo con una voz peligrosamente suave—. He cometido errores. No voy a cometerlos de nuevo. Todo lo que pido es tu perdón, y que no lleves tu ira sobre los inocentes.

—Por tu culpa, ninguno de nosotros es inocente. —Mis ojos se humedecieron, y miré abajo a mi hijo. Mi título o mi orgullo. Esa era la decisión a la que él estaba obligándome. Todo por lo que había trabajado, todo lo que había hecho por el consejo, o tener que estar al lado de un dios que me había mentido acerca de todo.

Toda nuestra familia debe haber sabido. Ciertamente Poseidón y Judy, y Judy no ocultaría algo así de Hestia. Aunque no Rachel. Rachel me habría dicho…

Yo había elegido mal. Debería haber esperado. Rachel nunca me habría hecho esto a mí. Debí haberlo escuchado a él, a mi hermana, a mi conciencia, pero había estado cegada por las promesas de Zeus y mi orgullo. Había pensado que podía cambiarlo. Está claro que me había equivocado. Y ahora el consejo entero sufriría por mí.

No. No permitiría que todo por lo que habíamos trabajado cayera. Sin importar lo que Zeus pareciera pensar, todos teníamos igual voto en el consejo. Y mientras esos gemelos nunca llegaran, mientras él nunca tuviera la oportunidad de ponerlos contra nosotros, entonces él sólo era una voz.

—Me quedaré contigo —le dije con voz espesa, mirando a nuestro hijo. Mi hijo—. No voy a perdonarte, pero me quedaré. Y a cambio, nunca vas a ver a esos niños o a esa mujer de nuevo.

El silencio, seguido de pasos suaves a medida que él avanzaba hacia mí.

—¿Y tú le permitirás dar a luz?

—La liberaré de su carga.

Él puso su mano en mi espalda, el calor entre nosotros más caliente que la más caliente de las forjas.

—Muy bien. Soy y siempre he sido tuyo.

Me aparté de él y entré en el pasillo.

—No, no lo has sido —susurré, y antes de que pudiera decirme cualquier otra mentira, me apresuré a alejarme, en dirección a mi hermana.

Durante los próximos tres días, esperé noticias. Evité mis deberes tanto en el reino como con Zeus, queriendo darle una muestra de cómo sería gobernar sin mí. Tal vez en los primeros días podría haberlo manejado por su cuenta, pero ahora el reino era demasiado grande para que una sola persona gobernara sin cosas deslizándose a través de las grietas. Con el tiempo, él descubriría lo mucho que me necesitaba.

Yo me quedé con Judy, durmiendo en sus habitaciones y vagando por la tierra a su lado, mostrándole a Finn la belleza del mundo. Él parecía disfrutarla, gorjeando y volviendo la cara hacia el sol. Evité el lago donde había ayudado al pájaro herido, sabiendo que si Zeus quería encontrarme, ese era el primer lugar en que miraría. Y no sería engañada por él de nuevo.

—Va a ser más fácil, ya sabes —dijo Judy mientras caminábamos a través de una playa de arena blanca, en busca de conchas para Finn—. Con el tiempo el dolor y la ira se desvanecerán.

—Pero las cosas nunca volverán a ser lo mismo —le dije con amargura—. Nunca voy a ser tan feliz como lo era, creyendo en sus promesas.

—La felicidad es una elección, hermana —dijo ella, arrancando un pedazo de coral de la arena—. Tú tienes un bebé hermoso que te ama tanto como tú lo amas. ¿No es eso suficiente razón para encontrar la alegría en el mundo?

—A veces. La mayor parte del tiempo. Pero hay una parte de mí que siempre permanecerá encogida a causa de lo que hizo su padre.

—Entonces escóndelo y nunca lo dejes ver, ni siquiera por ti misma. Concéntrate en lo bueno, y, finalmente, la felicidad vendrá con tanta facilidad como…

—Brittany.

La voz de Zeus cortó a través de la brisa del mar, y Judy se quedó en silencio.

Me puse rígida. Finalmente.

—No tengo ningún interés en verte hoy —le dije sin volverme—. Vete.

—Lo hiciste, ¿verdad? —Me agarró del hombro y me dio vuelta—. Tú enviaste a esa serpiente detrás de Leto…

—Yo te dije que la liberaría de su carga —le espeté, soltándome de él. Finn se puso a llorar—. No es mi culpa que tú lo interpretaras de la manera que lo hiciste. Pero es tu culpa que la pusieras a ella y a esos niños en esa situación, para empezar. Considera que sus muertes están en tus manos.

Puso su boca en una delgada línea. Yo esperaba ira nacida del dolor y la angustia, pero sólo vi frustración.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas —dijo en voz baja—. Ellos sobrevivieron. Y tú nunca encontrarás a Leto otra vez.

No. Imposible. Lo miré fijamente, horrorizada. Judy puso su mano en mi hombro, pero ni siquiera ella podía consolarme ahora.

—¿Y los gemelos?

—Ellos me han acompañado al Olimpo —dijo Zeus, y pudo también haber exprimido mi corazón hasta que no era nada—. Cuando sean mayores, también se unirán al consejo. Con efecto inmediato, Atenea se mudará al Olimpo para ayudarme a cuidar de ellos, y también se unirá a nuestras filas.

Atenea, Ava, los gemelos. Cuatro voces más haciendo eco a la de Zeus.

Eso era todo, entonces, habíamos perdido. Me dejé caer al suelo, meciendo a Finn mientras lloraba, pero mis pensamientos estaban en cualquier lugar, menos en esa playa. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Zeus derrocara a mis hermanas y a mí por completo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo pasé allí sentada, el sol brillando sobre mí y las olas rompiendo en la orilla sólo a unos pocos metros de distancia. Judy permaneció a mi lado, y con el tiempo Finn se calmó, pero no podía encontrar la misma paz, no importa lo mucho que lo intentara.

—Se acabó —le susurré mucho después de que Zeus se fuera—. Los cuatro y Poseidón seguirán cada palabra de Zeus.

—No sabemos eso con seguridad —murmuró Judy—. Quizás ellos piensen por sí mismos. Atenea tiene una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros, y no puedo imaginarla siendo alejada de algo en lo que ella cree.

—Ella me odia por reemplazar a su madre. Nunca va a votar conmigo en cualquier cosa, especialmente en contra de su padre.

Judy vaciló.

—Incluso entonces, tal vez Ava…

—Es su favorita. —Las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta y tuve que forzarlas a salir—. Va a estar de acuerdo con cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando él la ame más.

Ella se pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—El fin del tiempo no ha llegado todavía. Aún hay un montón de oportunidades de tener niños e incluso los números.

—Él no me va a tocar ahora. Sabrá que estoy haciendo algo. Incluso él no es tan tonto como para creer que lo perdonaría tan rápidamente.

—Entonces espera —murmuró.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Judy suspiró y besó mi pelo.

—Va a funcionar. Te prometo, que todo va a estar bien.

Me di la vuelta. Después de todas las promesas rotas que había soportado de aquellos que amaba, sus palabras no significaban nada para mí.

—Incluso si él desecha a sus amantes actuales, sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que asuma otra.

—Eso es cierto —dijo ella lentamente mientras las olas lamían nuestros tobillos. La marea nos obligaría a movernos pronto—. La gente no cambia.

O Zeus no, por lo menos.

—¿Entonces, qué? ¿Cuántos hijos ilegítimos más tendrá?

—No lo sé —dijo ella en voz baja—. Tantos como él quiera, supongo.

—Y mientras tanto, me va a dejar con Finn solamente. Nunca voy a tener hijas, nunca voy a tener otro hijo. A menos que…

Me detuve. Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no había pensado en esto antes? Sería demasiado fácil, usar la debilidad de Zeus en su contra, y con paciencia…

—¿A menos qué? —dijo Judy. No le respondí—. Brittany, ¿a menos qué?

Por fin la enfrenté otra vez, sin poder evitar mi sonrisa.

—A menos que lo engañe. A menos que lo engañe como a un tonto de la misma manera que él me ha engañado.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Eres lo suficientemente miserable así como estás. ¿Por qué ponerte en la línea de fuego de nuevo?

—Porque cuando tome a otra amante, y él lo hará, las dos sabemos que lo hará, me aseguraré de ser yo.

Recorrí las playas cada noche por una estación. Judy cuidaba de Finn por mí, y aunque planeamos una elaborada historia si Zeus me comprobaba, nunca lo hizo.

No esperé que funcionara. Lo deseaba, y usé mis habilidades tanto como me atreví a persuadirlo venir conmigo, pero en toda mi planificación, nunca pensé verdaderamente que yo ganaría.

Sin embargo al final, mientras la luna llena brillaba sobre mi forma cambiante, lo vi. Él estaba de pie enmarcado por los árboles en la distancia, su cabello ondeando sobre sus hombros con el aire, y por un momento casi olvidé porque lo odiaba. Si me reconoció o no, no pude decirlo, contuve el aliento mientras lentamente él hacia su camino a través de la arena hacia mí.

—Hola —murmuró él en una voz que nunca usaba conmigo—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Alivio pasó a través de mí, tan evidente como el licor de oro en mis venas. Él no me reconoció. Y al final, por primera vez en meses, le sonreí.

—Hephaesta —murmuré—. Mi nombre es Hephaesta.

Nuestro romance duró una noche, pero eso fue todo lo que necesite. Nunca regresé a la playa, y si él vino o no a buscarme como su nueva amante, no lo supe. Nunca mostró ninguna señal de angustia en el Olimpo. Pero, otra vez, yo había sido nada más que una aventura, y si verdaderamente se enamoraba de mi disfraz, entonces era aún más tonto de lo que sospechaba.

Mi vientre se volvió más grande mientras pasaba el tiempo. Y no hice ningún esfuerzo para ocultarlo, y aunque Judy reportaba en susurros y chismes a los otros dioses, no me importó. Ya sea que ellos supieran o no, este era un hijo legítimo. Lo que pensaran no importaba.

Finalmente, en la mañana di a luz a mi segundo hijo, Zeus me confrontó. Descansaba con el bebé en mi habitación, y él irrumpió, sorprendiendo a mi pavo real haciendo que alzara el vuelo.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —dije, suspirando mientras el ave se alejaba de mi balcón—. Estábamos teniendo una agradable conversación.

—Estoy seguro de que lo estabas. —Él golpeó su puño en la pared tan fuerte que debieron haberlo escuchado en el otro lado del Olimpo—. ¿Quién es él?

—¿Quién es quién? —dije inocentemente, girando mi atención de regreso al bebé durmiendo profundamente en mis brazos—. ¿Te refieres a él? Este es mi hijo.

—No me refiero al bebé —dijo a través de sus dientes apretados—. Dime quién es tu consorte.

—¿Mi consorte? —Ladeé la cabeza en lo que debió haber sido una increíble muestra de ignorancia—. Tú eres mi consorte, querido esposo. ¿O lo has olvidado? Ciertamente explicaría bastante, ¿no es cierto?

—Suficiente —vociferó él, y antes de que pudiera parpadear, arrancó a mi hijo de mis brazos y se fue enfurecido hacia el balcón. Él bebe empezó a sollozar—. No seré tratado de esta manera. Mi propia esposa no me faltará el respeto. No haré el papel de tonto frente a mis súbditos y mi consejo…

—¿Tu consejo? —Me apresuré a seguir, pero mi cuerpo vacío estaba muy cansado y adolorido para moverme tan rápido como el demandante llanto de mi hijo—. Es nuestro consejo, ¿o has olvidado eso también?

—No juegues conmigo —gruñó, y se paró sobre el borde del balcón, balanceando a mi bebé llorando precariamente en un brazo.

—Regrésalo. —Me estiré por él, pero Zeus me esquivó—. Zeus, es un bebé, me necesita, regrésalo…

—Santana y Theo también eran bebés cuando enviaste una serpiente para asesinarlos. —Zeus se desplazó hasta que el bebé estuvo al borde con nada más que cielo debajo de él—. ¿Descubrimos si te prostituiste a un mortal?

Un gélido terror me llenó, extinguiendo el fuego de mi ardiente rabia.

—Zeus, no… no puedes…

—Eres mi esposa. Me juraste fidelidad. Eres la diosa del matrimonio, y sin embargo manchaste la institución con… con esta abominación.

—Él no es una abominación….

—No lo tendré en el Olimpo como un constante recordatorio de tu infidelidad.

Mi rostro se encendió.

—¿Qué hay de tu infidelidad? ¿Tus mentiras, tus engaños, tus prostitutas… por qué tú estarías libre de la angustia de tener que ver a mi hijo cuando yo debo ver a los ojos de tus bastardos por el resto de la eternidad?

La brisa que soplaba por el balcón se convirtió en un viento helado, y brillantes relámpagos.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas de nuestra familia?

—Tu familia —escupí—. No la mía. Ellos nunca serán míos.

—¿Y esta… cosa lo es? —Él miró al bebé, que ahora lloraba tan fuerte que su rostro estaba volviéndose púrpura.

Me alcé a mi altura completa. Mi hijo no era una cosa. Era una persona que merecía que Zeus lo respetara y amara, aunque hace tiempo había descubierto que no era capaz de dar ninguna de las dos.

—Él es más familia de lo que tú alguna vez lo serás.

No creí que él realmente lo hiciera. Zeus puede haber sido infiel, puede haber sido un mentiroso, pero nunca había lastimado físicamente a nadie que no lo hubiera atacado primero. Pero mientras observaba, indefensa para detenerlo, el bebé se deslizó de sus brazos y cayó en picada hacia la tierra.

Los bordes de mi visión se volvieron rojos, y cualquier resto de afecto que tuviera por Zeus se desvaneció.

—Pagarás —susurré en una voz asesina—. No puedo matarte, pero encontraré una manera de destruirte. Tienes mi palabra.

Zeus se burló, aunque por el más breve momento, creí ver un destello de duda oculta bajo su arrogancia y orgullo.

—Tú misma te lo buscaste, teniendo un bastardo en mi palacio.

—Él no es un bastardo. —Retrocedí, perdí mi apariencia habitual y me convertí en la chica que él encontró bajo la luz de la luna en esa playa—. Su nombre es Sam, y hubiera sido tu hijo.

En el espacio de un solo latido, reconocimiento pasó a través de los ojos de Zeus, y un poco tarde, se estiró hacia el cielo vacío.

—Pero…

—Ahora él no tendrá un padre. No cuando el verdadero intentó asesinarlo. Cuando regrese, todo el consejo sabrá lo que hiciste, te prometo eso. Y a diferencia de ti, Zeus, mantengo mi palabra.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, desaparecí. Tenía que encontrar a mi hijo antes que él lo hiciera.

Descansando en el lado de una montaña, tan alta que podía ver el mar en la distancia, lo escuché. El ulular del viento casi cubría sus llantos, pero nada en el mundo, ni siquiera el mismo Zeus, podía alejarme de mi hijo.

Lo encontré junto a una cama de afiladas rocas, sollozando y retorciéndose contra el agudo frío. Aunque era inmortal, su pierna sobresalía en un ángulo extraño, y sollozaba como si sintiera un gran dolor.

—Oh, bebé —murmuré, y gentilmente lo levanté, curando su pierna lo mejor que pude. No era mi especialidad, pero Zeus debió haberlo maldecido, esa era la única explicación. Más razón para odiar a mi querido esposo. Sin embargo, mi odio no haría ningún bien al menos que lo canalizara apropiadamente.

Encontraría una manera de destruirlo, de usurpar su poder y asegurarme de que no pudiera lastimar a nadie. Ni a mí ni a mis hijos, y ciertamente no en todo lo que el consejo había trabajado. En su sed de poder y control, Zeus había creado un distanciamiento como nada que hubiéramos visto antes desde la Guerra con los Titanes. Y a este paso, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que otra empezara.

No podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Esperé. Observé. Y escuché.

El tiempo pasó, aunque difícilmente lo noté. Nos volvimos más viejos sin envejecer, y Zeus definitivamente no se volvía más sabio, pero absorbí cada detalle que pudiera ser de ayuda para derrocarlo. Él no me habló después del incidente del balcón, pero para mi alivio, también ignoró a Sam. No sin un poco de rabia u orgullo, un par de veces lo atrapaba observando a nuestro hijo trastabillar alrededor en su débiles piernas o desafiar a Finn a una pelea de pulso, y veía culpa y arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

Bien. Pero sin importar cuánto él anhelara ser parte de la vida de nuestro hijo, no se lo permitiría. Y yo llevaba tiempo envenenando a Sam contra él, asegurándome de que él supiera exactamente de lo que su padre era capaz.

Pero a pesar de la verdad de ese hecho, el tiempo que me había tomado ir a buscar a Sam a la tierra, Zeus le había dicho al consejo que había sido yo quien lo dejó caer. Preso del pánico, o por necesidad de mantener su asidero de hierro sobre el consejo, o por el deseo de verme sangrar por algo que no hice, cualquiera fueran sus intenciones, Poseidón y sus hijos le creyeron. Y a partir de eso, ninguno de ellos intentó llamarme Madre o vinieron a mí con sus problemas. Justo como yo desterré a Zeus de mi vida, él exitosamente me desterró de la suya.

No importaba. No lo necesitaba. Todavía era Reina de los Cielos, y eso era algo que él nunca me quitaría.

Pasé la mayor parte de mi tiempo con Judy. A pesar de nuestras diferencias, confiaba en ella, y ella sabía tan bien como yo cuán importante era que pusiéramos fin a su reinado de terror lo más pronto posible. Aunque al principio conspiramos juntas, ella se volvió más y más distante a medida que pasaba la estación, hasta que una mañana no pude soportarlo más. Una cosa era si estaba cansada de esperar, pero era la única aliada que tenía. No podía perder su apoyo.

—Judy. —Me precipité en su habitación—. Hermana, debo hablarte…

Me detuve en seco. Judy estaba sentada en el borde su cama, lágrimas fluyendo libremente por sus mejillas, y Zeus se encontraba arrodillado enfrente de ella. Él sujeto sus manos en las suyas, y nunca antes había visto tal dolor en su rostro.

Silencio. Judy me miró como si estuviera mirando a los ojos de las Parcas, pero fue en Zeus en quien me enfoqué. Lo que sea que le estuviera diciendo para lastimarla, yo tendría su cabeza por ello.

—Fuera —grité, sonando tan feroz como cualquier criatura salvaje que vagara por la tierra.

No necesité decírselo dos veces. Él se puso de pie y se apresuró al pasar, y tan pronto como estuvo fuera, me senté al lado de mi hermana.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué dijo él? ¿Estás bien?

Eso sólo la hizo llorar más fuerte. Escondió su rostro en las manos, sus hombros sacudiéndose con cada sollozo. Froté su espalda, pero nada de lo que dijera parecía calmarla. Zeus ardería por lo que sea que le hubiera hecho.

—Lo… siento. —Se las arregló para decir ahogadamente luego de varios minutos— . Lo si… siento tanto.

—¿Por qué? —dije, sorprendida. ¿Por qué tendría ella que lamentarlo?

Pero ella sacudió la cabeza otra vez.

—Hice algo horrible. Fue desconsiderado y horrible y… no sé qué me ha pasado. Sólo verte con tus hijos, viendo cuán feliz eres…

—Judy. —No era en absoluto feliz, y ella de todas las personas debería saberlo—. ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

Ella apartó sus manos de su rostro lo suficiente para que yo viera su expresión desmoronarse.

—Quería un bebé —susurró ella—. Quería una familia de la manera que tú tenías una familia, quería ser feliz… quería a alguien con quien compartir mi vida.

La manera en que Zeus le había hablado. La manera en que sostuvo sus manos. Mi interior dio vueltas con temor.

—¿Qué hiciste, Judy? —susurré.

Ella se estiró para tocarme, pero me alejé, y se rompió una vez más.

—Lo siento tanto, Brittany. No estaba pensando. Él ofreció, y…

—Y pensaste que en lugar de rechazarlo como debiste hacerlo, en lugar de encontrar a alguien más, preferiste traicionarme al tener su hijo.

Todo su cuerpo se sacudió, y una vez más enterró su rostro en la palma de sus manos. Por un largo tiempo, ninguna de nosotras dijo nada. Ella no lo negó, y no le pedí que lo hiciera.

La fría verdad se estableció sobre mis hombros, sepultando lo que quedaba de amor por mis hermanos.

Estaba sola. Estaba total y completamente sola. Incluso mi hermana me había abandonado por ese tonto. Incluso mis hijos aún lo llamaban Padre.

No tenía nada que fuera mío y sólo mío para amar. Zeus manchó todo lo que una vez había sido bueno en mi vida, robándome como un vulgar ladrón. ¿Me odiaba tanto por desafiarlo en la isla hace tanto tiempo que estaba determinado a rasgarme, pedazo por pedazo? ¿Era este su plan? ¿Casarse conmigo, pretender que me amaba, que me respetaba, pretender darme todo lo que quisiera y luego enviarlo lejos?

No podía estar completamente segura, pero no importaba. Ya sea que lo hubiese planeado o no, eso fue exactamente lo que Zeus me había hecho. Aunque la Guerra con los Titanes había terminado hace tiempo, en su lugar, una nueva había empezado sin que yo lo supiera. Quizá sin que ninguno de nosotros lo hiciera. Pero había habido una desde el inicio, y ahora no había manera de negarlo.

Zeus contra mí. El Rey contra la Reina. Y Zeus pensaba que había ganado, con su control sobre el consejo, con la seducción de mi hermana, la única persona en la que todavía confiaba.

Pero él estaba olvidando una cosa: yo era más poderosa que él. Había sido yo la que ganó la Guerra contra los Titanes. Y era yo la que iba a destruirlo.

Me paré temblando, luchando por mantener oculta cualquier señal de mi angustia ante Judy.

—No me vas a hablar otra vez —dije en voz baja—. No me mirarás. No te me acercarás. No me llamarás hermana. A partir de este momento, hemos terminado.

—Brittany —sollozó ella, pero la ignoré. Tuvo su oportunidad, y aunque sabía cuáles eran las consecuencias que traería, este fue el camino que eligió. No le mostraría piedad por ello.

—Adiós —dije, y sin mirar atrás, caminé a través de las cortinas y fuera de su vida para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4

PARTE III

El Inframundo era más frío de lo que esperaba. No era insoportable, pero no estaba acostumbrada a un mundo sin sol. Caminando por el camino hacia la entrada del palacio de obsidiana de Rachel, junté mis manos, en parte para mantener el calor y en parte para evitar que temblaran.

Rachel me esperaba en la habitación del trono, encorvada sobre su trono de diamante color negro, como si estuviera llevando una carga insoportable. Cientos de personas, almas muertas, estaban sentados en los bancos delante de él, cada uno mirándolo con expectación. ¿Para qué?

—Hermana —dije odiando el ligero temblor de mi voz. Me detuve frente a su trono. Aunque ella era la única persona ante la que me inclinaría si lo pedía, sabía que nunca lo pediría. Ella no era Walter.

—Brittany. —Mostró una sonrisa agrietada y se levantó, mientras me agarraba para abrazarme. Era como volver a casa. Olvida el sol; el agujero más grande del universo sería cálido mientras Rachel estuviera ahí conmigo. Le abracé fuertemente, vagamente consciente de los ojos que estaban en nosotros. Dejé que los muertos observaran.

—Te he echado de menos. —Para mi horror, mi voz se quedó atrapada en mi garganta y ella se alejó lo suficiente para verme.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Una mirada a la preocupación de su rostro, genuina, sincera, no nacida de la manipulación o de la necesidad de algo más, y la presa dentro de mí estalló. Mientras lloraba en su hombro, Rachel hizo un gesto a sus súbitos para que nos dejaran y todos ellos se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación sin queja alguna. Dónde fueron o por qué estaban aquí en primer lugar, no estaba segura, pero nunca había estado tan agradecida con nadie en mi vida.

Al final retrocedió de regreso a su trono, llevándome con ella. Me acurruqué en su regazo, sin importarme que no fuera apropiado o que estuviera casada o que cualquiera que viniera podría asumir lo peor. Déjales. Necesitaba a Rachel, necesitaba una amiga.

Ella frotó mi espalda sin decir una palabra. Finalmente, una vez que lloré lo que necesitaba, me apoyé contra su pecho y respiré profundamente varias veces.

—Judy está embarazada.

Su mano se detuvo entre mis omóplatos y la confusión irradió de ella.

—¿Oh?

—Walter es el padre.

—Oh. —Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mí—. Brittany, lo siento mucho.

—¿Puedo quedarme aquí abajo contigo? —Por primera vez en mis años eternos, soné como una niña. Pero Rachel era la única persona en la que confiaba ya, y a diferencia de los otros miembros del consejo, ella nunca tomaría ventaja de mi vulnerabilidad. Walter y Poseidón se habrían deleitado con ella; mis hermanas y la generación más joven habrían visto debilidad. Pero Rachel entendía.

—Sí —susurró—. Por supuesto, tanto como necesites.

—Gracias. —Descansé de nuevo contra ella, con mi rostro enterrado en el hueco de su cuello mientras inhalaba su esencia, invierno y piedra con algunos toques de fuego ardiente. Pudo haber tomado más tiempo del que había anticipado para que cumpliera su promesa, pero al final lo había hecho. No estaba sola después de todo.

Permanecí en el Inframundo tanto tiempo que perdí la cuenta de las estaciones. Llegaron noticias del mensajero de Walter cuando nació la hija de Judy, Perséfone, y mientras que Rachel fue a visitarle, no pude encontrar en mí ninguna preocupación.

Ocasionalmente me encontraba con mis hijos en la superficie, a veces durante una tarde nadando en el océano, a veces durante una semana entera viviendo entre los árboles mientras charlábamos. Esa era la parte sobre el arreglo actual que odiaba; echarlos de menos. Finn estaba completamente crecido ahora y había tomado su lugar en el consejo, defendiendo los que él creía que eran mis deseos. Pero pude ver a Walter en él, en cada paso que daba, en cada palabra que decía, y era una agonía.

Sam era más tranquilo, mucho más reservado y su cojera era un constante recuerdo de lo que su padre le había hecho. Nunca tuve que preocuparme de ver algo de Walter en él; no podía ser más diferente de ese arrogante e insufrible mentiroso. Pero su cojera nunca se iría, pese a mis mejores esfuerzos, Walter había reclamado participar en su vida también.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Rachel, más apreciaba lo que hacía. Día tras día, a menudo sin descanso, ella escuchaba a las almas que esperaban su juicio. Algunas durante minutos, otras durante horas, y en una ocasión memorable, todo un día. Normalmente hablaban sobre sus errores y arrepentimientos, pero mientras más escuchaba, más me daba cuenta de que esos no eran aspectos de su vida en las que la muerte perduraba. Los momentos felices, familia, amor, esos momentos en la luz del sol que no parecían extraordinarios en su momento, pero que se quedaban con ellos incluso después de morir, esas eran las partes que les hacían sonreír. Esas eran las partes que estaban ansiosos por contarle a Rachel. Esas eran partes de sus vidas que les validaban, que les hacían sentirse completos, que les daba un propósito a sus vidas.

Los envidiaba. Incluso cuando estaba con mis hijos, Walter permanecía con nosotros, contaminándolo todo. Mi único tiempo completamente lejos de él era estando con Rachel en el Inframundo, y lo disfrutaba. Permanecí a su lado, partiendo sólo para encontrarme con mis hijos o para cumplir mis deberes con la humanidad, y no había ningún otro sitio en el que hubiera preferido estar.

Algunas veces ella pedía mi opinión en casos excepcionalmente difíciles. Con ella, quería ser amable. Quería mostrarle mi lado compasivo, el que Walter había hecho trizas maliciosamente. Quería mostrarle que no era la reina de hielo que todo el mundo parecía pensar que era. Quería dar lo mejor de mí.

Un día, mientras exploraba el borde exterior del inframundo, escuché pisadas detrás de mí. Esta era el área donde los muertos pasaban toda la eternidad, y no era normal correr a través de ellos. Cada vez que pisaba a través de la barrera de piedra, el mundo a mi alrededor era diferente, y esta vez caminé a lo largo de una isla muy parecida a aquella en la que habíamos derrotado a Cronos.

—¿Brittany?

Me quedé inmóvil. Habría reconocido esa voz en cualquier lugar, y era la última que quería volver a escuchar.

Judy.

—No tengo nada que decirte. —Podría haber desaparecido y regresado al palacio de Rachel, pero no le daría la satisfacción de verme huir de ella. Este era mi hogar ahora. Ella era la que tenía que irse.

—Brittany, necesito hablar contigo. —Tocó mi muñeca y me aparté—. Por favor, es importante.

—Sospecho que nuestras definiciones de importante son sumamente diferentes ahora. —Me alejé de ella, dirigiéndome hacia el océano.

—Walter quiere casar a los niños —dijo—. Incluyendo a Finn y Sam. Me detuve en la orilla del agua y las olas golpearon mis pies.

—¿Perdón?

—Walter, ha decidido que Theo, Sam y Finn se casen con Perséfone, Ava y Atenea. Ese bastardo. Quería hacer con sus hijos lo que me hizo a mí.

—Dile que nunca no lo permitiré.

—Insiste en que no necesita tu autorización…

—Soy la diosa del matrimonio —grité, girándome sobre mis talones para mirarla por primera vez en años—. Cualquier matrimonio que yo no bendiga fracasará.

Judy se quedó de pie, temblando más asustada de lo que nunca la había visto. Parecía mayor ahora, más como nuestra madre, y por un momento estuve a punto de no reconocerla. Su piel estaba más pálida que antes, y parecía como si no hubiera sonreído en décadas.

Esta no era mi hermana. Walter la había arruinado del mismo modo que me arruinó a mí.

En ese momento, sentí una chispa de simpatía, pero la sofoqué antes de que llegara a convertirse en una llama. Ella lo había visto hacerme lo mismo. Debió haberlo sabido.

—Por favor, Brittany —murmuró—. Regresa, tú puedes detener esto… él te escuchará. Te echa de menos, aunque no quiera admitirlo.

—¿Por qué te importa? —espeté. Tragó saliva.

—Porque cuando Perséfone tenga la edad, quiere casarla con Finn.

El pensamiento de mi hijo casándose con su hija hizo que mi estómago se retorciera, como estoy segura que lo hizo el de ella, aunque por motivos completamente diferentes. Finn no era conocido por su amabilidad.

—¿Con quién preferirías que se casara?

—Alguien a quien ella elija —dijo Judy tranquilamente—. Alguien a quien ame. Respiré profundamente, inhalando el aroma del océano falso.

—Hablaré con Finn y Sam, y mientras tanto, dile a Walter que nunca regresaré. Soy feliz estando aquí, y nada de lo que me ofrezca me hará cambiar de opinión.

Judy vaciló.

—Él lo sabe —dijo en voz baja—. Y le duele.

—Bien. —Mientras más dolor sintiera, mejor—. Me reuniré con mis hijos de inmediato. Ahora vete.

—Gracias —murmuró. Aunque todavía no desapareció. En lugar de eso Judy vaciló, cambiando su peso como si quiera acercarse a mí—. Lo hice por ti, sabes. Por nosotras.

Me burlé.

—¿Tuviste al bastardo de mi esposo por mí?

—Para igualarnos en número. Para evitar que Walter se apoderara…

—Ya se había apoderado —dije, sin molestarme en esconder mi amargura—. Perdimos hace mucho tiempo, y no voy a escuchar tus mentiras. Si realmente querías ayudar teniendo un hijo, hubieras tenido uno con Poseidón.

—Walter nunca lo hubiera aceptado en el consejo —dijo Judy, y aunque sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, no era la excusa que ella necesitaba. Simplemente era otro ejemplo de cómo él había ganado.

—Yo hubiera peleado por su lugar —dije—. Habría peleado por ti. Ahora no tengo a nadie por quien pelear más que por mí. Espero que estés orgullosa.

Una tristeza insoportable se apoderó de su expresión, y exhaló, como si estar respirando fuera la última esperanza que le quedaba. Bien.

—Orgullo es lo último que siento. Tú de toda la gente debería saber eso. —Asintió una vez hacia mí—. Adiós, Brittany. Si sirve de algo, siempre sentiré lo que te hice.

Inhalé.

—Como debe ser.

Judy se giró y caminó de regreso hacia la pared de piedra. Por un momento, algo dentro de mí, algo que había enterrado hace mucho tiempo y que casi se había sofocado bajo mi resentimiento y mi rabia silenciosa, comenzó a moverse libre. Y no quería nada más que ella se girara y viniera a mí.

Pero ella había tomado su decisión hace mucho tiempo, igual que lo hice yo. Ese camino se había ido ahora, y no importaba lo mucho que deseaba que fuéramos hermanas de nuevo, las circunstancias nunca lo permitirían. Ya no.

Tan pronto como se fue, no perdí tiempo. En menos de una hora, me encontré con Finn y Sam en la isla marcada por el encarcelamiento de Cronos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Finn se burló. Ahora era mucho más alto que yo, y había recortado sus rizos oscuros dejándolos cortos.

—Preferiría no casarme nunca. No le veo sentido. A menos de que, por supuesto, fuera Ava. —Sonrió y Sam frunció el ceño. Aparentemente Finn no era el único que había caído bajo su hechizo—. No me importaría probar con ella.

Sí, Finn era cada vez más el hijo de su padre.

—¿Y tú, Sam?

—No me importaría casarme —dijo tranquilamente mientras veía las olas lavar sus huellas—. Pero preferiría escoger a mi compañera.

Y Sam era un poco más mío.

—Me encargaré de eso —dije tocando su mano—. Walter es un tirano, y ambos merecen algo mejor que esto. —No dejaría que les pasara lo que me paso a mí.

Incluso las hijas de Walter no lo merecían, aunque mis hijos aparentemente se habían encariñado con Ava. Pero ella no era de su propiedad, y no tenían ningún derecho a elegir por ella.

Por primera vez en años, llegué al Olimpo. Después de tanto tiempo en el Inframundo, la intensa luz del sol en la sala del trono casi me cegó, pero me obligué a adaptarme con rapidez. No mostraría debilidad.

—¡Walter! —grité, mientras mi voz resonaba por los pasillos, llegando a cada rincón del Olimpo.

Segundos después, él apareció frente a mí. También se veía mayor ahora, como si él y Judy hubieran escogido envejecer juntos. Yo mantuve mi apariencia joven para que coincidiera con la de Rachel, y ahora que había visto a Walter frente a mí, las diferencias entre los dos, por dentro y por fuera, se volvieron dolorosamente claras. Tomé la decisión equivocada. Y a pesar de los pocos momentos dorados que el matrimonio con Walter me había dado, incluidos nuestros hijos, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por regresar a esos minutos en la antesala antes de mi boda. Habría dado cualquier cosa por casarme con Rachel en su lugar.

—Brittany. —Su voz tenía una mezcla de cautela y alivio—. ¿A qué debo este honor tan esperado?

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí. —A pesar de su considerable altura, me puse cara a cara con él, negándome a retroceder mientras me miraba. Tal vez pudo haber sonado amable y agradable, pero un rayo brillaba en sus ojos. No me había perdonado, así como yo nunca lo perdonaría—. No tendrás mi bendición para ningún matrimonio que arregles para tus hijos mientras ellos no lo consientan — dije—. Tampoco ninguno de sus matrimonios tendrá una descendencia legítima.

Él inclinó la cabeza, como si yo fuera una criatura curiosa que nunca había visto.

—¿Descuidarás tus deberes de tal manera?

—Mi deber es bendecir las uniones hechas por propia voluntad —dije—. No aprobar la esclavitud.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas de nuestro matrimonio? —Se estiró para tocar mi mejilla y le di una palmada en la mano—. ¿Piensas que eres una esclava?

—Nuestro matrimonio no es nada ahora. Claramente nunca significó nada para ti, y hace mucho que perdió significado para mí. Pero haré que mantengas tus votos, y no te daré el divorcio. No podrás casarte con otra mujer.

—Y tú no podrás casarte con otro hombre. —Aunque forzó su voz para que se mantuviera estable, su cara lentamente se puso roja, y sus puños se apretaron con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos—. ¿Es eso lo que deseas? ¿Una eternidad de soledad?

—¿Así es como llamas a compartir la cama de mi hermana? ¿Soledad?

—No —dijo—. Y me imagino que tú estás tan sola como yo.

Mordí el interior de mi mejilla. Walter no tenía manera de saber la naturaleza de mi relación con Rachel, y yo estaba más que feliz de permitir volar a su imaginación.

—¿Este es tu juego final? —dijo Walter—. ¿Casarte con Rachel y convertirte en su reina?

—Nunca seré la reina de nadie otra vez—dije—. Soy una reina por derecho propio, y ni tú ni nadie más en este maldito consejo puede quitarme eso.

—Pero eso es lo que quieres, ¿verdad? —dijo Walter—. Ser la esposa de Rachel.

Entrecerré mis ojos.

—Soy tu esposa me guste o no. No te dejaré fuera de ese contrato sin importar cuánto trates de persuadirme.

—Que así sea, mi reina —dijo él y agachó su cabeza burlonamente. Pero mientras se enderezaba, su máscara se cayó, y por un momento pude ver su cansancio—. Si vuelves, dejaré que los niños se casen con quien quieran.

—Les dejarás casarse con quien ellos quieran sin importar lo que haga o no haga—dije—. El matrimonio no es tu dominio.

—Como has manifestado tan claramente. Muy bien. Si deseas empezar esta guerra…

—No he empezado nada —dije bruscamente—. Tú eres el que hizo esto. Eres quien destruyó nuestro matrimonio, quien rompió sus promesas, quien hizo todo lo podía para hacerme miserable. Esto podrá ser un juego para ti, pero no dejaré que arruines sus vidas también.

Me giré sobre mis talones y me dirigí enfurecida hacia el portal. Antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo, sin embargo, Walter dijo en voz baja.

—Tú ganas, Brittany. Finn y Sam no se casarán con nadie que no amen.

Respirando profundamente, me rehusé a agradecérselo. Sólo otra jugada en nuestra guerra eterna. Una manera de torcerme y girarme hasta que fuera irreconocible incluso para mí misma.

—Pero no puedes decidir qué hacen o no hacen mis hijas. Ellas son mías, si nuestro matrimonio no es nada para ti, entonces tu rol como su madrastra tampoco significa nada. Bendecirás los matrimonios que escoja para ellas, o te haré responsable de traicionar al consejo, y serás despojada de tu título y dominio.

—Bien —gruñí—. Haz lo que quieras con tus bastardas.

—Oh, lo haré —murmuró—. Es una promesa que te aseguro que cumpliré.

Cinco días después, Rachel llamó a la puerta de mis aposentos en el Inframundo. A pesar de lo que Walter podía haber pensado, no había besado a Rachel, tampoco lo había intentado. Algunas relaciones tomaban tiempo, y debido a que nunca podría casarme con ella, no podía presionarlo en algo para lo que todavía no estaba listo.

Pero siempre estaría ahí para ella. Esa era una cosa que Walter no podía quitarme.

—Pasa —dije. Estaba sentada frente al espejo, decorando mi cabello con diamantes. Nunca me dejaba de sorprender cuantas joyas dispersas había en el Inframundo, como si Rachel no se molestara en recogerlas. En la superficie, habrían valido una fortuna para cualquier mortal; aun así era sólo otro ejemplo de cómo los valores de Rachel eran diferentes. Cómo no le importaba lo material o lo convencional. Le importaba los olvidados. Personas como yo.

Rachel entró a mi cuarto.

—¿Brittany? Oh. No estoy interrumpiendo, ¿no?

—No, por supuesto que no —dije—. Ven a ayudarme, ¿lo harías, por favor? Obedientemente ella se movió detrás de mí, y sus dedos cuidadosos tomaron el relevo por mí, colocando las joyas entre la largura de mi trenza. Por un largo momento, no habló.

—¿Está todo bien? —dije, observándolo en el espejo. No levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos. En cambio se detuvo y frunció sus labios.

—Tengo algo que debo decirte —dijo en voz baja—. Y temo que no te gustará.

Mis entrañas se vaciaron, y la alegría que usualmente me llenaba cuando estaba con él se fue.

—¿Qué es?

Más silencio. Ella se tomó su tiempo terminando con mi cabello, y al final, cuando puso suavemente la trenza sobre mi hombro, dijo.

—Estoy comprometida.

Mi cuerpo se convirtió en hielo. Por un momento dejé de existir, y cuando finalmente me miró, ni siquiera la mirada penetrante de sus ojos chocolate me pudo revivir.

Comprometida. Ella se iba a casar.

—Lo he estado considerando por un tiempo ahora. Estoy dependiendo demasiado de tu generosidad y guía, y no es justo que continúe haciéndolo. Tienes una vida en la superficie. Tus hijos, al menos, y no puedo soportar la culpa de mantenerte aquí.

¿Rachel pensaba que no me gustaba estar aquí abajo? ¿Pensaba que me quedaba por obligación?

—Rachel, no querría estar en ningún otro lugar. Soy feliz aquí abajo. Contigo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Ése es el truco de este lugar, te hace sentir como si fueras más feliz de lo que realmente eres. Aquí abajo, te estás escondiendo de tu vida, y no puedo permitir que continúe. Necesitas volver al Olimpo. Necesitas volver a nuestra familia.

Me levanté tan rápidamente que el banco voló hacia atrás, casi golpeando sus rodillas.

—No tengo que hacer nada que no quiera hacer, y no quiero irme.

—Brittany…

—No, tú escúchame —contesté. Nunca le había hablado así en toda nuestra existencia, pero no pude detenerme, ya no—. Te quiero. Te quiero más de lo que alguna vez he querido a alguien. Estar contigo, estar aquí abajo contigo, reinando a tu lado, me hace feliz. Me da un propósito. No puedes quitarme eso.

Su expresión se suavizó.

—Brittany, no te estoy quitando nada. Siempre seremos amigas, y eres bienvenida aquí abajo en cualquier momento. Simplemente ya no puedo agobiarte…

—No me has agobiado. —Mis ojos picaron con lágrimas—. Por favor. Déjame quedarme. No te cases con ella, quienquiera que sea…

—Perséfone —dijo suavemente, y me congelé una vez más.

Perséfone. La hija de Judy. Así que a esto se había referido Walter. Este era su juego. Él sabía cómo me sentía por Rachel, y esta era su última jugada. Quitármelo completamente. Para dejarme sin nadie en absoluto.

La desesperación me inundó, y cada nervio en mi cuerpo inmortal quemaba. Sin pensarlo, me incliné hacia adelante y presioné mis labios en los suyos, derramando cada onza de pasión y amor y dedicación que sentía en ese beso. No podía perderla.

Por un hermoso momento, Rachel colocó su mano en mi mejilla, aunque no me respondió el beso. No podía esperar que lo hiciera, no antes de que estuviera lista.

Pero lo estaría alguna día, y cuando ese día llegara…

—Brittany —susurró, sus labios rozando los míos—. Significas mucho para mí, pero Perséfone y yo hemos escogido esto. Cuando ella tenga la edad suficiente, nos casaremos.

—Pero ni siquiera la conoces.

—Sí lo hago —dijo suavemente—. Voy al Olimpo a menudo de visita. Puede que no tengamos el compañerismo que tú y yo compartimos, pero eres la esposa de mi hermano, y si permitiera que esto pasara…

—¿Qué, lo enojarías? —Limpié mis ojos—. ¿Causarías que el consejo se desmorone? Ya está desmoronado, Rachel. Ya nos hemos venido abajo.

Rachel sacudió su cabeza y trató de alcanzarme de nuevo. Me alejé de ella antes de que pudiera tocarme, y dejó caer su mano a un lado.

—El consejo no se ha venido abajo, Brittany. Tú sí. Y no puedo dejar que esto pase, porque significaría perderte completamente. Lealtad, fidelidad, esas son las que te hacen quien eres. Con mucho gusto aceptaré lo primero como amigas y a cambio te ofreceré mi amistad incondicionalmente. Pero no dejaré que hagas a un lado lo segundo, no cuando significaría que ya no eres tú.

Ahora estaba llorando abiertamente.

—¿Qué significa ser yo cuando no tengo a nadie? Nadie me quiere.

—Yo te quiero —dijo en voz baja.

—No de la manera en que quiero. —Mi voz estaba ronca, y tuve que parpadear varias veces para enfocar mi visión—. Nadie lo hace. Estoy sola. Y pensé, pensé que tú entendías eso. Pensé que me veías.

—Lo hago, Brittany. De verdad, y es por eso que no puedo dejar que rompas tus votos sin importar lo que el bastardo de mi hermano te haga. Eres demasiado buena para ello. Eres demasiado buena para todos nosotros. Somos nosotros quienes no te merecemos.

—Aun así soy la única que está sola. —Permití que un solo y miserable sollozo dejara mi pecho, llevando mi corazón con él—. No puedo bendecirlo.

—Lo sé —dijo él gentilmente—. Nunca te lo pediría.

Su bondad sólo hacía que el dolor aumentara. Le había perdido ahora, también, sin importar cuán fuertemente insistiera en que siempre estaría ahí. Una vez más, ella había roto su promesa, como Walter

Pero ahora que sabía que no podía tenerlo, había una cosa que quería.

—Por favor —susurré—. Prométeme algo.

—Cualquier cosa.

Al final tomé su mano y la apreté, tratando de recordar la manera en que se sentía en la mía.

—Voy a asegurarme de que Walter ya no pueda dañar a nadie. Ni a mí, ni a sus hijos, ni a la humanidad, a nadie. Quiero tu apoyo.

La cautela se mostró rápidamente en su rostro, pero ya me había prometido cualquier cosa, y asintió.

—Por supuesto. Lo que sea que se necesite.

Sorbí por la nariz y limpié mis lágrimas una vez más. Ella tiró de mí en un abrazo, y enterré mi cara en su hombro por última vez. Ya sea que estuviera o no invitada al Inframundo como su huésped, nunca sería lo mismo, no con la hija de Judy observando cada movimiento nuestro. No cuando Rachel nunca podría corresponder al amor que yo sentía por ella, no sin hacerle a Perséfone lo que Walter me había hecho.

—Gracias —dije suevamente—. Te quiero.

—También te quiero, por siempre y para siempre —murmuró—. Nunca olvides eso.

Asentí. Nada en el mundo me quitaría esas palabras, ni siquiera mi propio corazón roto.

Necesitaba siete votos. Siete votos para derrocar el reinado de Walter, siete votos para dar un paso adelante y tomar su lugar.

Al momento que volví al Olimpo, solo tenía tres. Rachel, Finn y Sam me eran leales, y había una posibilidad de que fuera capaz de atraer a mis hermanas a mi lado. Pero Poseidón estaba firmemente en el bando de Walter, lo que significaba que tendría que influenciar a uno de los niños.

Me acerqué a mis hermanas primero. No había visto a Hestia en mucho tiempo, y si bien ambas lloramos en nuestro rencuentro, no sentía remordimiento por dejarla atrás. Ella nunca había tenido problema en encontrar compañía, y habiendo jurado castidad, el matrimonio y los hijos nunca se interpondrían en sus relaciones con nuestros hermanos. Ella era feliz, tal vez más feliz que todos nosotros. Y la parte fea y perversa de mí que Walter había creado la odiaba por ello.

Judy estaba en una esquina mientras Hestia y yo nos saludábamos, y una vez que terminamos, se aclaró la garganta.

—Por más encantada que esté de que hayas vuelto a nosotras, Brittany, ¿por qué nos pediste que estuviéramos aquí?

Le di una mirada fulminante, pero no podía permitirme nada más.

—Walter tiene el control del consejo —dije. No necesitaba atender a las reuniones para saber eso—. Y sospecho que sus voces ya no son escuchadas.

—¿Estás aquí para hacer campaña? —dijo Hestia con diversión, pero apunté mi mirada hacia ella, y su sonrisa desapareció.

—Estoy a la altura de Walter. Su reino es mío también, y ambos tenemos la capacidad de gobernar. Después de todo lo que Walter le hecho a nuestra familia, quiero hacer lo correcto. Quiero devolverles sus voces. Su poder. El respeto que merecen.

Mis hermanas me observaban detenidamente, sus expresiones no revelaban nada. Si no podía convencerlas, no tendría opción.

—Hestia, quieres que la familia esté en paz, ¿verdad? —dije, y ella asintió—. La única de manera de hacerlo es restaurar el consejo original. Tal vez podamos mantener a los otros como… consejeros, pero debemos reclamar nuestro lugar legítimo como gobernantes.

—Pero Walter…

—Walter no tendrá voz, no si tenemos la mayoría de votos —dije. Judy frunció más el ceño.

—¿Estás sugiriendo un golpe de estado?

—Estoy sugiriendo que restauremos el orden, la sensibilidad y el respeto. Nada más. Un golpe de estado significaría una guerra, y ninguna de nosotras quiere eso.

—Pero para evitarla, debemos darte poder —dijo Judy

—No —dije con más paciencia de la que ella merecía—. Para evitarla, debemos redistribuir el poder entro los seis de nosotros, equitativamente, como siempre ha sido. Si tenemos éxito, Rachel ha accedido a volver al consejo como un miembro a tiempo completo.

—¿Rachel apoya esto? —dijo ella, su sorpresa en cada sílaba.

—Rachel apoya la justicia y la unidad. ¿Hestia? ¿Qué piensas? Hestia se cruzó de brazos. Ella también había envejecido. ¿También Poseidón? ¿Sólo Rachel y yo permanecíamos jóvenes?

—Si lo que estás diciendo es verdad, entonces apoyaría volver al consejo a la manera que tenía que funcionar. Por igual entre nosotros seis.

—Gracias —dije, y apreté su mano—. ¿Judy?

Podía ver la duda en sus ojos, la vacilación en su rostro, la incertidumbre en la manera en que se encorvaba; iba a decir que no. ¿Por qué? ¿Por lealtad a Walter?

Tragándome mi orgullo, me arrodillé en el piso ante ella, tomando sus manos exactamente como mi querido esposo había hecho el día que ella había revelado su embarazado.

—Judy. Hermana —murmuré, y su mirada se trabó en la mía—. Déjanos ser todos de nuevo. No sólo tú y yo, sino todos nosotros. No expulsaremos a Walter, simplemente restauraremos el orden. Simplemente cumpliremos nuestros deberes con la humanidad, los mismos por los cuales peleamos contra los Titanes.

Aun así su indecisión permaneció. Era una pena que no pudiera usar mis habilidades en mis hermanos, al menos no sin que ellos se enterasen, pero no quería forzarla. Quería que me escogiera porque pensaba que era la decisión correcta

—Bendeciré su matrimonio —dije en voz baja. Mi último tipo de regateo, aunque ofrecerlo hizo que un cuchillo se retorciese en mi barriga—. Sé nuestra aliada, y Perséfone y Rachel serán felices.

Al final ella cedió.

—Está bien —dijo en voz baja—. Tienes mi voto. Me levanté y besé su mejilla.

—Gracias. —Ella nunca tendría mi perdón, y yo nunca sería su hermana de nuevo sin importar cómo la llamara, pero si ella hacía esto por mí, cumpliría con mi promesa y bendeciría el matrimonio de Rachel.

—Sin embargo, aún no somos suficientes, incluso con Finn y Sam —dijo Hestia, y me enderecé.

—No lo somos, pero lo seremos. —Les di a ambas asentimientos cordiales—. Esperen una reunión del consejo en una hora. —Y entretanto, con un poco de suerte, Judy no cambiaría de opinión. Pero ella amaba a su hija, eso era obvio, y quería lo mejor para ella. La única manera de que pudiera hacerlo era a través de mí.

Mientras estaba de pie fuera de la habitación de Ava, esperando a tener el coraje para entrar, intenté pensar qué iba a decir. No tenía nada que ofrecer. Nada con qué compensar lo que ella perdería si votaba por mí. Peor incluso durante el más acalorado de los debates, Ava nunca había sido particularmente vocal. Mandar no estaba en su sangre, y quizás eso podría funcionar para mí.

Finalmente respiré hondo y golpeé la puerta. Encontraría una forma de algún modo. Todos tenían una debilidad.

—¡Un segundo! —exclamó Ava, y a través de la cortina, la oí soltar una risita. Algo se agitó, y pensé que había oído una voz masculina murmurar algo—. ¡Bien, entre!

Cautelosa, entré. Ava descansaba en su cama, prácticamente brillando, y una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. Como había predicho, no estaba sola. Apoyado contra la pared estaba Finn. Aparentemente, su interés no eran sólo ilusiones.

—Hola, Ava —dije—. Finn. ¿Interrumpo?

Finn abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Ava lo interrumpió rápidamente.

—Nada que no pueda ser retomado más tarde. Lo siento, ¿querías hablar con él?

—De hecho, he venido a verte a ti. —Me volví hacia mi hijo—. No te importaría darnos un minuto, ¿verdad, querido?

Él suspiró con dramatismo, como si le hubiera pedido que cargara con el mundo.

—De acuerdo.

—Te quiero —dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Renuentemente, él lo devolvió antes de salir con pasos pesados de la habitación. Una vez que se hubo ido, me acerqué a Ava—. Lamento la intrusión.

—Oh, está bien —dijo ella, moviendo la mano. Se sentó y se pasó los dedos por los rizos rubios—. Es bueno verte de nuevo. Finn no me dijo que venías de visita.

—Eso es porque no estoy de visita. —Me obligué a sonreír como si todo esto fuera mi idea—. He regresado al Olimpo.

Ella sonrió brillantemente y saltó hacia mí antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de apartarme. Atrapándome en un abrazo, me besó ambas mejillas.

—¡Oh, eso es fantástico! Finn estará tan complacido. Te ha echado de menos, sabes.

—Y yo a él. —Con cautela, me quité sus brazos y me senté en el borde de su cama—. Estoy sorprendida de que ustedes dos se hayan vuelto tan… cercanos. ¿Walter decidió no arreglar tu matrimonio, después de todo?

Ava hizo una mueca.

-Oh, lo hizo. O… supongo que Sam lo sugirió, de hecho, aunque Papi nunca me dio la oportunidad de decir que no…

—Espera. —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Quieres decir que Sam se casará contigo? Ella asintió sombríamente.

—Quiero decir, estoy segura de que es un buen tipo y todo, sólo que… no es mi tipo, ¿sabes? Preferiría elegir, pero… —Se encogió de hombros—. Papi es la cabeza del consejo.

Nada podría ser más perfecto si las Parcas hubieran intervenido. Quizás sí lo habían hecho. No culpaba a Sam por este arreglo; sin duda Walter había orquestado todo, sabiendo cuánto me molestaría ver a su hijo casarse con una mujer que no lo amaba. Pero al hacerlo, Walter había activado, sin saberlo, su propia trampa.

Puse mis manos sobre las de ella, la mayor demostración de afecto que jamás le había dado.

—¿Te gustaría elegir con quién casarte? ¿O no casarte en lo absoluto?

Sus ojos se encendieron.

—¿Podrías hacer eso? ¿Podrías hablar con Papi y convencerlo de lo contrario?

—No —dije lentamente—. Podría ser quien está a cargo de tu matrimonio. Podría ser la que tuviera el poder para arreglarlo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No entiendo. Ese es el trabajo de Papi.

—Sólo porque es la cabeza del consejo. —Le apreté la mano—. Habrá una votación esta noche para decidir si terminamos con su mandato o no. Cuando los seis nos unimos para formar el consejo, siempre fue nuestro plan tener el mismo poder de decisión. Hacer que las cosas fueran justas.

—Todos tienen ya igual poder de decisión —dijo ella, una línea formándose en el medio de su ceño.

—No, no es así —dije suavemente—. Porque Walter tiene tantos hijos que de buena gana están de acuerdo con él, siempre se sale con la suya. Como tu boda, aunque no quieras hacerlo. Pero si restauramos el consejo con su intención original…

Mi voz se desvaneció, observando su expresión parpadear mientras absorbía mi propuesta.

—Entonces yo no estaría en el consejo.

—Al contrario, ustedes permanecerían en el consejo como consejeros. Seríamos sólo nosotros seis quienes tomemos la decisión final, eso es todo. Como cuando lo hicimos cuando el consejo se formó.

—Oh. —Ella retorció las puntas de su cabello alrededor de los dedos—. Y si hiciera esto, ¿me permitirías casarme con Finn?

—O no casarte en absoluto, si es tu deseo —repetí—. Tendrías completo control sobre tu vida.

Lentamente sus labios rosas se retorcieron en una sonrisa.

—¿Y no tendríamos que participar de todas esas aburridas reuniones?

—No a menos que lo desearas. Todo lo que necesito es tu voto, y estará decidido. Ava sonrió brillantemente.

—Lo tendrás. Esto es brillante… muchas gracias, Brittany. —Me capturó en otro abrazo—. Realmente te he echado de menos, lo sabes.

Le palmeé su cabello. Era fácil, demasiado fácil, y parte de mí sabía que estaba aprovechándome de su ignorancia. Pero no tenía razón para sentirme culpable. Esta era la forma en que se suponía que debía ser. Y era la única manera para que restauráramos el equilibrio. A Walter ya no se le permitiría el monopolio sobre el consejo, y si Ava entendía completamente las implicaciones o no, no importaba. Yo había hecho lo correcto.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —murmuré. Y para mi sorpresa, me di cuenta de que era verdad.

Todo cayó en su lugar. Siete votos, eso era todo lo que necesitaba, y ahora los tenía. Rachel. Hestia. Judy. Finn. Sam. Yo misma. Y ahora Ava.

Llegué al salón del trono mucho antes de que comenzara la reunión del consejo. Había echado de menos la sensación de mi trono, el poder que emanaba y la forma en que parecía darme la bienvenida a su abrazo. Y mientras esperaba, acaricié a mi pavo real, oyendo sus suaves arrullos. Todo estaría bien. Ya lo estaba.

Había ganado.

El consejo comenzó a reunirse poco tiempo después. Primero mis hermanas, y luego Poseidón y los niños. Rachel había llegado a tiempo, y finalmente Walter entró a la habitación, su cabello dorado brillando a la luz del sol. También había un nuevo muchacho, uno demasiado joven para tener un trono, pero se sentaba a los pies de Walter. Otro de sus bastardos, entonces. Qué bonito.

—Llamo a esta reunión a la orden —dijo Walter, aunque yo era la que había invocado a todos. Él se puso de pie, irradiando poder como siempre lo hacía, pero en su lugar pareció formar un escudo entre nosotros. Como si pudiera sentir la tensión y sabía que ahora yo era su enemiga—. Para comenzar…

—Perdonen —murmuré con falsa educación, y también me puse de pie. Dos podían jugar este juego—. Pero creo que es mi reunión y debo dirigirla.

—Al contrario, yo soy quien las dirige pese a quién la haya invocado —dijo Walter.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—¿Y cómo puedes dirigirnos si no sabes qué está en la agenda?

—Creo que encontrarás que mi liderazgo será cualquier cosa menos deficiente hoy —dijo, e hizo un gesto—. Por favor, siéntate.

Cada uno de los miembros del consejo me miró. Crucé la mirada con Rachel, y él asintió brevemente. No me haría ningún beneficio causar problemas en los minutos previos a pedirle al consejo que confiara en mí, y aunque asesinaba mi orgullo al hacerlo, me senté.

—Gracias. —Walter se enderezó—. Estamos aquí hoy para discutir un asunto urgente, uno que amenaza la misma base de nuestra existencia. Traición.

Me congelé. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Walter se volvió para mirarme, un aura dorada brillando alrededor de él.

—Brittany, ¿has o no has pasado el día convenciendo a seis de nuestro rango para votar para hacer que mis hijos sean despojados de sus tronos y hacer que yo sea eliminado como Rey?

Tomó cada parte del autocontrol que poseía mantener la compostura. ¿Quién le había dicho? Miré a Judy, pero ella frunció el ceño, tan confundida como yo.

¿Quién, entonces?

Ava. Cuando mi mirada cayó sobre ella, ella se miró las manos, y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Traidora.

No tenía más opción que seguir adelante. Walter podía adoptar toda la postura afectada que quisiera; si no tenía los votos, no tenía los votos. Me puse de pie.

—No me he dado cuenta de que discutir un regreso al orden natural de las cosas era considerado traición.

—¿Y cuál es, dime por favor, tu definición del orden natural de las cosas? —dijo Walter.

Cuadré los hombros, cada centímetro de mí era una reina.

—Deseo introducir una moción para devolver el consejo a su estado legítimo, donde sólo los seis originales tengan permitido votar. Todos los demás pueden permanecer como consejeros, pero es justo y correcto decir que últimamente no ha habido variación en las decisiones que ha tomado el consejo. La misma gente…

—Me concentré en Walter, y luego en el grupo de sus hijos ilegítimos—. Ha tomado cada decisión ignorando las voces de los otros. Esto no es un consejo. Esto es una dictadura, y me niego a admitirlo.

—Es traición —dijo Walter, y un trueno llenó el salón del trono—. Desear reemplazar a tu rey…

—Tú no eres mi rey, ni nunca lo serás. Eres un mentiroso, un ladrón, y no tienes derecho a reinar sobre todos nosotros. No eres mejor que yo, no eres más poderoso que cualquiera de nosotros, y has probado una y otra vez que no puedes mantener la moral que este consejo demanda de sus miembros.

—¿Y tú puedes? —dijo Walter.

—Sí —dije con desdén—. Puedo.

—Como recuerdo, el orgullo sigue siendo una marca mortal contra cualquier candidato —dijo—. Así como la envidia.

—Así como la lujuria —estallé—. Un crimen que has cometido más a menudo de lo que yo jamás he sucumbido al orgullo o la envidia.

—Entonces, según tu propia admisión, ninguno de nosotros está capacitado para reinar —dijo él—. Sin embargo, aquí estamos. No obligaré a mis hijos a renunciar a sus lugares legítimos en el consejo, lugares que se han ganado al pasar la misma prueba que tú creaste, cuando tú misma no pudiste pasarla.

—Y yo no me rendiré hasta que la igualdad y la justicia hayan sido restauradas.

—Entonces nos encontramos en un punto muerto. —Cruzó las manos—. Como todavía soy Rey, te permitiré una elección. Si votamos y tú ganas, haremos lo que nos pidas. Pero si yo gano, entonces te será retirado tu título. Permanecerás en el Olimpo, donde pueda vigilarte, y me darás el divorcio.

Lo miré boquiabierta.

—Eso es completamente injusto.

—¿Lo es? Quizás deberías considerarte afortunada de que no estés siendo juzgada por traición en este momento en su lugar. —Asintió hacia el consejo—. Dime, Brittany. ¿Te gustaría votar?

Miré alrededor al círculo. Mis hermanas me observaban, como también lo hacía Rachel. Mis hijos me apoyarían sin importar qué. Y Ava…

De alguna manera Walter debió haber llegado a ella. Quizás en su entusiasmo, ella había dejado escapar mis promesas, sin darse cuenta de cuáles serían las consecuencias. La sorpresa no era una parte integral de esto, pero hubiera ayudado atrapar a Walter por sorpresa. Y si la había convencido de cambiar su voto…

Tenía que tomar ese riesgo. Por el bien del consejo, por el bien de la igualdad, por el bien de la humanidad, tenía que intentarlo. Y al final, asentí.

—Votemos.

Dimos la vuelta al círculo una vez. Sam, sentado junto a mí, juro su lealtad a mí. Como lo hizo Rachel, Judy, Hestia. Como había predicho, Atenea, Theo, Santana y Poseidón no dudaron en votar por Walter. Y Finn votó por mí.

Al final descansaba en los hombros de Ava. Estaba sentada junto a Walter, restregándose las manos insegura, y varios segundos pasaron en silencio. No podía cambiar su voto. No podía.

Recuerda. Empujé mis pensamientos hacia ella. Puedes tener a Finn. Puedes tener el amor que deseas. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decir que sí.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia mí, con los ojos rojos. No puedo dejar de ser leal a mi padre. No puedo lastimarlo así.

¿Y qué hay de la lealtad hacia ti misma? ¿Qué hay de tu lealtad hacia Finn?

Ella miró a mi hijo, quien la observaba con la misma intensidad que yo. Abriendo la boca, ella comenzó a decir algo, pero del otro lado, Walter puso su mano sobre la de ella. El bastardo. La lealtad se ganaba, no se tomaba, y si pensaba que podía controlarla así, arrancándole su elección…

El poder emanó de mí antes de que me diera cuenta de qué estaba haciendo. Mientras los hilos invisibles alcanzaban a Ava, su rostro se quedó en blanco, y lentamente desaté su conexión con Walter. Fue tan fácil; tan simple quitarle el asidero que tenía sobre ella. Para permitirle vivir. Para darle libertad.

—Brittany —resonó la voz de Walter. Ava pestañeó, y todo mi trabajo se deshizo—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Rechiné los dientes.

—Dándole una opción.

En un instante, sogas doradas volaron por el aire alrededor de mí, atándome a mi trono. Jadeé, luchando por liberarme, pero no había forma.

—Puede que no hayas considerado esta traición antes, pero ahora es innegable —dijo Walter, su voz potente con el poder de un rey—. Se te quita tu título…

—¡Papi! —exclamó Ava. Sam y Finn de pusieron de pie de un salto, pero Walter hizo un gesto de su mano para alejarlos de mí.

—… y serás detenida hasta que el consejo decida qué hacer contigo.

—¿Qué? —dije, sorprendida—. No puedes…

—Abusaste de tus habilidades para hacer que el voto de un miembro del consejo fuera contra mí —dijo Walter—. Se te enjuiciará por tus crímenes…

—¡No! —chillé, una vez más peleando contra las sogas. Me sostuvieron con más fuerza aún, mordiendo mi piel—. Soy la reina. No puedes hacer esto…

—Oh, sí puedo —dijo Walter. Y antes de que yo pudiera decir otra palabra, mi trono desapareció, llevándome con él.


	5. Chapter 5

PARTE IV

Durante siete noches y siete días, permanecí encerrada en una habitación pequeña y oscura por la que ni siquiera pasaba el sol.

Nadie vino a visitarme. Walter se lo había prohibido a todos sin duda. Me senté tranquilamente en mi trono, pasando el tiempo, y volví a traces de los últimos cien años. ¿Habría hecho las cosas de manera diferente si hubiese sabido que era aquí donde iba a terminar? ¿Habría tratado de ser más compasiva, menos consumida por mi orgullo?

El único error que lamentaba era mi matrimonio con Walter. No cambiaría nada más.

Al final, el octavo día, regresé al medio de la sala del trono sin previo aviso. La luz del sol me cegó, y dado que no quería mostrar al consejo ninguna debilidad, tuve que cerrar los ojos.

—Brittany. —La voz de Walter. No me molesté en contestar—. Hemos tomado nuestra decisión ¿Tienes algo que te gustaría decir antes de que revelemos tu destino?

No hablé hasta que mis ojos se ajustaron a la luz. Finalmente volví a abrirlos, forzándome a no entrecerrarlos. Estaba frente a Walter, y Rachel estaba detrás de mí. Pero podía sentir su presencia, un oasis en la tormenta.

—No hice nada malo —dije al fin, con voz clara pese a siete días sin hablar—. Mi única intención era proteger al consejo. Nada más.

—Que así sea —dijo Walter y se puso de pie—. Has sido declarada culpable de tus crímenes, y el consejo ha decidido que con efecto inmediato, se te despojará de tu rango de Reina. Conservarás tus funciones como diosa, y mantendrás un lugar en el consejo. Pero ya no ayudarás a gobernar mi dominio. Por un milenio tu voto tampoco estará a la altura del nuestro. En caso de un desempate donde tu voto sea necesario, se te permitirá emitirlo. Si no, no tendrás derecho a opinar.

Tomé lentas y regulares bocanadas de aire, sin permitir que mi angustia se mostrase. Él no sólo me había despojado del poder que merecía, el poder por el que había trabajado tan duro para mantener, sino que armando toda esta escena, se aseguró que ninguno de sus hijos me respetara jamás. Tal vez incluso había envenenado a mis hijos en mi contra.

—Permanecerás bajo la vigilancia del consejo en todo momento. Nunca vas a estar sola, y cualquier intento de conspirar contra el consejo o de usar tus poderes para influir en nuestras decisiones será reprimido con el exilio.

Ardí de humillación. Él me había quitado todo lo que era importante para mí. Él sabía lo estaba haciendo, y se deleitaba con ello.

—¿Y que si elijo el exilio ahora? —dije con una voz tan digna como pude.

Su expresión permaneció impasible. Así que él se había esperado eso. Incluso tal vez incluso tenía esperanza de ello.

—Si eso es lo que deseas, no te detendremos.

Sería tan fácil regresar con mi madre. Quedarme con ella y dejar atrás el consejo. Sería una buena existencia carente de este dolor, y en ese momento, estuve tentada. Muy muy tentada.

-Brittany. - Susurró la voz de Rachel en mi cabeza. Sé fuerte. No te rindas. Recuerda quién eres y de lo que eres capaz. Hoy es sólo un día. No es para siempre.

Tragué saliva, el primer signo de emoción que me había permitido. ¿Peleaste por mí?

-Lo hice. Al igual que Deméter.

-¿Todavía estarás ahí para mí?

Una pausa, y luego, con convicción, - Siempre.

Me enderecé en mi trono, manteniendo la cabeza tan alta como pude.

—Aceptaré sus términos —dije—. Este consejo es más importante para mí de lo nunca podrás entender, Walter, y no lo abandonaré. Estamos unidos por la eternidad aunque compartamos o no el mismo amor el uno por el otro. Y no te abandonaré a ti. A ninguno de ustedes.

Un destello de decepción cruzó por el rostro de Walter, pero asintió.

—Que así sea.

Con un movimiento de su mano, mis ataduras desaparecieron, y me puse de pie. Yo podía no tener ningún poder en el rango, pero todavía era la más poderosa de ellos. Todavía era la hija de un Titán, y no importaba lo que Walter hiciese, siempre lo sería.

En ese momento, toda mi ira se cristalizó en amargura y venganza. Era una fría furia ahora, metida muy adentro de mí, esperando el día en que finalmente pudiera liberarse una vez más. Y lo haría. Le había hecho a Walter una promesa, y la mantendría.

Pero cuando volteé y miré a Rachel, ella me dio una sonrisa secreta, y una sensación de calma me inundó. Ella era mi aliada. Mi compañera. Mi amiga. Estaría ahí para ella en cada momento de cada día. Le demostraría mi lealtad como ella me la había demostrado a mí. No lo perdería.

Y ella tenía razón. Hoy no era para siempre, y tampoco lo era un milenio. El tiempo pasaría, las condenas se desvanecerían y pronto este momento no sería nada más que un recuerdo. Un día, arreglaría las cosas. Sería una reina de nuevo. Y no importaba lo que se necesitase, Rachel sería mi reina.


	6. Chapter 6

La Diosa Enamorada

"Cuando estoy con él, me siento viva, no solo inmortal".

La frívola y caprichosa Ava piensa que no está adaptada a la vida como una Diosa griega. Su mundo es gobernado por los celos y la guerra, pero a Ava le preocupan más las cuestiones del corazón, ¡y dos chicos específicamente! Pero descubrir cuál es su verdadero amor podría ser la mayor arma de Ava...

Le gustan los secretos. Papá es un cliché andante y dice que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, pero creo que los secretos que guardan las personas son el camino real para ver quiénes son.

Verán, los secretos significan que alguien quiere mantener algo oculto, y las cosas que las personas mantienen ocultas suelen ser las partes más interesantes de lo que son. ¿Miedo al mar? Lo dicen totalmente. ¿Seis dedos de los pies? Todo tipo de brillantez. ¿Lujuria por tu sobrina? Mayormente espeluznante.

He aquí un secreto: he fracasado en mi prueba.

Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie. Papá lo sabe, él es el que me ha atrapado en una posición comprometedora con el hijo de un pastor, pero nunca ha dicho una palabra al respecto tampoco. Técnicamente, todos los miembros del consejo, quienes no sean los originales seis hermanos, tienen que pasar esta prueba ridícula que pone a prueba nuestras virtudes, si no, no podemos ser miembro del consejo, pero creo que eso es una mierda. ¿Quién quiere ser gobernado por un grupo de auto-importantes Dioses que piensan que son mejores que todo el mundo solo porque pudieron reprimir sus impulsos naturales por un rato?

¿Y por qué son tan importantes las virtudes de todos modos? Quiero decir, entiendo lo de no ser codicioso, egoísta o demasiado orgulloso, pero prácticamente todos los miembros del consejo son así de todos modos, especialmente los seis hermanos. Y nunca he visto un grupo más envidioso de personas en mi vida. Alguien tiene algo, y de repente todos odian a esa persona porque tuvieron suerte, trabajaron duro o lo que sea. ¿Por qué no todo el mundo puede amar a todos los demás? Eso es lo que un gobernante debería hacer. Gobernar con amor, no miedo o intimidación. Amo a papá, pero él lo pasaría mucho mejor si se molestara en preocuparse por otras personas de vez en cuando.

Aunque, él me ama, así que no puedo quejarme demasiado.

Hablando de amor y virtudes, ¿por qué es la lujuria algo tan malo? Todo el mundo actúa como si hacer lo que nuestros cuerpos están diseñados para hacer es una cosa horrible. Bueno, no, no todo el mundo. Mayormente sólo Brittany. Y ella es la raíz de todo, en realidad… es la razón de que todo el mundo sea tan miserable todo el tiempo, es la razón por la que guardamos secretos y es la razón por la que fallé mi prueba. Lo más importante, ella es la que compuso estas virtudes ridículas por las que todos somos probados en primer lugar, como si Brittany siguiera cada una de ellas por sí misma (hola, orgullo), y es la razón por la que papá tuvo que mentir para conseguirme un asiento en el consejo.

Esto me lleva a mi segundo secreto. Mi mayor secreto. Quién está tratando de forzarme a comer uvas.

—¡No!

Palmeo lejos la mano de Finn y río. Estamos acurrucados en un nido de almohadones de seda en el suelo de mi dormitorio, y la luz del sol que se derrama desde el balcón da a todo un resplandor dorado. Me encanta la forma en que la puesta del sol se arremolina alrededor de mis pies, pero me encanta aún más la forma en que Finn traza patrones invisibles en mi espalda.

—Tienes que mantener tu nivel de energía al máximo —dice.

Aparto suavemente un mechón de cabello oscuro de sus ojos. Él es hermoso, músculos ondulando debajo de cada centímetro cuadrado de piel, y me mira con tanta intensidad que creo que su fuego me quemará. No estoy tan segura de que me importe.

—Umm, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, y no quiero perder más tiempo comiendo —murmuro. Cada lugar en el que me toca parece crepitar, como si sólo estar cerca uno del otro es suficiente para provocar un incendio. Nunca he amado tanto a alguien en mi vida.

No, amar no es la palabra correcta. Quiero decir, lo es, pero es más que eso. Él me consume. Estoy constantemente consciente de él cuando está cerca, incluso cuando estoy tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa, y él no tiene problema en explotarlo. Así es como terminamos en mi habitación en el medio del día, minutos antes de que papá se suponga regrese a casa.

A veces pienso que Finn lo hace a propósito.

—Bueno —dice con esa voz ronca de él, eternamente áspera de sus gritos de batalla—. Entonces deberíamos ir al grano, ¿cierto?

Él me besa, sus labios machacando contra los míos, nuestras bocas son una maraña de dientes y lenguas. He besado a muchos chicos antes, y ninguno de ellos me afecta en la forma en que él lo hace. Cuando estoy con Finn, me siento viva, no solo inmortal. Y créanme, hay una diferencia. Es fácil ser inmortal: todo lo que tienes que hacer es sentarte allí. Pero el mundo te pasa de esa forma, y no veo el punto de existir por toda la eternidad si no lo sientes.

Estar vivo, esa es la parte difícil. Entonces es allí cuando mi corazón late, mis ojos están abiertos y veo, huelo, siento, degusto, y escucho todo. Es el calor, es fuego, es el choque de las olas y el retumbar de un trueno. Es la conciencia mortal dada por sentado. Sin embargo nunca lo hago, especialmente cuando estoy con Finn.

Está presionando sus caderas contra las mías cuando alguien se aclara su garganta. Estoy tan perdida en Finn que el sonido me hace saltar, y lo empujo lejos de mí. A mitad del segundo antes de girarme hacia la cortina de gasa que separa mi habitación de la sala, en silencio, deseo que sea cualquier otra persona menos papá. Incluso soportaría a Brittany en estos momentos. O a Sam.

Tiemblo. Tal vez papá sería una opción mejor, después de todo.

Mi corazón se hunde. De pie en el arco, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, está mi padre. Sus ojos azules están estrechados, su expresión pétrea, y en este momento estoy segura de que va a castigarnos a uno o a los dos. Sólo puedo imaginar lo que debe parecer: nuestras mejillas encendidas, el cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados por la forma en que Finn los reclamó. Terrorífico.

—Hola, papá —digo, abrazando una almohada. Él no dice nada—. Eh, estás de vuelta temprano.

Todavía nada. Miro a Finn en busca de ayuda, pero él está recostándose contra las almohadas con una sonrisa comemierda que me dan ganas de golpearlo. Al parecer, se está divirtiendo conmigo, y no de la manera que quiero que lo haga.

Es increíble cómo el tiempo puede moverse lentamente a veces, por lo que, me siento allí, esperando… por qué, no lo sé. Por cualquier cosa. Por último otra figura aparece en el otro lado de la cortina de gasa. Por un momento, mi esperanza aumenta; pero al instante en que Sam cojea a través de la cortina para estar al lado de papá, estas estallan. ¿Podría esto ser peor?

No, me retracto. No hay utilidad en tentar a las Parcas.

—Padre —dice Sam. Él es alto, más alto que papá, y sus brazos son gruesos con músculos que lo forjan. Sería lindo si no fuera por sus piernas torcidas.

No es que tenga nada contra él, por supuesto. Pero una chica tiene que tener algún estándar. Además, vi la forma en que me miró aún antes de que papá me prometiera a él, y veo la forma en que me mira ahora. No es tan consumidora como la mirada de Finn, pero el amor sigue ahí. Más suave, más sencillo, más amable. El tipo de cosas que no necesito cuando tengo a su hermano.

—Vuelve a la sala del trono, Sam. —Papá aprieta los puños. Sam tiene la extraña habilidad de hacerlo retorcerse, algo que nadie más en el consejo (nadie más en el mundo, probablemente), puede hacer. Por lo general, Sam se esmera para permanecer lejos de papá por esa misma razón, pero parece que hoy es la excepción.

—Finn y Ava no estaban haciendo nada malo —dice. Una verdad si alguna vez he oído una. Tal vez ha aceptado finalmente que no quiero casarme con él—. Le estaba enseñando a defenderse. Cómo luchar.

Tengo que morderme la mejilla para evitar que mi boca se caiga abierta. Aceptar el hecho de que yo no quiero estar con él es una cosa, ¿pero en realidad mentir por mí?

Papá puede tener los ojos vendados cuando se trata de mí —de todos modos, la mayoría de las veces— pero su boca forma una delgada línea. Ni siquiera se molesta en mirar a Sam.

—Ava sabe lo que siento acerca de que tenga relaciones con tu hermano — dice, como si Finn y yo no estuviéramos aquí. Como si no estuviéramos mirando directamente hacia él.

—¿Y por qué es eso, padre? —dijo Finn—. ¿Por qué no me dejas verla cuando te pasas la mitad de tu tiempo con mujeres mortales y Diosas menores?

Papá aprieta los dientes.

—Lo que hago no es asunto tuyo…

—Por supuesto que lo es, cuando estás molestando a madre. —Finn se pone de pie, parándose cara a cara con papá. Finn no es tan alto como él, pero es físicamente más fuerte, y ambos lo saben—. Dejas de ver a otras mujeres, y voy a dejar de enseñar a Ava cómo luchar.

Los segundos pasan lentamente mientras Finn y papá se fulminan con la mirada entre sí. Me abrazo a mí misma, abro los ojos ampliamente mientras espero a que alguien parpadee. Papá nunca ha tratado a sus hijos mejor de lo que me trata a mí, pero tampoco nunca ha dado un puñetazo o lanzado una descarga de relámpagos sobre ellos. Y él ahora no puede, no por mí, no por esto. No está bien.

—Papá, por favor —digo, pero mi petición cae en oídos sordos. Al final, Sam toca sus hombros, como si pensara que sus callosas manos son suficientes para que dejen de rabiar el uno al otro.

—Basta ya —dice en voz baja—. Esta es mi batalla, padre, no la tuya, y decido no pelear.

Finn se burla.

—Cobarde.

Más rápido que un relámpago, papá le pega en la boca. Finn se queda mirándolo fijamente, aturdido, y si el tiempo iba despacio antes, ahora se detiene por completo.

Ellos realmente van a luchar por mi culpa. Tal vez incluso una guerra. No veo por qué a papá le preocupa tanto… Finn tiene un punto, después de todo. La fidelidad no ha sido precisamente el más fuerte atributo de papá, y no es como si ya estuviera casada con Sam. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, a papá le importa, y esto no está haciendo que las cosas mejoren.

Pero antes de que pueda tratar de detenerlos, Finn sale furioso de mi habitación, y ese fragmento irregular de pérdida se excava a sí mismo dentro de mí. No sólo la pérdida de su presencia física, sino porque conozco esa mirada en la cara de papá. El poco alivio que recibo de este por poco se evapora.

—Ava. —Su voz vacila, el único signo de lo enojado que está—. Ven conmigo. Suspiro y me pongo de pie. Decirle que no sólo empeoraría la situación. Papá camina rápidamente por el pasillo, no me da la oportunidad de alcanzarlo, pero sé a dónde va. Antes de irme, me detengo.

—Gracias —murmuro a Sam—. Por cubrirme, quiero decir.

Él se encoge de hombros y roza sus dedos contra mi codo. Hay algo tímido sobre él, algo tranquilo que no entiendo.

—No fue nada —dice, y su toque se ha ido tan pronto como lo registro. En verdad, era lo mejor para todos. Finn es fuego, emoción, pasión, todo en uno, mientras que Sam es…

No estoy muy segura de lo que es, pero no es pasión. Si Finn no estuviera aquí, tal vez pudiera soportar la idea de casarme con Sam, pero ser obligada a conformarme con lo mediocre cuando tengo la perfección justo debajo de mi nariz es cruel.

Sin mirar atrás a Sam, sigo a papá, tomándome mi tiempo. No tiene sentido correr hacia otro sermón. Solo he estado en el Olimpo durante cien años, pero no soy una completa ignorante. Cuando papá se reúne en su despacho, nunca son buenas noticias.

Para el momento en que lo alcanzo, el calor en mi cara se ha ido.

Su oficina está en el otro lado del Olimpo, y en el tiempo que me ha costado llegar hasta allí, he preparado lo que quiero decir. Lo que voy a decir esta vez en lugar de dejar que papá me pisotee. Es mi vida, no la suya.

Papá está sentado detrás de su escritorio, mirando hacia el portal que le permite ver lo que está sucediendo en la tierra. Está concentrado en una playa que no reconozco, con altos acantilados en el fondo. En los segundos antes de que él se dé cuenta de que estoy allí, me parece ver a Brittany, pero no puedo estar segura.

—Ava. —El portal desaparece—. Por favor, toma asiento.

—Prefiero estar de pie. —Nunca soy grosera con él, al menos no a propósito, pero hoy no puedo encontrar nada en mí para contenerme—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Tan pronto como lo digo, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Perfecto. Ahora él nunca me va a tomar en serio.

Sin embargo, a veces llorar ayuda, y por lo menos ablanda su expresión. Pero no es así como quiero ganar. Quiero que él me ame lo suficiente como para preocuparse más por mi felicidad que por su guerra con Brittany.

—Mi querida —murmura, y se mueve de detrás de su escritorio para abrazarme. Lo dejo. No quiero saber por qué, pero, huele a humo y agua del río.

—Sólo… —Hipo—. Amo a Finn, papá. Realmente, de verdad lo amo, y él me ama también.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —dice, y me aparto con horror.

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera decir algo así? Trata de alcanzarme otra vez, pero me resisto.

—Sólo quiero decir que él no parecía estar demasiado preocupado de que los atrapara a los dos… eh, luchando. Podría fácilmente prohibirles verse entre sí, pero…

—Tú no lo harías. —Doy un paso para alejarme y él trata de llegar hasta mí, pero su mano empuña el vacío—. Papá, no puedes hacerme eso. No me importan los problemas que tú y Brittany tienen… casarme con Sam sólo para hacerla miserable…

—¿Es por eso que crees que lo elegí? —dice papá—. Oh, querida.

—No me vengas con "oh, querida" —espeto. Nunca había sido tan brusca con él en toda mi existencia—. Esta es mi vida, no la tuya. Uno de tus hijos es tan bueno como el otro para ti de todos modos, así que, ¿por qué no me dejas elegir a Finn? Brittany seguirá estando enojada.

Aunque, si yo fuera la que tomara esa decisión, tal vez ella no lo estaría. La mañana en la que vino a hablar conmigo, el día de la reunión del consejo en la que se suponía que votaríamos sobre si debíamos eliminar a papá como jefe del consejo, Brittany intentó darme una elección. Tal vez sólo porque quería destronar a papá, pero me gusta pensar que fue más que eso. Me gusta pensar que a ella realmente le importa, si no por mí, entonces sus hijos.

También, habría votado con ella. Y es una lástima que interfiriera antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de decirlo.

—Elegí a Sam porque pensé que era el mejor candidato —dice papá—. Veo lo que tú y Finn son el uno para el otro, y esa no es la clase de amor que dura, querida. El fuego no puede arder para siempre.

Me sonrojo.

—Me juntaste con Sam porque él te lo pidió, no porque tú lo pensaste así.

—Mis dos hijos me lo pidieron —dijo—. Y puse mucho empeño de pensar en ello. Debes mirar más allá de la superficie, querida. Sam te amará…

—No de la forma en que quiero ser amada. —Me limpio los ojos de nuevo. Daría cualquier cosa para que dejaran de llorar—. ¿Qué daño puede hacer el permitirme elegir?

—Te haría daño a ti.

Él llega hasta mí otra vez, pero yo lo esquivo una segunda vez.

—Así que, ¿estás diciendo que soy demasiado tonta para elegir por mí misma? Frunce el ceño.

—Por supuesto que no…

—Entonces déjame elegir.

—Cariño, tengo eones de experiencia…

—No me importa tu experiencia —Piso con fuerza mi pie. En realidad nunca he hecho esto antes, y me parece una tontería, incluso cuando estoy en medio de ello, pero es extrañamente relajante—. Me importa mi vida. Amo a Finn, él me ama, y queremos estar juntos.

Papá está en silencio por un largo momento.

—¿De verdad crees que esa chispa durará por toda la eternidad?

Resoplo.

—Por supuesto.

Él me mira. Rayos de sol entran por el balcón, haciéndome ver manchas, pero no miro hacia otro lado. No puedo. Hay demasiado en juego para que parpadeé.

Al final él suspira.

—Ava, lo siento, pero no puedo ir en contra de mis instintos. Te quiero demasiado como para dejar que te lastimes de tal manera. O en su lugar, permitir que le des la oportunidad a Finn de que te lastime.

Él también podría haberme golpeado. Lentamente me enderezo, cuadrando los hombros y tomando cada pedacito de mi poder.

—Que así sea entonces —le digo—. Si no me das mi libertad, entonces tendré que tomarla, ¿no?

Me giro y salgo de su oficina, manteniendo mi cabeza en alto. A su favor, él no trata de detenerme, pero de nuevo, tal vez piense que soy muy débil para seguir adelante con ello.

Bien. Entonces, tendré que probarle que está equivocado.

Camino decididamente por el Olimpo mientras busco a Finn. No tenemos que quedarnos aquí. Tenemos el derecho de decidir sobre nuestras propias vidas, y si dejamos que papá gane esta batalla, él lo mantendrá igual hasta que gane la guerra. Lo amo, pero él no tiene opinión respecto a esto. Ya no más.

Encuentro a Finn en su aposento. Más bien, no lo encuentro hasta que lo escucho por el camino al pasillo. Él le está gritando a alguien, y su voz hace demasiado eco para que entienda sus palabras al principio. Me apresuro al arco, pero me detengo en seco cuando veo la escena en su habitación.

Todo es un desastre. Su cama está volcada, las cortinas de seda que colgué en sus paredes han sido arrancadas, y el arsenal de armas que generalmente mantiene tan organizado, está esparcido a través del suelo. Un hacha particularmente afilada aún está enterrada en la pared, a pocos centímetros de la salida al pasillo.

Y de pie en medio de todo el lío están Finn y Sam.

—Ella es mía —brama Finn, y se golpea el pecho con el puño. Su ira es palpable, y brilla con un color rojo tenue—. No tuya, pequeño hermano. Mía.

Sam se estremece.

—Tú dices eso —dice en voz baja—. Pero ella no es una posesión.

Lo dice el chico que le pidió a su padre que me entregara a él. Resoplo, y ambas cabezas se giran hacia mi dirección.

—¿Ava? —dice Sam. Da un paso hacia mí, pero Finn bloquea su camino con una espada de aspecto siniestro.

—No te metas en esto —dice Finn, dándome una mirada. Ese mismo fuego en los ojos, pero esta pasión no es por mí. Es por la pelea.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que ambos puedan decidir quién se va a casar conmigo en lugar de dejarme escoger? —Me muevo hacia ellos, dejando a un lado el macizo escudo—. ¿Alguno de ustedes realmente se preocupa por lo que yo quiero?

Sam abre su boca, sin duda para reclamar que a él le importa, pero Finn lo interrumpe.

—Ahora no es el momento. Voy a hablar contigo una vez que haya terminado con Sam.

Finn me mira, y por una vez, no me inmuto. He tenido suficiente lucha por un día. Si quieren ir a la guerra por mí, entonces que así sea. No voy a quedarme ahí para verlo, o para darle al ganador su premio.

—Bien —gruño, me vuelvo sobre mis talones y lo dejo.

Entrando a mis aposentos, me pongo a empacar. No tengo muchas cosas que tomar, un espejo de mano decorado con perlas que una ninfa me dio antes de que papá me encontrara, varias de mis almohadas favoritas, una reflexión de mi papá y yo jugando en la playa. A pesar de que los demás me bañaron con cosas hermosas, los únicos artículos que realmente me importan son los que tienen amor unidos a ellos, con valor sentimental. No importa lo enfadada que estoy con papá, no puedo dejar esas cosas atrás.

Para el momento en que he terminado, Finn está de pie en el arco entre el pasillo y la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre su amplio pecho. Él sonríe, viéndose asquerosamente complacido consigo mismo. El imbécil.

—Oh, entonces, ¿ganaste la batalla? —le digo, la amargura saturando cada palabra.

—No seas ridícula. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —dice con esa voz ronca que me encanta. Hago una pausa. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

—Me estoy yendo —digo finalmente, porque es la verdad—. Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo, pero no voy a exigírtelo.

Me mira curiosamente, como si estuviera tratando de averiguar el rompecabezas en mis palabras. Pero no hay enigma. Se merece una elección, igual que yo.

—Está bien —dice—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Con esas tres palabras, toda mi ansiedad desaparece. Sonriendo, corro hacia él y envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor, colmándolo de besos.

—Te amo demasiado —murmuro.

Me sostiene firmemente contra él, sus brazos son fuertes y su agarre es firme, como si nunca fuera a dejar que me vaya. Espero con todo mí ser que no lo haga.

—¿Eso es un lugar? —bromea.

Lo beso de nuevo, derramando hasta la última gota de mí en ello. Las palabras sólo pueden decir tantas cosas, y para la forma en que lo amo, esas palabras no existen.

—A casa —le digo—. Nos vamos a casa.

No suelo hablar de mi vida antes del Olimpo. O en absoluto, la verdad. No tiene sentido. Pasé la mayor parte de ella en una isla con ninfas que cuidaban de mí como si fuera de ellas. Pero no era su hija. No era la hija de nadie, y no importaba lo mucho que me amaba, sabiendo que mis verdaderos padres me habían abandonado me lastimaba. A papá le gusta teorizar que no tengo padres, que nací de la sangre de un Titán, pero eso sólo empeora las cosas. ¿Quién quiere existir porque alguien estaba en dolor?

Pero una cosa buena salió de mi infancia: la isla. No tenía un nombre cuando estaba creciendo, y los humanos no la han encontrado aún, lo que significa que todavía no lo tiene. Es mi lugar seguro, el lugar al que voy a pensar; y el acto de tomar la mano de Finn y soltarla en la isla desde el Olimpo, me hace sentir más vulnerable de lo que nunca he estado antes.

—Guau.

Al menos, las primeras palabras que salieron de la boca de Finn son las adecuadas.

Nos detenemos en una colección de rocas alisadas por el tiempo, y a través de una piscina clara está una cascada. Las vides de flores de color rosa y púrpura cuelgan como cortinas a cada lado, y por encima de nosotros la puesta del sol mancha el cielo.

—Este es mi lugar favorito en el mundo. —Aprieto su mano—. Aparte de donde quiera que tú estés, por supuesto. Y que tú estés aquí lo hace perfecto.

Finn envuelve su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, todo rastro de su ira anterior se ha ido. Estar lejos del Olimpo nos hará bien a ambos, pero Finn lo necesita más que yo. Tiene que ver la belleza en todas las cosas, no sólo en los conflictos, la sangre y la guerra.

Nos quedamos ahí por varios minutos, sumergiéndonos en lo último de la puesta del sol. Tan pronto como el índigo de la noche se filtra en el cielo, lo llevo a través del borde de la piscina hacia la cascada.

—Vamos —le digo—. Te voy a mostrar donde crecí.

Él me sigue, y aunque no dice nada, puedo sentir su desconfianza. Ninguno de los Dioses, excepto Poseidón —y yo, por supuesto—, están cómodos alrededor del agua. No es parte de ellos, al igual que el Inframundo no lo es. Pero él no se queja mientras ambos pasamos a través de la cascada, y su valor es bien recompensado. Al otro lado, en una gruta escondida, está mi casa.

Con los años, he traído pequeñas cosas aquí, y las cosas pequeñas se suman con el tiempo. Las ninfas deben haber sabido que íbamos a venir, porque un acogedor fuego crepita en el centro de la cueva, iluminando todo con una luz cálida. Un nido de almohadas habita una esquina entera, más que suficiente para nosotros dos. Hay joyas colgando del techo, brillando en la luz baja, y mi colección de reflexiones flotan en las paredes, unidas por un pensamiento. Si un mortal tropezara a través de esta cueva, estaría terriblemente confundido. La mayoría de ellos creen en nosotros, pero creer y ver son dos cosas completamente diferentes.

—¿Te gusta? —le digo. Uvas frescas nos esperan en una bandeja de oro, y guío a Finn al nido de almohadas.

—Es increíble —dice él, por una vez, no tratando de actuar como si estuviera por encima de todo—. ¿Aquí es donde creciste?

Asiento.

—Es mi lugar secreto. Y tú eres mi secreto ahora, también.

Él me besa con la misma pasión dolorosa, sus dedos se enredan en mi cabello mientras me baja sobre las almohadas. El picor de dejar atrás a papá todavía me corta, pero no es para siempre. Lo suficiente para que se disculpe y me deje casarme con Finn en su lugar.

Una elección. Amor. Devoción. No es demasiado pedir, y papá cederá con el tiempo. Él tiene que hacerlo.

Nunca he sido muy buena con el tiempo. Les puedo decir qué tan largo es el día, por supuesto, y un ciclo lunar. Pero eventualmente todo se combina, sin importar lo viva que me sienta.

Así es como es el tiempo con Finn, como un torbellino de vida. Exploramos juntos la isla entera mientras los días pasan, y por primera vez, me siento como el centro del mundo de alguien. No hay nada como eso, siendo el sol de alguien, y me pierdo en Finn y nuestra vida juntos.

Los años pasan, deben de haber sido años, porque el clima de las estaciones cambia, casi he olvidado el olor del Olimpo, y tenemos un hijo. Al principio no estoy loca por la idea de ser madre. Soy muy joven, todavía tengo mucho que hacer antes de que esté atada como Brittany, y la mitad del tiempo olvido cuidar de mí misma, mucho más a un bebé. Pero Eros es la pequeñez más dulce que he visto. Sus rizos rubios, ojos azules y mejillas sonrosadas son todos míos, pero su enfoque y la intensidad son de Finn. Y su barbilla. Definitivamente la barbilla de él. Nunca había visto tan feliz a Finn como lo está en el momento en que una ninfa pone a Eros en los brazos de él.

Pero el día en que nació, mi mundo cambió, y Eros se convierte en mi sol. Creo que lo veo en los ojos de Finn, la forma en que me mira acunando al bebé, aunque ninguno de los dos lo dice en voz alta. Es el momento más feliz de mi vida, pero también es el momento en que el paraíso comienza a cambiar.

—¿Todavía me amas, no? —murmuro tres días después del nacimiento de Eros. Él es ahora mi reloj, mi luna, mis estrellas, y nunca olvidaré el día en que existió. Estoy acurrucada en el nido de almohadas, acunando a Eros mientras duerme.

Finn afila su espada en el fuego.

Hace una pausa, y el silencio rotundo reemplaza el chirrido de piedra contra metal. De alguna manera el sonido no molesta al bebé.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Su renuencia a darme una respuesta de sí o no hace que la duda se enrolle dentro de mí, dura y fría e imposible de tragar.

—Por Eros. Sólo quería asegurarme de que nada ha cambiado, ¿lo ha hecho?

Él baja su espada y se une a nosotros en las almohadas. No me ha tocado correctamente desde antes del nacimiento de Eros, pero ahora se une a mí, su mano se extiende a través de mi espalda mientras entierra su nariz en mi cabello.

—Te amo —dice—. ¿Todavía me amas?

—Más que nunca —le susurro, y es la verdad. De alguna manera, aunque pensaba que no era posible, mi corazón se hinchó. Amaba a Finn con todo lo que tenía antes, pero ahora hay más, lo suficiente para Eros, y más aún para Finn.

El fuego crepita, y Finn traza mis labios con la yema de su dedo pulgar.

—Me tengo que ir mañana. Hay una guerra preparándose, y he descuidado mis deberes lo suficiente.

Me siento como si alguien vertiera un balde de agua fría sobre mi cabeza, y la duda regresa, más grande que nunca.

—Pero, ¿por qué? No necesitas pelear.

Él se ríe, pero no hay humor en su risa. Por un breve segundo, me mira como lo hizo en el Olimpo todo ese tiempo atrás, cuando él y Sam discutieron. Como si fuera una niña. Como si no lo entendiera.

—¿Y si te dijera que no necesitas amar? Resoplo.

—Eso es absurdo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dices que no necesito pelear? —Besa mi mejilla—. Estoy encargándome de mis deberes, eso es todo. Las ninfas estarán para cuidar de ti y de Eros, y voy a estar de vuelta muy pronto.

—¿Cuándo es pronto? —digo, y él se encoge de hombros.

—El que sea necesario para que alguien gane. Pero voy a pensar en ti cada segundo, lo prometo.

Ambos sabemos que no lo hará, no cuando hay una batalla que luchar, pero aprecio el sentimiento de todos modos. Y al atardecer del día siguiente, me besa y se despide de Eros, sus labios permanecen sobre los míos. Hay un destello de ráfagas verdes en el cielo, y todo lo que queda de él son dos huellas en la arena.

Tragando con fuerza, me doy cuenta de una concha al lado del lugar donde su talón izquierdo estaba momentos antes. Lo recojo, lo lavo en el océano y lo acuno en mi mano, como si fuera la clave de cuando Finn volverá. Pero es sólo una cáscara, y no me da ninguna respuesta. Regreso a la gruta de todos modos.

Aunque estoy perturbando a Eros, me paso toda la noche llorando. Sus lágrimas sólo me hacen llorar más fuerte, y me aferro a él como si fuera mi salvación. Lo es, en cierto modo. Finn se ha ido, aunque sea temporalmente, y Eros es todo lo que me queda hasta que vuelva. Necesito el amor de la misma manera que Finn necesita la guerra; sin él, sólo soy inmortal otra vez, esperando que esa chispa me traiga a la vida una vez más. Pero por lo menos él esperó hasta que tuviéramos un bebé para irse. Por lo menos él sabe que no puedo estar sola.

Eso en sí mismo es una muestra de lo mucho que me ama y me obligo a mí misma a no olvidarlo.

Voy a la playa todos los días al atardecer para esperarlo. Hago planes para lo que vamos a hacer juntos cuando él vuelva, y en mis días malos, considero regresar al Olimpo sólo para averiguar dónde está. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Finn no está aquí, Eros lo está, y verlo crecer me hace sentir nuevamente.

—¡Eros! ¡No tan rápido! —Me río mientras persigo a mi niño en la playa.

El sol golpea sobre nosotros, calentándome desde adentro hacia afuera, y las gentiles olas ondean hasta mis pies. La única manera de que hoy pudiera ser más perfecto es si Finn regresa a casa.

Eros se detiene ante una dispersión de madera a la deriva, cerca de la entrada a una cueva que hemos explorado una docena de veces antes. De rodillas en la arena él toma crudamente una cuerda y troncos. Me pongo en cuclillas a su lado.

—¿Qué estás buscando? —murmuro. Él me ignora, pero de repente sonríe y saca algo de los restos.

—¡Vendido! —declara él, y pone una concha de caracol blanco y coral en la palma de mi mano. De todas las conchas que hemos encontrado juntos en la playa, una para cada día que Finn se ha ido, esta es la más hermosa. Le doy vueltas entre mis manos, admirando su perfección. Lo echo de menos. Mucho. Y aunque por lo general soy buena ocultándoselo a Eros, ver esto provoca algo en mí. El amor que tengo por mi hijo no es el mismo tipo de amor que tengo por Finn, y quiero que eso regrese. Necesito eso de regreso.

Mientras estoy luchando por no llorar delante de él, Eros se tambalea de nuevo, esta vez hacia las cuevas. Mi visión se torna borrosa, y me limpio mis ojos mientras me levanto.

—Eros, no, cariño, no sin mí.

Continúa, naturalmente, y lo sigo. Él es inmortal, y nada puede hacerle daño. Sin embargo, eso no significa que quiera que se pierda.

Al acercarme a él, sin embargo, veo algo en la arena. Pisadas. No las pequeñas e irregulFinn de Eros, sino lo suficientemente grandes para un adulto. Para un hombre.

Guardando la concha en mi bolsillo, levanto a Eros y lo equilibro en mi cadera. Él deja escapar un grito de protesta, pero yo beso su cabello y sigo el camino hacia la cueva. Las pisadas pronto se convierten en marcas de arrastre, como si quienquiera que fuese no pudiera sostener su propio peso. ¿Había regresado Finn sin decírmelo? ¿Pero por qué dejaría atrás los restos de una balsa? ¿Y por qué iría por este camino en vez de hacia la cascada?

No, quien fuera debía estar herido, y ninguna batalla mortal jamás podría lesionar a Finn. No es él.

—¿Hola? —llamo mientras me trago mi decepción. No hay respuesta. Asomo la cabeza al interior de la cueva, más pequeña que en la que vivimos, y tengo que entrecerrar los ojos para ver cualquier cosa en la oscuridad repentina—. ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Una tos áspera. Sostengo a Eros más fuerte, y con un gesto de la mano, un fuego avivado se forma en el centro de la cueva. Acurrucado en la esquina más cercana está un hombre joven, vestido con harapos. Todo en él es oscuro: su cabello enmarañado, la barba en sus mejillas… incluso su piel bronceada a un color marrón de cuero.

Un olor horrible me alcanza y arrugo la nariz. Sangre. El olor de la violencia y la guerra. Sin soltar a Eros, me acerco a la figura acurrucada. Las sombras bailan en las paredes de la cueva, confundiendo su forma, pero al final lo percibo.

Está inclinado de una forma en que un cuerpo no se supone que deba estar. Sus piernas están destrozadas, y es un milagro que fuera capaz de dejar huella alguna. Parte de su pecho es cóncava, como si hubiera sido golpeado por una piedra grande, y su respiración es dificultosa. Pero por lo menos está respirando. Al menos está vivo.

—Eros —le digo, bajando a mi hijo—. Necesito que hagas exactamente lo que te digo y que me sigas a casa sin vagar. ¿Me lo prometes?

Eros asiente solemnemente, de alguna manera consciente de la gravedad de la situación a pesar de lo pequeño que es. Se aferra a mi pierna, y yo agito mis manos. Es difícil, y el joven hombre gime, pero su cuerpo destrozado se eleva en el aire.

Lo saco de la cueva flotando, y después de tres segundos en la luz del sol, se desmaya. Quizás por el dolor o por el shock de ser sostenido en el aire sin ninguna fuente discernible, no tengo ni idea. De cualquier manera, por lo menos no voy a tener que esquivar ninguna pregunta.

Aunque sé que a Finn le daría un ataque si se enterara, traigo al joven herido de nuevo a la gruta. Gime cuando lo coloco en la almohada, y la sangre se oscureció en el momento en que manchó sus manos. Esto no es bueno. Esto realmente, realmente, realmente no es bueno.

Dejo a Eros en una esquina con una cesta llena de flores para que las trence. Necesito toda la concentración que puedo conseguir en este momento.

¿Apolo?

Empujo el pensamiento hacia el cielo tan fuerte como puedo. El sol pronto se pondrá, lo que significa que también lo hará el Olimpo que se cierne eternamente entre el día y al atardecer, y que hace de esto marginalmente más fácil. A menos que esté vagando en algún lugar por el mundo. Apolo no es exactamente una persona hogareña.

Aguanto la respiración. No es que tenga que hacerlo, de todos modos, pero la intención es lo que cuenta. Pasan diez segundos, luego quince, luego veinte. Estoy a punto de enviarlo de nuevo cuando…

¿Ava? - Hay un dejo de sorpresa coloreando su pensamiento. - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Estás bien?

Suspiro de alivio. Me encontré con un mortal, se está muriendo y no sé cómo curarlo.

Varios segundos más pasaron. Zeus me está vigilando. Si yo voy hacia ti, te localizará.

Vacilo y echo un vistazo a la casa que hemos hecho con Finn. Si Apolo viene, podría significar renunciar a todo esto. Todo lo que hemos construido, cada momento perfecto juntos, tal vez incluso a Eros. No sabemos si papá le permitirá permanecer en el Olimpo. Podría perder todo esto por una sola vida mortal.

El joven hombre en la esquina suelta un gemido suave y agonizante, y mi corazón se rompe. A la mierda. Si papá quiere venir a buscarme, déjalo. Él nunca apartará a mi familia de mí.

No me importa. Él necesita tu ayuda. Le proyecto una imagen de la isla, junto con una marca de donde estaría con respecto al Olimpo. La puesta del sol debe estar cerca ahora. Date prisa.

Mientras espero a Apolo, me siento al lado del joven y toco su mejilla… la única parte de él que no tiene sangre o hematomas o ambos. Su respiración es entrecortada, pero permanece inconsciente. Por el dolor, supongo, pero no entiendo cómo podría registrar la brutalidad cometida contra su cuerpo y todavía estar vivo.

A medida que el bosque cruje con sus sonidos nocturnos, mi hermano finalmente llega. Se arrodilla junto al forastero, echándome, y yo me siento sobre mis talones y observo con inquietud. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, estoy seguro de ello, pero Apolo no duda. Tiene las manos sobre él, y una luz brillante y dorada brilla en el espacio entre ellos. Nunca lo he visto sanar a alguien antes. Sé que puede hacerlo, por supuesto, pero para un mortal tan avanzado... ¿era aún posible?

Eros trastabilla hacia mí y envuelve sus brazos regordetes alrededor de mi cuello. Yo lo jalo en un abrazo, enterrando mi cara en su cabello. Sus rizos son exactamente del mismo color que los de Apolo. Es algo tonto para pensar cuando la vida de un hombre está en juego, pero me da una pequeña sensación de comodidad.

Por fin, Apolo se aleja. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero Eros está dormido en mis brazos, irradiando amor hacia mí, como si supiera cuánto lo necesito ahora mismo. Tal vez lo hace. Mi hijo está bendecido de formas que estoy empezando a entender, y lo sostengo apretado.

—¿Va a vivir?

Apolo asiente con gravedad. Está pálido, como si hubiera derramado hasta la última gota de sí mismo para curar a este extraño.

—He hecho lo que he podido. Va a necesitar algún tiempo para sanar.

—Puede quedarse aquí. —Cuando lo digo, puedo oír la preocupación en mi propia voz, pero ningún mortal se atrevería a dañar a una Diosa. Y si lo intentaba, entonces lo lanzaría al océano. Hay algo en él, tal vez la forma en que su cara está relajada ahora que está libre de dolor, que me dice que no lo hará.

—¿No le importará a Finn? —dice Apolo, y yo me encojo de hombros.

—Finn no está aquí. —Puedo tener otro secreto. Apolo toca mi cara. Incluso a sus ojos les faltan color.

—Te extraño —dice—. Todos los apoyamos a ti y a Finn, lo sabes.

Sonrío débilmente. No lo creo. Artemisa, Atenea, incluso nuestras tías menosprecian esta clase de amor imprudente. Pero no es imprudente si es real, y aceptaré su desprecio si eso significa que llegaré a ser feliz. Pueden permanecer en el Olimpo con papá, solos, tristes y llenos de telarañas para el resto de la eternidad.

—Quédate aquí esta noche —le digo.

Él no pelea conmigo, y pronto está roncando en otra esquina. El fuego estaba atenuándose a brasas, pero no me moví durante el resto de la noche. Estoy muy asustada. En cualquier momento, papá podría encontrarme, en cualquier momento Finn podría regresar. En cualquier momento, el desconocido podría abrir los ojos.

En cualquier momento, mi mundo podría cambiar para siempre. A menos que ya lo esté haciendo.

Me obligo a relajarme. Estoy a salvo por ahora, y tengo a Eros. Papá no puede alejarlo de mí. Ni siquiera lo intentaría, sabiendo el profundo dolor que me causaría.

Todo va a estar bien. Tengo que creerlo… por Eros, por este extraño y por mí.

Cuando Apolo se va al atardecer del día siguiente, el extraño todavía está dormido. Mientras las ninfas lo vigilan, reúno suficiente agua, hierbas y bayas para mantenerlo alimentado durante mucho tiempo, o al menos espero que sea suficiente. No sé cuánto comen los mortales.

Por primera vez desde que Finn me dejó, no bajo a la playa ese día. La perfecta concha que encontró Eros se une a los otros cientos que hemos recogido en cestas que recubren la entrada de la gruta, pero apenas pienso en ello mientras permanezco al lado del desconocido. Un día no lo dañará. Y este mortal me necesita más de lo que Finn necesita de mi miseria.

La obra de Apolo es impresionante. El cuerpo del joven ahora está recto, y las peores de sus heridas están curadas. Su piel todavía tiene moretones, pero al menos su corazón late de forma constante. Eso es algo.

Poco después de que el sol se pone, la respiración del desconocido cambia. Se acelera, se hace más dificultosa, y con su mano sana busca a tientas algo que no está allí.

—No te muevas —le digo, tocando sus nudillos—. Te vas a hacer daño.

Finalmente abre sus ojos hinchados. Todas las demás partes de él son oscuras, pero sus iris son de un gris pálido, del color de la piedra.

—¿Quién...? —Se detiene y se lame los labios. Está claro que le es doloroso hablar, y de todos modos sé lo que está preguntando. Pero no puedo decirle. Nunca me creería.

—Soy un amigo —le digo—. ¿Quién eres tú?

Intenta incorporarse, y un repiqueteo hace eco en lo profundo de su pecho. No sé mucho acerca de la salud de los mortales, pero ese sonido no puede ser bueno.

—Vuelve a recostarte —le digo, empujando sus hombros suavemente. Él no está en condiciones de pelear conmigo, y, por suerte, no lo intenta—. Tengo agua y comida, si quieres.

Se lame los labios otra vez, y lo tomo como un sí. Vierto un chorrito de agua en su boca, y aunque tose, se las arregla para tragar la mayor parte de él.

—¿Dónde...? —Su voz no es tan áspera ahora, pero aun así es difícil de entender lo que está diciendo.

—Estás en mi isla. Estás a salvo aquí, lo prometo.

—Contigo. —No es una pregunta. Aunque soy una extraña para él, me mira no como a una amenaza, sino como si fuera una especie de salvadora. Tal vez para él lo soy. Hay un cierto tipo de cariño en la forma en que me mira, como si supiera que yo soy la razón por la que sigue vivo, a pesar de que apenas está consciente, y eso me calienta desde el interior hacia afuera. Aprieto su mano cariñosamente. Él es afortunado. Si Finn hubiera sido el que lo encontrara, lo habría tenido en la punta de una espada al momento en que tropezara con su cuerpo roto.

—¿Tienes un nombre? —le digo.

Silencio. El joven me mira con esos ojos pálidos, y me muerdo el labio. Estoy acostumbrada a que todo el mundo me mire. Lo disfruto. Pero algo en la forma en que me mira, es como si pudiera ver más allá de la belleza, y eso hace que me retuerza.

—Descansa —le digo. Es lo máximo que puedo ofrecerle—. Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Sus ojos se cierran una vez más, y me siento casi aliviada. No sé quién es, ni de dónde viene, pero esos iris grises hablan de cosas que ni siquiera puedo imaginar.

Hay una razón por la que sobrevivió… una razón por la que Parcas no cortó el hilo de su vida. Fuera cual fuera, me comprometo a asegurarme de que la descubra.

Durante dieciséis días, el extraño está en silencio.

Lo vigilé, mientras Eros estaba al cuidado de la ninfa en que más confiaba, y en mi cabeza, lo llamo Cyrus. No es exactamente que me haga mucho bien nombrarlo, lo más probable es que no sea su nombre real, después de todo, y nunca lo llamo así en voz alta. Pero en mi mente, Cyrus es más que una persona, y eso me hace sentir mejor acerca de los riesgos que tomé para salvarlo.

Papá no se presenta. Ni el primer día, ni el segundo, ni medio ciclo lunar después. Estoy en guardia al principio, lista para defenderme y para huir de nuevo si tengo que hacerlo. Pero o papá no estaba vigilando a Apolo de cerca, o por alguna razón ha decidido no perseguirme. Espero que sea la primera. La idea de no importarle lo suficiente a papá como para intentarlo duele demasiado.

Cyrus se cura más lentamente de lo que pensé que lo haría, pero pronto ya está sentando. Come y bebe todo lo que le ofrezco, pero nunca pide más, y constantemente me preocupa que no esté teniendo suficiente. La comida es importante para el proceso de curación de los mortales, ya lo sé, pero cuánto es lo correspondiente me corroe. Le doy un tazón extra de bayas, y se las come. Pero él todavía sana muy lentamente.

Su silencio me pone nerviosa y lo atrapo observándome con demasiada frecuencia, pero es el amor que irradia de él lo que me desconcierta. Siempre he sido capaz de sentir amor, pero este no es la clase de amor a la que estoy acostumbrada. No está hecho de calor y deseo, como el de Finn. Es tierno. Es suave, como si quisiera cuidar de mí, aunque yo soy la que lo está cuidando a él. Y aunque estoy con Finn, a pesar de que podía volver a casa cualquier día, poco a poco comienzo a rendirme. No puedo evitarlo… es uno de mis dones, la incapacidad de recibir amor sin devolverlo, pero creo que incluso si no lo fuera, iba a crecer para cuidar de él profundamente. Es amable, más amable de lo que Finn jamás ha sido, y su presencia me calma, incluso cuando estoy segura de que papá va a entrar a mi gruta en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, no importa. Es mortal, e incluso si lo dejara quedarse conmigo hasta que vuelva Finn, podría morir mucho antes. Es un amor temporal en el mejor de los casos, y en cierto modo, me ayuda a aliviar mi culpa. Y eso hace que sea más fácil aceptar la conexión que crece entre nosotros, a pesar de que él nunca pronuncia una palabra.

En el decimosexto día —lo sé porque cada noche Eros me trae una piedra que ha encontrado en la piscina de agua clara—, Cyrus se sienta y me mira con esos ojos suyos. Siguen siendo misteriosos, aunque he tenido tiempo de acostumbrarme a ellos.

—¿Me das un poco de carne? —Estas son las primeras palabras que ha hablado desde que preguntó dónde estaba, y me siento aliviada.

—Er, quieres decir, como... ¿conejo? —le digo. Nunca he pensado en matar y cocinar un conejo. Mis ninfas se pondrían furiosas.

—O pescado —dice. Su voz es suave, y tengo que esforzarme para oírlo.

—Pescado podría ser posible. —Y las ninfas probablemente tolerarían eso un poco más. Me paro—. Voy a ir a preguntarle a mi tío.

—¿Tu tío?

Me sonrojo. Cierto. No tiene idea de quién soy.

—Er, sí. Regresaré.

Me apresuro a salir. La playa no está lejos de la gruta, y Poseidón me ofrece unos cuantos peces para Cyrus. No me gusta pedirle ayuda —es una persona más que podría decirle a papá dónde estoy—, pero no sé nada sobre cómo pescar peces. Y si la carne ayudará a Cyrus a sanar más rápido, entonces que así sea. No es como si no me hubiese arriesgado ya.

Regreso con el pescado —lo que es probablemente la peor cosa que jamás he olido en toda mi existencia—, pero Cyrus no está allí. Mi corazón se salta un latido, y dejó caer el pescado y me apresuro afuera.

—¿Hola? —llamo. ¿Por qué no pregunté por su nombre real cuando tuve la oportunidad?—. ¿A dónde fuiste?

Él no pudo ir muy lejos. Miro por cualquier indicio de huellas, pero aparte de las huellas mojadas que mis pies dejaron, no hay ninguna. Genial. Él es peor que Eros. Me giro de espaldas por unos momentos y…

Risa. Me detengo para escuchar, luchando por distinguir sobre el sonido de la cascada. Sí, definitivamente un risa de hombre. Caminando de puntillas a través de los árboles, la sigo. ¿De qué podría estar riéndose Cyrus? ¿Con quién se estaba riendo? ¿Y cómo dejó la gruta?

Asomando mi cabeza alrededor del grueso tronco, mi boca cae abierta. Eros está sentando en el medio de un pequeño claro, uno que reclamé hace unos cuantos años, y él está uniendo flores. Cyrus se encuentra sentado al lado de él, inclinándose contra un árbol para sostenerse, y él también está haciendo un collar de flores.

No es solamente Cyrus riéndose. Eros también está riendo; el dulce sonido de ello es casi tragado por la profunda risa de Cyrus. Nunca antes he visto a Eros con nadie más aparte de las ninfas. Después de todo, los tres días que Finn estuvo aquí después que nuestro hijo nació apenas cuenta. Pero Eros luce feliz. Real, realmente feliz. Al igual que Cyrus.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos? —digo en una juguetona voz. La última cosa quiero es hacerlos sentir como si no estuviese bien. Debería ser precavida con Cyrus, especialmente alrededor de mi hijo, pero cualquier aprensión que tenía sobre él ahora se ha ido.

—¡Mamá! —Eros alza su collar de flores coloridas que no combinan. Me arrodillo al lado de él y beso la cima de su cabeza.

—Eso es hermoso. ¿Es para mí? —digo, y él sacude su cabeza. Antes de que yo pueda decir algo más, él lo sostiene para Cyrus.

—¡Para ti! —declara Eros. Espero que Cyrus lo rechace, Finn nunca usaría un collar de flores sin importar quien se las dé, pero en lugar de eso, lo toma.

—Gracias —dice él, y lo ata alrededor de su cuello—. ¿Cómo se ve? Eros se ríe, y beso su mejilla regordeta.

—Eso fue muy amable de tu parte —murmuro—. Eres un niñito perfecto.

—Lo es —dice Cyrus—. Eres afortunada. Sonrió ligeramente.

—Lo soy.

Cyrus ata el último tallo.

—Gracias —dice él—. Te debo mi vida. No puedo igualar lo que hiciste, la amabilidad que me mostraste, pero supongo que este es un comienzo. —Él me ofrece su corona de flores—. No es mucho, pero es todo lo que tengo.

Mis labios se separan con sorpresa. Vacilo, pero al final lo tomo con cuidado. Él ha hecho un buen trabajo envolviendo los tallos alrededor de las hojas y asegurando todo en su lugar. Toco un pétalo. Ningún hombre jamás me ha dado algo como esto antes, algo en lo que ellos se hayan tomado el tiempo para hacer con sus propias manos. Finn me ha dado joyas, seda, las cosas más finas en el mundo. Pero nunca ha sido capaz de apreciar la belleza en algo tan simple.

—Gracias —digo—. Es encantador.

—Como tú —dice él en voz baja—. Eres la primera persona que he conocido que es hermosa por dentro como lo es por fuera.

Tengo que presionar mis labios juntos para evitar sonreír, e incluso entonces, mis mejillas se vuelven calientes.

—Debería ayudarte a regresar a la gruta. Tengo tu pescado.

Él asiente y, lentamente, se pone de pie sobre sus temblorosas piernas. Debe haber sanado más de lo que pensé. Lo observo por señales de dolor, y mientras hace algunas muecas, logra regresar a la gruta sin mucho problema. Tomo la mano de Eros y lo sigo.

Esa noche celebramos con pescado. Tengo que comer para mantener las apariencias, y Eros entusiasmadamente intenta unos cuantos mordiscos antes de declarar que está lleno. Cyrus, sin embargo, devora tres pescados, y tomo nota. La próxima vez que encuentre a un mortal herido, pescado será.

Para el momento que Eros cae dormido en mi regazo, el sol se está poniendo, y me siento al lado de Cyrus mientras vemos el fuego. Es tranquilo, y por primera vez desde que Finn se fue, no estoy sola.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Él inclina su cabeza y me mira por la esquina de su ojo.

—¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Sacudo mi cabeza. No puedo decirle. Nuestros nombres una vez fueron un secreto, pero ahora los mortales nos adoran, somos muy bien conocidos para decirlo. Él quizá piense que soy una tocaya, que mis padres querían honrar a los Dioses, pero ha visto mucho. Él podría sacar la cuenta, y aunque confío en él, no quiero arriesgarlo al traer a los otros de regreso a mi isla.

—Te nombré Cyrus en mi cabeza —admito—. No sé por qué.

—¿Cyrus? —Sus labios se curvan en una pequeña sonrisa—. Ese es un buen nombre como cualquier otro, supongo. ¿Puedo escoger un nombre para ti?

Asiento.

—Sólo escoge uno bueno.

Por un largo momento me estudia, sus ojos grises reflejando el fuego, y al final murmura:

—Ava.

Ava. La manera en que lo dice envía un temblor a través de mí, y deslizo mi mano a través del espacio entre nosotros hasta que toco la de él.

—Es perfecto.

—Como tú —susurra él. Nuestros ojos fijos en el otro, y el tiempo parece detenerse. Todo lo que veo es a él. Todo lo que siento es él. Todo lo que huelo y todo lo que toco es él, y todo lo que quiero probar es a él.

Quizá es la soledad. Quizá es la manera en que me mira. Quizá es su risa o su sonrisa o cualquier otro número de cosas. Pero incluso aunque amo a Finn, me inclino hacia Cyrus y presiono mis labios con los de él.

Es un beso suave sin la ardiente pasión que tengo con Finn, pero aun así es tierno. Todavía es suave y amoroso, pero un diferente tipo de amor, el tipo de amor que me dice que él cuidara de mí, y yo cuidare de él. El tipo de amor que quiere escuchar sobre mi día. Que me ve bajo la belleza y todavía me ama de todos modos.

Lo ansío. Es un bálsamo, curando las heridas que Finn causó. Él no es Finn, nunca será Finn, pero en ese momento, estoy agradecida por ello. No quiero el tipo de amor que Finn me ha dado en los últimos años. Quiero este amor, el amor en frente de mí, el amor que puedo tocar, oler, escuchar, ver. Cyrus quizá no se da cuenta, pero la manera en que se siente por mí irradia de él, envolviéndose a sí mismo alrededor de mí. Este beso es una oferta, y quiero tomarla.

—Ahem.

Salto hacia atrás, empujando a Eros. En la entrada, con la silueta de los últimos vestigios del atardecer, está la última persona que espero.

Finn.

—Veo que te has mantenido ocupada. —Él escupe las palabras como un veneno, y parte de mí se enfurece, pero otra parte no puede culparlo—. ¿Quién es este?

—Yo… —Trago y me obligó a sentarme derecha. Finn es el que me dejó sola por años. ¿Qué esperaba él?—. Este es Cyrus. Tuvo un naufragio, y desembarcó en la isla. Lo he estado ayudando a recuperarse.

—¿Y esta es tu idea de jugar a la sanadora? —Finn estrecha sus ojos, y sus dedos se envuelven a través de la monstruosa espada ceñida en su cadera. Brillante.

Cyrus aprieta mi mano. Debería alejarla, pero necesito el consuelo que su toque ofrece. Claramente no lo estaré consiguiendo de Finn.

—¿Es este tu tío? —dice él, y la idea es tan absurda que resoplo.

—¿Su tío? —Finn camina más cerca, y el fuego lanza sombras sobre su rostro—. ¿Es eso lo que has estado diciéndole?

—¿Qué? No —digo rápidamente, y añado para Cyrus—: Este es mi… este es el padre de Eros.

Su agarre en mi mano se suelta, y ahora es mi turno de apretar. No quiero que él lo deje.

—Oh —dice—. Lo siento. No tenía idea que ella fuera…

—Ella es —dice Finn de golpe—. Ella es mía. Tienes una maldita oportunidad de alejarte de ella antes de que te corte desde la nariz hasta el ombligo.

A pesar de mi agarre, Cyrus aleja su mano de la mía, y él lentamente se mete de nuevo en el nido de almohadas.

—Lo siento —dice otra vez—. Yo nunca…

—No vayas ahí —gruñe Finn—. No en nuestra cama.

—Finn, está herido —le digo. En mis brazos, Eros hace un suave, sonido penetrante—. No puede ir a cualquier lado.

—No me importa —gruñe.

—Bueno, a mí sí. —Me impongo, tomando a Eros conmigo—. No tienes derecho a irrumpir aquí y comenzar a hacer demandas, no después de dejarnos. No después de perderte toda la vida de Eros.

—No parece que te hayas quedado esperando. —Finn se mueve más cerca, hasta que está solo a unos cuantos centímetros de mí. Él es más alto ahora, más fuerte de lo que era antes, y su armadura salpicada con gotas de sangre. Todavía están húmedas—. Quizás madre tenía razón. Quizás todo lo que eres, y todo lo que serás, es ser una zorra.

El puño de Cyrus sale de la nada. Un momento Finn está frente a mí, y al siguiente está tirado al lado del fuego. Suspiro y doy un paso atrás. Cyrus está sobre sus pies, sus piernas temblando con esfuerzo por estar de pie, pero nunca lo había visto tan apasionado.

—Le hablarás a ella con el respeto que la madre de tu hijo merece —dice—. O te irás.

Finn se pone sobre sus pies nuevamente, luciendo aturdido y más furioso de lo que nunca había visto antes. Saca su espada, sosteniéndola entre ellos, como si le estuviera rogando a Cyrus una excusa para usarla.

—Cómo te atreves. ¿Sabes quién soy?

Cyrus no dice nada. Sus manos están apretadas en puños, y mira fijamente a Finn como si fueran iguales. Pero no lo son, Finn es un Dios, y Cyrus un mortal. Es un pequeño milagro que Finn no lo haya matado aún, pero estoy segura de que muy pronto Cyrus tendrá un ticket de ida hacia el reino de Hades.

—Detente, por favor —ruego—. Él se irá tan pronto como se haya sanado, ¿está bien? Sólo no lo lastimes.

Mis protestas no cambian nada. Todavía se están mirando fijamente, como si estuvieran en una batalla silenciosa, y no sé qué hacer. Me acerco a Eros, y comienza a llorar. Pero tampoco hay nada que pueda hacer para consolarlo. Estoy indefensa.

Al final, la máscara de ira de Finn cae, y comienza a reír. Es un sonido de burla, sin embargo, del tipo vacío, una risa inquietante que no es una risa en absoluto.

—Tú —dice—. Tú, enfermo retorcido bastardo. Ava no tiene idea, ¿cierto? Frunzo el ceño.

—¿No tengo idea acerca de qué?

Finn sacude su cabeza, su enfoque aún en Cyrus.

—¿Te gustaría decírselo, o se lo digo yo?

Espero que Cyrus niegue saber de lo que él está hablando, después de todo, he estado con él por dieciséis días. Finn sólo ha llegado hace un momento. Pero en su lugar, la expresión de Cyrus se desmorona, y se vuelve hacia mí.

—Lamento mucho mi engaño.

—¿Cuál engaño? —Miro de uno a otro, mi corazón golpeando—. ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?

Finn envaina su espada.

—Él no es mortal —dice—. Ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo, ¿verdad, hermano?

Mi boca se abre. Un horror frío pasa a través de mí, tan helado y real que me estremezco, y miro a Cyrus.

—¿Hermano?

Finn sonríe.

—Voy a estar afuera mientras ustedes dos solucionan sus cosas. Pero cuando regrese, espero que él se haya ido.

Él sale de la gruta, dejándonos solos a Cyrus y a mí. No, no Cyrus. Nunca Cyrus.

—Sam —susurro, y él mira fijamente al piso—. Me mentiste.

Cualquier persona lo negaría. En realidad no me mintió, después de todo, nunca me dijo su nombre. Nunca clamó ser alguien que no era. Pero no me dijo la verdad tampoco. Pretendió no conocerme, y su forma mortal sólo era un engaño intencional.

Sam asiente.

—Lo lamento.

—Pero tú eras mortal —digo, aturdida.

—He estado buscándote desde que te fuiste, y recorrí el mundo en busca de este lugar. La única forma en que iba a poder mezclarme, era teniendo una forma mortal. Sabía que el bote se podría romper. Sabía que podía sentir dolor. Era un riesgo, pero por ti… —Aclara su garganta—. Por favor perdóname.

—Yo no… —Apago mi voz, y lo miro como si fuera la primera que lo viera. Es así de cierta forma—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Hace una mueca.

—Porque quiero que tengas la vida que mereces. No soy muy bueno con las palabras, pero te amo, Ava. Te he amado mi vida entera. No por como luces, ni por el horrible arreglo que mi padre hizo, sino por quien eres por dentro. Tú irradias. Eres el sol. Haces del mundo un lugar más brillante por el simple hecho de existir. Ves la belleza bajo la superficie, y la forma en que amas… nunca he visto algo más inspirador. Y lo que has hecho por mí en esta isla… —Sacude su cabeza—. Arriesgaste tu seguridad para sanarme. Tomaste medidas extraordinarias, cuando los demás me hubieran dejado morir. Le das esperanza a quien no la tiene, y esa es la persona a la que amo. Sólo desearías que me dejaras demostrártelo.

Abro y cierro mi boca, sin palabras. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que decir? ¿Qué espera él que haga? ¿Que me vaya de este lugar sólo porque me encontró, y me engañó para que cuidara de él?

—Nada ha cambiado, ya sabes —digo en una voz temblorosa que me traiciona—. Todavía amo a Finn.

—¿Incluso aunque Finn se ame más a sí mismo de lo que alguna vez te podría amar?

Retrocedo.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que me ama Finn.

—Sé que te dejó sola con tu bebé —dije Sams—. Sé que se ha ido por suficiente tiempo para que te sientas sola y traicionada.

—Tú no sabes eso —murmuro.

—Vi la forma en lo miraste cuando regresó. Si realmente lo amaras en la forma en la que dices, hubiera sido una mirada completamente distinta —dice—. Puedes amar a más de una persona, sabes.

—Amo a Finn. Sólo a Finn —digo esto más forzosamente, como si estuviera tratando de convencernos a ambos. Él frunce el ceño, y sé que lo oyó también.

—El amor no es sólo pasión, ruido y lujuria —dice—. El amor es la forma en la que sientes por Eros. El amor es la forma en que me siento por ti, la forma en que me llenas cada vez que entras en la misma habitación. A veces el amor es tranquilo, persistente en el fondo hasta donde menos te lo esperas. Pero el amor siempre está ahí para ti. Finn no lo ha estado.

Ahora es mi turno de alejar la mirada. La forma en que habla de mi relación con Finn es sólo temporal, como si eso no fuera lo mejor que pudiera tener, no sé cómo digerir eso.

—Ava —dice Sam, y busca mi mano. Sus yemas rozan mis nudillos antes de que pueda alejarla—. Amor es una acción, no una palabra.

—No necesito una lección de lo que es el amor. —Hipo. Ahora llorando—. Soy la Diosa del amor. Sé mejor que nadie lo que es.

—Entonces pruébalo —dice él—. Ven conmigo. O dile a Finn que ya no es bienvenido. Podemos quedarnos en el Olimpo, aquí, o, si es lo que quieres, te dejaré en paz. Pero no le permitas hacerte esto. Ya te ha hecho el suficiente daño, y mereces algo mejor. Tú eres mejor.

Mi visión se torna borrosa, y apenas puedo distinguir su rostro. Solo esos penetrantes ojos grises que no son realmente suyos.

—No lo soy —susurro—. Esta es mi casa. Finn es mi hogar.

—Tu hogar es el amor —dice—. Yo podría ser ese amor si me lo permitieras. Quiero estar allí para ti y Eros. No cuando me dé la gana, sino cada momento de cada día siempre me tendrán. Déjame amarte. Por favor.

Hipo. Debo parecer un desastre, pero el enfoque de Sams no ha cambiado. Si luzco horrible, no le importa.

—No puedo elegir —susurro—. Por favor, no me hagas hacerlo. Toma mi mano de nuevo. Esta vez lo dejo.

—Si él te importa tanto, entonces conmigo, nunca tendrías que elegir. Siempre que sea lo que verdaderamente quieres, y siempre que nunca te lastime de nuevo, eres libre de amarlo tanto como quieras.

No entiendo lo que quiere decir. No, lo entiendo, entiendo lo que cree que significa. Pero Sam es el hijo de Brittany hasta la médula. Entrar en el tipo de relación del que está hablando, el tipo donde podía aún amar a Finn y a Sam no le importaría, será demasiado para él después de un tiempo. Quizás inmediatamente. Quizás un par de años. Quizás un par de siglos o eones. Pero un día, Sam despertará y se dará cuenta de que no quiere compartirme. O me dará la opción de ver a otros con la esperanza de que él sea suficiente.

—Para mí… —dudo—. Para mí, el amor no es algo que solo das una vez, y entonces se ha ido. El amor está en todas partes. El amor es todo.

Levanta mi mano hacia su boca y besa mis nudillos.

—Lo sé. No tengo interés en sofocarte o amar una versión de ti que no es real, y pedirte que te comprometas a mí y solo a mí… —Niega con la cabeza—. Sería ir contra tu propia naturaleza, y estoy bien con eso. Más que bien. Es parte de lo que amo de ti. Siempre que seas feliz, todavía estaré allí para ti, independientemente a quién más decidas amar.

Trago saliva. Parece imposible, pero quizá entiende. Tal vez esa es la diferencia entre él y Finn. Después de todo, fue Finn quien me dejó por lo que pensó eran aventuras más excitantes que nuestra vida juntos, mientras Sam recorrió la tierra tratando de encontrarme. Si dejara esta isla, ¿Finn haría eso? ¿Buscaría hasta encontrarme, no importa cuánto tiempo tome? ¿Cambiaría su forma inmortal por dolor, hambre y sed, solo para tener una oportunidad de estar conmigo?

No lo sé. No puedo pensar. Todo gira alrededor de mí hasta que tengo que apretar los ojos cerrados, e incluso en la oscuridad, puedo ver el rostro de Sam. No puedo hacer esto. No puedo elegir. No importa lo que Sam diga, un día se pondrá celoso. Es natural. Incluso si no lo hiciera solo, Brittany lo envenenaría contra mí, y nuestros días estarían contados. Y Finn, con él ni siquiera tengo la ilusión de elegir. Pero al menos, me ama. Al menos regresó a mí.

Después de años de distancia, sin pensarlo dos veces, mientras Sam buscaba sin cesar solo por la oportunidad de decirme que me ama.

Maldición. Me muerdo el labio, y en mis brazos, Eros deja escapar otro grito suave. Eso es suficiente para traerme de regreso a la tierra. Es mi sol, mi roca, mi mundo, no Finn. No Sam. Él es lo que más quiero en este mundo. Y no importa qué elección haga, siempre lo tendré a él.

Eso no lo hace más fácil, sin embargo.

—Por favor vete —susurro después de una eternidad—. Necesito estar sola.

Mis ojos están cerrados, pero siento el calor de la palma de la mano de Sam cerniéndose sobre mi mejilla. No me toca, y estoy agradecida por ello, pero todavía siento una gran pérdida cuando se aleja.

—Siempre estaré aquí para ti y Eros, no importa a quién elijas —dice—. Nunca lo olvides.

Estoy quieta mientras sus pasos desiguales hacen eco a través de la caverna, y al fin en silencio, salvo por el crepitar del fuego. Me hundo en el nido de almohadas y abrazo fuerte a Eros. Parece entender mi confusión, y envuelve sus brazos regordetes a mi alrededor. Suspiro en su cabello. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Veo que se ha ido.

Mis ojos se abren. Finn está a mi lado en la hoguera, calentándose las manos. Todavía usa su armadura. Qué bien cree que le hará aquí, no tengo idea.

—No estoy sorprendido que no reconocieras a Sam —dice él—. Yo no lo hice hasta que me golpeó. Él tiene una ligera peculiaridad en su casa de máquinas, una especie de firma. Me tomó un momento, pero lo cogí lo suficientemente pronto. Ridículo, ¿no? El bastardo debe estar desesperado, irrumpiendo en mi ausencia, tratando de destruir nuestra vida juntos.

Resoplo.

—¿Qué vida juntos?

Las palabras salen antes de que pueda detenerlas, y Finn se ve como si lo hubiera abofeteado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dice con voz cautelosa, lo que significa que está a segundos de volar en cólera.

—Quiero decir… —Mi voz se rompe, y me aclaro la garganta—. Quiero decir que tú no has estado aquí. En los últimos dos años, ni siquiera te has molestado en venir a vernos, en visitar a Eros para asegurarte que sabe quién eres, nada de eso. Me dejaste. Nos dejaste.

Abre la boca, y el silencio entre nosotros es tan pesado que creo que va a sofocarme. Por fin, aprieta sus manos, su rostro cada vez más rojo para el momento.

—Tengo deberes. No los abandono.

—¿Estás diciendo que yo he abandonado los míos?

—Claro que no. —Su mandíbula también está apretada ahora—. Regresé a ti.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Otros tres días? ¿Un año? ¿Dos? ¿Cuánto tiempo antes de que nos dejes de nuevo? ¿Y cuánto te irás la próxima vez? ¿Dos años? ¿Diez? ¿Un siglo?

Golpea su puño contra la pared, tan fuerte que la tierra alrededor de nosotros tiembla. Eros comienza a sollozar, y lo mezo en mis brazos.

—Si esa es la manera en que deseas verlo, Ava, entonces sé mi invitada. Pero no actúes como si fuera el villano. No fui yo quien besó al hermano de mi esposo.

—Tú… —Mi voz tiembla—. Tú no eres mi esposo.

—Lo habría sido. Quería serlo. Regresé para proponerme, sabes. A decirte que íbamos a encarar a padre y hacerlo ver que juntos, somos invencibles. Aparentemente, estaba equivocado.

Sale corriendo de la gruta, dejándonos a Eros y a mí una vez más. No llamo detrás de él. Estoy muy sorprendida para eso. ¿Realmente regresó para casarse conmigo? ¿Para tener una vida juntos, una con la que siempre había soñado? ¿O lo había dicho en el calor del momento para hacerme sentir aún peor de lo que ya hacía?

Me odio a mí misma por dudar de él. Me odio a mí misma por pensar que es capaz de ese tipo de brutalidad emocional. Pero he visto la sangre en su armadura, y la espada no es su única arma. Finn siempre gana sus batallas, sin importar el costo.

Paso el resto de la noche llorando silenciosamente. Finn no regresa, no lo hace Sam. No espero que lo hagan, no realmente, pero parte de mí espera que lo hagan. Una gran parte de mí. No puedo decidir a quién quiero ver más, sin embargo, y esa es la parte que más me duele.

Al día siguiente, Eros y yo jugamos en la playa, y esta vez, cuando llega la puesta de sol, no regresamos a la gruta. Lo recojo en mis brazos, y mirando al cielo color rosa, me empujó hacia arriba, hacia el Olimpo. A casa.

No sé a quién veré o qué encontraré, pero sé una cosa con seguridad: esto tiene que terminar. Y lo antes que pueda, tengo que tomar la decisión más dura de mi vida.

Aterrizo en medio del caos.

En el suelo, Finn y Sam se encuentran trabados en combate, mientras el consejo entero gritan uno sobre otro, formando una sinfonía ruidosa. Brittany es la más vocal, a pesar de su reciente humillación y degradación, y se pone de pie al lado de su trono, gritando con tanta fuerza que todo su cuerpo brilla con poder.

Aunque mira a Zeus en cada oración, la mayor parte de su ira está dirigida hacia Finn y Sam. El suelo de la puesta de sol está destrozado, y Finn lanza golpes más rápido de lo que puedo seguir. Sam, por otra parte, solo está actuando a la defensiva, cubriendo su rostro y eventualmente, envolviendo sus gruesos brazos alrededor de su hermano. Al principio, no entiendo por qué querría abrazar a Finn en medio de una lucha épica, pero cuando Finn falla, incapaz de golpearlo, lo entiendo.

—¡Basta! —chillo, y al oír el sonido de mi voz, ambos me miran. Sam se pone rojo, claramente avergonzado de ser atrapado, pero Finn solo entorna los ojos.

—Déjame ir —gruñe Finn. Sams duda.

—Te dejaré ir si prometes hacer lo que Ava diga.

Es evidente que Sam no cree que en realidad vaya a suceder, pero Finn asiente, y de mala gana Sam lo libera. Por un momento, todos contenemos el aliento, esperando que Finn ataque de nuevo, pero en su lugar, tropieza con sus pies y camina penosamente hacia su trono. Sam se toma un momento para recuperarse en el suelo, y lentamente sigue. Sus ojos nunca me dejan.

A medida que consiguen acomodarse, Brittany gira hacia mí. Todo su ser arde con furia, y mi corazón se acelera. Nunca he estado tan asustada de nadie en toda mi vida.

—¿Cómo te atreves a poner un pie en el Olimpo después de lo que has hecho? — gruñe. Doy un paso hacia mi trono, al otro lado de papá. Mi estómago se revuelve.

Quizá cometí un error, después de todo. No es demasiado tarde para regresar a mi isla, pero la manera en que Sam me mira, no puedo irme, no ahora.

—¿Qué hice? —digo, acunando a Eros cuando me poso sobre mi trono en forma de concha.

—¿No estabas prestando atención en este momento? —sisea, y antes de que pueda lanzarse sobre mí, papá interrumpe.

—Mis hijos han destruido una porción importante del palacio con el fin de resolver una riña que aparentemente tú causaste. —Su voz es tan vacía como su expresión, y eso retuerce el cuchillo en mi estómago. ¿No podía al menos fingir que le importa?

—Sin mencionar ponerlos a ambos en peligro —dice Brittany. Lo veo ahora, el miedo en sus ojos, lo escucho en su voz, también. No es todo ira. Abrazo a Eros más fuerte.

—Son inmortales —digo—. Cualquier daño no será permanente.

Brittany mira a Sam, y sé lo que está pensando. Había una vez en que la inmortalidad no lo protegía. ¿Quién diría que sucedería de nuevo? No sé toda la historia, nadie excepto Brittany, y nunca se ha molestado en hablarme sobre ello. Pero sé que tuvo que ver con una caída a la Tierra. Y si ellos realmente han destruido parte del Olimpo… claro que está molesta. Cualquier madre lo estaría.

—Lo siento —digo—. Solo estaba tratando de ayudarlo…

—Es mi culpa —dice Sam—. La engañé haciéndole pensar que era otra persona.

—¿La engañaste para que se enamorara de ti, también? —gruñe Finn, y los dos se miran el uno al otro.

—Nunca deberías haber regresado —dice Brittany—. Nunca has sido nada más que problemas, y el dolor que has hecho pasar a mis hijos…

—Brittany —dice papá con esa voz de comandante, la que ninguno de nosotros puede ignorar—. Déjanos. El resto de ustedes, también.

Los otros miembros del consejo se quejan, pero uno por uno, se van. Cuando Artemisa pasa a mi lado, me toca el codo. Al principio creo que es un signo de afecto, quizá alguien me extrañó, después de todo. En su lugar, se inclina hacia mí hasta que su boca está junto a mi oído.

—Honestamente, Ava. ¿Cómo puedes llamarte a ti misma la Diosa del amor si ni siquiera puedes tomar una decisión?

Me enfado. Como si ella supiera alguna cosa sobre el amor.

—Puedes amar a más de una persona, ya sabes —espeto, repitiendo las mismas palabras que Sam me dijo anoche.

Ella inhala arrogantemente, y estoy a punto de decirle dónde puede meter su actitud, cuando papá dice:

—Artemisa, vete.

Dándome una última mirada, ella sigue a Apolo y al pequeño Hermes, que ya no es tan pequeño. Se unen a Deméter y su hija, Perséfone, y los cinco entran a un corredor que rara vez usamos. Nadie se dirige por el pasillo que lleva a nuestras cámaras. Eso debe ser la parte del Olimpo que Finn y Sams destruyeron.

—¿Quiénes son? —dice Eros, apuntando hacia su grupo.

—Esos son Perséfone y Hermes —digo—. Quizá puedan ser todos amigos. —Si el consejo me permite quedarme. Su pequeño rostro se arruga hacia arriba como si estuviera considerándolo, y se inclina de regreso a mis brazos. Tener amigos será bueno para él, siempre que pueda encontrar una manera de protegerlo del peor de los odios en este lugar. Mantenerlo alejado de Brittany es un comienzo.

Tan pronto como los tres estamos solos, papá alcanza mi mano.

—Te extrañé —dice—. Nunca me dejes de nuevo, cariño. Presiono mis labios juntos. No sé qué decir a eso.

—Lo siento. Por irme de la manera en que lo hice, quiero decir. No pensé que tuviera alguna otra elección.

—Entiendo. Cuando tenía tu edad, hice lo mismo. —Sonríe—. Hablando de juventud, me temo que no he tenido el placer de ser presentado a este guapo jovencito.

—Este es Eros —digo, deslizando un brazo protector alrededor de él—. Eros, este es Zeus, mi papá.

Los ojos de Eros se abren como platos, y mete su pulgar en la boca. Agito su cabello. No hay nada que temer, o al menos espero que no lo haya.

Por un momento nos sentamos en un silencio agradable, ambos mirando a Eros. Pretende ser tímido, pero puedo sentirlo brillar mientras absorbe la atención. Difícil como su madre. El momento no puede durar para siempre, sin embargo, y eventualmente papá suspira.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, hija mía?

Me quedo mirando los rizos dorados de Eros. Pensé que regresar al Olimpo me daría algunas respuestas, pero estoy tan confundida como siempre.

—No lo sé. Amo a ambos.

—Pero solo has estado con Sam por un corto tiempo. Me encojo de hombros.

—No importa. Puedo sentir la manera en que me ama. Es… cálido. Gentil. Estable. Y quiero eso, papá. Realmente lo quiero.

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Las palabras se atoran en mi garganta.

—Amo a Finn, también.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia entre ellos? Todo.

—Finn, sé quién es. Sé qué es. Sé que sopla caliente y frío, y sé que a veces es poco fiable, pero cuando estamos juntos, es como… es como que el mundo entero está ardiendo.

—¿Y Sam?

Mis mejillas se vuelven de color rosa. Mi padre es la última persona con la que quiero hablar de esto, pero es la única persona que puede posiblemente entender.

—Con él, somos solo los dos. Todo lo demás queda a oscuras, y no importa de qué estamos hablando, incluso si es algo tonto, es cálido. Siempre cálido. —Nunca frío como es a veces con Finn.

—Entonces parece que tienes que tomar una decisión—dice. Mis ojos completamente húmedos otra vez.

—¿Cómo? —susurro—. Todo el mundo piensa que soy… soy una puta por amar a los dos, pero no puedo evitarlo, papá.

—Oh, Ava. —Se mueve en el espacio entre nuestros tronos y me atrapa en un abrazo—. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, no importa lo que tu madre o hermanas traten de reclamar. Estás tan llena de amor de una manera que ellas nunca lo estarán, y es natural que ames a mis dos hijos. Algunas personas están hechas para la monogamia. Ven el amor en una persona, y se dedican por completo a ese amor. Pero la gente como tú y yo, vemos el amor en todas partes, y nosotros sabemos qué desperdicio sería pasarlo por alto. Eso no quiere decir que amemos menos a nuestro compañero. Sólo significa que compartimos nuestro amor con otros, también.

Lloriqueo, y papá produce un trozo de tela. Lo tomo y lo uso en mis ojos.

—¿Pero qué sucede cuando esto lastima a nuestros compañeros tan mal que ya no quieren que los amemos más?

Por un momento, papá se calló. No debería haber preguntado. Sé exactamente lo que sucede a continuación, lo he visto en el matrimonio de papá con Brittany. Todos lo hemos hecho.

—Entonces, tal vez, simplemente, no son con los que se supone debemos estar.

—¿Cómo se supone que debo elegir? —murmuro—. Sam dice que está de acuerdo con todo esto, pero creo que secretamente tiene la esperanza de que vaya a ser suficiente. Y Finn, no quiere que esté con nadie más en absoluto.

—No sé, mi amor —dice papá, pasando los dedos por mi cabello. He echado de menos eso. Le he echado de menos—. Lo que sí sé es que es una decisión que tendrás que hacer. Cometí el error de tratar de obligarte a algo que no querías una vez, y no voy a hacerlo de nuevo. Tienes mi permiso para decidir. Pero ten cuidado, y piénsalo, lo que sea que decidas va a definir esta parte de su existencia. Tal vez todo esto. Asegúrate de que sea alguien que quiere estar atado para siempre. Mis hijos te aman de maneras muy diferentes, y el amor puede ser un regalo o una maldición. Trata de elegir el primero, si puedes.

—¿Cuál es ese, Finn o Sam?

—Eso es para que tú decidas. —Besa mi frente—. Me alegro de que estés en casa.

Cuando nuestra conversación termina, llevo a Eros hacia el pasillo donde Perséfone y Hermes desaparecieron. Nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de hacer amigos antes, y quiero eso para él. No quiero que esté solo.

—¡Eh! —chilla Eros, de repente luchando en mis brazos. Parpadeo, haciendo que mis ojos llorosos se enfoquen, y detecto una figura voluminosa avecinándose por el pasillo. Sam.

Abrazo a Eros más fuerte. Me equivoco. Él tiene un amigo. Y si Sam lo dijo en serio cuando expresó que estaría allí para nosotros siempre, sin importar qué…

—¿Ava?

Me volteo. Finn se encuentra en el centro de una habitación de invitados, viéndose cansado y más miserable de lo que nunca lo he visto. La chispa todavía está allí cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, pero ha disminuido de alguna manera. Y eso me duele. Mucho.

Con Sam olvidado, me deslizo en la cámara y pongo a un Eros retorciéndose abajo. Se levanta en sus pequeñas piernas y empiezo a seguirlo. Cuando se gira a la izquierda, como siempre, sé a dónde va, y me obligo a detenerme. Sam velará por él. Necesito este momento con Finn.

—Es grande —dice Finn ásperamente, y se sienta en la cama. Dudo. No quiero que esto sea una mera cuestión de sexo. Quiero que me ame de la forma en que Sam también lo hace. Y tal vez lo hace, tal vez el calor ha eclipsado el resto de esto durante tanto tiempo que ya no puedo reconocer más la calidez. Pero la forma en que la chispa entre nosotros ha disminuido...

—Sí, bueno. Eso es lo que pasa. Los bebés crecen. —Me apoyo contra la pared en vez—. Me gustaría que no te hubieras ido.

Frunce el ceño.

—Ojala no hubiera tenido que hacerlo.

—Siempre tendrás que irte en algún momento, ¿no es así?

—Pero siempre voy a volver a ti.

Le creo. Entrecierra los ojos hacia a mí como si le doliera, como si yo todavía fuera su sol y estoy brillando demasiado resplandeciente para que me enfrente a la cara, y el hielo alrededor de mi corazón se derrite. He estado tan ocupada pensando en lo que quiero que no me he parado a pensar en cómo esto debe estarlo lastimando.

—Nunca voy a ser como tu madre —le digo en voz baja—. Nunca voy a ser capaz de dedicarme a una persona sin importar lo mucho que lo quiera. Tienes que irte a hacer tus deberes, y esta, esta es mi forma de hacer los míos.

Traga.

—Lo sé. No me gusta, pero lo sé.

—Esto no significa que te quiera menos —digo—. No lo hago. Te quiero tanto que duele. Pero, puedo amar a los demás sin que mi amor por ti se desvanezca. En todo caso, sólo hace que te amé más.

Su boca forma una línea delgada, y mira fijamente a sus manos. Nunca lo había visto tan deshecho antes. Estoy acostumbrada a su rabia, su fuego, pero esta tranquilidad no es natural. Y soy la que se lo hizo.

—¿Tú... todavía me amas? —le digo en voz baja, y su cabeza se mueve bruscamente hacia arriba. Se levanta sin decir una palabra. Cruzando el espacio entre nosotros, me abraza.

—Siempre —murmura—. Todavía quiero casarme contigo, Ava. Eres perfecta. Eres hermosa. Mis momentos favoritos son cuando estoy contigo. No quiero que eso termine.

—Nunca tiene que terminar —lo prometo. Algo gira dentro de mí, sin embargo. Hermosa, perfecta, las cosas que soy para todos los demás, también. No debería molestarme, pero lo hace, y me odio por ello.

Él duda.

—Pero no puedo casarme contigo cuando todavía lo estás viendo. Necesito que entiendas eso. Con cualquier otra persona, no importa quién, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, siempre y cuando me ames por encima de todo. Pero Sam...

Me quedo tiesa. Esperaba esto, por supuesto. Finn ve el mundo en blanco y negro, y no importa lo feliz que me hace Sam, Finn no quiere competir con su hermano. Después de todo, podría perder. Entiendo eso. Me duele, pero lo entiendo. Y por lo menos no está mintiéndose a sí mismo.

—Te amo —dice él—. Amo cada parte de ti, excepto la parte que, se preocupa por él. Quiero casarme contigo. Me casaré contigo, y pasaremos nuestra vida juntos. Pero para que podamos ser felices, no puedes verlo nunca más. Eso es todo lo que pido.

Mi corazón se acelera. Puede que sea lo único que quiere, pero no es exactamente una pequeña petición, y la idea de no volver a ver otra vez a Sam, de no sentir ese calor, de no llegar a estar con él, me duele de una manera que nunca había dolido antes.

Finn o Sam. El amor que deseo o el que necesito.

No es justo. Pero papá tiene razón, lo que sea que elija va a definir el resto de mi vida. Siempre habrá batallas, y siempre habrá guerra. No importa cuántas veces Finn prometa que va a estar ahí para mí, él se irá. Probablemente más de lo que me doy cuenta. Así que esa es mi elección, una vida de fuego intermitente, de esperar a que Finn regrese a casa desde cualquier batalla a la que haya desaparecido, o una vida de calor constante. De compañerismo.

Y tal vez Sam no está mintiéndose a sí mismo. Tal vez está dispuesto a compartirme de una manera en que Finn no está.

Dudo.

—Te amo y a Eros. Amo a nuestra familia. Si sólo pudiera conocer una verdad en mi vida, sería esa. Pero, si no me caso contigo... si hago lo que papá quiere...

Finn se pone rígido, y su calor se convierte en hielo. No espero nada menos, pero todavía duele.

—Todavía puedo estar contigo —le digo—. Nosotros no perderíamos nada. Susurra y se aleja.

—¿De verdad crees eso? Si tú perteneces a él…

—¿Pertenecer? No pertenezco a nadie, Finn.

—Por supuesto que sí —se burla—. Tú me perteneces.

Lo abofeteo. Duro. El sonido de piel contra piel hace eco a través de la habitación y, sin duda, por el pasillo, pero no me importa quién lo escucha.

—La única persona a la que pertenezco es a mí misma.

Toca su mejilla. No le hice daño, por supuesto, pero esa chispa en sus ojos está de vuelta, y camina hacia mí.

—Sabes que eso no es cierto. Madre pertenece a padre, Perséfone pertenecerá a Hades, una vez que estén casados, y tú me pertenecerás a mí. Si escoges a Sam… —Escupe su nombre como si fuera veneno—. Entonces le pertenecerás a él, también. Así es como funciona el matrimonio.

Me enderezo en toda mi estatura.

—Entonces no voy a casarme con nadie.

Agarra mis hombros, sus dedos clavándose en mi piel. Antes de que pueda protestar, me besa, mordiendo mi labio inferior y presionando su cuerpo al mío.

—Bien —gruñe—. Entonces seguirás siendo mía. Usando toda la fuerza que tengo, lo empujo.

—No. Y si así es como vas a tratarme, entonces se acabó.

Se ríe con su risa sin humor.

—Sí, claro. Estarás rogándome que regrese muy pronto. Es quien eres, Ava, y Sam nunca va a entenderlo.

Me giro sobre mis talones y me dirijo hacia el arco.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

Pero incluso mientras salgo como un huracán de la cámara, puedo sentir ese fuego entre nosotros. Siempre estará ahí, si estamos casados o no, y nada de lo que haga lo apagará jamás. Cuanto más rápido ambos lo aceptemos, mejor.

Sam y Eros están sentados en el medio del pasillo varias salas abajo, lo suficientemente cerca que deben haber oído todo. Eros es ajeno mientras juega con una pila de bloques de madera, pero Sam encuentra mi mirada, y veo comprensión. Algo que Finn nunca me ha mostrado.

—Pídemelo —le digo, de rodillas al lado de ellos. Sam no dice nada—. Pídemelo, o te lo voy a pedir.

Él niega con la cabeza.

—No voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo cuando estés en busca de venganza contra mi hermano.

Mi boca se abre.

—Pero eso no es…

—Lo es —dice en voz baja—. Sé lo que sientes por él. Finn es un bruto a veces, pero todavía lo amas, y respeto eso. No voy a hacer peores las cosas para ustedes dos casándome contigo sólo para hacerlo enojar.

Pasé mis dedos por los rizos de Eros.

—Yo sólo… quiero a alguien que me ame. No como un trofeo, sino por mí misma.

—Alguien lo hace —dice él, y el silencio permanece entre nosotros—. Un día, una vez que hayas tenido tiempo para ordenar tus sentimientos, te lo pediré. Pero mientras tanto, no necesito ese compromiso con el fin de amarte, y no creo que tú lo necesites tampoco.

Mi barbilla tiembla y roza sus dedos contra mi mejilla. Ha vuelto a su forma inmortal ahora, las piernas torcidas y todo, pero ya no veo eso más. Bueno, sí, pero no tanto como antes. Lo veo ahora, la forma en que me ve. Distingo lo que hay debajo de su fealdad, al igual que él ve lo que hay debajo de mi belleza.

—Yo te elijo a ti —le susurro, limpiándome los ojos—. No porque estoy luchando con Finn, no porque me dejó o nada de eso. Te elijo por la forma en que me miras. La forma en que me tocas, la manera en que me hablas, la forma en que me respetas y me ves. Me encanta cómo eres con Eros. Me encanta que te preocupes por él a pesar de que no es tuyo. Me encanta que digas no, cuando alguien más diría sí, porque sabes que en alguna parte de la línea, podría salir lastimada.

—Eso es todo lo que importa —dice él—. Tu felicidad. Tu libertad. No importa cómo te sientes por mí o mi hermano.

—Siempre amaré a Finn. Siempre tendré algo con él…

—Lo sé —dice, y baja los ojos—. Nunca envidiaré eso. He visto lo que los celos hacen al amor, y nunca te voy a hacer daño de esa manera. Es parte de quien eres, y me encanta cada parte de ti. Incluso la parte que le encanta a mi hermano. Y si tú decides que quieres volver con él, siempre y cuando seas feliz, lo aceptaré.

Tengo que parpadear rápidamente para evitar llorar.

—Déjame terminar —digo, tocando su mejilla—. Siempre amaré a Finn, pero su amor es el tipo de amor que consume. Puede que no sepa todo acerca de ti, aún, pero sí conozco la forma en que amas, y esa es la parte más importante. Tendremos la eternidad para aprender el resto.

Pone su mano sobre la mía.

—¿Y cómo te amo? Dudo.

—Tu amor… es la clase de amor que se alimenta y crece, de la clase que es constante, sin importar qué. Es cálido, acogedor, tolerante, y ese es el amor que quiero. Ese es el amor que necesito.

Sonríe levemente, siguiendo el borde de mi mandíbula.

—Y lo tendrás tanto tiempo como desees. Siempre va a estar allí para ti, al igual que siempre voy a estar allí, también. Cuando te pregunte, y te voy a preguntar, quiero que estés segura. Estoy dispuesto a esperar el tiempo que sea necesario.

Niego con la cabeza.

—Estoy segura.

—Entonces muéstrame —murmura él. Su rostro está a sólo centímetros del mío ahora—. Demuéstratelo a ti misma.

Cierro la distancia entre nosotros. Así como lo fue en la gruta, besarlo es fácil, simple, tan natural como existir. Pero soy más consciente de este momento de lo que he estado de algo en mi vida. La forma en que sus labios se sienten contra los míos, su sabor, su olor, todo. Por encima de todo, soy consciente de la calidez que nos envuelve, uniéndonos a nosotros tres. Eros es mi sol, Finn es mi fuego, pero Sam es mi roca, mi fundación, y no importa dónde vaya o lo que haga, siempre voy a volver a él. Ahora sé eso.

Puedo pasar la eternidad desgarrada entre dos hermanos, pero eso no es un mal destino, en verdad. Un día Finn lo entenderá por sí mismo, y vendrá arrastrándose de nuevo a mí. Cuando llegue ese día, lo perdonaré, y estaremos tan apasionados el uno por el otro, como siempre lo hemos estado. Pero no voy a renunciar a este amor por nada, y hasta que Finn acepte eso, será el único que perderá. Yo no.

—Ahí está —le susurro mientras rompo el beso—. Tendrás eso tanto tiempo como lo desees, también. Puedo amar a otros, pero si me lo permites, tú siempre serás mi hogar.

Sonríe y me besa de nuevo.

—Nada me gustaría más.

Intento acercarme más, tan cerca como sea posible a él, pero accidentalmente derribo la torre de bloques que Eros ha creado en su lugar.

—¡Mamá! —grita, indignado, y me río.

—Lo siento —le digo, agachándome y tirando de él a mi regazo—. Vamos a construir otra juntos, ¿de acuerdo?

Resopla, pero mientras Sam empieza a formar la base, la ira de Eros se olvida, y alegremente llega a ayudar. Juntos, nosotros tres empezamos a construir, y cuando veo las manos firmes de Sam colocar cada bloque en su lugar, sé que he tomado la decisión correcta.


	7. Chapter 7

Diosa del inframundo

"Yo sólo... no pertenezco aquí. No sé de qué otra manera explicarlo".

Perséfone no encaja en el místico Inframundo de los dioses griegos, en especial ahora que es obligada a casarse con Rachel, la chica a quien ella no ama. Pero, ¿puede encontrar una manera de ser libre?

PARTE I

Por los primeros dieciséis años de mi vida, madre me dijo que el día de mi boda sería uno de los más felices en toda mi existencia. Que las aves cantarían, el aire olería como flores y el sol brillaría. Cada último detalle sería perfecto.

Como una idiota, le creí.

El sol no brillaba en el infierno, y a menos que los murciélagos contaran, tampoco había ningún ave en el infinito palacio del Inframundo. Para hacer las cosas peor, la infinita roca rodeando la caverna me hundía, volviéndose más pesada con cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba atrapada, literal y figurativamente. Y no tenía idea de cómo salirme de esta.

Sin embargo, madre sí logró mantener su palabra con respecto a las flores. Mientras paseaba de una cámara a otra, once pasos en cada dirección, tuve que zigzaguear mi camino alrededor de los interminables grupos de flores salvajes que cubrían cada superficie disponible. El perfume era lo suficiente fuerte para noquear a Cerbero, pero al menos el lugar no olía a muerte.

—¿Perséfone? —Madre asomó su cabeza dentro de la habitación. Dado a la manera en que ella brillaba, hubiese pensado que esta era su boda, y no la mía—. Es hora. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ella sabía exactamente cómo me sentía por todo esto. No quería la verdad; sólo quería la falsa afirmación de que estaba tan feliz como ella.

—No quiero hacer esto —dije. No había necesidad de mantenerlo oculto.

—Cariño —dijo madre en un tono que debió pensar era comprensivo, pero que realmente era igual al que usó para convencerme en hacer esto en primer lugar. Caminó dentro de la cámara y cerró la puerta detrás de ella—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Lo que ocurre es que no quiero casarme con Rachel. —Buscando por un lugar donde sentarme, divisé una silla en la floreada jungla, pero un ramo de flores púrpuras ya lo había reclamado. Resoplé y en su lugar me senté en el suelo—. Me dijiste que el Inframundo no era tan malo.

—No lo es. —Se arrodilló a mi lado—. Solo has visto el palacio. Hay un mundo entero ahí afuera…

—Se siente como una cueva. Es pesada y antinatural y… me quiero quedar en el Olimpo contigo. —Mi voz se elevó, y parpadeé rápidamente. Romper en llanto hubiese sido una manera segura para hacer que madre creyera que yo simplemente estaba muy emocional para pensar claramente. Sin embargo, nunca pensé más claramente en mi vida.

Madre envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí, y por un momento me permití inclinarme contra ella.

—Querida, has sabido por un tiempo que esto se acercaba. Nunca permitiría esto si no estuviera absolutamente segura que la amarías.

—Pero no lo hago. —¿No entendía eso?

—Lo harás, con el tiempo.

—¿Y si nunca lo hago?

—Perséfone, mírame. —Inclinó mi cabeza arriba, y mis ojos encontraron los de ella—. Lo harás. Créeme. —Su confianza debería mostrarse de la misma manera en mí, pero yo estaba vacía—. Vendré a visitarte todo el tiempo. Este es el comienzo del resto de tu vida, no el final.

Ella estaba equivocada; era el final de todo lo que importaba. El final de los días recogiendo flores y bañada con la luz solar, el final de las noches sentada en su regazo mientras me contaba historias. Un profundo dolor me llenó, y tragué fuerte. Sin llorar. No hoy.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de llamarte mi hija —murmuró—. Eventualmente entenderás por qué te pedí esto. Con el tiempo, serás más feliz aquí con Rachel de lo que jamás podrás ser conmigo en el Olimpo.

Madre nunca había estado tan equivocada tantas veces seguidas. No podía ser feliz, no en esta caverna bajo tierra. No sin el sol. No sin ella.

—Rachel ya te ama, mi cielo. Ella es tranquila, y no ama abiertamente como quizá estés acostumbrada, pero eso no hace su amor menos fuerte. Has visto la manera en que te mira.

De mala gana asentí. La había visto, esa penetrante mirada cuando ella pensaba que no lo notaba. La manera en que sus ojos parecían seguirme mientras cruzaba la habitación. No en una manera predadora, sino como si le preocupara. Como si le importara. Quizá ella secretamente no estaba loca por toda esta cosa, tampoco.

—¿Confías en mí y que soy incapaz de lastimarte? —murmuró—. ¿Confías en mí de que sólo quiero lo mejor para ti?

La amaba. Confiaba en ella. Y su orgullo me llenaba de una manera que estaba segura que el supuesto amor de Rachel nunca lo haría. Pero quizá tenía razón… quizá con el tiempo la amaría. Quizá si esto no fuera un matrimonio arreglado, lo amaría de todas formas. Pero ella y mi padre me habían robado esa elección.

—Encontrarás felicidad aquí —dijo—. Encontrarás tú propósito, y nunca estaré lejos. Todos tenemos roles en nuestras vidas, Perséfone; roles que puede que inicialmente no disfrutemos, pero roles que prontos son necesarios. Tú naciste para hacer esto, mi cielo, y Rachel te ama. Créeme cuando digo eso. Te quiero demasiado para jamás permitir que alguien te lastime, incluyéndome a mí misma.

Tragué. Ella de verdad me quería. Fuera de todo en el mundo, eso era lo único que yo sabía que era por completo, y de manera inequívoca, verdad. Y debido a eso, la dejé ayudarme a pararme, mis piernas inestables debajo de mí.

—Mi hermosa niña. El amor de mi vida. —Ella arrancó una flor púrpura del ramo en la silla y lo aseguró en mis rulos. Rubio rojizo ahora, mientras se establecía el otoño—. Estás perfecta.

Anhelaba poder creerle, pero mientras me guiaba dentro de la antecámara, una melodía de las cuerdas del laúd de Theo se filtró a través del aire. Y en lugar de recordarme la armonía y el amor, las notas eran tristes para mis oídos, encajando perfectamente con la desolación de este reino.

Esta no era mi boda. Era mi funeral.

Ella enlazó su brazo en el mío, y un par de puertas dobles se abrieron, revelando el salón del trono del Inframundo. Con sus pilares de obsidiana y cortinas negras y doradas que colgaban desde ventanas altas, no era nada similar a la sala del trono en el Olimpo. Nada similar a mi hogar.

Madre se quedó conmigo mientras alcanzábamos el frente del salón del trono, donde Rachel se encontraba de pie entre un par de tronos de diamantes. El suyo, uno negro que había visto incontables veces durante las reuniones del consejo, y el mío. De diamante blanco; un regalo de Rachel, dándome la bienvenida al Inframundo. Y del consejo, recibiéndome como su igual.

Pero nunca sería su igual, y ellos lo sabían tan bien como yo. Un igual sería capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, no un títere en un matrimonio arreglado a los dieciséis. Si pensaban que me dejaría y lo tomaría, estaban muy equivocados.

—Te quiero —susurró madre. Me quedé en silencio. Tomando mi mano, ella la colocó en la de Rachel, su piel más cálida de lo que esperaba. Sus ojos chocolate encontraron los míos, y un temblor corrió por mi espalda.

Ahora era de ella por la eternidad.

No podía esconderme detrás de la boda para siempre. Los otros miembros del consejo parecían disfrutar de sí mismos, bailando y bebiendo hasta bien tarde esa noche. Brittany se mantuvo cerca, observándome de vez en cuando, pero no me habló. ¿Podía sentir la montaña de ansiedad formándose en mi pecho? ¿Podía ver mi miedo creciendo cada momento que permanecía dentro de mi jaula de piedra? Ella, más que el resto de nosotros, se preocupaba sobre los matrimonios siendo exitosos. ¿Podía decir cuánto odiaba ya el mío? ¿Se arrepentía por dar su bendición?

Deseaba que no lo hubiese hecho. Quizás así mis padres nunca me habrían forzado a esto. Solo faltaban pocas horas para mi matrimonio, y ya me sentía abrumada por las rocas y las cadenas invisibles. No exactamente un comienzo favorable.

Al final solo Rachel, mi madre y yo quedamos, y luego de que Rachel se excusara para ir a su aposento —nuestro aposento ahora— ella me empujó en un apretado abrazo.

—Rachel te ama —murmuró—. Sé que puede que no se sienta así, pero nunca se hubiese casado contigo si no lo hiciera.

Enterré mi rostro en su hombro. No era de su amor por lo que estaba preocupada. Era el mío. Durante el tiempo que había estado al tanto de lo que el matrimonio era, he sabido que estaba prometida a Rachel, y había estado absolutamente segura que la amaría a esta altura. Al menos, lo suficiente para ser feliz, si no emocionada. Y mientras me aferraba al espiral de amor que pueda o no sentir por ella, lo demás estaba más allá de mi alcance.

Pero estaría más cerca a medida que pasara tiempo con ella, mientras más sonrisas, palabras y caricias compartiéramos. Tenía que pasar. Después de todo, Ava no había escogido a su esposo tampoco, y ahora ella pasaba todo el día abrazada a él. Y Brittany, quien había escogido el de ella, era completamente miserable.

Así que quizá madre tenía razón. Quizá el amor esperaba por mí en esa habitación, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir allí y conseguirlo.

—¿Vendrás a visitarme? —dije—. O yo iré a visitarte.

—Ambos —dijo, besando mi mejilla—. Todo el tiempo, tanto como quieras. Sólo asegúrate de no descuidar tus deberes aquí abajo, querida. Y recuerda: la felicidad es una elección, pero también lo es la miseria. Elige sabiamente.

Me soltó, y yo de mala gana dejé caer mis brazos. Dándome una sonrisa tranquilizadora, se giró para irse, pero antes de que alcanzara la puerta, solté abruptamente:

—¿Estará bien, cierto?

Madre miró sobre su hombro.

—Ya lo está. Ve con tu esposa, Perséfone. Dale una oportunidad de hacerte feliz. Ella se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, y exhalé. Rachel de verdad era mi esposa. Mi reina. Estaba casada ahora, y las cosas nunca regresarían a la manera que habían sido. Esta era mi vida ahora. Hora de enfrentarlo.

La puerta de la recámara de Rachel se abrió suavemente. Caminé dentro, esperando que fuera oscura y fría, como el resto del Inframundo, pero en lugar de eso la enorme habitación estaba iluminada con docenas de velas flotantes. Las mismas lanzaban un brillo suave sobre la lujosa cama, donde Rachel estaba sentada esperando por mí, y un puño se envolvió alrededor de mis entrañas. Esto era.

—Perséfone. —Se levantó y me ofreció su mano, sus ojos cafés buscando los míos. No sabía qué más hacer, así que entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella. Nosotras éramos amigas, más o menos. Crecer sabiendo con quién me iba a casar tomó la opción de ello, seguro, pero también me dio una vida para llegar a estudiarla. Madre tenía razón, era una buena mujer. Me amaba. Y estar aquí con ella no era la peor cosa que había experimentado jamás.

Me le quedé mirando por el espacio de varios latidos, y al final susurré:

—Lo siento, no estoy… no estoy realmente segura de qué decir.

Rachel sonrió, arrugas apareciendo alrededor de sus ojos.

—Entonces permíteme romper el silencio al decir cuán adorable luces esta noche. Siempre lo haces, por supuesto. —Tocó uno de mis rizos. Ellos cambiarían con las estaciones, castaño rojizo en los meses por venir antes de cambiar a negro por el solsticio de invierno, y luego mientras la primavera viniera, aclararían a marrón. Finalmente, en el verano, yo sería rubia. Nunca antes había servido para un propósito, pero ahora nunca perdería pista de las estaciones en el Inframundo.

Me senté en el borde de la cama. Era extraño estar sola con ella, a pesar de la insistencia de madre que Rachel y yo conseguiríamos conocernos a la otra, ella siempre había estado presente. Se sentía más vieja de alguna manera, y poder radiaba sin esfuerzo de su cuerpo. Mientras se sentaba a mi lado, sin embargo, gentilmente ahuecó mi mano en las suyas.

—Estás nerviosa —dijo. No era una pregunta, y no esperó para que yo respondiera—. También, lo estoy.

Me mofé.

—Eres la Reina del Inframundo. ¿De qué posiblemente podrías estar nerviosa?

Rachel vaciló, rozando su pulgar contra mis nudillos. El gesto era casi íntimo en su simplicidad, y un temblor me recorrió.

—Estoy nerviosa por no poder darte todo lo que mereces.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Apretó mis manos.

—Tú podrías hacer tantas cosas con tu existencia, aun así estás aquí abajo conmigo. No puedo decirte lo que eso significa para mí. Nadie… —Se detuvo, y las venas en su cuello sobresalieron—. Nadie antes me ha escogido, no por quién soy. No por razones puras. El que tú estés dispuesta a intentarlo es todo lo que tengo y nunca antes tuve.

Una calidez me llenó, y me acerqué más a ella. No era tan difícil ver su vida a través de sus ojos, todos esos eones de soledad.

—Voy a intentarlo —prometí—. Quiero… quiero estar contigo.

No estaba segura que lo quería, realmente, pero tampoco estaba segura que no. Me hubiese gustado la opción, pero eso siempre había estado fuera de mi control. Esto —el aquí y ahora, cuán buenas éramos juntas— eso al menos estaba más o menos en mi control. Y saber que Rachel estaba dispuesta a intentar hacer esto funcionar hizo toda la diferencia.

—Sé que este matrimonio tomará tiempo para que ambas nos acostumbremos, pero creceremos juntas. Aprenderemos juntas —dijo, alzando mi mano hasta sus labios.

Sí, lo haríamos. Por debajo de su penetrante mirada, me relajé. Todo estaría bien. Madre sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y ella nunca me casaría con Rachel si no estuviese absolutamente segura que funcionaríamos. Pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, estaba consciente de las rocas a mi alrededor. No importaba cómo me sentía por ello, aun así estaba atrapada aquí abajo. Engañarme a mí misma de ser feliz no cambiaría eso. No me daría la oportunidad de regresar a mi libertad.

Me enderecé y tomé un profundo respiro. Sí, lo haría. La felicidad era una elección, exactamente como madre había dicho. Y esta era una decisión que podía tomar.

No pregunté. No vacilé. En lugar de eso. Me incliné hacia adelante y la besé directamente en la boca, el tipo de beso que nunca antes le había dado a alguien. El tipo de beso que Ava le daba a Sam. El tipo de beso que quería que Rachel me diera.

Era cálido y húmedo y no lo que esperaba, en absoluto. No hizo saltar chispas o me hizo amarla. No abrió todo un nuevo mundo de posibilidades. Simplemente era eso: labios contra labios, una suave boca contra la mía. Y para hacer las cosas peor, Rachel no me besó de vuelta.

Abrí mis ojos. Los de ella estaban abiertos, nublados con preguntas, pero no le di la oportunidad de hablar. Sabía lo que diría si lo hacía, ¿estaba segura de que quería hacer esto ahora? ¿Quería esperar hasta que nos conociéramos un poco mejor?

Pero quería ese amor. Necesitaba ese amor para hacer que las rocas se alejaran, para hacer todo lo demás no tan malo. Y si me podía hacer amarlo tanto como ella me amaba… quizá todo estaría bien. Quizá esto no sería una prisión.

Así que seguí besándola. Mis manos bajaron por su pecho, empujando su ropa y acariciando contra su piel cálida. Podía hacer esto. Haría esto, y una vez que estuviéramos juntas de la manera más íntima posible, todo encajaría. Seríamos felices, y no sería una ilusión. Sería mi decisión.

Sin embargo, mientras lo empujaba hacia la cama, ella se alejó.

—Perséfone…

—No —dije—. Por favor.

Su mandíbula se tambaleó, pero permaneció en silencio. La besé otra vez, empujándole tan cerca de mí como era posible. Nunca antes había tenido a alguien presionado en contra de mí así, y su cuerpo era sólido, más pesado de lo que esperaba. No es que esperara mucho, pero aun así se sentía extraño.

No me permití detenerme. Pronto ambas estábamos completamente desvestidas, y mientras ella se colocaba encima de mí, empujé cada pizca de miedo que me atormentaba. Estábamos haciendo esto juntas, y sin importar cuán expuesta y aterrorizada estaba, acostada allí en su cama, no daría marcha atrás.

Una noche de tragarme el miedo, una noche de estar con Rachel así, y esa brizna de amor se convertiría en una tormenta. Sólo necesitaba pasar a través de esta noche.

—Hazlo —susurré, y cuando ella abrió su boca otra vez, indudablemente para protestar, la silencié con un sofocante beso.

Todo estaría bien. Mejor que bien.

Tenía que estarlo.

No estaba bien. No estaba ni de cerca bien.

Nuestros cuerpos no encajaban. Tal vez era mi virginidad, o tal vez ella estaba extrañamente bendecida, pero como sea que fuera, fue caliente, pegajoso, incómodo, torpe, todo lo que no se suponía que fuera. Y si no hubiera sido inmortal, estoy segura de que hubiera sido una de las experiencias más doloras de mi vida.

Para hacerlo peor, parecía que ella tampoco sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y ambas fuimos torpes. Tal vez pudo haber sido íntimo, pero no fue sexy o amoroso. Todo fue físico, nada emocional, para el momento que terminó, intenté esforzarme para no dejar salir algunas lágrimas.

Rachel rodó fuera de mí, su pecho estaba agitado. Sus ojos buscaron los míos, su ceño fruncido, mientras cepillaba sus dedos contra mi mejilla.

—Lo siento.

Sacudí mi cabeza, muy cerca de romperme al hablar. No había sido su culpa. Yo fui la que la presionó hacia esto, nos forcé antes de estar listas. Pero una parte de mí se ahogaba en coraje y decepción, culpándola. Ella hubiera podido hacer lo que yo no, tener el coraje de alejarse. Podría haber dicho que no a mi padre cuando sugirió este matrimonio para empezar.

—Será mejor —murmuró—. Te quiero.

El silencio nos rodeó, y supe sin preguntar que ella esperaba que lo dijera de vuelta. Ofrecerle una pequeña afirmación como esta no habría sido un completo desastre. Pero lo era, y una lágrima se deslizó bajando por mi rostro, demasiado rápido como para atraparla.

A la luz de las velas la expresión de Rachel se derrumbó. Ella sabía lo que mi silencio significaba, y por un momento, pareció quebrarse. Sus hombros se encorvaron y su cabeza se inclinó, mientras sus dedos se clavaban en las sábanas. No le ofrecí ningún consuelo, no pude. Sólo estaría mintiéndonos a ambas.

Al final Rachel volvió en sí, se acercó a mí y jaló una sábana de seda para cubrirme. No trató de tocarme, aunque me miró por un largo rato. Me giré. No quería su culpa más que la mía.

Poco a poco las velas se apagaron o tal vez Rachel las apagó. De cualquier manera, en la oscuridad, el peso de las rocas sobre mí se hizo aún mayor, y apenas podía respirar.

No podía hacer esto. No podía estar aquí con una mujer a la que no amaba. Casadas o no, siendo su reina o no, yo era una persona, no un objeto, y mis padres no tenían derecho a hacerme esto. Pero aquí estábamos, ambos víctimas, ambos dolorosamente conscientes de la pared que había entre nosotros. Dicha pared no había estado antes de la boda, pero ahora, debido a mí, debido a mis padres…

No dormí, y a juzgar por la respiración de Rachel, tampoco lo hizo. Al final cuando era hora de levantarse —cómo Rachel podía decirlo sin el sol, no tengo idea— esperé hasta que se vistió y desapareció antes de salir de la cama y tomar una ducha. Tenía dos opciones: podía quedarme y aceptar mi destino, o podía pelear por mi libertad.

Indiscutible.

Tan pronto como terminé de lavar cualquier rastro de la noche anterior, me apuré para salir de la habitación, estando a punto de chocar mi cabeza con la de Rachel en el pasillo. A pesar de que llevaba una bandeja, se las arregló para sostenerme sin dejar caer nada. Por un largo momento nos miramos una a la otra.

—¿A dónde…? —Hizo una pausa y acomodó la bandeja, la cual tenía mis frutas favoritas, pan y distintos quesos. Estaba llevándome el desayuno a la cama—. ¿A dónde vas?

Otra oleada de culpabilidad me invadió. A pesar de lo que pasó anoche, ella aún intentaba hacerme feliz.

—Yo… yo necesito ver a madre —dije mientras mi voz se levantaba—. ¿Puedo…?

—Por supuesto. —Acomodó la bandeja sobre una mesa y se acercó a mí para después alejarse al último momento—. Te llevaré arriba, al Olimpo.

La seguí a través del pasillo hacia la entrada principal, y ambas caminamos hacia la entrada de la caverna que estaba frente al portal entre los reinos. Ver las rocas a mi alrededor solo hizo que el peso en mi pecho se hiciera peor, y para el momento que alcanzamos el círculo de cristal en el piso, apenas podía ver con claridad.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Rachel tocando mi codo. A pesar que el contacto fue ligero, fue suficiente para recordarme lo sucedido anoche; me estremecí. De inmediato alejó su mano.

—Lo siento, solo… necesito… necesito ir al Olimpo ¿Puedes enseñarme cómo? — Técnicamente, antes de mi boda y coronación, yo no era capaz de hacerlo, pero ahora, como Reina del Inframundo, tenía ese poder.

—Sí —dijo lentamente—. Por supuesto. Necesito tocarte para conseguir llevarte allí. ¿Está bien?

Asentí, y ella colocó su mano en mi espalda. Era un toque familiar, el tipo de contacto que dos personas que se conocen uno al otro bien pueden compartir, y su piel quemó contra la mía.

¿Por qué era esto tan malo? Seguro, lo que pasó anoche no fue para lo que estaba preparada a ver, de observar a Ava y sus amantes, pero un montón de gente lo había pasado peor. Así que, ¿por qué cualquier mínimo pensamiento de ella me revolvía el estómago?

—Así —dijo calmadamente, y sentí una oleada de poder emanar de ella, oscuro, rico y completamente repugnante. Pero no había manera de escapar, mientras tomábamos impulso hacia arriba a través de las rocas, y para el momento en que aparecimos en el cielo abierto, tenía nauseas. Por el viaje, por el Inframundo, por el toque o el antiguo poder de Rachel, no sabía, pero lo único que quería era ir a casa.

Cuando por fin aterrizamos en el centro del Olimpo, y me alejé de ella, corrí tan rápido como pude. A través de la sala del trono, por el pasillo hacia la habitación de madre, mientras todo a mi alrededor se volvía borroso. El reflejo dorado del sol que se apreciaba en cada centímetro del Olimpo parecía llenarme desde adentro hacia fuera, y para el momento en que entré en su recámara, estaba brillando.

—¡Madre!

—¿Perséfone? —Se puso de pie y abrió sus brazos, y me derretí en ellos—. No esperaba verte tan pronto. ¿Rachel está contigo?

Asentí, y algo sobre escuchar su voz y sentir su presencia familiar hizo que esa represa dentro de mí quebrara. Rompí en sollozos ásperos, mientras la apretaba tan fuerte como podía. No la dejaría irse nunca, no por nada en el mundo.

De alguna manera madre se las arregló para guiarme hasta su cama, y ambas nos sentamos.

—Cariño. ¿Qué va mal? —Intentó apartarse, pero me aferré—. Seguro que no fue tan malo.

Pero lo era. No podía explicarle —ni siquiera podía explicármelo a mí misma— pero en ese momento, habría preferido perder mi eternidad que volver al Inframundo con Rachel. No pertenecía a ese sitio, no debíamos estar juntas, y todo era un error… un estúpido error que madre podría arreglar.

—Por favor —balbuceé entre sollozos—. No me hagas regresar ahí. Sus brazos me rodearon firmemente.

—¿Qué pasó? Cariño, si no me dices, no puedo ayudarte.

Mi boca se abrió intentando encontrar las palabras, pero antes de que pudiera decir tan solo una…

—¿Perséfone?

Levanté la mirada, mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

—¿Padre?

Zeus entró en la habitación, su ceja y boca torcidas hacia abajo. Siendo mi padre o no, nunca habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos, más allá de la poca unión para mitigar sus culpas. Pero soportaría sus incómodos abrazos y ese genio infernal un millón de veces antes de regresar a Rachel.

—Perséfone, tu mujer está esperando por ti en la habitación del trono —dijo en tono de reprimenda—. Está muy preocupada.

Sorbí la nariz, negándome a alejarme del agarre de mi madre.

—No puedo regresar ahí, no puedo respirar.

—No seas ridícula. Eres una Diosa, no necesitas respirar —dijo Zeus—. Ahora explícame de qué trata este berrinche tuyo.

—Zeus —dijo madre en un tono de advertencia, pero él no cedió. Me miró, sus tormentosos ojos azules y sus brazos cruzados sobre todo su pecho. Nunca había tenido miedo de él antes, pero la tensión estaba latente en el aire seguro como la luz. Una palabra en falso, y siendo su hija o no, me trataría como a un traidor.

—No puedo… —dije entrecortadamente—. La roca es muy pesada, y… Rachel, nosotros… —Mi rostro se volvió rojo—. Por favor no me hagas regresar.

—No tienes opción en el asunto —dijo Zeus—. Eres la Reina del Inframundo ahora, y esa no es una corona que puedes rechazar.

—No me importa, solo… por favor, haré lo que sea —rogué—. No puedo regresar. Madre suspiró.

—Has estado ahí solo por una noche. Las cosas se volverán más fáciles. Sé que es un cambio del Olimpo…

—¿Alguna vez has pasado la noche ahí abajo? —dije, y ella vaciló.

—No, pero…

—No puedo. Madre. Por favor.

Frunció el ceño y compartió una mirada con Zeus.

—Tu padre tiene razón. Eres una reina, te guste o no, ese es un rol al que no puedes renunciar. Pese a tu matrimonio, Rachel necesita tu ayuda para gobernar, y ya has hecho un compromiso. No puedes volver sin importar lo diferente que sea de tus expectativas.

Mi cuerpo entero se sintió como si se convirtiera en piedra. Esperaba que Zeus se opusiera, por supuesto. Él nunca estaba conforme con nada. Pero mi propia madre…

—No entiendes. —Me alejé y me puse de pie con las piernas temblorosas—. No es natural allá abajo. Es… frío, oscuro y retorcido, y no puedo respirar…

—De nuevo con el asunto de la respiración —dijo Zeus, y madre lo hizo callar.

—… no la amo, madre. No puedo pasar mi vida ahí abajo.

—¿Amor? —Su expresión confundida se transformó en una de simpática, y algo parecido a la humillación me atravesó. No quería su lástima; quería que entendiera—. Perséfone, el amor tiene poco que ver con esto. Rachel te ama, claro está, pero tu amor por ella no vendrá inmediatamente. Debes darle tiempo.

—Pero, ¿cómo puedo amar algo totalmente desagradable? —Mi voz se quebró, y limpié mis mejillas molesta.

—Puedes y eventualmente lo harás. En muchas maneras, Rachel es la más amorosa de todos nosotros —dijo madre—. No te dejes llevar por su reino oscuro. Hay belleza ahí, a pesar de la noche difícil, las cosas se volverán más fáciles. La felicidad es una elección…

—Y elijo no serlo. —Las palabras salieron en un sollozo roto—. ¿Me harás esto? ¿Maldecirás a tu hija, tu única hija, con una vida ahí abajo con ella? Madre vaciló.

—Cariño, por favor. ¿Dime que te llevó a esto?

Pero no pude. No sabía qué cosa en específico estaba tras la pared de furia y odio dentro de mí. No sabía qué me hizo querer correr, pero eso no lo hacía menos real.

—Ella sólo... —Sacudí la cabeza—. No está bien.

—Toma un paso a la vez —dijo madre en lo que debió ser una voz reconfortante, pero que me hizo estremecer—. Si no disfrutas consumando tu matrimonio, es normal. La primera vez casi nunca es…

—No se trata de eso.

—¿Entonces de qué se trata? —Se acercó a mí, pero retrocedí. Mi cuerpo completo temblaba tan fuerte que tuve que esforzarme por mantenerme derecha, no sabía cómo detenerlo.

—Solo… no pertenezco a ese sitio. No sé cómo más explicarlo.

Madre y Zeus intercambiaron otra mirada, y Zeus aclaró su garganta.

—Regresarás al Inframundo con Rachel, y le obedecerás a ella cómo lo harías conmigo. Es tu esposa ahora, y no me deshonrarás por evadir tus deberes. ¿Entendiste?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas hasta que no pude distinguirlos. Pero conocía bien esa voz… era la voz de un rey, esa voz que usaba cuando no teníamos ninguna opción. La voz que usó para decirme que me casaría con Rachel al cumplir dieciséis sin importar como me sintiera.

No pude responder. Cada vez que abría la boca, la pared de odio y resentimiento estaba ahí, y finalmente, pasé junto a él y salí de la habitación. No podía hacer esto sin importar cuán seguido me amenazara, y el hecho de que él y madre se negaran a considerar mis sentimientos… no era justo. Necesitaba alejarme de ese rechazo. Necesitaba escaparme de mi vida.

Mientras corría por el pasillo, estuve cerca de toparme de frente con Brittany. ¿Había estado cerca todo este tiempo? Nuestros ojos se encontraron y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero reinicié mi carrera y pasé de ella. No me importaba si había escuchado. No me importaba si simpatizaba con la idea de estar atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor. No había nada que ella pudiera hacer o decir para hacer que mis padres cambiaran de parecer, y no necesitaba lástima tampoco. Necesitaba escapar.

Cuando llegué a la sala del trono. A unos pocos pies del portal, Rachel estaba esperando con Puck, quien tenía una expresión de desconcierto. Mientras entraba al círculo de cristal tambaleante, Rachel se movió para unírseme, pero Puck bloqueó su camino. Sea cual sea que fuera su razón, yo no tenía tiempo para averiguarla. Caí del Olimpo, el viento ondeando mi cabello y golpeándome en el rostro.

Libertad. Y caída libre, al parecer. Nunca había usado un portal por mi cuenta, por lo que abrí mi boca en un grito silencioso. Puede que no esperar a Rachel no haya sido mi mejor idea, pero prefería caer en picada a la tierra que esperar a que se me uniera.

Esperaba un aterrizaje forzoso, la clase de aterrizaje que dejaría una huella en el terreno para que curiosos mortales reflexionaran, pero cuando mis pies tocaron el piso, me detuve. Sin aterrizaje forzoso, sin ningún impacto real, sin siquiera dejar marcas en la hierba.

Respirando con alivio, pasé mis dedos a través de mi cabello enredado y giré a mi alrededor. Estaba de pie en un campo lleno de flores púrpuras que bailaban con la brisa, la cual era cálida a pesar de la hora de dónde sea que hubiera aterrizado. Era una bella tarde de verano.

¿Por qué Rachel no podía vivir en la superficie? ¿Por qué tenía que estar cerca de sus súbditos todo el tiempo? Con seguridad puedo decir que Zeus no lo estaba. Tomé asiento placenteramente en el medio del campo, pasando mi mano a través del pasto crecido. Este era mi hogar, rodeada de calor, naturaleza y vida. No piedra interminable por todos lados.

El viento paró un momento, y algo se movió tras de mí. No había ninguna duda, Rachel había venido a reclamarme y llevarme de vuelta al sitio oscuro. Me negué a girarme. No podría tenerme, no de nuevo.

—¿Perséfone?

Exhalé. No era Rachel.

—¿Puck? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Estás molesta —dijo mientras se movía para sentarse frente a mí. Crecimos juntos, siempre fuimos comparados de pequeños por el consejo, y verlo ahora me hacía sentir más nostalgia que nunca—. ¿Te lastimó Rachel?

Él era la primera persona en reconocer que tal vez no había sido mi culpa, y mi corazón latió lleno de gratitud.

—N… No —sollocé—. Solo… no puedo regresar.

Tomó mis manos, sus dedos suaves y frescos. Ese pequeño gesto de cariño fue suficiente para hacerme romper de nuevo, y descansé mi cabeza en su hombro mientras lloraba. Odiaba sentirme así… odiaba no tener el coraje para darle a Rachel una oportunidad. Pero no era ella. Era el sentimiento de estar siendo sofocada, asfixiada, quemada antes de tener la oportunidad de vivir. ¿Por qué no cuestioné a mis padres antes? ¿Por qué no demandé la oportunidad de conocer a Rachel y al Inframundo mejor? ¿Por qué ellos no me dieron una opción?

Porque sabían lo que hubiera dicho si me hubieran dado la oportunidad. Tenían que haberlo sabido. Madre me conoce mejor que yo, y sabe que la confianza que tengo en ella —la misma confianza que hizo que me metiera en este matrimonio— era absolutamente suficiente como para preguntarles antes. Incluso ahora me seguía cuestionando. ¿Estaba siendo apresurada? ¿Debería darle una oportunidad a Rachel? ¿Siquiera tengo una oportunidad?

No, y eso sólo me hizo llorar más fuerte. No tenía opción. Me gustara o no, tendría que regresar al Inframundo. A menos que…

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, y me senté. Puck se incorporó también, pero antes de que él pudiera formar una palabra, hablé.

—Huye conmigo.

Sus labios formaron un círculo perfecto.

—¿Qué?

—Me escuchaste. Huye conmigo. Podemos ir a algún sitio donde nunca nos encontraran, como lo hicieron Ava y Ares, y… y podemos ser felices.

—Espera. —Se alejó de mí—. Quieres decir que deseas… tú y yo…

Temblé. Después de lo de anoche nunca más querría tener ese tipo de relación con alguien.

—No, quiero decir… como amigos. Hermano y hermana, o lo que sea que seamos.

Técnicamente no lo éramos, dado que Zeus había tomado diferentes formas de padre y teníamos diferentes madres. Pero necesitaba que alguien más me amara. No me importaba el tipo de amor, mientras pudiera alejarme de Rachel.

—Por favor.

Puck vaciló, y pude ver las tuercas girando en su cabeza. La esperanza creció dentro de mi pecho, haciendo a un lado la frialdad y desesperación. Él lo estaba considerando. Realmente lo estaba considerando.

—Perséfone… —Él tomó mis manos entre las suyas de nuevo—. Sabes que no quiero nada más que verte feliz, pero Zeus ya prohibió a cualquiera intervenir en tu matrimonio. Si nos vamos, Zeus y Rachel nos cazarían, conseguiría que me lanzaran un rayo al cráneo con certeza.

Mi corazón se hundió, y esa delicada burbuja de esperanza explotó.

—¿Ella realmente ordenó que nadie me ayudara? Puck asintió.

—Lo siento. Pero tal vez tú y Rachel pueden hablarlo. Podrías ser sólo su reina y no su esposa, ¿cierto? Rachel necesita que la ayudes a reinar, no que calientes su cama.

Cerré mis ojos, peleando contra otra oleada de lágrimas. Nunca iba a salir de esto. No ahora, no en mil años, nunca. No mientras Zeus me tratase como una propiedad y Rachel lo aceptara.

—Ella nunca aceptaría —susurré.

—Entonces no le des opción. —Puck metió un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, su toque tan gentil que me acerqué más—. Solo dile. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees, Perséfone. Nunca dudes de eso. Puedes hacer lo que sea que te propongas, al diablo las circunstancias.

—Desearía… —Mi voz se rompió, y tragué con fuerza—. Desearía ser como Ava. Desearía tener la fuerza para hacer lo que ella hizo.

—Tal vez algún día la tendrás —dijo—. Sólo tienes que encontrar a la persona indicada. Si Rachel no lo es, entonces no hay nada malo en eso. Esto no tiene que ser para siempre si no quieres.

Bufé a pesar de las circunstancias.

—Todo en nuestra familia es para siempre.

—Solo las cosas buenas —dijo él—. Usualmente encontramos una manera de arreglar las malas.

—No veo como alguien accedería a librarme si ni siquiera yo lo intento.

—Entonces intenta. Haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer para probarte a ti y al resto del consejo que esto no cabe bien.

—Rachel nunca me dejará ir —murmuré—. No ahora, no en cien años, nunca. Ella me ama.

—Si realmente te ama, entonces una vez que entienda cuán miserable eres, te dejará ir —dijo Puck—. Solo porque es un buen chico no significa que es un buen chico para ti.

Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Puedes decir todas las cosas bonitas que quieras, pero eso no cambia nada.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. La única que puede cambiar esto eres tú. Sólo tienes que tratar.

—Ya lo hice.

—Lo sé. Debieron haberte escuchado. —Él me jaló en un abrazo. El peso de sus brazos en mis hombros era reconfortante, y logré relajarme contra él. Al menos tenía alguien a mi lado.

Un momento después, la brisa volvió de nuevo, y sentí una segunda presencia en el claro. El sol bajaba tras el horizonte, y Puck se puso rígido. No tenía que voltearme para saber quién era.

—Por favor —susurré una última vez desesperada—. Haré cualquier cosa.

—No puedo. Lo siento. —La voz de Puck era baja y sus palabras rápidas—. Escucha, te visitaré todo el tiempo, lo prometo. No estarás sola. Solo hazme un favor y date una oportunidad, ¿sí? Haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer para ser feliz, aún si significa enojar al consejo. Ellos ya han hablado. Ahora es tu turno.

Presioné mis labios. Ser así de egoísta iba contra todo lo que madre me había enseñado. Estar ahí para los otros; colocar su felicidad sobre la mía, ser feliz con mi vida; no ser codiciosa o envidiosa o desagradable; apreciar el calor y amor alrededor de mí, y no desear lo que no tengo.

¿Pero cómo podía apreciar lo que no había? Podía ser que Rachel me amara, ¿pero qué significaba eso si no podía sentirlo? Ella podía amarme más de lo que cualquiera amara a alguien más en todo el mundo, y aun así no haría que la amara. Tal vez con el tiempo me adaptaría y crecería para amarla, pero ahora mismo, en todo lo que podía pensar era en la roca aplastándome y la sensación del cuerpo de Rachel sobre el mío. Y no tenía la paciencia para esperar.

—Prométemelo, Perséfone —susurró Puck, y al final asentí.

—Lo prometo.

Detrás de mí algo —más bien alguien— proyectó una sombra detrás de mí con el último rayito de sol, y temblé.

—Rachel.

—Lamento interrumpir —dijo en voz baja, y había algo en la forma en que lo dijo que me hizo pensar que realmente lo lamentaba—. Si pudiera hablar contigo a solas. ¿Perséfone?

Puck asintió, y antes de que pudiera protestar, se desenredó de mí y se paró.

—Nos veremos por ahí —me dijo, y al menos sabía que no sólo lo estaba diciendo. A los dieciséis años, él se estaba preparando para su rol en el consejo, como yo lo estaba, y parte de eso incluía guiar a los muertos al Inframundo. Las probabilidades eran buenas; lo vería seguido, y ese único recordatorio era suficiente para que respirara más fácil. No seríamos sólo Rachel y yo ahí abajo. Tenía que recordar eso.

Una vez que Puck se marchó entrando a los bosques, Rachel se arrodilló a mi lado. Su largo y oscuro cabello usualmente tan impecable, estaba despeinado y sus dedos clavados en sus muslos.

—Te debo una disculpa.

No esto de nuevo.

—No me debes nada —mascullé, bajando la mirada a la flor torcida—. Lamento haber corrido hasta aquí.

—No lo lamentes —dijo. Ninguno de nosotros podía mirar al otro—. Lo que pasó anoche… prometo que no volverá a pasar, no a menos que ambas estemos dispuestas y preparadas.

Sus palabras retorcieron algo en mi estómago. Había estado dispuesta anoche. Nerviosa, pero dispuesta y determinada a acabar con eso. ¿Ella no? ¿Le había quitado eso? ¿Es por eso que las cosas habían sido tan horribles entre nosotras?

—Yo no… —Las palabras se quedaron en mi garganta, y luché por tragarlas.

Solo dile.

Las palabras de Puck se repitieron en mi mente, gentiles pero firmes, y finalmente abrí mi boca y espeté:

—Quiero una habitación separada. Rachel parpadeó, claramente perpleja.

—¿Hay algo malo con…?

—Sí —dije antes de que perdiera el valor—. Te tengo miedo. Le tengo miedo a esto. Si no puedo quedarme aquí arriba, entonces no quiero quedarme ahí abajo contigo.

Ella se me quedó mirando, muda. Por un momento, sus ojos buscaron los míos, y me rehusé a apartar la mirada. No podía acobardarme sin importar cuánto la hiriera. Tal vez era un paso en la dirección equivocada, tal vez era exactamente lo que no necesitábamos, pero necesitaba mi propio espacio. Si me quedaba con ella, me derrumbaría. Y me gustaba pensar que ella también.

—Muy bien —dijo, su voz rompiéndose—. Si eso es lo que quieres…

—Lo es —dije—. Soy tu reina, y reinaré a tu lado tanto como me necesites. Pero si quieres que dé lo mejor, entonces no puedo ser tu esposa. No todavía. No hasta que las cosas mejoren.

Por el más breve de los momentos, su expresión cambió a una de dolor y odio a sí misma, y la culpa me atravesó haciendo que casi me retractara. Podía tratar. Lo tenía en mí. Pero incluso mientras abría mi boca, la pared se levantó dentro de mí de nuevo, formando una barrera entre nosotros tan fuerte que ninguna cantidad de culpa podía romperla. No podía ser su esposa. No ahora. No si quería tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir a esto.

—Algún día mejorará —dije—. Podemos trabajar en ello. Sólo… dame la oportunidad de adaptarme, ¿sí? Mientras tanto, seremos amigas.

Su expresión se calmó lo suficiente para dejarme saber que había dicho algo bien.

—Muy bien. Somos amigas.

Rachel se paró, ofreciéndome su mano, y yo de mala gana la tomé. No porque necesitase su ayuda, sino porque ella necesitaba una pequeña cantidad de esperanza. No la podía aplastar completamente.

—Quiero que seas feliz —dijo mientras la cálida brisa se movía alrededor de nosotros—. Desde el momento en que tu madre nos presentó, mi felicidad estuvo atada a la tuya, y te prometo que a pesar de mis errores, todo lo que hago es para complacerte.

Asentí, deseando poder decir lo mismo. Pero mi felicidad era mía, y no podía ser responsable por la suya, también.

—Gracias —dije en voz baja—. Antes de volver, ¿podríamos ir a algún lado más cálido y caminar un poco? —Estaba oscuro ahora, pero todavía era de mañana en casa, y estaba desesperada por sentir el sol en mi piel de nuevo.

—Por supuesto. —Rachel deslizó su mano en mi codo, y si bien esa pequeña cantidad de contacto era suficiente para hacer que mi piel picara, no me aparté. Odiaba el resentimiento y enojo que evitaba que lo amara de la manera que ella me amaba, pero sin importar lo que dijera Puck, carecía de la fuerza para conquistarla. Todo lo que podía hacer era abrirme a mi nueva vida y esperar que al final fuera suficiente.

Traté.

Traté más fuerte de lo que jamás había intentado algo antes. Cada mañana dejaba que Rachel me trajera el desayuno a mi nueva habitación a dos puertas de la suya. Cada día me obligaba a parlotear mientras ella me enseñaba más y más sobre cómo debía reinar el Inframundo. Cada noche me sentaba con ella mientras leíamos o hablábamos sobre nuestro día compartido, y yo trataba muchísimo de amarla tanto que a medida que pasaba el tiempo, me volvía más y más segura de que un día mi corazón explotaría.

Pero la pared de resentimiento dentro de mí no se movió. Nada de lo que Rachel dijera o hiciera la vencía, y sin importar cuánto trataba por esquivarla, siempre estaba ahí. Era como si alguien me hubiera maldecido para nunca enamorarme, o al menos nunca enamorarme de Rachel. Habíamos sido amigas antes de esto, tanto como habíamos podido serlo, pero incluso eso se había ido. Cada vínculo que nos conectaba había sido cortado, y esa pared en mi pecho bloqueaba cada intento que hacía para crear nuevos.

Estaba atascada. Estábamos atascadas. Cada vez que miraba a Rachel, podía ver el dolor que llevaba con ella, acumulándose lentamente por nuestro cohibido tiempo juntas. ¿Pero cómo podía explicar mi innatural odio hacia ella? ¿No lo lastimaría más si le decía que no quería tener nada que ver con ella? ¿Qué la odiaba tanto que me dolía físicamente?

Tenía que pretender que me importaba. Y una parte de mí lo hacía, le importaba cuánto la estaba lastimando. Me importaba que le estuviese mintiendo. Me importaba que ella fuese tan miserable como yo, tal vez más. Pero cada vez que podríamos habernos movido al ámbito de algo más, esa pared estaba ahí, siempre acechante, lista para detenerme.

Rachel trató todo. Desayuno en la cama, regalos espléndidos, incluso dándome pase libre para decorar el interior del palacio. También tenía un largo camino de roca para trabajar afuera, y con los años, creé un jardín de joyas. No se parecía en nada a uno verdadero, pero me daba tiempo a solas, tiempo para pensar, y Rachel me colmó de orgullo por ello.

Pero nada funcionó. Estábamos congeladas, no por ella, sino por mí. Y no sabía cómo arreglarlo.

Los días eran eternos, y aunque las estaciones pasaban en la superficie, nada excepto el color de mi cabello cambiaba en el Inframundo. La roca me presionaba constantemente, atrapándome sin piedad, y las pocas veces que Rachel me llevaba a la superficie no compensaban mi prisión. Madre sólo me visitó una vez, poco después de mi berrinche en el Olimpo, e incluso entonces fue simplemente para asegurarse de que me estuviese comportando.

Puck, sin embargo, fue fiel a su palabra. Cada vez que bajaba a entrenar con Rachel, él pasaba un poco de tiempo conmigo. Jugando, hablando y explorando las pocas partes del Inframundo que estaba dispuesta a ver, él era mi sustento, y las cosas parecían un poco más brillantes cuando él estaba ahí. Era el recordatorio que necesitaba de que la vida no se había detenido completamente. Que todavía había un mundo arriba rebosando de ella.

Una tarde, estaba sentada en el medio del observatorio, un largo cuarto en la parte superior del palacio que tenía vista de toda la amplia caverna. Había estado vacío cuando lo había descubierto, pero había creado un sillón para mi comodidad, y la chimenea crepitaba con llamas cada vez que entraba. Todo el largo de la pared externa estaba hecho de vidrio, y pasaba tanto tiempo ahí arriba como era posible. Uno de mis dotes era ver el presente, y algunas veces, especialmente después de un fallo difícil, me gustaba sentarme ahí arriba y pasar de vida eterna en vida eterna, recordándome que lo que hacíamos no era del todo malo. Las personas vivían las vidas que querían en la superficie, y como Rachel me había recordado una y otra vez, no era nuestro trabajo juzgar eso. Nuestro trabajo era juzgar lo que pensaban que era correcto. Lo que pensaba que debería ser su vida eterna. La mayor parte del tiempo, una alma iba directamente a su vida eterna sin ningún contacto con Rachel ni conmigo. Pero algunas veces estaban confundidos o no sabían o podían rectificar sus creencias con sus acciones, y era ahí cuando entrábamos.

Era agotador, juzgar eternidades. Pero hacía lo mejor que podía.

Un suave golpe cortó a través del cuarto, y me volví al presente. Había estado observando a una chica caminando de la mano por los bosques con un joven. Ella claramente lo había amado en su vida, y el hecho de que se hubieran encontrado incluso después de la muerte… la envidiaba. La enviaba tanto que la odiaba.

—Pase.

Alguien entró, no, no sólo alguien. Dos pares de pisadas demasiado ligeras para ser las de Rachel hicieron eco a través del cuarto. Frunciendo el ceño, me giré en mi silla. Puck caminó hacia mí, y detrás de él, Ava.

—Buenas tardes —dijo Puck, dándome una sonrisa juvenil—. Luces como el infierno.

—Me siento como el infierno —murmuré, tratando de hacer a un lado la idea de la chica. Ella era mortal y estaba muerta, y probablemente nunca había sostenido una joya del tamaño de un puño en su vida. Sin embargo, ella era más feliz de lo que jamás sería, sin importar cuántos regalos me diera Rachel—. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—¿Qué, ya no puedo venir? —dijo él, posándose sobre el brazo de la silla. Ava caminó hacia la ventana, colocando su mano en el vidrio y manchándolo. Me estremecí, pero los sirvientes invisibles que trabajaban en el palacio de Rachel lo limpiarían después.

—Sabes a qué me refiero —dije—. ¿Por qué trajiste a Ava? —Ella prácticamente destellaba con eterna satisfacción, y verla sólo hacía que el fuego de los celos dentro de mí ardiera aún más.

—Porque creo que puedo ayudar —dijo Ava, volteándose para mirarnos—. Si me dejas, quiero decir.

—¿Ayudarme cómo? —dije cautelosamente, encontrando la mano de Puck. No confiaba en Ava, por toda su buena suerte y felicidad, pero sí confiaba en él.

—Puck mencionó que has estado teniendo problemas adaptándote —dijo con un toque de picardía que probablemente volvía loco a cada hombre en la tierra—. ¿Cuán seguido duermen juntas tú y Rachel?

Sólo la idea de dormir con Rachel de nuevo hacía que mi piel picara, y entrecerré mis ojos.

—Una vez. Para consumar el matrimonio. Si le dices a mi madre, te arrancaré el cabello.

Ava parpadeó, claramente sorprendida.

—¿Por qué no han dormido juntas desde entonces?

Me encogí de hombros. Había hablado con Puck sobre esto unas veces, pero nunca se volvía más fácil. Y no conocía a Ava la mitad de bien que lo conocía él.

—No lo sé. Es sólo que… no la amo. Cada vez que pienso en hacer esa clase de cosas con ella, es como si una pared se formara. No puedo moverme más allá de ella sin importar cuanto lo intente.

—¿Una pared? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Pero no eran amigas antes de casarse?

Asentí. Al menos alguien entendía cuán poco sentido tenía todo esto.

—No me gusta el Inframundo. Me hace sentir atrapada. Y dormir con ella… fue horrible.

—La primera vez de todos es horrible. Excepto la mía, pero, ya sabes. Diosa del sexo. Realmente no puedo evitarlo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? —solté—. ¿Cómo hiciste para enamorarte de Sam?

—No me hice a mí misma —dijo ella—. Al principio no quería, sabes. Quiero decir, por eso Ares y yo huimos. Pero al final… —Se encogió de hombros—. Sam y yo nos llevamos bien. Trabajamos, ¿sabes? Realmente no hay sustituto para eso. Tengo amantes por otro lado, por supuesto, pero en cierto modo eso nos ayuda.

Puck resopló, y Ava le dio una mirada.

—Hablo en serio —dijo—. Lo amo. Amo lo que tenemos juntos, y él siempre será mi hogar. Al final del día, es por mis amoríos que me quedo con él. Es debido a ellos que no me siento atrapada.

Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil para mí. Miré mi mano entrelazada con la de Puck.

—Es difícil tener un amorío cuando estoy metida aquí abajo todo el tiempo — murmuré.

—No son para todos —accedió ella, retorciendo un mechón de cabello rubio alrededor de su dedo—. Pero hay otras formas en que puedo ayudarte, si me lo permites.

—¿Ayudar cómo? —dije—. ¿Hacer que me enamore de él? Ella se mofó.

—Nadie puede hacer a nadie enamorarse de alguien. Sentir lujuria, seguro… Eros es realmente bueno en eso. Pero me refiero a tratar de ayudarte a derribar esa pared. Darte un pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta.

No tenía idea de a qué se refería, y cuanto más hablaba de eso, más tensa me volvía yo, hasta que Puck prácticamente tuvo que arrancar su mano de la mía. Mientras él estuvo ocupado flexionando los dedos, dije:

—No lo sé.

—Por supuesto que lo sabes —dijo—. Quieres amar a Rachel, ¿verdad?

Vacilé. Quería tener la oportunidad de elegir por mí misma, y si eso incluía enamorarme de Rachel, sí. Pero, ¿y si no? ¿Qué tal si, dada la opción, me hubiera enamorado de otra persona?

—No sé qué quiero.

—Quieres ser feliz. Eso es lo que todos quieren. Y si no puedes salir de este desastre…

—No sabes que no puedo. Quizás Rachel cambie de opinión y…

—No es su opinión para cambiarla —dijo, y en el momento en que lo dijo, sus ojos se agrandaron, y presionó los labios. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

—Ava —dijo Puck con tono de advertencia—. Cuenta. Ahora.

Ella se hundió en el otro brazo de mi silla, su expresión cayendo. ¿Cómo era posible que luciera tan condenadamente bonita todo el tiempo sin importar cómo se sintiera?

—Papi decidió que tenías que casarte con Rachel porque él estaba celoso de que Brittany estuviera pasando tanto tiempo con él, y no quería que se le ocurriera nada. Mis cejas se levantaron.

—Espera, ¿qué?

—Es exactamente como suena —dijo Ava—. Brittany pasó algo de tiempo aquí abajo, ¿recuerdas? Y papi temía que estuviera teniendo un amorío. No era así, por supuesto, pero es obvio que ama a Rachel…

—Como a una hermana —dije. Todos sabían eso—. No como una esposa. Ella está casada.

—Sí, bueno, yo también. —Me dio una pequeña sonrisa—. Y si a Brittany le gusta o no, ella es tan falible como el resto de nosotros. Solo que no se ocupa de eso, eso es todo.

Sacudí la cabeza. La idea de Brittany enamorada de Rachel era ridícula.

—No te creo. Puede que ella la ame, pero eso no significa que esté enamorada de ella. Es una mujer agradable, y Zeus no. No es sorprendente que ella viniera corriendo aquí para alejarse de él.

Ava se inspeccionó las uñas.

—Si eso es lo que quieres creer, que así sea. Yo podría estar equivocada.

—Lo estás —dije—. E incluso si no lo estuvieras, Rachel me ama. Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Entonces, aunque no lo amas, te deleitas con el hecho de que ella te ama a ti.

—No me deleito. —La palabra sonaba amarga en mi lengua—. Solo… es un hecho. Ella me ama.

—Sí, lo hace —concedió ella—. Más de lo que ha amado a nadie. Y esto lo está lastimando tanto como a ti…

—¿Crees que no sé eso? —estallé, mi temperamento deshaciéndose. Si era porque ella decía mentiras de Brittany o por la forma en que trataba todo esto como un juego, no lo sabía. Quizás eran celos. Pero de cualquier manera, la idea de aceptar su oferta me enfermaba—. No necesito tu ayuda, Ava. Si esto va a suceder, no será porque tú decidas que debe ser así.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Así no es como…

—No me importa, ¿de acuerdo? Todo lo que quiero es mi vida de vuelta. Y si no me puedes dar eso, si la única otra alternativa es engañarme para sentir que la amo aunque no sea así, entonces no, gracias. No quiero ser esclava de una ilusión.

Dos manchas rosa aparecieron en sus mejillas.

—De acuerdo. Si ni siquiera estás abierta a la idea, entonces no tiene sentido.

—Tienes razón, no lo tiene.

Resoplando, se puso de pie y pasó los dedos por su cabello.

—Voy a regresar al Olimpo. Puck, ¿vienes?

—Ve. Te alcanzaré —dijo, y aunque había estado en silencio por la mayor parte de la discusión, una vez más me tomó la mano.

Ava salió rápidamente de la habitación, y tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, una represa se rompió dentro de mí. Toda la frustración y la ira y la desesperación que me había tragado desde el día que me casé con Rachel salieron de golpe, y estallé en lágrimas.

Después de un momento de vacilación, Puck me tomó en un incómodo abrazo, y sepulté el rostro en su pecho. No era justo. Ava pensaba que lo tenía todo descifrado, pero ella no estaba atascada aquí abajo. Podía irse cuando quisiera, y tenía un esposo al que amaba tanto como él la amaba. Su matrimonio arreglado había funcionado.

Pero el mío estaba fallando. Había intentado todo; obligarme a amar a Rachel, permitirme acostumbrarme, y todo entre medio. Nada funcionaba, y nunca iba a tener la oportunidad de vivir la vida que quería.

Y por supuesto todo era culpa de Zeus. Todo lo era. Nunca antes había estado tan avergonzada de ser su hija, pero ahora, sabiendo lo que él estaría dispuesto a hacer para proteger sus propios intereses, para mantener a Brittany tan enjaulada como yo estaba…

—Oye —dijo Puck—. Estás bien. Todo estará bien.

Pero sin importar cuántas veces lo repitiera, estaba equivocado, y ninguno de nosotros podría cambiar nada.

—Esta no puede ser mi eternidad, Puck.

—No lo será. Haré lo que sea para asegurarme de que no sea así.

Lo sostuve con más fuerza, mis hombros sacudiéndose con los sollozos. No se suponía que colapsara así. Madre me había criado mejor; me había criado para que me adaptara, para que aceptara que no todo saldría como yo quería, pero no podía ser esa chica en este momento. En algún punto en el medio de esa amargura y dolor, me había rendido, y ahora la única persona que podía ser era ser yo.

Finalmente me las arreglé para dejar de llorar, y él me besó en la coronilla.

—Eres mi mejor amiga —dijo—. Me importas. Nos importas a todos, incluso si no se siente así. No te olvides de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí. Incluso cuando todo lo demás se cayera a pedazos, Puck estaría allí. Estaba segura de eso.

Una vez que él se fue, respiré temblorosamente y me enderecé, mirando al otro lado de la caverna. El río Estigia fluía a través de la roca, tallando un sendero más viejo que todos nosotros. ¿Cómo sería del otro lado? ¿Vivir sabiendo que un día habría un final? No todos los mortales sabían sobre el Inframundo, y aquellos que lo sabían sólo lo sospechaban, realmente. Creían, pero nunca habían estado aquí abajo, y una vez que morían, nunca se iban para contarles a sus familias y amigos.

¿Cómo sería enfrentarse al inevitable desconocido?

En cierto modo, los envidiaba. Sin importar cuán terribles fueran sus vidas, tendrían una oportunidad de escapar al final. Yo no.

Cerrando los ojos, permití que mi mente vagara. No podía soportar regresar a la feliz pareja del bosque, así que me concentré en alguien a quien quería ver: Puck. Me deslicé dentro de una visión, viendo el presente como sucedía, y mi corazón se salteó un latido. Puck estaba en el salón del trono, vacío a excepción de Rachel, y miraba a mi supuesto marido directo a los ojos.

—Si no la dejas ir, se va a marchitar. Lo sabes. Lo ves cada día. Entonces, ¿por qué retrasar lo inevitable?

Rachel frunció el ceño.

—Hablas como si supieras exactamente qué está sucediendo.

—Sé que la amas tanto que agonizas —dijo Puck—. Sé que ella no te ama, pero está intentando obligarse a hacerlo de todos modos porque sabe cuánto te lastima. Sé que estás haciendo todo lo que puedes para hacerla feliz, y sé que, a pesar de eso, ella se siente atrapada aquí abajo. Y sospecho que tú también te sientes enjaulado.

Contuve la respiración, vacilando entre la ira y el alivio. Al menos alguien finalmente estaba diciéndole a Rachel todo lo que ella necesitaba oír, pero debería haber venido de mí. No de Puck. Le debía eso a Rachel.

Pero no podía interactuar con el presente; todo lo que podía hacer era observar, y aunque se me ocurrió que podría terminar esta visión y unirme a ellos, era demasiado cobarde para hacerlo. De esta forma, Rachel podría tomar una decisión sin mi interferencia. O al menos, eso es lo que yo quería creer.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —dijo Rachel quedamente—. ¿Que la abandone?

Puede ser que sea difícil para ambas, pero con el tiempo…

—Ambas han tenido suficiente tiempo —dijo Puck.

—Uno no puede esperar que el cambio suceda rápidamente. Puede llevar siglos, eones…

—¿Le harías eso? —dijo Puck—. ¿La atraparías aquí abajo por tanto tiempo, sabiendo cuán miserable es?

Rachel vaciló.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Cuando mi mejor amiga siente que está siendo mantenida como rehén, es de mi incumbencia —estalló. Hice una mueca, y Rachel también. Equivocada elección de palabras seguro, pero en una forma, era la verdad. Excepto que ahora yo sabía que no era Rachel quien tenía la llave.

—Vete —dijo en una voz baja que en sí no era mucho, pero combinada con la vibración de poder que llenó el salón del trono, era mortal. Puck abrió la boca como si fuera a protestar, pero a último minuto, la cerró y se volvió sobre los talones.

Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe. Rachel cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente varias veces. Ya fuera para calmarse o para juntar el suficiente coraje para convencerse de hacer algo, no podía decirlo, pero después de tres latidos de corazón, ella desapareció.

Oh, demonios. No había dudas de adónde había ido. Regresé al observatorio justo a tiempo para ver a Rachel llegar junto al sillón. Ahí va la privacidad.

—Lo lamento. No tuve la intención de interrumpir —dijo, con un dejo de ruptura en su voz. Lo que fuera que pensara, estaba peleando con eso.

—No lo hiciste —dije, enderezándome—. Sólo estaba… tú sabes. Observando.

—¿A alguien en particular? —dijo, y sacudí la cabeza. No había necesidad de hacerle saber que había oído todo.

Se quedó de pie ahí incómodamente por un largo momento, las manos dobladas frente a ella, y juntos miramos por la ventana. Al final, cuando estuve segura de que no diría nada, se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Eres feliz?

Pestañé. ¿Realmente no lo sabía?

—No. No por ti —agregué apresuradamente—. Pero… es este lugar. Es sofocante.

—O bien mi odio por el Inframundo se había convertido en nada más que una excusa o si realmente era la raíz de mi inflexible amargura, no lo sabía. Y tampoco me importaba particularmente. Ya había hecho todo lo que podía para arreglarlo.

—Ya veo —dijo Rachel, y otro momento pasó antes de que agregara—. ¿Qué haría falta para que lo fueras?

Vacilé. Miles de pensamientos vinieron a mi mente, cada uno más ridículo que el otro, pero sólo había una cosa que realmente quería.

—Quiero una elección —dije—. Quiero la oportunidad de elegir esta vida por mí misma.

—¿Y cómo sería capaz de darte eso?

—Yo… —Hice una pausa. Si mentía ahora, podría no volver a tener jamás una oportunidad como esta. Podríamos no volver a tener una oportunidad como esta, y mentir sólo traería más dolor a la larga—. Libertad. Déjame ir. Dame el divorcio.

Agonía que no había esperado destelló en su rostro. Fuera lo que yo fuera para ella, era más de lo que me había dado cuenta. Mucho, mucho más. Ese no era el dolor de un hombre perdiendo su orgullo. Era el dolor de un hombre perdiendo todo lo que amaba.

—No puedo hacer eso —dijo, sus palabras poco más que un suspiro—. Si estuviera en mi poder, te daría todo lo que deseas, incluido un divorcio. Pero los lazos que te atan al Inframundo como su reina son más fuertes incluso que yo.

Cualquier y toda esperanza me abandonó, dejándome vacía y adormecida. O bien era verdad o no, por supuesto que se escondería detrás de mi voto hacia el Inframundo. Si hubiera sido capaz de derramar más lágrimas, lo hubiera hecho, pero como estaba, estaba completamente vacía.

Así que eso era todo. Esta era mi vida a partir de ahora; una esclava no sólo de una esposa que no amaba, sino de un reino que odiaba con cada respiración de mi cuerpo. Todos tendrían su final feliz excepto yo.

Y Rachel, me di cuenta, mirándola desde el rabillo de mi ojo. Su destino estaba atado al mío, y ella lucía casi gris en la baja luz de la vela. No era sólo de mi vida de la que hablábamos. También era la suya.

Sin embargo, ella había sabido en qué se estaba metiendo cuando accedió a casarse conmigo. Sabía que esta era una posibilidad, que yo nunca la amara. O quizás nunca se le había ocurrido. De cualquier manera, ella había tomado su decisión; tuvo una para tomar en primer lugar. Yo no.

Comencé a levantarme. Quería estar en cualquier lugar excepto aquí; incluso su habitación hubiera sido mejor que esto, mientras ella tampoco estuviera allí. Pero tan pronto como me enderecé, ella se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos brillando en la luz del fuego.

—¿Qué tal si…? —Tragó. Nunca lo había visto tan perdido antes, y rompió cada cosa buena dentro de mí—. ¿Qué tal si yo te diera una opción?

Me crucé de brazos, abrazándome.

—Dijiste que no podías.

—No puedo permitir que te vayas permanentemente —accedió lentamente, su concentración fija en algo sobre mi hombro—. Pero si regresaras y me ayudaras a reinar en forma regular…

Mi corazón comenzó a golpear.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Finalmente me miró, y sus ojos plateados, tan llenos con todo lo que él no podía decir, enviaron un escalofrío por mi columna.

—Si te diera la mitad de cada año para hacer lo que quieras… ¿eso te haría feliz?

Medio año. La mitad del resto de mi vida. ¿Hablaba en serio? Lo observé con atención buscando cualquier señal de que fuera una oferta vacía, pero todo en ella era sincero.

—Sí —dije, un hilo de esperanza tejiéndose a través de mí. Libertad. Verdadera libertad, incluso si sólo era temporal—. Eso me haría feliz.

Ella asintió una, dos, tres veces, como si tratara de convencerse.

—Entonces… eso es lo que haré. Desde el amanecer del equinoccio de primavera hasta el equinoccio de otoño, puedes pasar tu tiempo donde quieras. En el Olimpo, en la superficie, incluso… —Se aclaró la garganta—. Incluso aquí abajo, si lo deseas.

Ambos sabíamos que eso no sucedería, pero tomé su mano de todos modos.

—Gracias —susurré—. No puedo decirte lo agradecida que estoy.

No podía obligarme a creerlo, no todavía, no hasta que sintiera el sol en mi piel y el viento en mi cabello, pero la devastada expresión de pérdida en su rostro confirmaba que su oferta era real.

—No tienes que hacerlo —dijo—. Tu felicidad es todo el agradecimiento que necesito, y es todo lo que pido en retribución. Sólo regresa a mí.

Contra mi juicio, sabiendo que sólo la lastimaría más, me puse de puntillas y besé su mejilla. Era el contacto más íntimo que habíamos tenido desde nuestra noche de bodas.

—Lo haré. Gracias.

En lugar de ruborizarse o darme una sonrisa juvenil, como lo hubiera hecho Puck, Rachel soltó mi mano y retrocedió. Sin decir una palabra, me dio un asentimiento apretado, y en el momento siguiente, se fue.

Me hundí en mi silla, euforia y pavor tropezándose dentro de mí. Finalmente tendría lo que quería; una oportunidad para vivir mi propia vida, incluso si realmente solo era media vida. Pero al mismo momento, el dolor en el rostro de Rachel, la idea de lo que madre diría…

No. Había terminado de preocuparme por lo que todos querían de mí. Esta era mi vida, mi mundo, mi futuro, no el suyo. Y ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad, no iba a dejarla pasar de nuevo. Por nadie.


	8. Chapter 8

PARTE VII

Fiel a su palabra, Rachel me trajo a la superficie en el equinoccio de primavera. Había dicho poco en toda la mañana, y mientras llegábamos a un fresco prado, ella guardó silencio. Tan pronto como estuvimos en tierra firme, dejó caer mi mano, y yo vacilé.

—Gracias —dije finalmente, y le di lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Te veré pronto.

Solo asintió, y antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, desapareció. Tomé una profunda respiración, inhalando el olor de la naturaleza, aunque un puño apretaba mi corazón. Pero volvería a ella eventualmente, mucho más feliz de lo que había estado, y mientras tanto, podía hacer lo que quería. Ambas perdíamos, sí, pero también, ambas ganábamos.

—¿Perséfone? —La voz de madre cortó el aire cubierto del rocío de la mañana, y no perdí el tiempo. En un momento estaba sola en medio de la pradera, y al siguiente, me dirigía hacia sus brazos abiertos. No importaba que esto fuera sólo temporal. Estar aquí con ella me hacía elevarme.

—Te extrañé —murmuré en su pecho, y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí en un abrazo seguro.

—Tanto como yo —dijo, pero había una pizca de algo que no había previsto en su voz… decepción.

Apreté la mandíbula. Si lo que Ava había dicho era cierto, madre y Zeus me habían casado con Rachel como una especie de retorcida venganza contra Brittany, entonces ella no tenía derecho a estar decepcionada. Ninguna en absoluto.

Pero incluso esa chispa momentánea de cólera no podía arruinar la mañana, me deslicé fuera de su abrazo y le tomé la mano. Teníamos dos temporadas completas para hablar. Justo ahora, iba a disfrutar mi libertad y olvidarme de todo sentimiento horrible que se había acumulado en mi interior en el Inframundo. No iba a desperdiciar esto, no por nada.

—Vamos, querida —dijo ella, dirigiéndome al bosque—. Vamos a casa.

La casa resultó ser una pequeña cabaña en el borde de un claro del bosque. En el momento que llegamos a ella, no tenía ni idea de a dónde habíamos ido o cómo habíamos llegado allí, pero no me importaba. Mientras que no fuera el Inframundo, la seguiría a cualquier parte.

Era pequeña, una sala dividida en un área de cocina, un dormitorio y un lugar para sentarse. Flores y hierbas colgaban desde las vigas, creando un mareante aroma, y todo estaba hecho a mano, como si se hubiera contratado a mortales para construirla.

Zeus la habría odiado. Me encantó al instante.

Nos acomodamos, pero el techo sobre mi cabeza me recordaba la constante claustrofobia del Inframundo, por lo que muy pronto nos movimos hacia afuera. Nos tendimos en el ordenado jardín, y en algún momento a media tarde, reuní el coraje para hacer la pregunta que me había perseguido desde que Ava lo había mencionado.

—¿Me casaste con Rachel debido a Brittany?

Madre me miró, con sus ojos abiertos y la boca formando un pequeño círculo. La sorpresa cruzó su rostro y sus manos ahuecaron el comienzo de una orquídea enterrada en la tierra.

—¿Qué?

Mis mejillas ardían, pero ahora ya era demasiado tarde para echarme atrás.

—Alguien me contó que me hiciste casar con Rachel, porque Zeus quería asegurarse de que no iba a tener una aventura con Brittany.

Ella no dijo nada mientras colocaba suavemente la flor en su nuevo hogar. Una vez que estaba en su lugar, se sentó sobre sus talones y se limpió las manos.

—¿Quién te dijo eso?

Negué. Puede que envidiara a Ava hasta el punto de que en realidad dolía, pero no iba a traicionar su confianza.

—Una fuente fiable.

—Ah, sí. El mundo parece estar lleno de ellas. —Suspiró—. No es de extrañar que Brittany no esté contenta con tu matrimonio. Sabes cómo se siente acerca de los hijos ilegítimos de Zeus. No la culpo en lo más mínimo, y una gran parte de mí siente mucha vergüenza por haberla traicionado de esa manera. Pero no me puedo arrepentir, no cuando el resultado fuiste tú.

Puso su mano sobre la mía, y aunque no la aparté, tampoco tomé la suya.

—Estás evitando la pregunta. Madre frunció los labios.

—No sé qué decirte, querida. Sólo que arreglé tu matrimonio porque Rachel es una mujer maravillosa, y no pude pensar en alguien que pudiera, posiblemente, amarte más.

—¿Así que Zeus no tuvo nada que ver con eso? —dije. Ella vaciló.

—Ciertamente, fue Zeus quien se lo sugirió a ella, pero…

—¿Brittany está enamorada de Rachel? Ella parpadeó.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—¿Lo está?

Madre frotó su mejilla, causando que una raya de suciedad se propagara.

—Todos amamos mucho a Rachel. Tal vez es porque ella es el mejor de todos nosotros, o tal vez la distancia tiene algo que ver con eso. Nos conocemos tan íntimamente en el Olimpo, pero Rachel se retira de nosotros, y es fácil olvidar sus defectos. Sin embargo, por lo que yo sé, Brittany ama a Rachel como una hermana, además no tiene ningún interés en ella como amante. Ella es fiel a Zeus, tanto que la hiere.

Por lo menos, eso era una especie de respuesta. Una media respuesta, pero no obstante una respuesta.

—¿Así que Zeus no sugirió que me casara con Rachel, simplemente porque quería asegurarse de que Brittany se mantuviera a raya?

Madre se echó a reír, pero había algún raro sentido del humor al respecto.

—Oh, cariño. Brittany solo hace lo que quiere. Si quería a Rachel como una amante, ella la tendría, pero es demasiado dedicada a sus deberes para que alguna vez traicione al consejo de esa manera. Zeus y yo discutimos todas nuestras opciones, y al final, nos pareció que Rachel sería la mejor opción para ti.

—¿Y Rachel? ¿Qué pensó ella?

—Estaba intrigada —dijo—. Con la forma en la que el mundo se está expandiendo, necesitaba ayuda con sus deberes. Estuvo de acuerdo, siempre y cuando tú estuvieras dispuesta.

Dispuesta. Es curioso cómo mi definición parecía tan diferente a la de mis padres. Al menos ahora sabía que si Rachel hubiera sido consciente de mis dudas, ella nunca hubiera aceptado nuestro matrimonio. Ese era un pequeño consuelo.

—¿Nunca se te ocurrió que yo podría querer decidir por mi cuenta?

—Querida. —Me apretó la mano. No apreté de vuelta—. Sí, se me ocurrió. Muchas, muchas veces. Pero yo estaba tan segura de que te encantaría Rachel tanto como lo hacemos todos, y ella se encontraba en desesperada necesidad de ayuda. No puedo decir lo mucho que siento que tu matrimonio te esté causando tanto dolor, pero no he perdido la esperanza todavía. Ninguno de nosotros la ha perdido. Y quizás este tiempo por separado les haga bien.

Me quedé en silencio. Si esta era la razón por la que ella había accedido a este verano —porque lo veía como una forma de convencerme de que el matrimonio con Rachel no era tan malo después de todo— entonces no tenía nada más que decir. Yo sería su reina por la eternidad; si Rachel no podía romper ese vínculo, entonces no había nada que pudiera hacer. Pero este medio año era mío para vivirlo como quisiera, no para añorar a una esposa que no amaba o un reino que odiaba.

Amaba a madre. Amaba a nuestra familia. Pero cuanto más abría los ojos al mundo que me rodeaba, más empezaba a darme cuenta que ella y yo queríamos cosas muy diferentes para mi vida. Y ya no tenía miedo de decirle que no.

Puck vino a visitarme esa noche, mucho después del atardecer. Madre respondió al golpe en la puerta, pero cuando lo invitó a entrar, la sospecha detrás de su sonrisa me puso nerviosa. No era el tipo de sonrisa que le daba a los invitados, era del tipo que le daba a Brittany cuando tenían que portarse bien. Los intercepté, enganchando mi brazo con el de Puck.

—¿Por qué no vamos por un paseo? —dije, y él asintió.

—De hecho, eso era lo iba a sugerir. Forcé una sonrisa.

—Perfecto. Regresaremos pronto, madre.

Sin darle la oportunidad de protestar, conduje a Puck fuera de la cabaña y a través del jardín. Tan pronto como estábamos en el bosque y fuera de la línea de visión de madre, exhalé.

—Lo siento —dije—. Ella ha estado nerviosa.

—No te disculpes. —Puck pasó por encima de un árbol caído y me ofreció su mano. No necesitaba su ayuda, pero la tomé de todas formas—. Ella está apoyando que tú y Rachel resuelvan las cosas. Todos lo están.

—No estoy tan segura de que eso sucederá —admití.

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no —dijo—. Pero ahora mismo no vas a pensar en ella para nada, porque te tengo una sorpresa.

Me animé. Rachel me traía sorpresa prácticamente todos los días, pero la emoción de la anticipación corría por mí de todas formas. De alguna manera, significaba más, viniendo de Puck.

—¿Qué clase de sorpresa?

—Es un secreto —dijo con una sonrisa—. Sin embargo… viene con un precio, tienes que confiar en mí y cerrar tus ojos cuando lo diga. Levanté una ceja.

—¿Esperas que me deje conducir por un bosque desconocido en el medio de la noche?

—Y también espero que no mires a hurtadillas.

Suspiré dramáticamente. No era que no confiase en él, lo hacía, y unas cuantas caídas no nos dolerían a ninguno de nosotros, pero el pequeño control que tenía últimamente era precioso para mí. Y él debía haber sabido eso.

—Oh, está bien —dije—. Simplemente no hagas que nos perdamos.

—¿Yo, hacer que nos perdamos? —bufó él—. Es más posible que haga que nos maten.

—¿Y cómo que supone que eso aumente mi confianza en ti? —dije con una sonrisa. No me había sentido así de bien en años.

Al final, mientras nos acercábamos al claro, Puck se detuvo.

—Cierra tus ojos —dijo, y yo obedecí, mi corazón palpitaba rápido. Puede que él no tuviera acceso a las riquezas que Rachel sí tenía, pero eso hacía todo esto mejor.

Paso a paso, me condujo a través de los árboles restantes, ingeniosamente evitando cada piedra y raíz. El aire cambió una vez que llegamos al prado, más frío ahora que el follaje de los árboles no estaba encima de nosotros.

—¿Puedo abrirlos ahora?

—Casi —dijo—. Sólo dos pasos más y… ahora.

Abrí mis ojos y jadeé. A nuestros pies había un picnic de medianoche, con frutas, carnes y néctar, pero esa no fue la parte que me quitó el aliento. Encima de nosotros, el cielo de la noche brillaba con infinitas estrellas, de alguna manera más brillantes y deslumbrantes de lo que recordaba. Brillaban, lejos de la luz del anochecer, y me dejé caer al piso a lado del picnic. Nunca había visto algo más hermoso en mi vida.

—Es increíble —susurré—. No tienes idea de cuánto he extrañado esto.

—Pensé que te gustaría —dijo Puck, y se sentó a mi lado—. A Zeus le gusta crear fábulas que vayan con ellas, sabes. La mayoría están basadas en nosotros. Como ese grupo ahí. Las Pléyades. Una de las estrellas se llama Maia, como mi madre.

—¿Ya tengo una? —dije, y él se río.

—No que yo sepa, pero me aseguraré de hacerlo de inmediato.

Sonreí, pero luego se disipó en una sonrisa melancólica.

—Nadie ha hecho algo así por mí antes.

—¿Qué, mostrarte las estrellas? —dijo, y me ofreció una granada. Mi fruta favorita, y el tipo que Rachel me traía para desayunar cada día. Sacudí mi cabeza. No esta noche. No mientras estaba en la superficie. No quería ese recuerdo.

—Hacer algo para mí que no tuviera condiciones —dije.

Él se encogió de hombros, pero incluso en la oscuridad, podía ver sus orejas poniéndose rosadas.

—Es solo un picnic.

Sin embargo, no lo era. Todos los gestos de Rachel, todos sus regalos, no eran cosas que quería. Eran cosas que él esperaba que me gustasen, pero que no necesitaba. Esto, sin embargo… las estrellas, el cielo abierto, el sabor de la libertad sin importar cuán breve fuera, era lo que había estado buscando.

Me acosté en el pasto, el picnic olvidado por ahora mientras miraba el cielo. Puck se acostó a mi lado, y busqué a tientas hasta que encontré su mano.

—Escuché lo que le dijiste a Rachel. Silencio.

—¿Sí?

—Sí. —Apartando mi mirada de las estrellas, lo miré—. Gracias. Por defenderme, por decir lo que ella necesitaba oír…

—Zeus no estaba feliz conmigo. —Admitió.

—Zeus nunca está feliz con nadie. No te castigó, ¿verdad?

—Solo una paliza verbal en frente del consejo. Suele pasar. Pasé mi pulgar contra la palma de su mano.

—Sé que no es mucho, pero nunca habría estado así de feliz nuevamente si no hubiera sido por ti.

Él se encontró con mi mirada, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

—Ese es todo el agradecimiento que necesito.

No estaba segura de quien se movió primero, o si ambos tuvimos la misma idea al mismo tiempo. No estaba segura de que siquiera importara. En un momento estábamos acostado uno junto al otro, al siguiente él me estaba besando, yo lo estaba besando, y el mundo parecía guardar silencio.

Esto no era solamente labios contra labios; esto era calor, consuelo, seguridad y saber que le importaba lo suficiente para arriesgarse. No porque necesitara mi ayuda para reinar, no porque le había sido prometida, sino porque él me veía, con defectos y todo. Y de todas formas le importaba.

Me envolví alrededor de él, queriendo estar más cerca a alguien por primera vez en mi vida. Esto no era como mi noche de bodas; no había presión, expectativas, y quería esto. Lo quería a él.

Él no me detuvo, y yo no lo detuve. Al final entendí a qué se refería Ava siempre que estaba hablando sin parar, y por qué Zeus probaba a Brittany una y otra vez. Este calor, este consuelo, este sobrecogedor amor… esto era lo que debía sentir. No dolor, culpa o cadenas. Lo besé más fuerte, necesitando estar tan cerca de él como era posible; y bajo esas estrellas brillantes, él me liberó.

Siempre y cuando tuviera esto, siempre lo sería.

Regresé a la cabaña en la madrugada, mi cabello enredado y el paso más ligero de lo que había sido desde que había entrado por primera vez en el Inframundo. Madre echó una mirada hacia mí, y su rostro se ensombreció.

—Perséfone. No lo hiciste.

Pasé campante más allá de ella. Me limpié en una corriente, por supuesto, pero necesitaba mi peine.

—No te preocupes por eso, madre.

—Por supuesto que lo haré. Se trata de tu matrimonio. —Ella me siguió a través de la pequeña cabaña—. Cariño…

—No lo hagas. —Me di la vuelta para mirarla, blandiendo mi peine como una espada—. No estoy con Rachel en estos momentos. No he estado con ella desde que nos casamos, y ahora mismo, puedo hacer lo que quiera. Se supone que debo hacer lo que sea que me haga feliz.

—¿Incluso si la destruye? —dijo, y yo negué con la cabeza.

—Tú no lo entiendes, madre. Ella hizo esta elección, y no es mi culpa que me ame, ¿de acuerdo? No es mi culpa que no podamos ser felices juntas. He tratado, las dos lo hemos intentado, pero no está funcionando.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y empujé el peine con enojo por mi cabello. Dejando que ella arruinara una noche por lo demás perfecta.

—¿Por lo menos vas a volver? —dijo en voz baja.

—Por supuesto —espeté—. No voy a abandonarla, pero no voy a desperdiciar esta oportunidad, tampoco. Finalmente logro ser feliz, madre. ¿Por qué no estás de acuerdo con eso? ¿Porque no es el final feliz que querías para mí?

—Porque no es un final feliz en absoluto —dijo ella, tan suave como siempre—. Y mientras continúes por este camino, nunca lo encontrarás.

—¿Y crees que lo seré con Rachel?

—Sí. De lo contrario nunca te habría pedido que te casaras con ella.

—No me pediste que me casara con Rachel. Me obligaste. Y te equivocaste, madre; lo siento, sé que debe romper tu corazón, pero tú y Zeus estaban equivocados. No somos felices. No soy feliz, y cuanto más trato de fingir, más nos va a hacer daño a todos. Así que, sólo déjalo, ¿de acuerdo?

Me dirigí furiosa al área de la cocina, comenzando el fuego con un gesto de la mano. Yo no tenía hambre, y no necesitamos comer, pero el ritual de cocinar me calmaba, y no había tenido la oportunidad en mucho tiempo. No era así como se suponía que las cosas saldrían. Madre tenía que entender, incluso si a ella no le gustaba. Eso es lo que siempre hacía: ella entendía. Y no había nada de malo en mí y Puck. Él me hacía feliz, y si ella estaba tan preocupada porque eso lastimara a Rachel, entonces ella nunca tendría que saberlo. Desde luego, no tenía intención de decírselo.

—Perséfone. —Puso su mano sobre mi hombro, y yo me la quité de encima—. Todos cometemos errores…

—Esto no es un error.

—Es raro que en el momento un error se sienta como tal —dijo—. Lo único que te pido es que no saltes de cabeza en algo que no puedes parar. Y lastimar a Rachel…

—Ya la he lastimado. Cada segundo que estoy allí, triste, sola y odiándola, la he lastimado. Al menos de esta manera puedo ser feliz, y ambas obtener lo que queremos.

—¿Y cómo ella consigue lo que quiere? —dijo madre.

—Al yo no ser tan miserable, incluso si es sólo por un tiempo. —Me volví hacia ella—. Por favor, mamá. Sólo dame esto. Voy a ser feliz.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos por espacio de varios segundos, y finalmente suspiró.

—No puedo aprobarlo, pero no voy a prohibirlo, tampoco. Si insistes en dejar que esto suceda, entonces también debo insistir en que al volver al Inframundo, actúes como deberías. Gobierna junto a Rachel sin quejarte, y también deja que esta felicidad exude allí en su tiempo. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Asentí. Si eso significaba que podía pasar el verano con Puck, entonces lo haría.

—Gracias.

Ella presionó los labios en mi frente.

—Yo también quiero que seas feliz, mi amor, pero no a expensas de los demás. Solo ten cuidado. Estás jugando un juego peligroso.

—Lo sé. —Dejé que me abrazara, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras ella pasaba sus dedos por mi cabello—. Pero él me hace feliz.

Ella suspiró.

—Entonces, por tu bien, espero que sea suficiente para todos nosotros.

Ese verano fue el mejor de mi vida. Madre y yo pasamos todos los días juntas, a veces con Puck, a veces sin él; pero también él y yo pasamos todas las noches juntos. Exploramos el bosque, nadamos en los fríos lagos, y nunca sentí una pizca de culpa por traicionar a Rachel. ¿Cómo podía, cuando era ella quien quería que yo fuera feliz?

Pero no podía durar para siempre, y, finalmente, el equinoccio de otoño llegó. Puck y yo acordamos detener nuestra aventura mientras yo estuviera con Rachel, aunque por supuesto lo vería con frecuencia en el Inframundo como un amigo. La perspectiva de tener que pasar tiempo con Puck sin importar en qué reino estaba, hizo que renunciar a la superficie fuera un poco más fácil de soportar.

Madre me llevó al claro donde Rachel me había dejado la primavera anterior, y ella estaba allí esperando por nosotros, con el cabello brillando bajo la luz de la mañana. Rachel realmente era hermosa, de una manera que jamás Puck sería, pero madre se había equivocado. Mi tiempo fuera no me había hecho de ninguna manera encariñarme por ella, y al momento en que nuestros ojos se encontraron, esa amargura inflexible regresó. Sin embargo, ahora había algo nuevo de mi lado: alegría, y no del tipo que tenía que fingir. Podríamos nunca ser capaces de romper el muro entre nosotros, pero por lo menos, las dos podíamos aceptar nuestro destino.

—Perséfone —dijo en voz baja, ofreciéndome su brazo. Besé a madre despidiéndome y lo tomé—. Te ves bien.

—Me siento bien —le dije, y lo hacía. Incluso el poder oscuro que la rodeaba no podía arruinar mi buen humor. Me sentía más ligera de alguna manera, y Rachel debió sentirlo, porque me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me alegra.

El viaje al Inframundo no fue tan malo esta vez, y la molestia que nos rodeaba no se sintió tan fuerte ahora que sabía que no era permanente. La mitad de un año, eso era todo; entonces yo sería libre para estar con Puck de nuevo. Podía hacer eso.

Esperaba la habitual ronda de deberes cuando regresamos a su palacio, pero en lugar de eso me detuvo en la antecámara que conducía a la sala del trono. Por un momento no dijo nada mientras miraba al suelo, con el rostro pétreo. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Tú eres feliz, ¿verdad? —dijo—. Con…

Todo mi cuerpo se puso frío. Puck. Ella lo sabía. ¿Rachel había estado espiándome?

No, no lo haría. Ella podía haber sido muchas cosas, pero actuar como soplón no era una de ellas. Madre le había dicho… ella debe haberlo hecho. ¿Por qué? ¿Para hacerle daño? ¿Para hacerme sentir culpable? ¿Para asegurarse de que yo no pudiera jugar con ella como una tonta?

Pero yo no pensaba en ella como una tonta, y tampoco lo hacía Puck. Había mantenido esto en secreto, no para hacerle daño, sino para asegurarme de que no lo hiciera. Y madre tenía que ir y arruinarlo todo.

Tragué saliva, las palabras se atascaron en mi garganta.

—Sí —dije finalmente—. Soy feliz. Y… eso es sólo durante el verano, ¿de acuerdo? Aquí abajo, tú y yo somos… lo que sea que seamos. Estas estaciones son tuyas.

Ella asintió, no del todo mirándome a los ojos.

—Muy bien. Siempre y cuando seas feliz, eso era todo lo que quería.

El dolor detrás de sus palabras se enrolló alrededor de mis entrañas hasta que casi me asfixió. ¿Por qué madre había hecho esto? Ella debe haber sabido lo mucho que le haría daño.

—Lamento que madre te dijera —dije en voz baja—. Nunca quise que lo averiguaras así, sabía que iba a hacerte daño. Nosotros no lo vamos a continuar haciendo aquí abajo, y…

Solo negó con la cabeza.

—Tu madre no me lo dijo. Parpadeé.

—Entonces, ¿quién? —¿Quién más lo sabía?

Rachel se quedó en silencio, y me tomó del brazo mientras las puertas en la sala del trono se abrían. Las filas de los muertos se volvieron a vernos, y al final del pasillo, de pie al lado del trono de Rachel, estaba Puck.

Por supuesto. Él era la única otra persona que sabía. ¿Por qué le había dicho? ¿Absolución? ¿Para aliviar su culpa?

Fuera lo que fuese, lo fulminé con la mirada mientras Rachel y yo llegábamos a nuestros tronos.

¿De verdad tenías que decirlo?

Sí. - Su voz susurró a través de mí, solamente para mi mente. - No quiero que seamos un secreto, no de Rachel.

Le hiciste daño. Mucho.

Los dos lo hicimos.

Me senté en mi trono, desgarrando mis ojos de Puck y centrándome en cambio en las caras de los muertos esperando una sentencia. El primero se movió delante de nosotros, con la cabeza gacha mientras Rachel se dirigía a ella, pero yo era sorda a sus palabras.

Desearía que no lo hayas hecho.

Lo siento. Le respeto demasiado como para ir a su espalda de esa manera.

Sin embargo, ¿no lo respetas lo suficiente como para mantener tus manos fuera de su esposa en primer lugar?

Eras libre de hacer lo que querías entonces. Pero no voy a mantenerlo en secreto de ella. Se merece algo mejor que eso.

Lo hacía, y me odiaba a mí misma por haber aceptado.

¿Ella sabe que no estamos juntos mientras estoy aquí abajo?

Sí.

¿Y está de acuerdo con eso?

Tan bien como cualquiera podría estar. Te ama. Y quiere verte feliz tanto como yo lo hago.

Tienes una extraña manera de demostrarlo.

Puck no respondió. Entre nosotros, Rachel permaneció sentada con rigidez, y los ojos en blanco mientras la mujer hablaba de su vida. Poco a poco, como si fuera la cosa más casual en el mundo, puse mi mano sobre la suya. No tenía intención de hacerle daño, pero había sido una tonta al pensar que nunca lo haría. Había consecuencias para todo. Incluso la felicidad.

Sin embargo, por mucho dolor que le cause, era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar.

A pesar de ese primer día, Rachel y yo regresamos de nuevo a nuestra vieja rutina, esta vez con una verdadera amistad entre nosotros. Me las arreglé para llevar la alegría de mi verano durante el tiempo que pasábamos juntos. Mientras pasaban los años, yo iba de ida y vuelta entre ella y Puck, seguí haciendo lo mismo.

No fue sencillo, pero la frágil tregua entre los tres se convirtió en casi permanente. Años se convirtieron en décadas y décadas en siglos; en poco tiempo, había perdido la noción del tiempo, mis únicos puntos de referencia era el comienzo de la primavera y el final del verano.

Pero éramos felices. Incluso Rachel finalmente se ajustó, y ya no vi ese dolor en sus ojos cuando me encontraba en el prado cada otoño. En cambio, parecía contenta de verme otra vez, y poco a poco llegué a ser feliz de verla también. Odiaba el Inframundo, y aquella pared entre nosotras era tan fuerte como siempre, pero su comprensión me hizo más receptiva a su mundo.

Nada cambió por un largo tiempo. Pero un día, mientras deambulaba por el observatorio después de que habíamos terminado nuestros juicios, cerré los ojos e hice algo que había hecho miles de veces antes: encontré a Puck. El verano estaba a muy poco tiempo, y yo estaba ansiosa por estar con él otra vez.

Él estaba en su despacho en el Olimpo, de pie en el balcón mientras el sol se reflejaba en su cabello claro. Y no estaba solo. Eso no era nada raro, él es sociable por naturaleza, todo lo contrario de Rachel; y solía pasar mucho tiempo con nuestros hermanos y hermanas. Pero esta vez era Ava quien estaba a su lado.

Y ella estaba desnuda.

No es que eso fuera algo raro, pero la manera en que rodeaba su brazo contra el pecho de ella, la forma en que él la tocó…

Iba a vomitar.

Puck y yo nunca habíamos hablado de lo que él hacia durante los inviernos. Él sabía que yo no estaba con Rachel, no de esa manera, y siempre me había dejado creer que él me esperaba. Tal vez la mayoría de las veces lo hizo. Pero no teníamos ninguna regla sobre nuestro tiempo por separado, y yo no tenía derecho a sentirme tan furiosa como lo estaba.

Aunque, era Ava, la diosa que lo tenía todo. Amor, satisfacción, una vida perfecta, un matrimonio feliz. Y ahora ella estaba tomando una de las cosas que tenía que era mía, la única maldita cosa en el mundo que me daba cualquier cantidad de verdadera alegría.

Pero Puck ciertamente no parecía estar quejándose.

¿Cómo te atreves? Empujé el pensamiento en alto con toda la fuerza que tenía. Todavía tardó mucho en llegar a Puck, pero cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y él inmediatamente se alejó de Ava. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, y cuando ella trató de reunirse con él, la esquivó. Así que sabía que estaba haciendo algo mal, después de todo.

—Perséfone, por favor… te explicaré todo más tarde.

Como el infierno que lo haría. Como el infierno que lo dejaría. ¿Qué iba a decir, que Ava había caído accidentalmente entre sus brazos? ¿Que era sólo una cosa de una sola vez? ¿Que él me echaba de menos, estaba solo, y no podía esperar más?

—Esto ha terminado. No te molestes en venir este verano, porque tú y yo, hemos terminado.

—¿Perséfone? —dijo Ava, y miró a su alrededor—. ¿Ella está mirando?

No me molesté en esperar a la respuesta de Puck. Me incorporé de nuevo en el observatorio con tanta rapidez que, por primera vez desde el dominio de mis poderes, me sentí mareada. Me senté allí durante un buen rato, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, y luché para no derrumbarme.

¿Qué más había esperado? Él era hijo de Zeus, tan cierto como que yo era hija de Zeus. Engañar estaba en nuestra sangre. Pero no importa cuántas veces le había hecho esto a Rachel, esa bofetada en la cara —esa completa y absoluta traición— nunca antes me había golpeado de lleno.

Mi cara estaba caliente, y las lágrimas picaban en mis ojos, pero me negaba a dejarlas caer. En cambio, me obligué a inhalar y exhalar lentamente, contando cada respiración. Puck me amaba; estaba segura de eso. ¿Pero por qué había ido a Ava? ¿Medio año realmente era mucho tiempo para que esperara? ¿O ella lo había seducido? ¿Ares, Hefestos y Poseidón no bastaban para ella?

Claro que no. Era Ava. Nunca podía tener suficiente, y obtenía lo que quisiera sin pensarlo dos veces. Madre podría haberme considerado egoísta, pero no me comparaba para nada con mi hermana.

La puerta del observatorio se abrió y cerró, y limpié mis mejillas secas con furia. Quería lastimar algo. Quería envolver mis manos alrededor del cuello de Puck y apretar. No lo mataría, pero me ayudaría a sentirme un infierno mejor.

—¿Perséfone?

Y ahora podría tener mi oportunidad. Me enderecé, mis ojos entrecerrándose a medida que me enfocaba en Puck. Se veía como si se hubiera vestido a toda prisa, sus ropas arrugadas y su cabello un desastre. Al menos no se había molestado para nada.

—Te dije que no vinieras.

—En realidad, no lo hiciste —dijo, arrastrando los pies—. Dijiste que habíamos terminado, pero…

—Y así es, así que no hay nada de tu incumbencia aquí —espeté. Su expresión se entristeció.

—Perséfone, vamos. Lo lamento. Fue sólo una vez…

—¿Y sucede que eché un vistazo exactamente en el momento equivocado?

—Nunca dijiste que no podía ver a alguien más durante el invierno.

—Tampoco nunca dije que podías. Exhaló.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente te está molestando? ¿Tuviste una pelea con Rachel?

Lo miré fijamente. No lo entendía realmente, ¿cierto?

—Lo que me está molestando es el hecho de que de todas las chicas y diosas que hay afuera en el mundo, tuviste que acostarte con Ava.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en ella?

—Es Ava. Tiene a Ares, tiene a Hefestos, tiene a cada maldita persona que quiere. Eres mío. Eres la única persona que tengo, y ella… te roba como si no fuera algo importante…

—Nadie me robó. —Se arrodilló delante de mi silla, con cuidado de no tocarme—. Sigo siendo tuyo. Siempre lo seré, y lamento lo de estar con Ava. Tienes razón, no fue justo para ti, y debería haberte preguntado primero.

Respiré profunda y temblorosamente.

—No importa. Hemos terminado.

—Perséfone…

—No. —Me puse de pie y me moví alrededor de él, evitando por poco darle un rodillazo en la barbilla—. Era feliz debido a ti, y ya no puede volver a ser así otra vez, no cuando sé lo que hiciste con ella. Me robaste eso, ambos me robaron eso, y nunca te perdonaré por ello.

—Perséfone, vamos, no te comportes así…

—¿No me comporte cómo? ¿Enojada? ¿Molesta? ¿Herida? —Giré para darle la cara—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿De todas las chicas con las que pudiste acostarte, por qué ella?

Dudó, mirando a su izquierda por un momento.

—Porque… no lo sé, ¿bien? Es Ava. Si ella te quiere, uno no puede decir que no.

Apreté mis manos en puños.

—Respuesta equivocada. —Mientras me iba hecha una furia hacia la puerta, los sonidos de sus pasos levantándose detrás de mí hicieron eco a través del salón.

—Lo siento, ¿está bien? Ella estaba ahí, tú no, y no fue justo, pero no volverá a pasar. Jamás. Te amo.

—Si realmente me amaras, nunca la habrías tocado en primer lugar. —Abrí la puerta de golpe. Rachel nunca me habría hecho eso.

Miré sobre mi hombro a tiempo de ver la mirada aturdida en su cara.

—¿Rachel? ¿En serio vas a compararme ahora con Rachel? Ni siquiera la amas. Ni siquiera quieres estar con ella.

—Si tú eres mi única otra opción, entonces quizá ella no es tan mala en absoluto — espeté—. Vete, Puck, no te quiero más aquí.

Con tanta dignidad como pude reunir, caminé fuera de la habitación y bajé la escalera en espiral que llevaba a los pisos inferiores. Mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, pero para cuando alcancé mi destino, las había apartado sin derramar una sola. Puck no valía la pena. Yo le habría dado todo, pero si no podía pagar con honestidad o fidelidad…

Fui una idiota por esperar que se quedara conmigo. Nunca nadie lo hizo. Ni siquiera a madre le quedaba mucho amor por mí ya, no luego de mi fracaso matrimonial y siglos de estar con Puck. Las únicas constantes en mi vida eran las estaciones y Rachel. Sin importar lo que le hice a ella, sin importar cómo actué, estaba allí para mí sin quejas. Siempre.

Debería haberla amado. Debería amarla tanto que el simple pensamiento de haberla lastimado doliera. Quería tanto que una parte de mí lo hiciera, pero esa pared seguía allí, evitando que algo fuera real.

Odiaba esa pared, y si fuera posible, la habría rasgado con mis propias manos desnudas. Amar a Rachel debería haber sido lo más fácil que habría hecho. Era una buena mujer, mejor que yo, mejor que Puck, mejor que cada dios y diosa que atrevía a llamarse Olímpico. En una fosa de celos y engaños, ella era lo único que no había sido manchado con el tiempo. Y la había lastimado una y otra vez.

Sin siquiera molestarme en golpear, entré en las recámaras de Rachel. Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio, removiendo manuscritos y pergaminos, y alzó la vista cuando avancé hacia su espacio.

—¿Perséfone? —dijo, una pizca de confusión en su voz. No era de extrañar, tampoco, ya que yo no había puesto un pie en sus recámaras desde nuestra noche de bodas—. ¿A qué debo…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar, me arrastré a su regazo y la besé. No un beso del tipo vacilante como habíamos compartido pocas veces antes, sino esos besos ardorosos que había compartido con Puck. Del tipo que me llenaba de fuego, todo omnipresente y eterno. Del tipo que rogaba por más sin importar cuánto ya lo había alimentado. Era el tipo de beso que nadie, ni siquiera Rachel, podía ignorar.

Y no lo hizo. Por un largo momento, no se movió… no me tocó, no me devolvió el beso, no reaccionó en absoluto. Pero finalmente sus manos encontraron mis caderas, y sus labios se movieron contra los míos con igual fervor.

Esa pared dentro de mí se cernió, tan oscura y resentida como antes, pero a pesar de la manera en que todo mi cuerpo gritaba que me detuviera, continué. Su toque incendió mi piel, y ese odio se envolvió alrededor de mí tan completamente que apenas pude respirar. Pero necesitaba esto. Necesitaba ser amada, incluso si la única persona que podía hacerlo era la mujer que no podía soportar.

—Cama —susurré entre besos, dejando nada de espacio a la negociación. Me levantó sin protestar. Y envolví mis piernas alrededor de su cintura mientras me llevaba a través de la habitación. Me había jurado que nunca volvería aquí, pero mientras ella me depositaba contra la seda, me endurecí contra las protestas de mi cuerpo y la arrastré hacia abajo conmigo.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos besamos, lo suficiente para que ambas estuviéramos desnudas, el tiempo suficiente para estar a segundos de hacer algo que ninguna de las dos había pensado que haríamos otra vez. Pero antes de llegar más lejos, Rachel rompió el beso, sus ojos buscando los míos.

—¿Estás segura? —susurró, y luego de una fracción de segundo, me obligué a asentir. Ella me amaba, podía verlo en la manera en que me miraba, sentirlo en la manera en que me tocaba, todo. Me amaba de una manera que Puck nunca podría, y yo fui una idiota por tirar todo eso sin siquiera intentarlo. Sabía ahora lo que debía sentirse al amar, y podía tenerlo con Rachel si lo intentaba. Solo tenía que quererlo con bastante fuerza.

Me besó otra vez, más suave esta vez, pero seguía sin cerrar la brecha entre nosotros.

—¿Por qué ahora? —murmuró, rozando sus labios contra la curva de mi cuello. Dejé escapar un gemido frustrado.

—Porque… porque —dije, mi voz rompiéndose—. Porque quiero, y me amas, y… ¿no podemos al menos intentarlo?

Rachel se retiró lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos.

—¿Y qué pasa con Puck?

Tragué saliva, y algo debió haberse reflejado en mi cara, porque Rachel frunció el ceño.

—He terminado con él —dije—. Por favor, ¿no podemos…?

—¿Me amas? —susurró. Parpadeé.

—Yo… yo quisiera. —Pasé mi mano bajando por su brazo desnudo, sintiendo el músculo debajo de su piel cálida—. Por favor, dame la oportunidad de intentarlo.

Exhaló profundamente, como si estuviera conteniendo la respiración por una eternidad.

—Cometí ese error una vez. —Me besó nuevamente, esta vez con dolorosa delicadeza—. No lo cometeré otra vez.

Repentinamente el peso de su cuerpo se había ido, y se dio la vuelta para ponerse sus ropas. Me quedé yaciendo allí, expuesta y temblando al aire libre, y las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo toda la tarde finalmente se abrieron paso.

—¿No me amas?

Se encogió de dolor, mirando al suelo.

—Te amo, Perséfone. Más que a mi propia existencia. Pero es porque te amo tanto que no puedo hacer esto. Con el tiempo, si lo tomáramos lentamente, sería un honor. Bajo estas circunstancias, cuando no soy otra cosa más que un alivio para ti… —Negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento.

Abrí la boca para decirle que era mucho más que un alivio, pero no pude obligar a la mentira a salir. En todo caso, ella no era siquiera eso. Era una manera de sentirme amada. Una manera de conseguir vengarme de Puck. Y no me importaba si empeoraba las cosas, siempre y cuando el dolor de la traición de Puck desapareciera.

Pero ya sea que quisiera admitirlo para mí o no, esa herida era demasiado profunda para que cualquier cosa la enmascarara, incluso dormir con Rachel. Dolía de una manera que nunca antes me había dolido, y Puck había creado un agujero enorme en mi pecho que nada podía llenarlo. Me acurruqué en una bola, sin importarme que siguiera desnuda, y dejé salir un sollozo ahogado. Rachel debió estar a mitad de camino a su escritorio entonces, pero instantáneamente tocó mi espalda. Fue un gesto reconfortante, no uno romántico, y fue algo que necesitaba desesperadamente.

—Tienes razón —murmuró, y envolvió una manta a mi alrededor—. Todo estará bien.

Podía decirlo tanto como quisiera, pero ella no lo sabía. No podía. Enterré mi cara en su almohada, haciendo un desastre en la seda de color azul profundo, pero no pareció importarle. En cambió se acostó junto a mí y me recogió en un suave abrazo.

—Será más fácil —murmuró—. Podría no parecerlo ahora, pero lo será.

Eso me hizo llorar más fuerte. Claro que sabía cómo era esto. Le había hecho esto una y otra vez a lo largo de nuestro matrimonio, y nunca, ni una vez, se quebró delante de mí. Siempre mantuvo ese dolor embotellado, negándose a echarlo sobre mí sin importar cuanto lo había merecido. Entre ella y Puck, no había ninguna competencia. Rachel nunca habría estado con Ava. Nunca hubiera pensado en ella de esa manera. Ella habría estado ahí para mi cada momento de cada día, había estado ahí para mí, y nunca antes lo había visto.

Y ahora que lo hacía, ahora que mis ojos estaban abiertos y finalmente entendía, no podía estar con ella. Lo había echado todo a perder. La había lastimado tanto para que nosotros alguna vez fuéramos más allá de eso. Y esa pared de odio y resentimiento, nunca desaparecería. Lo que sea que la estuviera causando, lo que sea que me hizo sentir de esa manera al principio, estábamos más allá del punto de arreglarlo. Esa pared era tanto parte de mí como el amor de Rachel por mí era parte de ella. No había manera de rodearlo sin importar cuánto lo intentara. Si tan solo la fuerza de voluntad pudiera haber hecho que se desmoronara, lo habría conseguido hace mucho tiempo.

Finalmente me quedé dormida, y durante la noche, Rachel nunca dejó mi lado. Cuando desperté, sus brazos seguían envueltos a mi alrededor, y sus ojos estaban abiertos. Había pasado la noche entera abrazándome, sabiendo que nunca podríamos estar juntas de la manera que ella quería, sabiendo que casi con certeza que saldría y la volvería a lastimar tan pronto como el dolor por la traición de Puck sanara.

No. No lo haría. No esta vez. Rachel ya había renunciado a mucho por mí, y sin importar lo miserable que yo fuera, aunque significara una eternidad solitaria, nunca dejaría que esa pared —o yo misma— la volvieran a lastimar.

Siglos pasaron, y luego eones. Cada equinoccio de primavera, Puck estaba allí esperándome cuando Rachel me dejaba, y yo caminaba junto a él sin decirle una sola palabra. Con el tiempo comenzamos a intercambiar miradas, y luego sonrisas; luego de los primeros mil años, finalmente vino a visitarme un verano, y pasamos el día cuidando el jardín con mi madre. Aunque empezamos a hablar de nuevo, nunca fue algo más que amigos incómodos.

Sin la compañía de Puck, mis veranos no eran mucho mejores que mis inviernos. Rachel me construyó varias casas en todo el mundo, y mientras visitaba cada una y las admiraba todas, mis veranos siempre comenzaban y terminaban en la casa de mi madre. Pero con el tiempo, ella se hizo más distante. Algunos veranos podía fingir que nada estaba mal, pero yo seguía sintiendo el calor de su decepción cuando pensaba que yo no estaba prestando atención. Cada mirada, cada abrazo ausente y beso, los sentí todos, y ellos me deterioraron más rápido de lo que mi tumba de invierno jamás pudo.

Rachel y yo nunca llegamos a ser nada más de lo que éramos, aunque mantuve mi promesa a mí misma: no la engañaría nuevamente. Y esa fidelidad me dio la poca felicidad que pude encontrar. Había cometido errores, había sido una persona horrible, pero al menos ahora podía darle a Rachel mi lealtad. Gobernamos juntas, lado a lado, y puede que no hayamos sido deliberantemente felices, pero estábamos contentas. Mejoré en apreciar las pequeñas cosas, encontrando alegría en nuestras rutinas, y con el tiempo acepté mi destino. Esta era mi vida, y el momento para cambiarla había pasado hace mucho tiempo.

Todo eso cambió el día que lo vi.


	9. Chapter 9

Parte VIII

Estaba en el observatorio, pero en lugar de mirar las vidas posteriores de los muertos, dejé que mi mente se desviara hacia la superficie. Aunque hubiera preferido morir antes que admitirlo ante cualquier persona, en ocasiones, cuando estaba en mi peor momento, veía a Ava. Mientras yo languidecía en soledad, ella tenía amante tras amante, una gran cantidad de hombres hubieran muerto por ella, y algunos realmente lo habían hecho. Ella tenía todo lo que yo quería, y sin importar como tratara de consolarme, mi odio por ella sólo crecía.

Pero nunca dejé de verla. A veces, para vivir a través de ella, a veces para convencerme de que yo lo tenía mejor. No lo tenía, por supuesto, pero de vez en cuando me tropezaba a través de momentos que me dejaban engañarme a mí misma con esa creencia, aunque sólo fuera por un corto tiempo.

Este no era uno de esos momentos. Conforme los últimos vestigios de la puesta del sol se extendían en el horizonte, Ava se introducía en el océano con el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto. Era alto y fuerte, con el rostro perfectamente proporcionado y una complexión precisa. Su sonrisa parecía más brillante que el sol, y cuando él miró en mi dirección, incapaz de verme, por supuesto, pero aun así, mi corazón palpitó con fuerza, y el calor me llenó de pies a cabeza. Era la forma en que Puck me había hecho sentir hace muchas vidas atrás. La forma en que yo quería que Rachel me hiciera sentir.

Estaba inmediatamente fascinada, pero yo no era la única. Mientras los veía juntos, Ava no podía apartar los ojos de él tampoco. A pesar de sus juegos, ella constantemente mantenía una mano sobre él, como si tuviera miedo de que él desapareciera. Tal vez él lo haría. Tal vez era una especie de ilusión. No había otra explicación de cómo podría existir alguien tan guapo y no ser uno de nosotros.

Él la empujó hacia la arena y le hizo cosquillas, y sus gritos de placer hicieron mi cabeza doler. Así que ella había ganado de nuevo. Otro chico, esta vez el más perfecto que jamás había visto, y a Sam parecía no importarle. En todo caso, mañana él la amaría más de lo que había hecho hoy, porque ese es el tipo de hombre que era. Al igual que Rachel.

—¡Adonis! —gritó ella, riendo—. Adonis, no, tengo que volver. Ya voy llegando tarde.

—Llévame contigo —murmuró, besándola, y ella se derritió contra él. Por lo general, esta era mi señal para mirar hacia otro lado o desaparecer, pero algo me detuvo.

Adonis. Ese era su nombre. Me susurré a mí misma, sintiendo las sílabas salir de mi lengua, y sonreí. Era perfecto. Él era perfecto. Y yo lo quería.

—Mmm, sabes que lo haría, pero Papi me mataría —dijo Ava, robándole otro beso—. Lo digo en serio esta vez, me tengo que ir. Tengo una reunión con el consejo.

Parpadeé. ¿Adonis sabía que ella era una diosa? No es que los hombres no solieran sospecharlo cuando se trataba de ella, pero para en realidad mencionar al consejo...

—Muy bien —dijo él, soltándola con un último beso—. ¿Voy a verte pronto de nuevo?

—Pronto —prometió ella—. Tengo que pasar algún tiempo con mi marido, ya sabes.

Él sonrió, y ella le lanzó un beso. Un momento después, ella desapareció, y Adonis se quedó en el lugar donde ella había estado de pie. Tenía una mirada melancólica en su rostro, como si estuviera pensando en un futuro que nunca podría tener. Y si fuera realmente mortal, entonces él tenía razón. No podía.

Antes de que pudiera detenerme y pensar, me deslicé a través de la barrera entre nosotros, y llegué a la playa, exactamente al lugar en que Ava había estado. Los ojos de Adonis se abrieron y parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dijo él, pero no retrocedió. Eso era algo.

—Perséfone —dije—. No fue mi intención irrumpir en…

—¿Perséfone? ¿La Diosa del Inframundo? —dijo, y ahora tropezó hacia atrás. Demonios—. ¿Estoy muriendo? ¿He de ser castigado por estar con la Diosa del Amor en sí misma?

Solté un bufido.

—Por favor. Si cada hombre con el que se acostara muriera por ello, no habría hombre restante en el mundo. Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte. No estoy aquí para llevarte al Inframundo o algo así. —A pesar de que él tuvo el buen sentido de temerlo, por lo menos—. Es sólo que...

¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Que había estado espiándolo a él y a Ava? ¿Que él era el hombre más hermoso que alguna vez había visto? ¿Que vi mi futuro en su sonrisa, esa la luz y calor y corazón… que quería un poco de esa felicidad, sin importar lo pequeño?

Oh, por favor. Amor a primera vista, era el tipo de cosa en que Ava creía, no yo. Nunca debí haber venido.

Pero la idea de volver al Inframundo y dejarlo atrás hacía que mi corazón se contrajera en señal de protesta. Él era un desconocido, pero al mismo tiempo, cuando lo miré, vi algo familiar. Vi todo lo que siempre había querido en esos ojos azules, y no podía alejarme.

—¿Solo qué? —dijo él, con la voz más suave ahora, como si pudiera sentir lo que me atraía hacia él, también. Tal vez podía. Tal vez este era otro de los trucos de Ava, diseñado para humillarme delante de todos.

Tenía que irme. O llegar con una mejor excusa que no tuviera nada que ver con la verdad. Tomé aire, equilibrando mis opciones. Sin mucha opción. No podría dejarlo pronto y dejarme caer al abismo del Tártaro.

—Te veías… solo, eso es todo. Lo siento. Por favor, no te asustes.

Él me miró, y conforme el cielo se volvía de un arco iris a un color púrpura, se relajó.

—Se necesita la soledad en uno mismo para reconocerla en otro.

—Sí, bueno. Exactamente no tengo a una gran cantidad de personas en el Inframundo rogando ir a mis fiestas —dije con ironía.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa, y fue tan hermosa como las que le había dado a Ava. Tal vez aún más, ya que esta era para mí.

—Yo soy Adonis —dijo, dando un paso adelante. Aunque dudó, tomó mi mano y rozó sus labios contra mis nudillos—. Me temo que no conozco el protocolo adecuado para hacer frente a la realeza.

—Este no es mi reino —le dije—, y en este momento, no soy la reina de nada. Sólo soy Perséfone.

Eso era técnicamente una mentira; todavía tenía un mes antes de la primavera, pero Adonis no necesitaba saber eso.

—Bueno, solo Perséfone, es el mayor placer y honor de mi humilde existencia el poner los ojos en una criatura tan hermosa como tú.

Me sonrojé.

—Por favor. Sé que has visto a Ava.

—Y sin embargo, digo la verdad.

No es de extrañar que a Ava le gustara. Probablemente podría salir del Inframundo con sus discursos.

—¿Vives aquí? —le dije, y él asintió.

—Ava me trajo aquí para mantenerme a salvo —dijo—. Aunque a salvo de qué, me temo que no lo sé.

Yo lo sabía. Una mirada a Adonis, y era obvio que a Ava le preocupaba que alguien más pudiera reclamarlo para sí mismo.

—¿Qué hay de tu casa? ¿Tu familia?

Se encogió de hombros y tomó mi brazo como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

—No tengo ninguna.

—Oh. Lo siento.

Adonis negó con la cabeza, y sus rizos rubios cayeron en sus ojos.

—No lo sientas. Mucho más tiempo para estar contigo. ¿Las diosas comen? ¿Puedo tentarte con una cena?

Debería haber dicho que no. Rachel me echaría de menos en poco tiempo, y me había prometido que nunca lo traicionaría de nuevo. Pero Adonis me hacía sentir como si estuviera volando; una mirada, una sonrisa, y eso era suficiente para filtrar todo lo malo. Esto era lo que me había perdido desde Puck. Esto era lo que yo había ansiado. Y sin importar lo mucho que lo amaba, Puck no era nada comparado con Adonis.

—Sí —le dije—. Creo que tengo tiempo para la cena.

Él sonrió y rozó sus labios contra mi mejilla. El lugar donde me había tocado pareció chamuscar en sí mismo en mi piel, y mientras me guiaba hacia el borde del bosque, me abracé a su brazo. No estaría de más perderme una noche con Rachel. Haría las paces con ella, me quedaría un día más después del equinoccio de primavera o algo así. Pero nada, ni siquiera mi alma aplastada de culpa, podría hacer que me alejara de Adonis.

Cada noche, después de que Rachel y yo termináramos nuestros juicios, visité a Adonis. A veces me quedaba durante unos minutos, a veces durante horas, siempre programada para asegurarme de que Ava nunca nos encontraría. Pero ella se alejó cada vez más, siempre quejándose de Ares y Sam necesitando su atención. Adonis nunca se quejó, y ella nunca preguntó por qué.

Pero yo era la razón. El tiempo que pasé con Adonis fue una bendición, y de la forma en que se iluminaba al verme, sabía que no era sólo yo. Juntos exploramos la isla mano en mano, y hablábamos de todo. Mi vida, la suya, el papel del consejo desempeñado en la vida de los mortales; Ava le había dicho mucho más de lo que nos permitían contar a los mortales, y eso hacía que la conversación fuera más fácil. Yo no estaba doblegando ninguna regla que ella ya no hubiera roto, y Adonis parecía disfrutar de escuchar acerca de lo que nosotros hacíamos.

Los mortales ya contaban historias sobre mi familia; algunas verdaderas, algunas adornadas, algunas francamente ridículas, y Adonis disfrutaba transmitiéndomelas. Hicimos un juego de ello; él quitaría o reemplazaría los nombres, y yo trataría de adivinar de qué miembro de mi familia estaba hablando. Nunca había reído tanto en toda mi existencia.

Sin embargo, no lo besé, y aunque nos tomábamos de la mano, él nunca presionó por más. No podía ceder ante él, no mientras siguiera siendo invierno. No mientras yo todavía estuviera donde Rachel. Estar aquí era suficiente traición por su cuenta. No podía empeorar las cosas, sin importar cuán tentador era Adonis.

Ansiaba la primavera por venir. Habíamos hablado de la cabaña de madre y cómo podríamos conseguir una para nosotros; Adonis nunca había tenido una casa antes, no una apropiada que hubiera elegido para sí mismo, y disfrutó de la idea de ver el lugar que se había convertido en mi lugar de veraneo. Al acercarse la primavera, me puse más vertiginosa con la idea de enseñarle mi casa y compartir mi verano con él. Él, a su vez, nunca estuvo más avergonzado de decirme exactamente lo emocionado que estaba también.

Esa fue la mejor parte de estar con él: la honestidad. La apertura. Después de miles de años de soportar las mentiras y los secretos dentro de mi familia, incluso en el Inframundo, fue un alivio no cuestionar cada palabra que dijera. Él era todo lo que siempre había querido, y aunque yo sólo podía tenerlo como un amigo, eso aún sería más de lo que jamás pensé que tendría.

Pero yo quería más. Tenía ganas de besarlo, de tocarlo, disfrutar de su belleza exterior tanto como disfrutaba de la belleza interior. Éramos una pareja perfecta en todos los sentidos, y tan pronto como pudiera, se lo robaría a Ava y le daría la vida que él quisiera. La vida que se merecía. La vida que ambos merecíamos.

Días antes del equinoccio de primavera, él y yo nos sentamos juntos en la playa, nuestras manos entrelazadas mientras nos reíamos una vez más de una historia que me había contado sobre su infancia. Yo no era consciente de lo que nos rodeaba, apenas consciente del paso del tiempo en absoluto, y fue sólo la expresión del rostro de Adonis que me alertó sobre el hecho de que algo andaba mal.

Me volví. De pie en la arena, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido en su carita bonita, estaba Ava.

Maravilloso.

—No estaba consciente de que ya fuera primavera. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — dijo en una voz asquerosamente dulce.

—Hablando con un amigo —dije, sin molestarme en coincidir con su tono de voz. Adonis sabía exactamente lo que sentía por ella—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Engañando a tu docena de novios?

Ella se bufó.

—¿Solo una docena? Me subestimas seriamente. Hola, amor —le dijo a Adonis—. ¿Perséfone te está molestando? Puedo hacer que se vaya, si lo deseas. Me enfadé.

—¿Que me vaya? ¿Cómo? ¿Al arrullarme?

—¿No tienes una esposa a la que volver? —espetó.

—¿Y tú no tienes un marido al que volver? Ella bufó.

—Él sabe exactamente en dónde estoy, aunque estoy dispuesta a apostar que Rachel no tiene la menor idea de dónde te encuentras. Sabes quién es, ¿verdad, Adonis? ¿Y quién es su esposa? Ella controla tu vida futura, ya sabes. ¿Estás realmente dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?

Adonis miró a nuestros dedos entrelazados. Por lo menos él no estaba tratando de hacer que me duela, pero él no dijo nada, tampoco. Apreté su mano.

—Adonis y yo somos amigos, nada más. —El impulso de arrancarle el pelo se retorció en mi interior, y me llevó hasta la última gota de mi autocontrol en mantenerme sentada—. A pesar de que va a venir a quedarse conmigo en el equinoccio de primavera.

—¿Es así? —Ava alzó una ceja—. ¿Y quién decidió eso?

—Adonis lo hizo. Ella resopló.

—No tienes derecho a venir aquí y robármelo como…

—¿Como qué? ¿Como tú me robaste a Puck? Ella dejó escapar una risa amarga y vacía.

—¿Es por eso que estás haciendo esto? ¿Debido a Puck? Eso fue hace eones.

—Estoy haciendo esto porque Adonis es mi amigo, y yo lo amo —dije con toda la dignidad que pude reunir—. Es su vida, y no tienes voz ni voto en la misma.

—Adonis, dile —exigió Ava, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Miré hacia atrás.

—Adonis.

Para mi gran satisfacción, Adonis no dijo nada. Sonreí, aunque fue una pequeña, y Ava dejó escapar un grito frustrado que asustó a las gaviotas.

—¡Papi! —gritó ella, y a pesar de que el cielo era azul y claro, el trueno retumbó en el aire. Los ojos de Adonis se abrieron de par en par, y él comenzó a ponerse de pie, pero yo tiré suavemente de su mano.

—Está bien —dije en voz baja—. No te lastimará. —Esperaba.

Un relámpago crepitó en la playa, y en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, Zeus llegó. Sin ninguna maldita duda de que hubiera venido tan rápido si hubiera sido yo la que llamara. De pie, incluso a una distancia de nosotros, frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho.

—¿Debería atreverme siquiera a preguntar?

Ava estaba llorando ahora, y por supuesto, lucía hermosa cuando lloraba. La odiaba.

—Per… Perséfone está tratando de robarme a Adonis.

Mi boca cayó abierta.

—¿Disculpa? Él quiere estar conmigo, y tiene todo el derecho de elegir sobre su propia vida.

—Él ya me eligió mucho antes de que aparecieras, vaca.

—¿Vaca? Tú, pequeña presumida.

—Suficiente, chicas. —Zeus suspiró y apretó el puente de su nariz—. Ava, comienza desde el principio.

Ella esnifó y enderezó los hombros, mirando por encima hacia mí.

—Adonis y yo hemos estado juntos por eras. Nos amamos, y somos perfectos juntos, naturalmente.

—Si son tan perfectos juntos, entonces, ¿por qué lo mantienes atrapado en esta isla? —dije.

—No lo tengo atrapado. Lo estoy protegiendo.

—¿De qué? ¿Otras chicas que podrían realmente ser capaces de dedicarse a él por completo? —espeté.

—Perséfone —dijo Zeus en un tono de advertencia, y yo resoplé. Esto era completamente injusto. No sólo para mí, sino para Adonis también. Sin embargo, era obvio que no iba a hablar en su defensa. No es que le echara la culpa, claro está, mi padre podía ser intimidante en el mejor de los tiempos, y yo era una diosa. No podía imaginar lo que era estar en su presencia como una mortal.

—Lo mantengo aquí para protegerlo de Ares —dijo Ava—. Ha estado actuando un poco celoso últimamente, y no hay punto en causar un conflicto.

Como si no hubiera causado un millón de esos en su existencia. Intercalé la mano de Adonis entre las mías. A la mierda las órdenes de Zeus. No iba a quedarme tranquila, no si se trataba de esto.

—Así que no sólo lo mantienes aquí como una especie de mascota, sino que estás poniendo su vida en peligro, también. ¿Qué clase de amor es ese?

El rostro de Ava se puso rojo.

—Cómo te atreves…

—Silencio, las dos —dijo Zeus en una voz que retumbó como un trueno, e incluso Ava obedeció—. Adonis; ese es tu nombre, ¿verdad?

Él tragó saliva y asintió, apartando los ojos. Su agarre probablemente hubiera roto mis huesos su no hubiera sido inmortal.

—¿Qué eliges hacer, Adonis?

Exhalé. Una elección. Al menos Adonis tendría eso. Le acaricié la mano.

—Todo está bien —susurré, y al otro lado de mí, Ava pisó fuerte en señal de protesta. Una pena.

—Yo… —Se detuvo y negó con la cabeza, mirando la arena. ¿Por qué, debido a que pensaba que Ava lo maldeciría si no la elegía?

Probablemente. Y yo no lo pondría por delante de ella tampoco.

—Es tu vida —susurré—. Recuerda eso.

Pero todavía no decía nada. Finalmente, Zeus perdió la paciencia.

—Muy bien, entonces yo decidiré. En ausencia de la opinión del joven, dividiré su tiempo en partes iguales entre las dos. Pasará un tercio del año con Ava, un tercio del año con Perséfone, y para el tercio final, él hará lo que le plazca. ¿Todo el mundo está feliz?

No, ni mucho menos, y juzgando por el aspecto sorprendido en la cara de Ava tampoco lo estaba. Pero ambas asentimos, y Adonis no protestó. Apenas siquiera parpadeó.

—Que así sea. Ahora, si a mis amadas hijas no les importa, tengo asuntos más importantes que atender. —Sin otra palabra, desapareció, e instantáneamente Adonis se relajó.

Me volví hacia a Ava. Podría haberle dicho un millón de cosas, pero en su lugar, espeté:

—¿Por qué Zeus no estaba enojado porque le dijeras a Adonis quién eres? Ava se encogió de hombros, claramente apagada por tener que compartirlo.

—Porque he estado presionando para que Papi deje a Adonis unírsenos, por supuesto. Pero ahora tenías que ir y arruinarlo, ¿verdad?

Solté un bufido.

—¿Y cómo lo arruiné? Eres la única que no le permitías tomar sus propias malditas decisiones.

—Perséfone. —La voz de Adonis era ronca, pero al menos su agarre en mi mano ya no era tan apretado—. Me disculpo con ambas por no hablar. Es sólo…

—No es necesario. Ambas sabemos que Papi es un poco intimidante a veces —dijo Ava animadamente, aunque no había un brillo en sus ojos cuando me miró—. Pero ahora que tomó una decisión, tenemos que averiguar quién obtiene qué tercio.

Fruncí el ceño. Sin duda, intentaría hacer que tomara los meses de invierno.

—Lo quiero a partir del equinoccio de primavera. Toda la primavera y el primer mes del verano.

Ella me miró, y me armé de valor para la lucha que sabía se avecinaba. En lugar de objetar, sin embargo, asintió.

—Sí, creo que es una idea excelente. Tomaré los siguientes cuatro meses, y entonces Adonis puede hacer lo que sea que le plazca con los cuatro finales.

Parpadeé. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Ni siquiera un atisbo de protesta?

—¿Cuál es tu juego, Ava?

—¿Juego? —dijo, sus ojos se abrieron con inocencia. Una señal segura de que estaba mintiendo entre dientes—. ¿Es tan terrible que le dé a mi hermana una oportunidad de ser feliz?

No había mucho que pudiera decir a eso, no sin lucir como un monstruo frente a Adonis. Sin embargo, lo averiguaría eventualmente, y cuando lo hiciera, la arrancaría en pedazos.

—Bien. Al inicio del equinoccio de primavera, iremos a mi cabaña —le dije a Adonis—. Y Ava estará muy, muy lejos. Resopló.

—Bien, siempre que prometas nunca regresar aquí. Esta es mi isla, no tuya.

—Bien.

—Bien.

Nos miramos la una a la otra. Esta guerra no había terminado, pero por ahora, no teníamos más elección que llamar a un alto de fuego. Descubriría su juego muy pronto, y hasta entonces, no iba a dejar que ella, o Zeus, o cualquiera arruinara mi tiempo con Adonis.

En la mañana del equinoccio de primavera, Rachel me dejó en el prado como había hecho miles de veces antes. Me incliné para darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida, no era nada más que eso, pero se puso tensa.

Fruncí el ceño y miré detrás de mí. De pie en el claro, como había prometido, estaba Adonis. Y Puck. Y mi madre.

Estupendo.

—¿Y ese, supongo, es Adonis? —dijo Rachel en voz baja, y palidecí.

—Sí. —¿Quién le había dicho? ¿Ava o Zeus? ¿Siquiera importaba?—. Sólo somos amigos.

—Por ahora —dijo en voz baja, y le di ese beso en la mejilla.

—Te veré en el equinoccio de otoño. Cuídate.

Permaneció estoica mientras caminaba por el prado, y un nudo de culpa se formó en la boca de mi estómago. Debería haberle dicho, pero estas temporadas eran mías, y decirle antes cualquier cosa que hubiera sucedido no lo habría hecho más fácil. No le habría hecho menos daño.

Ignoré a Puck completamente. Frunció el ceño mientras pasaba, pero para mí alivio, no dijo nada. La situación era bastante difícil sin que se metiera. En su lugar, me dirigí hacia Adonis, tomando su mano y dándole una sonrisa. La regresó, aunque nervioso, y miró sobre mi hombro. A Rachel, sin duda.

—Está bien —dije, y lo llevé hacia madre—. Quiero que conozcas a mi madre, Judy. Madre, este es…

—Sé quién es —dijo madre en voz baja. En lugar de darle la bienvenida como esperaba, mientras Adonis se inclinaba en señal de saludo, sus labios se curvaron con desprecio—. Pensé que estabas más allá de esto, Perséfone.

—¿Más allá de qué? —dije—. ¿Más allá de hacer amigos? ¿Más allá de ser feliz?

—Más allá de causar el dolor de tu esposa en la manera más deplorable posible — dijo madre. A mi lado, Adonis se enderezó, y toqué su codo. No necesitaba que desperdiciara esfuerzos si ella iba a ser cruel al respecto.

—Eres la razón por la cual mi búsqueda de un poco de felicidad sea tan deplorable en primer lugar —dije—. Si no puedes apoyarme, entonces está bien, no necesito tu apoyo. Y no te necesito aquí, tampoco.

No sabía qué esperaba; una réplica enojada, una mueca, que se derrumbara y me pidiera perdón. De cualquier manera, no esperé que cruzara sus manos, diera a Adonis un ligero asentimiento y desapareciera completamente.

Todo el aire dejó mis pulmones, y me quedé mirando al espacio vacío donde había estado de pie momentos antes. Se había enojado conmigo antes, claro, y su decepción con los años se había vuelto imposible de soportar. Pero nunca me había dado la espalda. No así.

—Lo siento —susurró Adonis, sus labios rozando mi sien. El arrepentimiento en su voz sólo hizo que mi dolor creciera.

—No lo sientas. Por favor. —No debería haber tenido que sufrir por mis errores—. Simplemente vámonos.

—Muy bien —murmuró Adonis, llevándome por el camino que había recorrido miles de veces antes. Me arrastré detrás de él, con el corazón roto y vacío, y ni siquiera el cálido peso de su mano en la mía me trajo consuelo.

Pensé que sabía cómo se sentía la soledad, pero no fue hasta que caminé ese camino sin mi madre que finalmente entendí. Incluso en mi hora más oscura, madre había estado ahí para mí. Me amaba y apoyaba no importa cuán a menudo o duro hubiéramos peleado. Y ahora…

Ahora la única persona que siempre había necesitado, la única persona que había pensado siempre estaría allí para mí, se había ido.

Ese verano fue el mejor y el peor de mi vida.

El agujero que madre había dejado en mí creció cuando quedó claro que no tenía intención de regresar. Pero al mismo tiempo, esos cuatro meses con Adonis me llenaron en una manera que nada lo había hecho antes. Cada momento era una aventura; había explorado el bosque alrededor de la cabaña infinidad de veces, pero de alguna manera todos los días él se las arreglaba para encontrar algo nuevo, algo pequeño pero hermoso que había pasado por alto. Un jardín salvaje lleno de flores exóticas que se enredaban juntas en un caos. Un árbol tan viejo y nudoso que sospechaba era más antiguo que Zeus. Me volvió a introducir en las cosas que había perdido hace mucho tiempo; la calidez del sol en mi piel, el escalofrío por mi espalda cuando entraba en un río fresco. Me devolvió las piezas de mi vida que nunca me di cuenta que había perdido.

Nadie podía negar que Adonis fuera hermoso, pero cuanto más lo conocía, más me daba cuenta de que su apariencia era poco más que una probada de su belleza interior. Era amable, generoso, honesto y, a pesar del hecho que Ava lo había tenido, era inocente de una manera que yo no había sido desde hace eones en mi matrimonio. No tenía nada sino amor dentro sí, y lo irradiaba a cada hora del día. Yo bebía en él, lo dejaba llenarme hasta que toda la negatividad era arrastrada lejos, y para el momento que los cuatro meses pasaron nunca había estado más contenta con mi suerte en la vida. Todo, hasta el último terrible momento, valió la pena ahora que sabía que me había llevado a Adonis.

En medio del verano, Ava vino a reclamarlo. Para su crédito, fue en su mayoría amable al respecto, sólo dándome una pequeña sonrisa cuando Adonis volvió su espalda. Pero al instante en que se fueron, el agujero en mi corazón se abrió, sangrando toda la felicidad que había reunido durante nuestros cuatro meses juntos.

Lloré más fuerte de lo que nunca había hecho. Ahora que Adonis ya no estaba allí para actuar como un tampón, por días no hice nada sino acurrucarme en la cama y mirar a la pared mientras la realidad se asentaba.

Madre me odiaba. Había engañado a Rachel de nuevo. Puck apenas me hablaba, y la única luz en mi vida estaba actualmente con una puta rubia quien posiblemente no podría amarlo de la misma manera en que yo lo hacía. Él era sólo otro juguete para ella, y el pensamiento de él pasando por eso, no teniendo voz y voto en su tiempo con Ava, la forma en que yo no había tenido voz y voto en mi tiempo con Rachel…

No era justo, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto, tampoco. Zeus había tomado una decisión, y si Adonis no estaba dispuesto a hablar en nombre propio, entonces que así sea.

Aunque no estaba orgullosa de ello, los espiaba. No la besaba en la forma que me besaba; no la miraba en la manera que me miraba. Y cada vez que Ava reía, juraba que lo veía estremecerse.

Eso debería haberme dado una cierta cantidad de satisfacción, pero sólo me hizo más miserable. Adonis debería haber tenido lo que yo no, libertad. Y en cambio, en mi búsqueda para encontrar la felicidad, había robado la suya. ¿Eso me hacía tan mala como Rachel? ¿Tan mala como Madre y Zeus?

Eventualmente el verano se convirtió en otoño, y era tiempo para que regresara al Inframundo. Rachel me recibió en el prado como siempre, pero en lugar de una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla, simplemente asintió fríamente y tomó mi mano sin una palabra. Lo que sea que hubiera pasado en estos seis meses, cualquier pensamiento o pregunta que lo hubieran perseguido, también había arruinado cada paso del progreso que habíamos logrado en los miles de años desde que Puck y yo habíamos terminado. Y más que nunca, el odio a mí misma serpenteaba a través de mí, sin hacer nada, sino componer mi desesperación. No merecía la amistad de Rachel. No merecía a Adonis, no después de hacerle esto. No merecía nada.

Esos seis meses en el Inframundo estuvieron en blanco. Fui a través de los movimientos de lo existente, pero una parte integral de lo que yo era había renunciado por completo. Rachel dejó de pasar la noche conmigo. Ya no me traía más el desayuno. Apenas podía soportar verme, incluso cuando teníamos que hacerlo, incluso cuando la eternidad de un mortal dependía de nuestra comunicación. Y en lugar de tomar medidas para solucionarlo, lo único que podía hacer era ahogarme en la oscuridad que era mi vida. Ni siquiera la promesa de cuatro meses, con Adonis, en la primavera lo hizo mejor.

Después de varias semanas de espiar a Adonis y Ava, me detuve, incapaz de soportar verlo tan alterado por más tiempo. Pero eventualmente su tiempo con él pasó también, y poco antes del equinoccio de primavera, no pude resistir comprobar a Adonis, una vez más.

Estaba de pie en una corriente que no reconocí, utilizando una red para capturar peces. Lo observé, invisible a sus ojos, y sólo verlo así —libre y feliz— fue suficiente para hacerme sonreír. Cuatro meses no eran para siempre, y un día Ava se aburriría de él. Yo nunca lo haría, sin embargo, y con el tiempo, cuando la mortalidad lo reclamara, lo tendría enteramente para mí misma. Ava no sería capaz de tocarlo en el Inframundo.

Detrás de mí, alguien se rió, y una ola fría de miedo se estrelló a través de mí, llevándose la poca calidez que había florecido. A pesar de que eran sus cuatro meses de libertad, a pesar de que todo lo que había presenciado dejaba en claro que no la amaba, Ava saltó de entre los árboles, una flor colocada detrás de la oreja.

—¡Adonis! Ahí estás. —Entró en la corriente con él y puso una mano en su espalda desnuda—. ¿Algo de suerte?

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Apenas algunos.

—Bueno, voy a pedirle a las ninfas que nos hagan la cena, entonces —murmuró ella—. Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Parándose de puntillas, lo besó en la boca, su mano bailando hacia abajo, hacia su cintura. No tenía hambre por la comida, eso era malditamente seguro.

Yo iba a matarla.

Este se suponía que era el tiempo de Adonis solo, no un tercio adicional de año para ella. ¿Y por qué él estaba siguiendo esto? ¿Por qué no la había rechazado y alejado?

La misma razón por la que no había hablado cuando Zeus se lo había pedido, más que probable. Los mortales con algún sentido de auto-conservación no cuestionaban a un dios. Incluso a uno tan débil como Ava.

No dudé. Pasé mi cuerpo a través del espacio entre nosotros como lo había hecho hace casi exactamente un año, y esta vez Ava no pareció ni un poco sorprendida de verme.

—Me estaba preguntando cuándo meterías tu nariz donde no pertenece —soltó, deslizando su brazo alrededor del torso de Adonis. Él palideció al verme, y aunque trató de dar un paso atrás de Ava, ella se aferró. Naturalmente. No podía arriesgarse a dejar que su trofeo pensara por sí mismo, de lo contrario su precioso ego podría ser herido.

—Tú no tienes que pasar estos meses con ella —le dije a Adonis, manteniendo mi voz tan firme como pude—. Sabes eso, ¿verdad?

Él asintió y desvió la mirada, su red de pesca en el olvido.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas —le dije, mirando a Ava—. Estoy segura de que esto no fue tu idea. ¿Por qué estás aquí con ella?

—No podía sólo alejarlo en medio del invierno, ahora, ¿verdad? —dijo Ava, con los ojos bien abiertos.

—Pasa esos cuatro meses solo. Ese fue nuestro acuerdo —le dije. Ella inclinó la cabeza y me dio la perfecta imitación de una sonrisa.

—¿Ah, sí? Recuerdo a papi diciendo que él podía pasar este tercio haciendo lo que quisiera. Y en lugar de morir de hambre, decidió quedarse conmigo.

Esa puta conspiradora. Levanté la mano para abofetearla, pero, ¿cuál era el punto cuando no podía sentir dolor?

—Así que es por eso que me dejaste tener los primeros cuatro meses a su lado, así podrías engañarlo para pasar sus cuatro libres contigo.

Ella se echó a reír.

—Por supuesto. Honestamente, no es como si pudiera ir a ti, de todos modos, así que, ¿por qué no iba a pasarlos conmigo? Me ama.

—No de la forma en que me ama —gruñí.

—¿Es así? Adonis, dile a Perséfone lo mucho que me amas.

Él hizo una mueca, sin encontrar ninguna de nuestras miradas. Por fin se deslizó de las manos de Ava, y tomando su red, la lanzó hacia la orilla sin decir una palabra.

Bien. Si no se defendería a sí mismo, entonces yo lo haría.

—¿Ves? Ni siquiera puede contestarte —le dije, enderezándome en toda mi altura—. Me ama sin engaño, y si yo estuviera aquí para pasar tiempo con él...

—Pero no lo estás —dijo Ava—. ¿No te das cuenta? Sam sabe de mis romances, sabe que esto es algo que necesito para ser yo misma, y aceptó eso mucho antes de que nos casáramos. Pero Rachel no. A pesar de todo lo que le has hecho, te ama. Te ha amado durante tanto tiempo que es tan parte de ella como el Inframundo lo es ahora. Y a pesar de tener su incondicional e infinito amor, no tienes ningún problema en darle la espalda y hacerle daño en las peores maneras posibles.

Abrí la boca para hablar, la furia construyéndose dentro de mí más rápido de lo que podía liberarla, pero ella siguió su camino. Se paró a sólo unos centímetros delante de mí, su nariz casi tocando la mía, y me tomó todo lo que tenía para no estrangularla.

—Eres egoísta, Perséfone. Eres la persona más egoísta que he conocido. Lastimas a Judy. Lastimas a Puck. Le haces tanto daño a Rachel que no es más que un fantasma de quien era antes de que arrancaras su corazón y se lo lanzaras a los perros. Le haces daño a la gente una y otra vez, y lo peor de todo es que eso no te importa. Puedes decir que amas a Adonis todo lo que quieras, pero nunca va a tener todo de ti. Y un día, vas a lastimarlo de la manera en que les has hecho daño a todos los demás en tu vida, y no voy a dejar que eso suceda.

La miré fijamente, cada palabra que había planeado lanzarle de vuelta en su cara disolviéndose en mi lengua. A pesar de sus muchos defectos, Ava conocía el amor, y conocía a la gente. Podía ver el lado bueno y el malo, y, más que cualquiera de nosotros, podía sopesarlos uno contra el otro en lugar de apresurarse a juicios. Y si es así como la mayoría de nosotros me veía...

Tal vez era nuestra batalla por Adonis. Tal vez eran mis constantes celos. Tal vez ella sólo quería ganar. Pero aun así, no diría esas cosas si no las creía.

El peso de sus palabras se estrelló a mi alrededor, dejándome temblando, expuesta y vulnerable de una manera en la que nunca había estado antes. ¿Era eso lo que pensaba el consejo de mí? ¿Era así como Rachel me veía? Y madre, ¿lo creía también?

¿Tenían razón?

—Yo… —Tragué—. Me tengo que ir. —Retrocediendo, reuní las pocas fuerzas que me habían quedado y dije—: Libéralo, Ava. Dale su libertad. Si realmente lo amas... —Negué con la cabeza, y sin darle la oportunidad de echar sal en la herida, desaparecí de regreso al Inframundo. De regreso a Rachel.

De vuelta a donde pertenecía.

Me quedé en el observatorio por el resto de la noche, sin molestarme en ir a mis recámaras. Rachel no se daría cuenta, y en la remota posibilidad de que decidiera venir a visitarme, necesitaba estar sola.

Le di vueltas a las palabras de Ava en mi mente una y otra vez sin tregua. Estaba en lo cierto, y me odiaba a mí misma por ello. Me odiaba por cada pedacito de esto. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella no entendía… no veía el cuadro completo, la vida que había vivido y las cosas que me había perdido, cosas que ella nunca había querido. Era amada dondequiera que iba por todos los que ponían los ojos en su persona. Yo; yo era la temida Reina del Inframundo. Era la persona que nadie quería ver, y cuando corría cruzando el raro plano mortal de la superficie, todos huían. Excepto Adonis.

Para Ava, no era nada más que un juguete de excepcional belleza, pero para mí, era todo lo que nunca había tenido antes. Ella no entendía eso; ¿cómo podría, cuando su mundo estaba saturado con amor? Nunca estaría sola. Nunca se enfrentaría a una eternidad de soledad y angustia. Pero esa era mi realidad, y no importa qué tan buen juez de carácter era, simplemente no estaba en su capacidad entender eso.

Para el momento en que la mañana llegó, enloquecía con la necesidad de defenderme. Durante unos minutos, me debatí en subir a la superficie y darle un pedazo de mi mente, pero no serviría de nada en estos momentos. Necesitaba que entendiera, y con el fin de hacer que eso sucediera, mi argumento tenía que ser perfecto.

Me arrastré hasta la sala del trono a la hora señalada, y para cuando Rachel caminó por el pasillo, yo ya estaba sentada en mi trono. La forma en que me miró confirmó que sabía que no había pasado la noche en mi habitación, e hice una nota mental para enmendar eso más tarde. Se merecía la verdad. Y una disculpa.

Por fin los juicios se pusieron en marcha. Eran rutina, en su mayor parte, los mortales que no habían creído en el más allá, o mortales, que habían creído, pero que nunca habían anticipado como podría ser. Algunos niños mezclados con los adultos también, y esos juicios siempre herían a los mayores, viendo sus jóvenes vidas terminar antes de que hubieran comenzado. Rachel y yo habíamos acordado hace mucho tiempo que ellos siempre tendrían garantizados sus recuerdos más felices independientemente de cualquier infierno que un puñado de ellos pensaba que merecía.

La sala del trono estaba llena ese día, y para cuando la tarde llegó, apenas habíamos llegado a la mitad. Rachel y yo teníamos otros deberes también, por supuesto, pero ninguna de las dos detendría los procedimientos. Eché una mirada hacia ella, en busca de signos de fatiga, pero estaba tan estoica como siempre. Y estaba demasiado provocada de mi lucha con Ava como para parar.

Una mujer se trasladó al lugar ante nosotros donde innumerables otras almas se habían parado. Su cabello era largo y grueso, y sus manos temblaban mientras nos miraba con una mirada vacilante.

—Sé que por mis malas acciones, voy a ser desterrada a una eternidad de fuego y azufre, para bailar con el diablo —dijo ella, su voz temblando tanto como sus manos—. Pero te lo suplico, sólo actué por amor.

—¿Y cuáles son estos actos de los que hablas? —dijo Rachel en voz baja. La mujer hizo una mueca.

—Yo... traicioné a mi marido. Pero él no era bueno para mí, su majestad. Tenía poco amor para mí, y después de un tiempo, no pude amar a alguien que no me quisiera a cambio. Honré mi voto a él por tanto tiempo como pude, pero, cuando encontré a alguien más, alguien que me amaba y me apreciaba...

Se vino abajo, y miré a Rachel. ¿Era esta su idea de una broma? Su frente estaba marcada, sin embargo, y se aferraba a los brazos de su trono de diamante negro. No había forma de que hubiera planeado esto.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, y rápidamente desvió la mirada. Así que ella era consciente de la ironía, también. No que las adúlteras fueran tan poco comunes, pero la historia de esta mujer tiraba de mí de una manera en que ninguna de las otras anteriores lo había hecho. Tal vez era a causa de Ava, o tal vez de Adonis, lo que fuera, sentí lástima por ella.

—Este otro hombre —dije, y la mujer se centró en mí, retorciéndose las manos desesperadamente—. ¿Hizo que tu vida valiera la pena?

—Sí —susurró ella—. Me hizo sentir contenta. Me hizo sentir como si fuera amada.

—Sin embargo, tomaste un voto de permanecer fiel a tu marido —dijo Rachel—. ¿Crees que tu romance estuvo mal, a pesar de lo que te hizo sentir? Sus ojos se humedecieron.

—S-sí.

—¿Pero cuán bueno fue su voto cuando estaba ahogando la vida de ella? —dije, volviéndome hacia Rachel—. ¿Qué es más importante, algunas palabras en frente de la familia y amigos, o la felicidad de toda su vida?

—Sí, ¿qué es más importante, Perséfone? —dijo ella—. ¿Su virtud o sus propios deseos egoístas?

Apreté la mandíbula. Ahí estaba esa palabra otra vez, egoísta. Así era como me veía, también.

—¿Cómo puedes llamarla egoísta cuando todo lo que estaba tratando de hacer era encontrar una pequeña alegría en su vida?

—Y, ¿cómo no puedes ver el dolor y la humillación que debe haber traído a su marido?

—Tal vez si él hubiera escuchado lo que ella quería, nunca hubiera tenido que alejarse.

—Tal vez si ella le daba la oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo, nunca habría sentido la necesidad de romper sus votos, para empezar.

Golpeé mi mano sobre mi reposabrazos.

—Y tal vez si ella hubiera tenido la opción, en primer lugar...

Las puertas de la antecámara se abrieron repentinamente y Rachel y yo miramos hacia arriba, junto con cada alma en el salón del trono. Puck estaba parado en la puerta, y al ver que todos lo miraban, se sonrojó y se apresuró por el pasillo.

Rachel suspiró y se reclinó en su trono.

—¿Qué es, Puck?

Puck me miró, con los labios apretados, y vaciló.

—Lamento interrumpir...

—Entonces, continúa —dijo Rachel. Lo miré, pero él miraba al frente. Bastardo. Puck se removió en sus pies, su ceño fruncido y los ojos clavados en el suelo de mármol. Toda mi ira reprimida se evaporó, y mi corazón se hundió. Fuese lo que fuese no sería bueno.

—Es Adonis —dijo—. Está muerto.


	10. Chapter 10

PARTE IX

Naturalmente Ava era responsable.

No directamente, por supuesto, pero lo suficientemente cerca. Finn, quien todos sabíamos era del tipo celoso, incitó a un jabalí salvaje sobre Adonis en el momento que Ava había dejado su lado. Por qué ella no había visto eso venir, yo no sabía, más importante aún, por qué ella expuso a Adonis en ese tipo de peligro, sabiendo que Finn podría intentar tomar venganza…

No importaba. Adonis ahora era un ciudadano de mi reino, y me quedé sentada inmóvil en mi trono mientras Puck explicaba lo que había sucedido. Rachel despachó a los muertos, dejándonos a nosotros tres solos, y la tensión era tan alta como siempre. Busqué en los rostros de las almas salientes, pero Adonis no se encontraba entre ellos. Realmente no era ninguna sorpresa. Un pequeño porcentaje de nuestros súbditos necesitaba ser juzgado.

—Lo siento —dijo Puck una vez que finalizó su horrible historia. Adonis se había desangrado hasta morir en la orilla de un río, y las náuseas me invadieron mientras imaginaba su sangre mezclándose con el agua. ¿Cuánto tiempo le había tomado morir? ¿Cuánto había dolido? ¿Se había quedado Finn allí, observando la vida ser drenada de él?

—No te disculpes —dijo Rachel—. Por primera vez, tú no eres el culpable. ¿Perséfone?

Era la primera vez que se dirigía a mí en todo el invierno. Levanté la vista, parpadeando lejos las lágrimas. No había ningún punto en llorar. No podía cambiar el dolor por el que Adonis había pasado, y al menos ahora estaba a salvo de los juegos de Ava.

—Estoy bien —susurré—. Necesito irme.

Sus labios se estrecharon, pero incluso aunque debió saber exactamente a dónde iba, él asintió.

—Muy bien. Hazlo rápido.

Me paré, y sin despedirme de ellos, me apresuré a través del espacio entre la nueva eternidad de Adonis y la mía. En ese medio segundo, una descarga de imágenes destellaron a través de mi mente; posibilidades de su vida después de la muerte. La playa donde nos conocimos por primera vez. La cabaña de madre. Incluso su hogar de infancia, la que nunca vi, pero que él me contó. ¿Cuáles eran los recuerdos favoritos de Adonis? ¿De cuáles querría él estar rodeado por el resto de su vida?

Contuve mi aliento mientras mis pies aterrizaban sobre tierra sólida una vez más. Sin embargo, en lugar del bosque verde que esperaba, remolinos blancos me rodearon, y algo suave y frío rozó mi mejilla. Nieve.

Mis pies se hundieron en varios centímetros de ella, y caía pesadamente del cielo gris, lo suficientemente grueso que no podía ver mis manos. Esto posiblemente no podría estar bien.

—¿Adonis? —llamé. Debía haber aterrizado en el borde de la vida de otra alma. Un paso en la dirección correcta, y esto se evaporaría, regresándome a lo familiar—. Soy yo… ¿dónde estás?

Un gruñido cortó a través del silencio, y mi corazón subió hasta mi garganta. Me revolví a través de montañas de nieves, no habituada a moverme alrededor de ella. No conseguimos exactamente mucho de ella en la cabaña de madre durante el verano.

Mi pie quedó atrapado en algo, y salí volando hacia adelante, aterrizando sobre mis manos y rodillas. Con mi nariz hacia el suelo, vi un camino carmín dirigiéndose hacia un montículo a unos pocos metros. Y visible a través de la nieve había varios mechones de un familiar cabello rubio.

No. No podía ser posible. Mi cuerpo se convirtió en hielo, y me forcé a mí misma a moverme hacia él. Alejando la nieve, encontré los restos de un torso sanando lentamente por sí mismo, y mi estómago convulsionó.

—Adonis —susurré, quitando los restos de nieve para revelar su rostro. Sus mejillas eran tan blancas como el mundo alrededor de nosotros, y sus ojos se encontraban sin brillo y sus labios azules. Él parpadeó lentamente, como si cada esfuerzo para moverse fuera una guerra, yo gentilmente lo senté.

—¿Per… Perséfone? —susurró él, con voz rasposa.

—Sí, por supuesto. —Aparté unos cuantos copos de su frente—. Ven. Vamos a sacarte de aquí.

—No. —Una gota de fuerza regresó, y apretando sus dientes, intentó liberarse de mi agarre. Pero él estaba muy débil y yo estaba muy determinada a nunca dejarlo ir otra vez—. Tienes que… tienes que…

—¿Tengo qué? ¿Dejarte sufrir así?

—Lo merezco. —Él se desplomó contra mí—. Por favor.

—No mereces esto. Nadie merece esto.

—Yo sí. Por… por lastimarte. Ava. Tu familia. —Él tomó un gran tembloroso aliento, y un río de sangre fluyó de su cuerpo sanando. ¿Qué le había hecho esto a él?—. Vi la mirada en el rostro de Rachel…

Un rugido rompió a través de la calma, y un gran oso polar apareció a través del velo de nieve. Descubrió sus dientes, con el hocico manchado con rojo, y su zarpa arremetió hacia mí. Afiladas garras chocaron contra mi piel, pero no hizo ningún daño. Y tampoco iba a dejar que lastimara a Adonis otra vez.

—Vete —ordené—. Soy tu reina, y me obedecerás. Dejó salir otro rugido, parándose sobre dos patas.

—Por favor, déjame… —susurró Adonis, y lo sostuve más cerca.

—No —dije desesperadamente—. No mereces esto. Nunca fue tu batalla, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, puedes hacer esto mejor para ti. Puedes controlarlo.

El oso arremetió otra vez, y cuando sus garras atraparon mi rostro, grité. No por dolor, no con miedo, sino con absoluta furia. Conmigo misma, con Ava, y este maldito y miserable lugar, este no podía ser la eternidad de Adonis. No podía.

Con un pensamiento, lo arrastré a través del espacio entre su sección del Inframundo y al palacio, dejando atrás al oso. Un remolino de nieve batió alrededor de nosotros mientras aterrizábamos en el salón del trono, y en mis brazos, Adonis gruñó. Sus heridas sanaron instantáneamente, y su color regresó más rápido de lo que hubiese hecho si estuviese vivo, pero su rostro todavía se tensaba con dolor.

—Perséfone. —Rachel se puso de pie—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Se estaba torturando a sí mismo —dije, ayudando a Adonis a pararse. Su expresión estaba en blanco, y no mostró ninguna sorpresa a la repentina aparición en un palacio. No muchas almas se daban cuenta donde se encontraban, pero Adonis debió saber.

—¿Así que lo removiste de su vida después de la muerte? Envolví mis brazos alrededor de Adonis.

—No tuve opción.

—Pero no era tu decisión para hacerla.

—Un oso lo estaba comiendo vivo en medio de una tormenta de nieve —espeté—. No me importa cuál es su religión o lo que sus creencias dicten. ¿Qué hizo él para merecer algo así?

La expresión de Rachel permaneció dolorosamente neutral.

—Alguien podría decir que tener un romance no con una, sino dos diosas casadas puede muy bien ser un catalizador suficiente para hacerle creer que merece tortura eterna.

—Él me hace feliz. —Mis palabras fueron pesadas, y me aferré a Adonis. Rachel no ganaría esta, no esta vez—. Tenemos que arreglar esto.

—Conoces las reglas. Si un mortal no pide por nuestra guía, no alteramos su vida después de la muerte.

—No me importa nada sobre tus malditas reglas. Me importa Adonis.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? —dijo Rachel suavemente. El dolor que había desaparecido durante esos períodos de paz entre nosotros resplandeció a través de su rostro, el primer indicio de emoción que había visto de ella en meses—. Me estás pidiendo que vaya en contra de mis propias reglas y apruebe tus romances.

—Te estoy pidiendo que hagas lo correcto. Una vez me dijiste que todo lo que querías era que yo fuera feliz. ¿Eso todavía es cierto?

Silencio, y al final ella asintió.

—Adonis me hace feliz. Él me hace más feliz de lo que Puck o tú alguna vez me han hecho. No porque es hermoso, sino porque somos dos mitades en un mismo agujero. Encontré a mi persona, Rachel. Y lamento tanto, lo siento más de lo que jamás pudiera decirte, que no eres tú. Sino Adonis. Y renunciaría a todo para asegurarme que esté bien, incluso si eso significa sacarlo de aquí. —Me moví—. Por favor. Te estoy rogando… haz algo.

Rachel cerró sus ojos, su rostro arrugándose. Era lo más cerca que la había visto de llegar a llorar. Por un largo momento no dijo nada, y Puck miró de uno al otro como si estuviera decidiendo si hablar o no.

—Lo siento —dijo Rachel, su voz nada más que palabras débiles y angustiadas—. Sabes tan bien como yo que no hay nada que pueda hacer. La única persona que puede cambiar su vida después de la muerte es el mismo Adonis.

—Entonces… ¿entonces qué lo haría cambiarla? —dije—. ¿Podemos razonar con él? ¿Hacerlo ver que es mi culpa, no la de él? Podrías… perdonarlo o…

Rachel alejó la mirada, la luz del fuego reflejándose en sus ojos llorosos. No, ella no lo perdonaría, y mi rostro quemó con vergüenza por siquiera preguntarlo. Además, Adonis no era al que tenía que perdonar. Yo lo era.

Hundí mi rostro en el hueco del cuello de Adonis, balanceándolo adelante y atrás. Él no podía regresar allí. Daría cualquier cosa… mi libertad, mi amor, toda mi existencia para asegurarme que no lo hiciera, ¿pero qué podía tener yo que posiblemente lo hiciera cambiar de opinión?

—Lo siento —susurré—. Siento que no estuviese allí para ti. Por favor no hagas esto. ¿Por favor… no hay algo que quieras más que torturarte a ti mismo?

Él tomo mi mano y pasó su pulgar contra mi palma. A mí. Él me quería a mí. Incluso en la tormenta de nieve, me llamó, dejándome salvarlo más allá del punto que debería haber sido posible.

Una idea se formó en mi mente, algo tan loco y absurdo que lo descarté inmediatamente. Pero volvió antes de que pudiera continuar, metiéndose dentro de mis pensamientos, negándose a irse.

Era demente. Más allá de las palabras. Sin embargo, incluso mientras luchaba por encontrar algo real, persistió.

Podía hacerlo con el permiso del consejo. Destrozaría todo, y no habría vuelta atrás, pero si lo hacía… si Adonis realmente me amaba de la manera en que yo lo amaba a él… podría ser lo suficientemente loco para funcionar.

—Puck —dije en una voz tan calmada como podía manejar—. ¿Ayudarías a Adonis a ir a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y le harías compañía? Necesito hablar con mi esposa a solas.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Puck, y ayudó a Adonis a pararse. Adonis se tambaleó, pero logró enderezarse, y al final dejó ir mi mano. Pero incluso mientras ellos caminaban por el pasillo, su toque todavía permanecía sobre mi piel.

Sí. Era loco. Descabellado. Pero lo amaba demasiado para no intentarlo. Una vez que se fueron, me paré y alisé mi vestido.

—Siéntate —dije suavemente, y aunque Rachel frunció el ceño, obedeció. Tomé un profundo respiro. Ahora o nunca—. Quiero renunciar a mi inmortalidad.

Sus ojos cafés se abrieron de par en par, y su mandíbula cayó. Antes de que pudiera discutir, continúe.

—La manera en que te sientes por mí… así es como me siento por Adonis. Lo amo. Él me trajo la vida de regreso, y no quiero nada más que pasar la eternidad con él. Tú renunciarías a tu inmortalidad por mí. Sé que lo harías. Y no puedo decirte cuánto significa eso para mí… cuánto significas tú para mí, incluso si no puedo demostrarlo de la manera en que te gustaría. Pero quiero hacer lo mismo por Adonis. Y necesito tu ayuda.

Rachel se me quedó mirando por los minutos más largos de mi vida. No parpadeó, no respiró, e incluso su corazón dejó de latir. El silencio creció alrededor de nosotros, pesado con todo lo que no podíamos decir, y al final me estiré para tocar su mano.

—Este es el regalo más grande que jamás podrías darme —dije suavemente—. He pasado mi existencia viviendo una vida que nunca quise. No podía estar más agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero nosotros nunca seremos felices juntos. No de la manera en que soy con Adonis, y no de la manera en que tú lo mereces. Te he hecho cosas terribles, cosas que nunca podré enmendar, y he roto más promesas de las que puedo contar. Pero si haces esto por mí, si me apoyas frente el consejo y me das tu permiso para renunciar a mi trono, te prometo que te amaré hasta que el sol se desaparezca y no quede nada de mí.

Una sola lágrima escapó de la esquina de su ojo, corrió por su mejilla y se agrupó en la esquina de su boca. Las sombras en el salón del trono bailaron con las llamas de las antorchas, y por una eternidad, nuestros ojos se quedaron fijos en la otra mientras ella buscaba por algo que nunca encontraría.

Rachel colocó su mano libre sobre la mía, y al final susurró:

—Muy bien. Sí significa tu felicidad, entonces deberías ser libre. Toqué su mejilla, limpiando el rastro cristalino sobre su piel.

—Gracias.

Ella asintió una vez y se puso de pie, pasando a mi lado sin una sola palabra. En un caminar tranquilo, fue por el pasillo, y antes de que yo pudiera alcanzar la puerta, ya se había ido.

El consejo se reunió en menos de una hora. Lo que sea que Rachel haya dicho para conseguir que todos ellos aparecieran debió haber sido algo grande, pero otra vez, nadie antes había intentado renunciar a su inmortalidad.

Me quedé de pie en el centro del salón del trono en el Olimpo, rodeada por los catorce miembros del consejo. Mi propio trono se había ido. Zeus se levantó mientras madre y los últimos miembros se nos unían y tomaban sus asientos, y mi corazón martillaba. Ella se rehusaba a mirarme.

—Hija —dijo Zeus, y yo incliné mi cabeza con tanto respeto como podía soportar mostrarle. Después de todo, él era la razón por la que yo estaba en esta situación para empezar—. Nuestro hermano nos ha informado tu deseo de renunciar a tu rol como Reina del Inframundo y perder tu inmortalidad, todo para estar con un mortal.

—Sí —dije, mirando hacia Ava. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados como una hendidura, y ella apretaba los brazos de su trono tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Bien—. Aunque me duele profundamente pensar en dejarlos a todos ustedes, pido que me permitas renunciar en orden para poder morir. Adonis, el mortal que amo, se encuentra atrapado en una tortura eterna en el Inframundo, y la única manera en que puedo ayudarlo es darle a su vida después de la muerte lo que más quiere.

—¿Estás segura que esto funcionará? —dijo Atenas. Sacudí mi cabeza.

—Me temo que es imposible para mí estar segura, pero creo que es lo suficientemente probable como para tomar el riesgo.

—¿Y qué si no funciona? —dijo Santana, inclinándose hacia atrás en su trono y dándome una mirada que conocía muy bien. Era la misma mirada que le daba a Ava cada vez que ella salía con uno de sus nuevos amigos.

Vacilé. ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Y si yo estaba haciendo esto por nada? No habría vuelta atrás. Una vez que fuera mortal y estuviese muerta, sería otro de los súbditos de Rachel, nada más. Estaría sin autoridad y sola, atrapada en el Inframundo por la eternidad…

¿Y cómo eso era diferente a mi vida ahora? Enderecé mis hombros.

—Amo a Adonis. Lo amo más que a mi propia existencia, y creo que él siente lo mismo por mí. Entiendo las consecuencias si me equivoco. Entiendo a lo que estoy renunciando, y estoy dispuesta a tomar el riesgo.

—¿Nos dejarás?

La voz de madre cortó a través de mi piel, metiéndose en un parte de mí que nadie más podía tocar. Ni siquiera Adonis, ni Rachel, nadie. Miré hacia ella, y la agonía que vi en lugar de madre…

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. No había pensado que fuera posible que esto le hiciera daño a alguien además de Rachel, pero nunca se me había ocurrido que a madre aún podría importarle. Ella se había alejado de mí. Nunca me había escuchado cuando le decía cuán miserable era, y una y otra vez y otra vez ella había insistido en que las cosas mejorarían. Nunca lo hicieron, no de la forma en que ella quería, y por eso, estaba segura que la había perdido.

Tal vez no la había perdido antes, pero mientras la veía romperse en infinitos pedazos, sabía que ahora la había perdido.

—Si el consejo concede mi petición, nada me gustaría más que verlos a todos ustedes tan seguido como estuvieran dispuestos a visitarme —dije vacilante—. Seguiría siendo eterna, sólo en otra forma, y no tendría que ser un adiós a menos que ustedes así lo quieran.

Madre no dijo nada a eso, y al lado de Zeus, Brittany se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Lo amas más que a Rachel? —dijo con su voz infantil.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Brittany no había entendido lo que sucedía entre Rachel y yo? ¿O estaba simplemente buscando la confirmación?

—Rachel es mi amiga. Ella siempre será mi amiga, pero nunca encajamos. Lo hemos intentado por miles de miserables años. No puedo amarla de la forma en que ella quiere que lo haga, y la forma en que estoy obligada a detenerme de su alcance es una tortura para ella. No quiero hacerle daño más de lo que ya hice, y la única manera en que confío en que yo lo haga es que renuncie y la deje por completo.

Todos los miembros del consejo se volvieron hacia Rachel, quien permanecía estoica como siempre en su trono. Brittany apretó los labios, y podría haber jurado que vi un atisbo de sonrisa. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque alguien por fin era tan miserable como ella?

No importaba. Ella podía pensar lo que quiera mientras me dejara ir.

—Esta no es una decisión fácil para mí, y estoy más asustada que nunca en mi vida—dije—. Pero Adonis necesita esto. Lo que sea que yo estoy sintiendo, no se compara en nada para asegurar su eternidad. Por favor, sé que esto no tiene precedentes. Sé que pondrá todo en un caos por un rato. Pero si permiten esto, eventualmente las heridas sanarán. Si no lo hacen, se pudrirán hasta que Rachel y yo nos convirtamos en cenizas.

—¿Y tú estás bien con todo esto, hermana? —dijo Zeus.

—Lo estoy —dijo Rachel huecamente—. He visto suficiente para saber que ella está diciendo la verdad, y no deseo otra cosa que su felicidad eterna. Pido lo mismo para todos ustedes, también.

Un murmullo recorrió el consejo, y Zeus levantó su mano, silenciándolos.

—Muy bien. Haremos una votación. Dado el peso del asunto en cuestión, pido que demos una decisión unánime. —El observó a todos alrededor del círculo, enfocándose en cada quien individualmente—. ¿Aquellos que estén de acuerdo en conceder la petición de Perséfone?

Contuve mi respiración, y uno a uno, los miembros del consejo asintieron. Brittany primero, luego Finn, luego Sam, Artemisa, , Atena, Hestia, Poseidón, Dionisio, incluso Puck. Incluso Rachel.

Y aunque sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas, incluso madre.

Pero a pesar del consentimiento de los otros, Ava permaneció quieta. Los segundos pasaron en silencio, y finalmente Zeus dijo:

—¿Y tú, mi hija?

—No. —Ella apretó su mandíbula con tanta fuerza que los cordones de su cuello sobresalían—. No estoy de acuerdo. Ella apenas conoce a Adonis, me lo robó a mí, y traicionó a Rachel y los deseos del consejo repetidamente. No veo ninguna razón para recompensarla por ello.

Abrí mi boca para replicar, pero Zeus levantó una mano nuevamente, y quedé en silencio.

—¿Esas son tus únicas objeciones, Ava?

—¿Realmente necesitas más? Porque las tengo.

En una voz gentil que sólo usaba con ella, él murmuró:

—¿Es posible que te sientas de esta manera por los celos y el dolor? Él sólo murió esta tarde.

—Él lo hizo —dijo ella, su voz temblando—. Y la única razón por la que lo hizo fue porque ella insistió que yo lo dejara. Ella no podía soportar que él me pudiera amar más.

La furia se enrolló en la boca de mi estómago, caliente e inflexible. Si esa era la clase de juego que ella iba a jugar, entonces, olviden el silencio.

—No me importa si te ama más —dije—. ¿No lo entiendes? No tiene nada que ver contigo, y nunca lo hizo. Él está sufriendo. Se está torturando a sí mismo por lo que le hicimos a él, y no me importa si me odia. Lo amo demasiado para dejarlo pasar por eso, y haré lo que sea que pueda para asegurarme de que él no tenga que hacerlo, incluso si significa renunciar a esto. Incluso si significa pasar el resto de mi existencia sola.

Ava no dijo nada, y todo su ser parecía quemar con vehemencia. En lugar de hacerla ceder, como yo esperaba, mis palabras parecieron reforzar su odio. Magnifico.

Zeus suspiró.

—Ava, te daré otra oportunidad. ¿Sí o no?

—No —dijo ella—. Y será un no sin importar cuántas veces preguntes o cuánto ella ruegue. No la dejaré ganar.

Dejé escapar un ruido frustrado desde la parte posterior de mi garganta. ¿No lo entendía? No era acerca de ganar. Se trataba de Adonis y su bienestar y asegurarnos de que no pasara la eternidad en el frío, siendo devorado por un oso. Pero no le importaba, todo lo que Ava podía ver era el hecho de que yo iba a estar con él y ella no.

Yo podría haber sido egoísta por herir a Rachel como lo hice, pero en ese momento, Ava era más egoísta que cualquiera de nosotros. Debido al orgullo, la lujuria o la envidia, o los tres, ella no dejaría que Adonis tuviera la vida que merecía, y yo la odiaba. La odiaba más de lo que había odiado a nadie, incluso a mí misma.

Zeus se enderezó, un atisbo de arrepentimiento pasando por su cara, y soltó otro suspiro de cansancio.

—Que así sea. Como has dejado en claro que eres incapaz de gobernar sin prejuicios, me veo obligado a anular tu voto.

Tanto mi boca como la de Ava se abrieron simultáneamente.

—¿Qué? —chilló—. Papi, no puedes…

—Puedo, y como no me has dado otra opción, lo haré —dijo—. Perséfone, tu petición es concedida. Cuando regreses a la superficie, serás mortal. Tómate un momento para despedirte. Ava, sígueme.

Ella escupió en señal de protesta, y mientras él se abría camino en uno de los pasillos, ella pasó tempestuosa tras de él. Una vez que se hubo ido y el silencio llenó la sala del trono, miré alrededor a los miembros de mi familia, mareándome mientras la realidad se establecía.

Iba a ser mortal. Iba a morir.

Y nunca iba a volver aquí de nuevo.

Pero incluso mientras lo pensaba, me imaginé la cara de Adonis en la nieve y el oso cerniéndose sobre él. Incluso si no funcionaba y él permanecía en su congelado infierno para siempre, por lo menos tendría la satisfacción de saber que lo había intentado. Lo encontraría sin importar el tiempo que me llevara recorrer el Inframundo. E incluso si todo lo que podía hacer era sostener su mano, mientras él sufría, por lo menos yo estaría ahí para él por toda la eternidad.

Uno a uno, los miembros del consejo dijeron adiós. Mis hermanos y hermanas, me abrazaron, incluso Finn, y Hestia y Poseidón besaron mis mejillas. Brittany sonrió mientras me abrazaba, y cuando sus labios rozaron mi oído, murmuró:

—Tomaste la decisión correcta. Te mereces el futuro que deseas, y nunca hubieras sido feliz con Rachel.

Algo acerca de la forma en que lo dijo hizo que un escalofrío bajara por mi espalda, reforzando la pared que se había interpuesto entre Rachel y yo desde nuestra boda. La guerra ahora había terminado, y ni Rachel ni yo habíamos ganado. Pero por lo menos no habíamos terminado como Brittany y Zeus.

Finalmente fue el turno de Puck. Él me dio una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, y a pesar de todo lo sucedido entre nosotros, él me atrapó en un abrazo de oso gigante.

—Te echaré de menos —dijo—. Las cosas no serán lo mismo sin ti.

—Sabrás dónde encontrarme si alguna vez te aburres —le dije, pero incluso si hacía ese viaje, él tenía razón, las cosas nunca serían las mismas—. Cuídate. Y hazte un favor y mantente alejado de Ava, ¿quieres?

Él resopló, pero una nube pasó sobre su rostro también. Yo no entendía lo que significaba… pero pensándolo bien, tal vez no se suponía que lo hiciera. Todos teníamos nuestros demonios, y Puck tendría la oportunidad de enfrentarse al suyo cuando estuviera listo.

Una vez me dejó ir, me volteé hacia madre, quien estaba parada rígidamente junto a su trono. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, con las manos entrelazadas estrechamente, y cuando di un paso hacia ella, retrocedió. Con ese movimiento, mi corazón se rompió por completo.

—Espero que seas feliz —dijo ella con una voz extraña, casi formal—. Iré a verte cuando pueda.

—Gracias —dije en voz baja, aunque ambas sabíamos que si ella venía, no sería por mucho tiempo. Ambas habíamos cometido errores, y se necesitaría mucho más que esto para solucionar el distanciamiento entre nosotras. Pero a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, sentía nostalgia por la certeza de que un día, las cosas estarían bien otra vez. Sin importar el tiempo que hiciera falta.

Puck puso su brazo en el de ella, y a medida que la llevaba a la sala del trono, miró por encima del hombro para darme una sonrisa más. Madre no miró hacia atrás.

Tomé una respiración profunda y temblorosa. Ahora Rachel y yo estábamos solas, paradas cara a cara, y no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Debería haberle pedido disculpas. Debería haberle dado las gracias. Debería haberle dicho un millón de cosas, pero nada salió.

—¿Estás lista? —dijo en voz baja, y asentí. Me tomó la mano, y mientras yo miraba alrededor del Olimpo por última vez, el techo azul cielo y el piso de ocaso se desvanecieron. Este era, el momento hacia el que había estado corriendo desde que Adonis había tomado su último aliento. Pero sin importar lo asustada que estaba de la mortalidad, de lo que sería tener que respirar, de lo que sería tener que sentir el dolor y el mundo a mi alrededor como una mortal, también una sensación de calma se apoderó de mí. Había tomado la decisión correcta. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Cuando aterrizamos, un fuerte pinchazo sacudió a través de la parte inferior de mi pie, y abrí los ojos. Estábamos paradas en la cabaña de madre, y la luz de la luna parecía iluminar todos los rincones. Cambié mi peso, y debajo de mi pie encontré la fuente de esa sensación punzante: un guijarro.

Así que esto era lo que se siente ser mortal. Puse mi mano sobre mi pecho, sintiendo el latido de mi corazón, e inhalé cada respiración con cuidado. Todo parecía que fuese más de alguna manera… más suave, más áspero, más caliente, más frío, todo. Era como si hubiese despertado de un sueño profundo, y sólo ahora fuese consciente del mundo que me rodea.

—¿Estás bien? —dijo Rachel, y asentí.

—Es sólo… extraño.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—No puedo imaginarlo.

Nos quedamos allí lado a lado durante un buen rato, y lo único que hice fue respirar. Dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, memorizando la conciencia de la mortalidad. ¿Cómo era posible sentirse tan vivo cada día y no reventar?

Pero por mucho que lo disfrutara, no podía durar para siempre, y yo no quería que lo hiciera. Me senté en el borde de la cama y metí mis manos temblorosas entre las rodillas.

—Estoy lista. ¿Cómo…?

—Déjame eso a mí —dijo en voz baja—. Ponte cómoda.

Me acosté en la cama, mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que realmente me dolía.

—Estoy asustada —susurré, y Rachel tomó mi mano. Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo suave y tersa que era su piel.

—No lo estés —dijo—. Te prometo que todo estará bien. Por una vez, le creí.

—Gracias —susurré—. Sé que nunca fui muy buena demostrándolo, pero tú eres mi mejor amiga. Incluso cuando las cosas estaban deterioradas, siempre estabas ahí, sin importar lo que te hice. Lo lamento tanto por todo.

—Lo hecho, hecho está —dijo en voz baja—. Todo lo que siempre he querido era que fueses feliz, y si esta es la manera...

—Lo es. —Me apoyé en mi codo—. Esto es exactamente lo que quiero.

Sólo se quedó mirando nuestras manos unidas, con una expresión triste, y no dijo nada. Realmente había sido tan condenadamente maravillosa para mí, tal vez no lo había visto en su momento, pero lo hacía ahora. Se merecía algo mucho mejor de lo que yo le había dado, y en ese momento, no quería nada más para ella que lo encontrara. Solo lamentaba que me hubiese tomado tanto tiempo el darme cuenta de ello.

Antes de que pudiera detenerme, me incliné y toqué su boca con la mía. Fue un tierno beso suave, del tipo que me había dado la noche que casi habíamos dormido juntas por segunda vez. Ahora me alegraba que ella me hubiese detenido. Entre nosotros, teníamos suficiente que lamentar sin invitar nada más.

El calor se extendió a través de mí mientras movía mis labios contra los suyos, y muy pronto, ella se apartó. Durante varios segundos, ninguna de las dos dijo nada, y el latido de mi corazón resonaba en mis oídos. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a despedirme cuando me había pasado la vida pensando que nunca tendría que hacerlo?

—Estaré allí para ti cuando me necesites —susurró—. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pedirlo.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

—Gracias. Ven a visitarme alguna vez, ¿sí?

Pero incluso mientras ella asentía, sabía que nunca lo haría, y pedírselo era cruel. Se merecía la oportunidad de seguir adelante. Ambas lo merecíamos.

—Acuéstate —murmuró, y obedecí. Sus ojos cafés se encontraron con los míos, y a medida que el peso del sueño se presionaba sobre mí, me dio una sonrisa final. Se la devolví.

—Te amo —susurré, y ella quedó en silencio. Por fin mis párpados se volvieron pesados, y la oscuridad se cerró en torno a mí mientras la eternidad me reclamaba como suya. Era indoloro, tranquilo, como toda muerte debería haber sido, y me fui tranquilamente. Me fui con mucho gusto.

Lo último que vi fue a ella.

El sol en mi vida después de la muerte no era tan caliente o tan brillante como la cosa real, pero fue suficiente para despertarme.

Me protegí los ojos, echándole un vistazo a mi entorno. Yacía en la cama en la que había muerto, pero ahora era de día. A lo lejos, los pájaros cantaban y una fuerte brisa agitaba los árboles, y las flores colgando de las vigas de la cabaña de madre llenaban la habitación con el aroma más increíble.

Así que esto era lo que iba a ser mi vida después de la muerte.

Mi vida después de la muerte. Adonis. Me puse de pie y miré alrededor de la casa de una sola habitación, pero él no estaba allí. Mi corazón se hundió. Tenía que estar aquí. Después de todo lo que había sucedido, él merecía paz.

Abrí la puerta y entré en el sol artificial. No era la cosa real, más allá de la ilusión de mi vida después de la muerte, yo estaba entre los muertos en las cavernas del Inframundo, rodeada de la misma roca que había odiado por toda la eternidad. El peso insoportable se había ido, sin embargo, junto a la pared que me había perseguido durante eones. Al parecer, habían muerto con mi cuerpo mortal, dejando mi alma libre. Finalmente.

Inhalando profundamente, miré alrededor de mi otra vida. Flores florecían en el jardín, un arco iris de colores y tan frescas y nuevas como en la primavera, y el olor de un día de verano flotaba en el aire. Era hermoso, pero no podía ser perfecto, no sin…

Una figura apareció en el camino, ensombrecida por los árboles, y el calor llenó cada centímetro de mi ser. Al entrar en la luz del sol, me sonrió y me lancé por el camino.

Adonis.

Me atrapó en un abrazo, sus brazos fuertes me levantaron en el aire, y me besó con el mismo amor, pasión y felicidad que corría por mi cuerpo. Toda duda y remordimiento que había contemplado en esos pocos segundos sin él desaparecieron, y en ese momento, vi nuestra eternidad.

Él estaba aquí. Estábamos juntos. Y, por fin, yo estaba en casa.


	11. Chapter 11

Parte X

Dios de los ladrones

"Necesitaban un chivo expiatorio... y yo fui conveniente".

Un paria entre los dioses griegos del Monte Olimpo, Puck ha sido rechazado por el Consejo por ayudar a una amiga a encontrar la libertad. ¿Puede limpiar su nombre y encontrar el amor de los suyos?

Hay un rumor circulando de que robé el ganado de mi hermano mayor el día en que nací. Que con horas de vida, no sólo logré disuadir a cincuenta vacas preciadas y esconderlas de Theo, sino que también inventé el laúd.

Con horas de vida. Ni días, ni años, sino horas. Vamos. Soy bueno, pero no soy tan bueno.

Así que vamos a dejar las cosas claras: tenía siete años cuando inventé el laúd, y Theo pasó los siguientes cuatro años tratando de robármelo. Pero como no es yo, falló una y otra vez, y ahí fue cuando robé su ganado para ver si yo podía… cuando tenía once años.

Once años de edad, no once horas de vida. Supongo que suena mejor decir que un recién nacido hizo todas las cosas, de alguna manera me hace más divino o poderoso, pero nunca he conocido a un recién nacido que pudiera sentarse, y mucho menos pastorear ganado.

Aunque, tengo que admitirlo, sería muy bueno.

Pero una cosa era cierta: Theo estaba enojado. Tuve que darle mi laúd favorito a cambio de no ser arrojado fuera del Olimpo. Así que es eso.

Desde entonces, se siente como si hubiera estado viviendo tan bajo. Cada vez que hago algo que no le gusta al consejo, Zeus pone los ojos en blanco y vuelve a sacarlo a relucir, mientras que Theo se sienta allí con aire de suficiencia. No sé lo que esperan… estoy haciendo mi trabajo, exactamente como todos los demás. No hay necesidad para que actúen como superiores y poderosos y me ignoren.

Pero esta vez, lo admito, me lo merecía. Me senté en la otra sala del trono del Olimpo, tirando una pelota contra la pared y atrapándola cuando pasaba a mi lado. No pasa mucho en la sala del trono sin la presencia del concilio, pero nunca estaba completamente abandonado por tanto tiempo, y sabía exactamente por qué.

Por mí.

Desde que Perséfone había renunciado a su inmortalidad y sin ayuda de nadie había sumido al consejo en caos hace tres décadas, había sido persona no grata. Nadie me hablaba. Mis sugerencias durante las reuniones eran completamente ignoradas. Incluso los dioses y diosas menores me trataban fríamente, como si ser un paria fuera contagioso o algo así. Por lo que sabía, lo era. Un toque y nunca tendrían una conversación decente de nuevo.

Normalmente no me habría molestado tanto como lo hizo. No era la primera vez que había sido empujado al exilio social, después de todo. Pero esta vez Zeus no había mencionado al ganado ni una sola vez. Y cuando Zeus perdía una oportunidad como esa, estaba claro que hablaba en serio.

Lo curioso es que nada de esto era culpa mía. Si iban a culpar a alguien, debería ser a Ava o a Finn. Ella era la única que había complicado tanto las cosas con Adonis, después de todo, y Finn había sido el que lo mató. Yo sólo había tenido un romance con Perséfone eones atrás.

Eso fue todo. Esa fue toda mi participación… enamorarme de mi mejor amiga y darle un poco de libertad cuando todos los demás habían estado tratando de mantenerla encadenada. No es exactamente un crimen capital, si me lo preguntas, pero nadie lo hace nunca.

Sin embargo, el consejo necesitaba un chivo expiatorio y yo era conveniente. De ninguna manera Zeus nunca castigaría a Ava por nada, o a Finn, el hijo favorito de Brittany. Así que yo, arruinado, me vi obligado a asumir la culpa a pesar de que nunca le había dicho una sola palabra a Adonis.

No es justo, ni mucho menos, pero el consejo no se maneja exactamente con justicia.

Con el ceño fruncido, lancé la pelota con fuerza contra la pared y rebotó en un ángulo, dirigiéndose directamente hacia el círculo de tronos en el centro de la habitación. Murmurando una maldición, me levanté. No podía darle a Zeus más razones para que estuviera enfadado conmigo. Yo ya estaba muy por debajo de la línea, a menos como él lo veía. Y en el consejo, eso era todo lo que importaba.

—¿Buscando esto?

Ante el sonido de aquella voz familiar, sonreí y me di la vuelta. Al parecer, no todo el mundo se había rendido conmigo. Sólo casi todo el mundo.

—Iris. No te he visto por algunas décadas.

—Zeus me envió en un viaje de exploración. —Examinó la pelota de goma y le dio un rebote tentativo—. No fue agradable. Además del hecho de que me tomó la mitad de un maldito siglo, un león trató de comerme, y se veía muy confundido cuando sus dientes y garras parecieron dejar de funcionar.

—Es una pena que él no tuviera éxito. —Me apoyé contra la pared, cruzando los brazos—. Me vendría bien un nuevo trabajo.

—Como si pudieras hacer una décima parte de lo que hago. Solté un bufido.

—Por favor. Zeus sólo le permite ser su mensajero, porque nadie más quiere el trabajo. Y no lo delatas con Brittany. O chismoseas acerca de sus asuntos. Eso es más que casi cualquier otro dios o diosa menor por ahí, ya sabes.

Un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla, que solo aparecía cuando estaba molesta. Por lo general, conmigo.

—Soy cualquier cosa menos menor. ¿Qué tiene de malo el trabajo que tienes ahora?

—¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? —le dije, levantando la ceja. Por otra parte, estaba hablando conmigo. No podría saber mucho—. Perséfone renunció a su inmortalidad. En lugar de culpar a alguien que realmente tenga algo que ver con eso, todos decidieron conspirar en mí contra.

Los ojos de Iris se abrieron como platos, y pareció olvidarse de la pelota en el aire. Con un ruido sordo, la golpeó en la cabeza, justo en el medio de sus rizos cobrizos.

—Espera… ¿quieres decir que eso realmente ocurrió?

La miré. ¿Estaba fingiendo no tener idea para averiguar mi lado de la historia, o realmente no sabía?

—¿Qué has escuchado? Patea la pelota en mi dirección, ¿puedes?

Ella hizo un intento a medias, pero el balón sólo rodó tres cuartas partes del camino de vuelta a mí. Lo imaginé.

—Escuché susurros. Nada confirmado. Por otra parte, no he estado precisamente en el centro de las cosas últimamente.

No, ella no lo había estado, lo que era una maldita cosa buena para mí.

—Perséfone se enamoró de un mortal. Desafortunadamente para ella, Ava ya estaba durmiendo con él…

—¿Quién no está durmiendo con Ava? —murmuró Iris y sonreí.

—Finn era el mismo violento de siempre y decidió llevar a cabo la competencia. Jabalí —añadí cuando su boca se abrió. Ella hizo una mueca y se tocó el estómago con simpatía—. Al parecer, el más allá del mortal no era tan genial, así que Perséfone decidió sacrificar su inmortalidad y morir para darle un incentivo para salir de su infierno personal por algo mejor.

—Oh. —Iris dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro romántico, y ahora era mi turno de hacer una mueca—. ¿Funcionó?

Me encogí de hombros y desvié los ojos con el pretexto de ir a buscar la pelota.

—No tengo idea.

—¿Quieres decir que Rachel no lo ha mencionado?

—No estamos exactamente en buenos términos.

—No es una sorpresa. ¿Pero ninguno de los otros lo mencionó?

—Tampoco estamos exactamente en buenos términos. Sus cejas se arquearon.

—Están tomándose todo esto en serio, ¿verdad?

—Tú lo estás diciendo —murmuré.

Cruzó el espacio entre nosotros y puso su mano sobre mi mejilla. En contra de mi mejor juicio, incliné mi cabeza hacia su tacto. Primera vez que alguien se había molestado en meses. Por un segundo, nuestras miradas se encontraron, y sus extraños irises púrpura parecieron volverse de un violeta más oscuro.

—Tus ojos son del color de las uvas maduras —le dije—. ¿Qué significa eso?

Dejó caer la mano, me miró, y sus ojos volvieron a su púrpura habitual. O por lo menos, era el normal alrededor de mí. Cambiaban de color con su estado de ánimo—parecido al pelo de Perséfone con las estaciones— pero se negaba a decirme lo que quería decir cada color. No es que la culpara, pero aun así. Las pocas pistas que tenía no eran mucho para seguir adelante. Cuando yo no era el enemigo público número uno, Finn me había informado en términos inequívocos que sus ojos eran azules, y Ava juró que eran verdes.

De todos modos, no importa. Ojos eran ojos e Iris no merecía tener sus emociones salpicadas por todo el lugar. Podríamos no tener mucha intimidad, pero incluso eso estaba cruzando la línea.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. Es terrible que te haga pasar eso. No te mereces el trato frío de toda tu familia, incluso si fueras un idiota.

—Creo que esa es la cosa más dulce que me has dicho.

—Sí, bueno, no te acostumbres a ello. —Me tocó la mano esta vez, apenas rozándome, pero de nuevo, era más cariño del que nadie me había mostrado—. Me temo que tampoco tengo exactamente la mejor noticia. Es posible que desees quedarte… hay una buena probabilidad de que Zeus convoque a una reunión tan pronto como lo encuentre.

Fantástico. Otra oportunidad para el resto del consejo para que fingiera que no existía.

—¿Qué clase de noticias?

—La clase de noticias para las que necesitarán a Rachel —dijo, y yo hice una mueca. Definitivamente no es bueno. Rachel normalmente evita venir aquí, sólo preocupándose por las grandes cosas que también afectarían a su reino. Y las cosas que afectaban al Inframundo nunca eran cálidas y difusas. O fáciles de resolver.

Demasiado para tener un día medianamente decente, relativamente hablando. Y con Iris de regreso, lo habría sido.

Efectivamente, poco después de que ella salió corriendo para localizar a Zeus, una voz resonante llenó mi cabeza. El consejo se reunirá en cinco minutos. Todo el mundo tiene la obligación de asistir.

Al parecer, Iris no había estado exagerando. No podía recordar la última vez que había tenido que asistir a una reunión del consejo. En general, todos asistíamos porque si no lo hacíamos, corríamos el riesgo de ser expulsados, y pasar de reyes a mendigos no era exactamente el sentimiento más grande del mundo. Pero estar obligado a asistir era definitivamente algo nuevo.

Llegué primero a mi trono, por supuesto, teniendo en cuenta que estaba en la habitación. Todo el mundo llegó rápidamente, e incluso Rachel apareció justo cuando Zeus tomó su asiento. Miré la cara de mi padre. Su ceño fruncido y prominente. Su auto alegre de costumbre.

—Temo que Iris ha traído noticias de Helios y Selene —dijo en voz baja. Eso era extraño. Ningún anuncio oficial de que la reunión había comenzado, ni ninguna muestra o aseguración de que todo el mundo supiera que él era el encargado.

Solo esto. El temor se apoderó de mí. Esto no sería bueno.

—¿Qué pasa con ellos? —dijo Judy, su ceño combinando con el de Zeus. Por lo menos yo no era el único que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. De todos modos, ¿por qué Zeus se preocupaba por Helios y Selene? Eran dioses antiguos, anteriores a Atenea, y si bien no formaban parte de los seis hermanos que formaban el consejo, eran poderosos con razón. Dios del Sol y Diosa de la Luna, por lo menos hasta que Theo y Santana habían más o menos secuestrado sus papeles. No cabe duda de que podían cuidar de sí mismos sin la llamada ayuda de Zeus.

Vaciló, centrándose en el portal en el centro de nuestro círculo.

—Se han ido.

Un murmullo recorrió el consejo y me enderecé.

—¿Qué quieres decir con ido?

Pero, por supuesto, Zeus no respondió. Después de ignorarme durante tanto tiempo, era muy posible que se hubiera entrenado para ignorarlo. No me extrañaría de él. Frente a mí, sin embargo, Finn se puso en pie, ya echando mano a su espada envainada. Típico.

—Vamos a recorrer el mundo hasta que los encontremos y les mostraremos a sus captores lo que pasa cuando uno se atreve a secuestrar a un dios —gruñó—.¡Hermes! ¿Dónde están?

Así que ahora querían hablar conmigo, cuando yo era el único que podía ayudarles. Pero no estaba exactamente en posición de exigir sutilezas, así que con un suspiro, cerré los ojos y me sumergí, concentrándome en un claro recuerdo que tenía de Helios. Cuando tenía seis años, me llevó a dar una vuelta en su carro… que, contrariamente a la creencia popular en ese momento, no era en realidad el sol. Sólo una representación del mismo, más o menos. Y fue entonces cuando vi el ganado de Theo, y todo comenzó allí.

Me concentré en el rostro de Helios. Bronceado, con profundos ojos claros y una nariz estrecha. Los detalles eran importantes, a veces los nombres no eran suficientes, y cuanto más me podía imaginar a quién o lo qué quería encontrar, más fácil era. A pesar de que en realidad no fui a ninguna parte, me sentí como si estuviera volando por encima de la tierra, recorriéndola buscando cualquier señal de él. Estaría bastante fácil de detectar… lo que yo quisiera encontrar destacaba como el sol contra los verdes y marrones de la tierra.

Pero no pude encontrarlo. Mentalmente di la vuelta al mundo tres veces, pero nada saltó hacia mí.

Genial. Repetí el proceso de nuevo, esta vez imaginando la cara pálida y ovalada de Selene y sus ojos de gacela. Nunca antes había conocido a alguien que se pareciera a ella, y debería haber sido fácil encontrar ese brillo único.

Tres veces la vuelta otra vez, y todavía nada. Resoplé con frustración. Esto nunca sucedió. Siempre he encontrado lo que estaba buscando.

Abrí los ojos, y todo el mundo —incluso Judy y Rachel— me miraba. Mis labios se estrecharon. Esta no era exactamente la oportunidad que necesitaba para volver a su lado bueno.

—No pude encontrarlos.

—¿Qué quieres decir…? —comenzó Finn, pero lo interrumpí.

—Quiero decir que no pude encontrarlos —espeté.

—¿Has mirado en las frías tierras? —dijo Finn, y asentí—. ¿Y el Inframundo?

—Por supuesto. —No era estúpido—. No están ningún lado.

Silencio. Finn volvió a sentarse lentamente, mientras todos los demás se miraron, demasiado asustados para decir algo.

—¿Estás seguro? —dijo Zeus, en voz baja, mirándome como si fuera mi culpa.

—Estoy seguro —le dije—. Revisé tres veces. Es como si ya no existieran.

—Cronos nos advirtió que esto podría suceder —dijo Brittany—. Dijo que no iba a durar para siempre, dependiendo de cómo éramos los mortales. Nuestro propósito está tan envuelto en ellos que cuando ya no somos necesarios…

—Pero ¿quién de nosotros es más necesario para la vida mortal que el sol y la luna? —dijo Judy. Los dos se miraron, y aunque normalmente yo habría estado en el borde de mi asiento a la espera de una pelea, de alguna manera, ya no parecía el momento.

Brittany levantó la barbilla un centímetro para poder mirar con desaprobación a Judy. No era que estaba juzgando… yo no era el más fanático de Judy en este momento, o bien, después de la forma en que había tratado a Perséfone. Pero aun así. Vida y muerte, gente.

—Me cuesta ver su importancia ahora que Theo y Santana han usurpado sus funciones.

—Nosotros no usurpamos nada —dijo Santana, erizada. Por otro lado, tal vez una pelea de gatas ayudaría a apartar nuestras mentes de esto—. Hemos aprendido con ellos. No robamos sus trabajos.

—Y sin embargo, aquí estamos, con cada fragmento de evidencia que apunta a que Helios y Selene se han desvanecido —dijo Brittany—. Dime, ¿tienes alguna otra explicación?

Santana apretó sus manos.

—No lo sé. Tal vez Rhea está fuera de control.

—¿Y decidió matarlos a ellos en vez de a nosotros? Lo dudo mucho.

Poseidón se aclaró la garganta. Él nunca hablaba mucho durante las reuniones, ya que en su mayoría tratábamos problemas mortales, y el mar era su reino. Pero cuando lo hacía, todo el mundo prestaba atención.

—Si Hermes cree que ya no están presentes en ninguno de los reinos, entonces no tenemos ninguna razón para cuestionarlo. Su juicio es tan sensato como cada uno de nosotros.

Al otro lado, Rachel siseó, pero no dijo nada. Cobarde. Si él tenía algo que decirme, debería habérmelo dicho en mi cara.

—Hermes, ¿crees que han desaparecido? —dijo Zeus y asentí. Tenía que concentrarme en el panorama en general aquí. Nunca le iba a volver a agradar a Rachel sin importar que hiciera, no tenía sentido gastar energía en tratar de ganármelo.

—Si no puedo encontrarlos, entonces no están en ningún lado en absoluto. Y la única explicación es que se hayan desvanecido.

El silencio cayó sobre el consejo de nuevo, y en el trono a lado de Finn, Ava tocó sus ojos.

—¿Somos los siguientes?

—No. —Sam puso su mano sobre la suya, ignorando las miradas de Finn—. Somos demasiado importantes para desvanecernos así.

—También lo eran Helios y Selene y quien sabe cuántos otros —dijo Atenea—.¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que este no es el fin de la era de dioses?

—¿Cómo podría serlo? —dijo Brittany—. Tal vez algunos dioses menores pueda que estén llegando a su fin, pero nosotros somos indispensables. Los mortales todavía nos necesitan.

—¿Por cuánto? —dijo Atenea—. ¿Por otro siglo? ¿Milenio? ¿Cuánto hasta que nos superen? Ya sea que lo queramos reconocer o no, estamos en peligro, y no podemos continuar deleitándonos en la ignorancia. Debemos descubrir por qué está pasando. Si Helios y Selene están desaparecidos, puede que hallan otros, y nuestra mejor oportunidad es descubrir quién falta y descubrir un vínculo en común.

—Puedo ayudar con eso —dije. Tomaría un tiempo, rastrear a cada dios y diosa, pero si significaba que empezarían a tratarme como familia en lugar de un hongo, el tiempo y esfuerzo tenía que valerlo—. Y tal vez también podría bajar a la superficie, ver qué puedo encontrar.

—¿Están seguros que esto es sabio? —La voz de Rachel parecía llenar el cuarto del trono, aun cuando prácticamente estaba susurrando—. ¿Debo recodarle al consejo qué pasó la última vez que Hermes ofreció su ayuda donde no era bienvenida?

Mi cara se calentó. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era, para hablarme de esa manera?

—Perséfone no tiene nada que ver en esto —dije

—Al contrario. Tal vez si no hubieras estado tan absorto en tu "Aventura Amorosa", habrías cumplido con tus deberes y te hubieras dado cuenta de las ausencias de Helios y Selene antes.

Así que volvíamos a esto de nuevo.

—Eso fue hace mil años —dije apretando los dientes—. No soy Adonis. Ella no murió por mí. Ya supéralo.

—Lo superaré cuando estemos a mano —dije, y el retumbo de un trueno interrumpió mi réplica.

—Suficiente —dijo Zeus en voz baja—. Peleen en su propio tiempo. Hermes, necesitaremos saber quién está todavía entre nosotros y quien más ha desaparecido lo más pronto posible. Pero no veo que lograrás mezclándote con los mortales.

—Pero Atenea acaba de decir…

—Deja que Atenea y los otros se ocupen de eso —dijo—. Tienes tus órdenes. Ahora, por una vez, haz lo que te dicen.

Sí, sí tenía mis órdenes: ser obediente sin reflexionar cuando me necesitaran, y cuando no, callarme y ser invisible, porque nadie me quería ahí de todas formas. Había estado en problemas antes —¿Quién no?— pero esto era todo un nuevo nivel de castigo. Habría preferido ser desterrado del Olimpo cualquier otro día a ser echado de mi familia.

Pero no protesté, porque no habría cambiado las cosas de todas formas, y necesitaría mi fuerza para este trabajo. El exilio social ya era lo suficiente agotador así, y la apatía no se veía bien en mí.

Zeus me repartió unos cuantos encargos más, ninguno consistía en bajar a la superficie y realmente hablar con los mortales para ver donde estábamos, y el consejo se levantó. Segundos después, Zeus hizo flotar un pergamino hacia mí. Aparentemente ni siquiera mi propio padre me quería lo suficiente cerca para tocarme.

—Una lista de cada dios y diosa que conocemos —dijo—. Si valoras tu lugar en el consejo, tendrás listo tu reporte a esta hora mañana.

Si yo… ¿hablaba en serio? ¿Realmente me iba a quitar mi trono si no le daba esto a tiempo?

No, tenía que ser algún tipo de juego mental. Una manera de volverme sumiso, nada más. Zeus se había esforzado demasiado para asegurarse que el consejo estuviera bajo su dominio, y si él descomponía el balance al removerme, Brittany estaría a un voto de tomar la corona.

Así y todo, tal vez él me usaría como un ejemplo. Mostrar que cualquiera que se atreviera a desafiarlo estaba a una rápida patada en el trasero de unirse a Helios y Selene en lo desconocido. De todas formas, no tenía mucho tiempo.

Desenrollé el pergamino, y mis ojos casi se salen de mi cabeza. La lista era infinita.

—¿Quieres que encuentre a cada persona en esta lista para mañana?

No hubo respuesta. Levanté la mirada, y el trono de Zeus estaba vació. Perfecto. Bajé la mirada al pergamino de nuevo y fruncí el ceño. Un día. Incontables nombres. Y nadie que me ayudara, porque todo el consejo pensaba que era la plaga.

Tal vez con eso estaba contando Zeus, si fallaba, él tendría una razón válida para removerme del Olimpo. Y si ese era el caso, tal vez sería mejor ser un errante de todas formas. Si no me desvanecía completamente.

No caería sin pelear, sin embargo. No ahora, no nunca, lo que significaba que tenía una opción en las siguientes veinticuatro horas: probarle a Zeus que estaba equivocado, sin importar cuán imposible fuera.

Usualmente no necesitaba dormir. Podía pasar semanas, incluso meses sin dormir cuando no estaba usando mis poderes, todos nosotros podíamos. Pero antes de que hubiera terminado con la mitad de esa lista, necesitaba dormir más desesperadamente de lo que alguna vez había necesitado algo en toda mi vida.

Me apoyé en la pared de oro en el cuarto del trono, luchando por mantener mis ojos abiertos. No podía quedarme dormido. El tiempo ya lo era lo suficiente valioso, y si Zeus se enteraba que había estado durmiendo en el trabajo, también…

Cierto. Me gustaba mi trasero ahí mismo donde estaba, gracias. Me incliné hacia adelante y me obligué a concentrarme en la lista de nombres. El siguiente era Jake. No era demasiado difícil encontrarlo a él y Ryder, aun cuando estaban escapando, así que al menos no tomaría demasiado esfuerzo.

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando? —Iris cruzó el cuarto del trono, balanceando una bandeja en sus manos.

—Realmente estoy considerando escapar y pasar el resto de la eternidad refugiado en los bosques —dije—. ¿Qué es eso?

—Te traje algo de té. Pensé que podrías necesitarlo.

Eso era extrañamente lindo de su parte. Tal vez Zeus también la había atacado.

—Gracias —dije, estirándome. Ella se sentó a mi lado, y cogí la taza y bebí a sorbos. No era una sólida noche de sueño, pero serviría—. Lo decía en serio, sin embargo. No hay manera de que termine con esta lista. Quedan diez horas y ni siquiera he terminado con la mitad.

Sonrió, pero había un indicio de compasión detrás de ella, también.

—Cuando Zeus te despida, asegúrate de hablar bien de mí, ¿lo harías? Habría sido divertido si no hubiera sido cierto, y le puse mala cara a mi té.

—Zeus dijo que si no termino a tiempo, realmente seré echado del consejo.

—A Zeus le gusta decir un montón de cosas. La mayoría no es verdad.

—Esto sí, sin embargo. —Empujé la lista en su dirección—. No te encontraste con algunos de estos dioses en tu viaje, ¿verdad?

Ella examinó los nombres, y con un movimiento de su mano, tachó por lo menos dos docenas.

—Sé dónde encontrar muchos más. Si quieres, puedo revisar unos lugFinn. Eso reducirá tu lista, también.

—¿Realmente harías eso por mí? —dije—. ¿Qué hay de querer mi trabajo? Iris se encogió de hombros y un rizo escapó de detrás de su oreja.

—Me apiadaré de ti sólo esta vez. ¿Hablas en serio sobre escapar?

Apoyé la cabeza contra la pared. Si fuese posible que los inmortales tuviesen dolores de cabeza, yo tendría uno agudo ahora mismo.

—Dejando las bromas de ermitaño a un lado, alguien debe resolver que está causando todo esto. Ninguno de los otros ha pasado tiempo con mortales como yo.

—¿Y aun así Zeus no te dejará ir?

—Sabes como es él. No puede tolerar que alguien maneje las cosas mejor que él. Iris me dio una mirada.

—Entonces mientras los dioses y diosas están muriendo misteriosamente por razones que el consejo no conoce, vas a escuchar a Zeus por primera vez es tu vida.

—Él me rastrearía al instante que supiera que me fui. Sabes eso.

—A menos… —Sus dedos bailaban sobre el pergamino, a unos centímetros de mi rodilla.

—Que alguien amable, generosa, atenta y extremadamente hermosa te cubra. Levanté una ceja.

—¿Crees que alguien así realmente exista? Ella me golpeó en el brazo.

—Eres un idiota. Tal vez no te ayudaré. Apuesto que podría hacer tu trabajo con ambas manos atadas detrás de mi espalda.

—Ahora mismo no estoy seguro de que yo pueda hacer mi trabajo, no si Rachel sigue actuando así. Y no si Zeus sigue dándome tareas imposibles.

—Rachel recapacitará eventualmente y trabajaremos juntos en esta lista —dijo—. Bajaré a la superficie y revisaré las cosas. Tú concéntrate en los nombres que he marcado, ¿bien? Pero con una condición: después de que termines esto, vas a escabullirte y te mezclarás con los mortales. Te cubriré.

Bajé la mirada a la lista. De alguna manera ella la había reducido a un número manejable.

—¿En serio?

—En serio. —Ella apretó mi brazo—. Algunas cosas son más importantes que besar el trasero de Zeus.

Viniendo de Iris, eso significaba un montón.

—Si superamos esto, recuérdame decirte que te amo. Ella bufó, aunque sus mejillas se volvieron rosadas.

—Por favor. Sé que me amas. Prácticamente rezuma de ti. —Dándome una palmadita en la mano, se puso de pie—. No te quedes dormido, perezoso, si no realmente no tendré otra opción excepto remplazarte.

—Lo que digas —dije con una sonrisa cansada. Pero el té ayudaba, y si ella cumplía con su palabra, esto podría ser realizable después de todo—. ¿Iris?

Ella se detuvo, a centímetros del portal.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias. No eres ni de lejos tan cruel como todos dicen que eres. Rodando sus ojos, ella ingresó al círculo de cristal y sonrió.

—Realmente eres un imbécil

Juntos, Iris y yo terminamos la lista para cuando el consejo se reagrupó. Ni idea de cómo lo logramos —magia, probablemente, o algún tipo de brecha en el tiempo— pero lo hicimos.

Seis nombres faltaban. Dioses y diosas antiguos cuyos roles habían sido tomados por nuevos. Había revisado tres veces esos para asegurarme, pero no eran buenas noticias. Ninguno de nosotros pudo encontrarlos. Debí haberme quedado para decírselo al consejo; alguien tenía qué, después de todo, pero para cuando terminamos, Iris prácticamente estaba empujándome hacia el portal.

—Ve —dijo—. En serio. Le daré la lista a Zeus.

—Te aniquilará si se entera que me estás cubriendo. ¿Segura que lo vale? —dije.

—Sí, estoy segura. Además, si resuelves esto, tal vez te perdonarán por lo de Perséfone.

Fruncí el ceño. Cierto. No necesitaba otro recordatorio, pero era una posibilidad. Tal vez sí me perdonarían. Tal vez esto sería suficiente para volver al buen lado del consejo. Dudoso, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Iris suspiró dramáticamente y me dio un pequeño empujón.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan difícil? Mueve tu trasero antes de que tenga que arrastrarte al balcón y tirarte.

—Bien, bien, voy a ir. Cuídate, ¿bien? No desaparezcas en una nube de humo o lo que sea.

—Tú, también —dijo—. Y no vuelvas hasta que hayas resuelto esto.

—Lo cual podría ser nunca.

—Para entonces, habremos desaparecido todos, así que no importará. —Ella se puso de puntillas y rozó sus labios contra mi mejilla. Inesperado, y mi cara se sonrojó. Iris se río—. Para la buena suerte, no para alimentar tus fantasías. Ahora largo de aquí.

Pisadas sonaron de uno de los pasadizos, y no necesité otro estímulo más. Salté al portal y le di a Iris un desganado adiós. Esta no era una de nuestras mejores ideas, pero no teníamos opción. Los dioses están desvaneciéndose. Incluso si teníamos eones antes de que el consejo desapareciera, no era una posibilidad que alguno de nosotros pudiese tomar. Zeus era un idiota por confiarse.

Me deslicé a través del portal con facilidad, y en medio de caer a la superficie. Cerré los ojos y me relajé. La solución tenía que estar en algún lado en la superficie. Un libro, una ciudad, algún tipo de teoría religiosa, lo que sea que pudiera acercarme a entender por qué estábamos muriendo.

Ese tipo de vago pensamiento no siempre funcionaba, y cuando aterricé en los árboles, maldije. Había esperado terminar en Roma o una librería o algo así — algún lugar con libros y conocimiento y respuestas— del tipo que Atenea siempre parecía tan buena encontrando. No tenía oportunidad de descubrir algo así en medio de un bosque.

Pero cuando empecé un barrido más centrado en la superficie, algo vibró en mi centro, jalándome al sur. No del tipo de conexión que usualmente tenía cuando algo que buscaba estaba al alcance, en cambio, era una vaga sensación que me hacía querer patear el árbol. Algo vago no resolvería el problema. No me daría respuestas. Y tampoco salvaría a mi familia.

No era como si tuviera un montón, sin embargo, y necesitaba tiempo para calmarme antes de que intentara de nuevo. Con Iris ayudándome con la lista, había tenido tiempo para una corta siesta, pero el cansancio no ayudaba a mi temperamento. Y no sería de ayuda al consejo si estaba enojado.

Respiré profundo. No era mi culpa que Rachel estuviera actuando como un cretino, y no era mi culpa que Perséfone hubiera escogido renunciar a su inmortalidad. A todos les gustaba pretender que lo era, pero no era así y forcé esa simple verdad por mi garganta. Era un chivo expiatorio. Y la única manera en que podía hacérselos ver era encontrando la solución.

Así que continué caminando. El bosque se volvía más sombrío mientras el sol bajaba por el horizonte y los búhos empezaban a llamar a otro. La mayoría de mortales le temía a la noche, pero yo la amaba. Silenciosa, oscura, me daba tiempo para pensar, y nada parecía tan malo como cuando el sol estaba fuera. Me calmé lo suficiente pronto, dejando que mi enojo se drenara, remplazado por determinación. Resolvería esto, mi familia me aceptaría de nuevo y nadie más desaparecería. Sería un héroe y ni siquiera Rachel podría tratarme como un villano. Todo volvería a la normalidad, y eso era todo lo que quería. Actuar como si nada de esto del drama de Perséfone hubiera pasado.

Pronto, me encontré con un sendero. No era mucho, mayormente un camino que parecía lo suficiente ancho para que pasara un caballo, pero eso era todo. Sin embargo parecía muy transitado, y un tirón en mi estómago se volvía más fuerte con cada paso. Tal vez todo este odio a mí mismo había desequilibrado mis poderes. No podía ver cómo el secreto de nuestra existencia inmortal podía estar escondido aquí.

Pero tenía que encontrar lo que sea que estaba empujándome en esta dirección. Ya sea que estuviera o no rota mi brújula interior, algo estaba ocurriendo en estos árboles y necesitaba un poco de diversión justo ahora.

Había estado sobre el sendero cerca de cinco minutos, cuando lo escuché. Un leve crujido, como si alguien con un montón de experiencia en acercarse sigilosamente a la gente, caminara por las hojas secas. Excelente. Las cosas estaban a punto de volverse interesantes.

El primero apareció unos segundos después. Él no podía tener más de nueve años, y gritaba a todo pulmón mientras corría hacia mí, blandiendo una vara como una espada. Me detuve, desconcertado. ¿Él de verdad pensaba que podía herirme?

Para mi sorpresa, él derrapo hasta detenerse a unos cuantos metros de distancia, con sus ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué vas a hacer, solo te quedaras ahí parado y mirando?

—¿Había algo más que querías que hiciera? —dije.

Había otro, un par de pasos detrás de mí; un tercero a mi izquierda y un cuarto a mi derecha. No hacía falta que fuera un tonto para darse cuenta que estaba siendo emboscado. Aparentemente, por niños.

—Sí —dijo él, hinchando su pecho—. Entrega tus cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —Alcé las manos. Llevaba una sencilla túnica, no como la que él tenía puesta; y un par de pantalones. Probablemente. Juzgando por el estilo, yo estaba en… Inglaterra—. ¿Mi ropa?

—Tus cosas de valor —dijo una segunda voz a mi izquierda, más profunda que la primera—. Joyas. Comida.

—¿Parece como si tuviera algo de eso?

—Entonces, ¿dónde colocaste tu campamento?

—En ningún lado. —Al menos eso era verdad, incluso si la mirada en el rostro del primer chico me decía que no me creía—. Sólo estoy caminando.

—¿Dónde? —dijo la misma voz profunda.

—Bueno, ese no es tu problema, ¿no es así?

—Lo haremos nuestro problema.

El ladrón detrás de mí me empujó con fuerza, y aterricé a los pies del primer chico.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? —dije calmadamente, sin hacer ningún movimiento para pararme. De todos modos ellos simplemente me empujaron otra vez hacia abajo.

La respuesta del segundo chico fue una patada en mis costillas. Perfecto. Ahora iba a tener que, ya sea pelear o correr como el infierno, y no estaba de humor para irme así. En lugar de eso caí como cualquier mortal lo haría, agarrándome las costillas a medias. No era un gran truco, pero el segundo chico continúo pateándome, mientras el primero chillaba:

—¡Tu oro o tu vida!

Santo cielo. Hablando de exagerado.

—Ya que, no tengo ningún oro, supongo que será mi vida —dije entre patadas. No estaba haciendo un gran trabajo imitando dolor, pero no me importaba mucho ahora mismo.

Detrás del segundo chico, un tercero se unió, este era mucho más grande que los otros dos. Sin embargo tenía cara de bebé, y se paraba incómodamente en su peso, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a ser tan grande. Aunque tenía que ser el más fuerte, él no se unió, e instantáneamente eso me gustó. Al menos que fuese el cerebro de la operación, pero tampoco se sostenía como una figura de autoridad.

El segundo chico se arrodilló en la tierra y empezó a golpearme. Suspiré por dentro. Ellos de verdad no iban a rendirse, ¿no es cierto?

—Alto.

Una cuarta persona, una voz que definitivamente no era masculina. Alcé una ceja, y a pesar de las patadas que supuestamente estaba sufriendo, levanté la cabeza. Una chica de alrededor de diecisiete años caminó hacia la senda, vistiendo la misma túnica que los chicos. Pero a diferencia de ellos, sus brillantes ojos azules destellaban con inteligencia y astucia, mientras el segundo chico de mala gana dejó de golpearme, ella empezó a rodearnos.

—¿Notas algo inusual, Sprout? —dijo ella y el bateador retrocedió lo suficiente como para observarme.

—No está sangrando. Ellos siempre sangran cuando los golpeo.

—Estos pequeños, de todos modos —dijo el líder, y ella se inclinó—. ¿Por qué no estás sangrando?

Me senté. Ella era bonita para una mortal, incluso con la tierra regada sobre su mejilla y su cabello negro recogido en una cola. Pero bonita no significaba mucho cuando era este tipo de loca que enviaba a sus matones sobre los desprevenidos viajeros, especialmente cuando ellos no llevaban nada de valor.

Nuevamente entonces, aquí estaba este asunto, ella lo había detenido. Aunque de haber sido un mortal, estaría inconsciente ahora mismo.

—Es mi secreto —dije—. ¿Te importa si me voy?

—Aún no. —Ella se inclinó hacia mí, arrugando su nariz—. Tampoco hueles mal. Y estás limpio.

—¿Es eso un crimen?

—No, pero significa que no eres lo que aparentas —dijo ella—. ¿A dónde vas? Dime, o haré que Mac te lo haga decir.

El chico grande con el rostro de bebé crujió sus nudillos. Entonces este era Mac.

—No sé a dónde voy —dije—. Esa es la verdad. Ni siquiera sé a dónde lleva este sendero.

—Entonces eres un vagabundo —dijo ella—. Me parece justo. ¿Pero dónde están tus cosas?

—Vivo de la tierra. —Me imaginé que si los humanos lo hicieron por siglos antes de nosotros, yo también podía.

—¿Pero sin herramientas? ¿Sin bolsas de agua? Me encogí de hombros.

—Tengo buena suerte.

La chica se inclinó más cerca de mí, su rostro a un centímetro del mío. El tirón en la boca del estómago me instó hacia adelante, casi dolorosamente insistente. Tenía que continuar antes de que alguien más desapareciera.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera moverme, la chica tocó mi barbilla. Un familiar chispazo sacudió a través de mí y como siempre lo hacía cuando encontraba algo que estaba buscando, ese tirón instantáneamente desapareció.

¿Era ella la respuesta? Ahora estaba malditamente seguro que mis poderes estaban mal. Ella probablemente ni siquiera podía leer, lo más probable era que nunca hubiese sostenido un libro en su vida. Y definitivamente no tenía el secreto de nuestra eternidad encerrada en su cabeza. Eso simplemente no era algo que un solo mortal pudiera saber.

Pero me quedé donde estaba, permitiéndole inclinar mi cabeza de un lado a otro mientras me examinaba. Ella era fascinante. No era de extrañar que hubiese logrado amarrar a tres chicos para que siguieran sus órdenes. Y no todo era lo que parecía. Quizás había algo especial sobre ella. Quizás era uno de los muchos bastardos de Zeus. Las posibilidades eran infinitas y mientras la observaba, le di una sonrisa. Lo que sea que estaba buscando podía esperar un poco más.

—Tú de verdad no estás lastimado, en lo absoluto —dijo ella y se puso de pie abruptamente, intercambiando miradas con los tres chicos. Esperaba diversión o curiosidad, pero todo lo que vi fue miedo—. Está bien, entonces… puedes irte, ahora.

Me puse de pie, limpiando mi túnica.

—¿Finalmente decidiste que no tengo nada que valga la pena robar, cierto?

—Sólo vete —dijo ella, palideciendo mientras tomaba un paso lejos de mí—. Antes de que cambie de opinión.

Eso era algo nuevo. Usualmente los mortales no trataban de alejarme. Incluso cuando no admitía quién era, había una conexión natural entre dioses y mortales. Algo así como la cadena alimentaria. Nosotros dependíamos de ellos, ellos dependían de nosotros… ¿Entonces por qué estábamos muriendo cuando ellos todavía estaban aquí?

Mientras la chica empezaba a caminar por el sendero, flanqueada por sus tres seguidores, mi estómago se volvió hueco. La había conocido al menos por dos minutos, y verla caminar lejos me hacía doler. Así que quizá mis poderes no estaban completamente descontrolados. Quizás ella sí sabía algo.

—Espera —llamé, trotando hacia ellos—. ¿Puedo unirme a ustedes?

—No —dijo ella rotundamente sin volverse—. Tenemos problemas para encontrar suficiente comida para todos nosotros como estamos.

—Puedo obtener la mía —dije—. Demonios, puedo conseguir la de ustedes también.

Sus pasos se hicieron desiguales, como si algo la estuviera reteniendo.

—No te creo.

—Entonces deja que te lo demuestre. —Asentí hacia el camino—. Nos vemos aquí dentro de diez minutos.

—¿Puedes conseguir comida para alimentarnos a nosotros cinco en diez minutos?

—Ahora sonriendo, se volteó para encararme, aunque todavía había una pizca de miedo en sus ojos—. Muy bien, esperaremos. Si no te presentas con lo suficiente para alimentarnos, entonces nos iremos, y estarás por tu cuenta. Y nos llevaremos cualquier comida que traigas.

—Trato hecho. —Le di una pequeña reverencia—. No te muevas.

—No lo estaba planeando.

Sonaba lo suficientemente confiada, pero un mal movimiento, y sabía que ella se iría. Así que entré al bosque con todo el propósito que pude reunir. Si el robo era una cuestión de supervivencia para ellos, entonces no era de extrañar que estuvieran prácticamente babeando ante la idea de una comida completa. Por la apariencia del chico más joven, ellos probablemente habían sufrido de hambre la mayor parte de sus vidas.

Una vez que estuve completamente fuera de vista y de ser escuchado, creé cinco conejos muertos y tres codornices, junto con una bolsa llena de bayas. Ella ya sabía que no había algo bien en mí, así que no hacía daño exacerbar en ello. Con suerte ella estaría dispuesta a pasarlo por alto si significaba que su estómago estaría lleno.

—Cena —dije mientras llegaba al camino—. No pude encontrar algo verde, pero pensé que ya habían tenido suficiente de…

Mi voz se apagó. El camino estaba vacío. ¿Este era el lugar correcto? Por supuesto que lo era. Yo nunca me perdía. ¿Dónde demonios estaban?

Suspiré. Podía irme. Encontrar otra manera de buscar una solución. El universo a veces tenía sentido del humor, seguro, pero eso no significaba que tenía que aguantarlo. Tenía que haber una mejor manera.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como cerré mis ojos, un rayo iluminó el cielo, seguido por el choque peligroso de los truenos. Perfecto. Si Zeus sabía que yo estaba aquí, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que me encontrara. Él no tenía mis habilidades, pero era Zeus.

Me fui tan rápido como pude sin dejar la caza. No tenía idea de a dónde iba, sólo corrí. Mientras estaba más profundo en el bosque, menos posibilidades tendría Zeus de verme, y en este momento realmente no quería volver al Olimpo.

Me encontré con su campamento, sin darme cuenta de que era a donde había estado dirigiéndome todo el tiempo. Los cuatro estaban sentados alrededor del pequeño fuego, y aunque antes habían estado hablando en voz baja, en el momento que aparecí, todos se quedaron en silencio. El niño, el que me había detenido en el camino, quedó perplejo.

—¡El diablo se ha ido! —exclamó, mientras la muchacha se levantaba bruscamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo nos encontraste? ¿Y qué…? —Sus ojos se estrecharon—. ¿Qué es todo eso?

—¿Esto? —Levanté la caza—. Su cena. O lo que hubiera sido si no me hubieran abandonado.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, y acercándose a mí, extendió la mano. Di un paso atrás.

—No —dije—. No hasta que dejes que me les una.

—Lo siento, estamos completos —dijo ella, acercándose a la comida, pero la alejé.

—Entonces parece que me voy a hartar de conejo y codorniz esta noche.

—Vamos, Tuck —dijo el muchacho—. Sólo por esta noche. Tengo mucha hambre.

—Por favor, Tuck —dijo Sprout, cuyas manos estaban envueltas en tela. Después de todo, al parecer alguien había resultado herido en nuestra pequeña pelea—. Nos estamos muriendo de hambre.

La chica, Tuck, supuse, frunció el ceño.

—Está bien. Una noche.

Los dos chicos estallaron en aplausos, mientras que Mac sonrió al otro lado de la fogata. Le ofrecí la cadena con los conejos, y ella lo arrancó de mí.

—Gracias —dije.

—No me lo agradezcas. Te irás por la mañana.

—¿Y si no me quiero ir?

—Entonces nos desharemos de ti otra vez. Mac, aquí. —Ella le entregó los conejos a él, y Sprout también saltó hacia adelante para tomar las codornices de mí—. Perry, haz algo respecto a esta fogata. Es patética.

El pequeño niño corrió hacia adelante para atender las llamas, y yo me acomodé en un tronco. Después de que Perry pasara unos minutos sin éxito empujando las brasas con un palo, yo avivé el fuego para que quemara un poco más. No hay nada malo en ayudar. Ellos no necesitaban saberlo.

Sin embargo, cuando las llamas crecieron sin ninguna ayuda real de Perry, Tuck me lanzó una mirada. Se la regresé con una vaga sonrisa. Ella podría haber sospechado, pero después de la forma en que se había escapado, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mis secretos. No hasta que ella renunciara a los suyos.

Muy pronto, un delicioso aroma flotaba en el aire, y hasta mi boca empezó a hacerse agua. Había usado demasiado mis poderes hoy, necesitaba comida, y necesitaba dormir. Desesperadamente. El conejo y la codorniz no eran por lo general lo mío, pero tenían que serlo por esta noche.

Mac le ofreció el primer conejo a Tuck, quien esperó hasta que todos tuviéramos uno antes de empezar a comer. Por lo menos, era educada por su propia cuenta, aunque no pudiera tener un poco de esa gracia para mí.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que se conocieron? —dije.

Todos estaban tan absortos en comer sus conejos que por un momento, nadie habló. Al final, Tuck tenía pegado un hueso en la boca, chupando los jugos.

—Suerte —dijo—. Nuestros padres murieron en la guerra, por lo que todos nos unimos. Solo de esa manera podemos sobrevivir.

—No parece que estén haciendo un gran trabajo —dije, y en el momento en que las palabras salieron de mi boca, me arrepentí. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida cosa para decir, insultándola así frente a todos, y rápidamente agregué—: Quiero decir, no puede ser tan fácil vivir en el bosque por sí mismos.

La expresión de Tuck se endureció, y tiró el hueso al fuego.

—No todos podemos ser un prodigio de la caza como tú —murmuró, negándose a mirarme. No la culpo. ¿Por qué no podía mantener la boca cerrada por una vez?

—Tuck es brillante —dijo Perry a través de la boca llena de conejo—. Ella es la persona más inteligente que conozco.

—Eso es porque las únicas otras personas que conoces son Sprout y Mac —dijo Tuck, pero ella se sonrojó ante el cumplido de todos modos.

—¿Es por eso que no dejarás que me una a ti? —dije—. ¿Porque tienes miedo de que te sustituya como líder?

Ella me miró bruscamente, sus ojos azules estaban cautelosos. Así que entonces yo tenía razón.

—No dejaré que te unas a nosotros, porque no confío en ti.

—Pero podría alimentarlos —dije—. Y nunca tomaría tu lugar, ya sabes.

—Eso no importa. Todavía no confío en ti. Ni siquiera sé tu nombre. Suspiré.

—Si te digo mi nombre, ¿me dejarás entrar en tu grupo?

—Si me dices tu nombre, voy a considerar permitirte demostrar de lo que eres capaz de hacer para nosotros —dijo—. Sin promesas.

Era evidente que eso era lo mejor que iba a hacer, así que me encogí de hombros. Podría mentir, pero si realmente ella tenía la respuesta de lo que le sucedía a mi familia, entonces yo no podía correr el riesgo de destruir la tierra inestable en la que ya estábamos. Además, no era como si no me hubiera revelado antes a los mortales. Me había ido bien en el pasado. La mayor parte del tiempo. Y entre la ausencia de sangrado y la rápida respuesta en un festín, ya les había mostrado mis habilidades. Ellos no tenían ninguna razón para cuestionarme.

Eso era lo peor, cuando los mortales seguían y seguían interrogándome, poniéndome a prueba, exigiendo ver mis poderes en acción, como si mi palabra no fuera suficiente. La cual, está bien, para ser justos, es probable que no lo fuese. De lo contrario, cualquier loco mortal, podría ir por ahí actuando como si fuese uno de nosotros.

Así que enderecé los hombros, la miré directamente a los ojos, y dije:

—Mi nombre es Hermes.

Esperaba que se quedara boquiabierta, jadeara o me exigiera una prueba. Cualquiera de las mismas reacciones que había conseguido una y otra vez. En cambio, se me quedó mirando.

Y… eso fue todo. Ella sólo se quedó allí. Parpadeó. Y finalmente dijo:

—Ese es el nombre más estúpido que he escuchado.

Ahora fue mi turno para mirarla fijamente. ¿Nunca había oído hablar de mí?

—A veces soy conocido como Mercurio —dije con cautela. Después de todo, el Imperio Romano todavía estaba por ahí.

—Ese es aún peor —dijo—. Quiero decir, en serio. Si vas a darte un apodo, al menos que sea uno bueno.

Ella realmente no tenía ni idea. Normalmente, eso no habría sido la gran cosa, pero no estábamos tan lejos de Grecia, y esta isla una vez había sido parte del Imperio Romano. Sin embargo, ella no tenía ni idea. Ninguno de ellos la tenía.

Éramos sus dioses, sus gobernantes. Nuestra palabra era absoluta, o al menos lo era para ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera se diesen cuenta de que existíamos?

—Entonces —dijo ella, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos—. Dado que Hermes y Mercurio no funcionarán, ¿cómo vamos a llamarte?

Me mordí la lengua. Lo último que necesitaba, era que ella tomara en serio una respuesta sarcástica.

—No sé. ¿Cuál consideras que sea un nombre apropiado?

Tuck tamborileó los dedos sobre su muslo. Incluso cuando estaba sentada allí, sin hacer nada más que pensar, había algo muy interesante acerca de ella. Algo que no encajaba. Su postura, su forma de hablar, era demasiado refinada para esta vida. Y para una chica que toma el liderazgo de un grupo de niños, los cuales serían más fuertes que ella en unos pocos años, si es que no lo eran ya…

Al otro lado del fuego, Sprout se aclaró la garganta.

—Si ustedes par de tortolitos necesitan un minuto a solas…

Otro hueso salió volando por los aires, rebotando en su cabeza con sorprendente gracia. Tuck lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ni lo menciones, Sprout.

Él se encogió y levantó las manos en señal de derrota.

—¡Está bien, lo siento!

—Será mejor que lo hagas. Un chiste más, y Perry obtendrá tu manta esta noche. Ahora. —Ella se volvió hacia mí—. Tu nombre. Ya sabes, esto es importante. No tienes que lucir como si estuvieras a punto de echarte a reír.

No lo hacía, pero por su bien, hice que mi expresión se volviera neutral.

—¿Por qué es importante esto?

—Porque tu nombre es tu destino. Es tu identidad, es todo lo que eres. Una vez que tengas tu nombre, eso es todo. Es todo lo que alguna vez serás.

—Y sin embargo estás dándome uno nuevo —dije, y ella se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, porque una vez que tengas un nuevo nombre, serás una nueva persona. No literalmente, por supuesto —dijo cuando abrí la boca para protestar—. Pero a los ojos de los demás, eres nuevo. Eres desconocido, una pizarra en blanco, y tu nombre decide si destacas o te mezclas. Puedes engañarte a ti mismo pensando que eres más que tu nombre, pero que nunca lo serás. No hasta que empieces de nuevo y hagas otro para ti mismo.

Algo tintineó en el fondo de mi mente, pero estaba demasiado atrapado en la forma en que sus labios se movían para prestarle atención.

—Así que, ¿quién soy entonces?

Ella se tocó la barbilla, y contuve la respiración. Comprendía lo que estaba diciendo mucho mejor de lo que ella probablemente pensaba que lo hacía; después de todo, había tenido montones de nombres antes, pero por alguna razón, este parecía monumentalmente más importante que todos lo demás.

—Puck —dijo—. Sin duda, un Puck. Levanté una ceja. Tanto para lo monumental.

—¿Puck? ¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio. ¿Qué pasa con Puck?

—Nada, yo sólo…

—¿Tú sólo qué?

La observé durante un buen rato y ella no hizo más que parpadear.

—Funcionará —dije finalmente y ella sonrió.

—Por supuesto que lo hará. No pareces gran cosa, pero mucho está sucediendo debajo de la superficie. Ese es el tipo de nombre que es Puck. —Lanzando algunas bayas en su boca, ella masticó lentamente, sus ojos revolotearon hasta cerrarse como si las estuviese saboreando—. Umm. Nunca antes he tenido estas.

¿Estás seguro de que no son venenosas?

—Seguro. A pesar de tu extraño gusto en nombres, yo no te haría eso.

—No estoy tan segura. —Ella abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró alrededor del círculo, como si estuviese evaluándolos a todos—. Muy bien, Puck. ¿De verdad quieres la oportunidad de probarte a ti mismo frente a nosotros?

No iban a deshacer de mí, pero bien podría ser educado al respecto.

—Sí.

—Si vas a ir con nosotros, tendrás que robar. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso?

—Creo que puedo arreglármelas.

—Mañana, el conde que posee esta tierra va a venir por ese camino…

—¡Tuck! —exclamó Perry, pero Sprout le puso la mano en la boca.

—… y tienes que robarle.

Perry se retorció bajo el agarre de Sprout, pero yo sostuve la mirada de Tuck. Un robo. Es bastante fácil. Había hecho montones de esos en mi vida.

—¿Hay algo en particular que quieres que tome?

Ella jugueteó con el final de su trenza, pero había algo en la forma en que me miraba, que dejó claro que era algo más que simplemente algún robo para ella. Un hambre que antes no había estado allí.

—Vamos a hacerlo interesante. Roba el colgante alrededor de su cuello, junto con cualquier otro objeto de valor que encuentres.

—¿Y si puedo hacerlo?

—Entonces serás uno de nosotros.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Tú nos enseñas cómo cazar, y luego nos dejas en paz. Para siempre.

El "para siempre" era mucho, mucho más largo de lo que ella creía. Extendí la mano, y ella me agarró los dedos, su agarre sorprendentemente fuerte.

—Trato hecho —dije.

Ella sonrió, y mi estómago dio un vuelco.

—Trato hecho.

El convoy se acercó a nuestra sección del sendero poco después del amanecer. Seis hombres, todos cabalgando sementales que brincaban demasiado cerca para estar completamente separados. Bueno. Eso funcionaría en mi favor.

Era bastante fácil saber quién era el líder. No el hombre que estaba en la punta, quien llevaba una capa con una insignia en ella. A juzgar por la forma en que se inclinaba ligeramente hacia la izquierda, en dirección a un hombre mayor quien se sentaba más erguido que los demás y alzaba su nariz en el aire; el primero era un señuelo. El otro hombre era el verdadero conde.

Tuck, Sprout, Perry y Mac quien todavía no me había dicho ni una sola palabra; esperaban en los árboles, protegidos por el espeso follaje. Incluso si alguien los detectaba, ellos tendrían la ventaja, y eso calmaba mis nervios. La última cosa que quería, era tener que acompañar a uno de ellos al Inframundo. Sin embargo, a juzgar por la forma en que Perry hábilmente me había evitado esa mañana, supuse que todos ellos esperaban que fuese yo quien mordiera el polvo.

También me senté en un árbol, mucho más bajo que los demás, y esperé. La procesión tuvo que pasar a través de la estrecha vía, los caballos chocando entre sí y asustándose, pero no había ningún lugar a dónde ir. Estaban atrapados. Contuve la respiración y conté lentamente. Tres, dos, uno…

Saltando desde el árbol, aterricé de lleno en la parte posterior del caballo del conde, y sostuve un pedazo de roca afilada en el cuello del anciano. Los otros hombres gritaron, y sus caballos corcovearon. Pero a pesar de los cascos volando y el chirrido de metal contra metal cuando desenvainaron sus espadas, lo sostuve con fuerza. Esta fue la parte fácil.

—No pueden escapar de mí, no sin perjudicar a su amo también —dije, agarrando el medallón que colgaba alrededor del cuello del conde. Fuera lo que fuese, significaba más para Tuck que mi vida. No es que eso fuera decir mucho, pero aun así.

—Suéltame —jadeó—. Toma lo que quieras.

—Ya lo he hecho. —Asentí con la cabeza a los otros jinetes—. Descarguen sus paquetes a un lado del sendero. No se guarden nada.

El conde hizo un gesto con la mano temblorosa y uno a uno, los demás soltaron el contenido de sus paquetes en una pila. A pesar de que estaban armados y físicamente mucho más grandes que yo, sintieron lo que Tuck claramente sintió: mi divinidad. Mi inmortalidad. El hecho natural de que era más de lo que ellos eran.

Quizá Tuck se dio cuenta. Tal vez sólo se aferró tan fuerte a su liderazgo que no podía ceder ante nada, incluso el instinto. No importaba, en realidad. No quería su trabajo. Quería las respuestas que ella misma no sabía que tenía.

—Bien —dije una vez que habían terminado—. El resto de ustedes, vaya por el sendero. Una vez que se hayan ido, dejaré ir a su líder.

Los guardias hicieron lo que dije, desapareciendo tan rápido como podían impulsar a sus obedientes nerviosos caballos. Me aferré al conde hasta que estuvieron fuera de vista, y después de esperar medio minuto más, aflojé el agarre que tenía sobre él.

—Vete. Y si escucho alguna palabra de venganza, tu cuello será la menor de tus preocupaciones.

Al momento en que salté de su caballo, se fueron, y el anciano se aferró a la bestia para salvar su vida. Debería haber sentido pena por él, y supongo que una parte de mí lo hizo. Apenas había sido una lucha justa. Pero quienquiera que fuese, era claramente mucho mejor que Tuck y su pandilla. Y no pude reunir una disculpa por ayudarlos.

—¡Eso fue genial! —exclamó Perry desde un extremo por encima de mí. Él se deslizó por el tronco del árbol y corrió hacia mí—. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

—Creo que a todos nos gustaría saber —dijo Tuck, y se bajó de la rama más baja, aterrizando sobre sus pies—. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para convencer al conde más temible en la tierra, de renunciar a su posesión más preciada?

—¿Qué, esto? —le dije, sosteniendo el medallón.

Ella intentó agarrarlo, pero yo lo aparté, lejos de su alcance.

—Dámelo —gruñó, y yo sonreí.

—Tú dijiste que tenía que robarlo. Nunca dijiste que tenía que dártelo.

—¡Mac! —dijo ella—. ¿Un poco de ayuda?

Mac, quien estaba ocupado hurgando en el montón que los guardias habían dejado atrás, levantó la cabeza y parpadeó. Y sin decir una palabra, se agachó de nuevo para examinar una bolsa de frijoles. Mi sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

—Dime por qué lo quieres, y te lo daré —le dije.

—Vale la pena su peso en oro, por eso.

Pero la forma cautelosa en que observaba el medallón no tenía sentido. Ella no actuaba codiciosa. En lugar de eso, emanaba desesperación. Como si esto significara más para ella que el aire.

—No te creo.

—No me importa —espetó—. Dámelo, o voy a cambiar de opinión acerca de ti uniéndote a nosotros.

Sin importar lo que quisiera pensar, ella no se iba a deshacer de mí. Sin embargo, necesitaba su cooperación. Y ella no manejaba muy bien las burlas. Peligrosa combinación.

—Está bien, tú ganas —le dije, ofreciéndole el medallón. Ella lo arrancó de mí, agarrándolo como si estuviera sosteniendo su corazón en la mano. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante en un collar? . De ahora en adelante, hazme un favor.

—¿Qué? —murmuró, girando el medallón entre sus manos.

Ella no estaba admirándolo o evaluando su valor, estaba inspeccionándolo por si presentaba algún daño.

—Confía en mí. O al menos inténtalo. Estoy de tu lado.

—Nadie está de nuestro lado salvo nosotros —dijo y finalmente levantó la vista, sus dedos sujetando el medallón—. Nadie.

—Entonces déjame ser uno de ustedes. Puedo ayudar a cazar, recolectar, puedo hacer lo que ustedes necesiten que haga, seré su súbdito, y no al revés. Lo prometo.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué ganas de eso? —dijo Tuck. A estas alturas, los chicos habían terminado de empacar el botín y Mac se tambaleaba pesadamente hacia nosotros, cargando dos buenos tercios de nuestra carga—. Podrías sobrevivir en estos bosques por el resto de tu vida sin la ayuda de nosotros. Así que, ¿por qué molestarse en compartir?

Dudé. No porque no supiera qué decir, sino porque mi respuesta estaba demasiado cerca de la verdad para poderla compartir. Pero era eso o perder todo.

—He estado solo durante mucho tiempo, y estoy cansado de eso. No voy a aprovecharme de ti, ni robarte o abandonarte, lo prometo. Yo te ayudo, y en cambio, todos ustedes no me van a dar la espalda cada vez que haga algo mal. Lo cual será tan poco frecuente como pueda manejarlo —añadí—. Eso es todo lo que quiero. Amigos. Una familia. Un lugar al cual pertenecer.

La expresión de Tuck se suavizó, y su agarre sobre el collar se aflojó un poco. El silencio colgó entre nosotros, pero antes que las cosas se pusieran demasiado incómodas, Perry se movió a mi lado y metió la mano entre la mía.

—Todos somos familia —dijo con voz tímida—. Puedes ser parte de ella, también, siempre y cuando no comas demasiado.

Solté una risita.

—Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para reunir suficiente caza, de modo que ninguno de ustedes jamás tenga que preocuparse nuevamente de las porciones.

Él sonrió ampliamente, y los cuatro miramos a Tuck. Durante un largo rato, nadie dijo una palabra y finalmente, suspiró.

—Oh, está bien. Siempre y cuando mantengas tu parte del trato, te puedes quedar. Los chicos irrumpieron en aplausos, y le di una palmadita en el hombro.

—No te arrepentirás.

—Más vale que no.

Ella se deslizó hacia el bosque, dejándonos a los cuatro seguirle el rastro. Sonreí. No importaba lo que Tuck quería que yo pensara de ella, sabía la verdad: no era tan mala como pretendía ser.

Pasamos el resto del día en el campamento. Le mostré a Mac cómo asegurarse de que un conejo cocido quedara jugoso; Perry y Sprout se las arreglaron entre combates de lucha libre; y Tuck examinó nuestro botín, aunque su mano nunca estaba muy lejos de ese medallón.

Fue muy agradable; casi doméstico, algo que nunca antes había tenido. El consejo rara vez pasaba tiempo junto en grupos de más de dos o tres; y la forma en que los chicos se reían y jugaban, realmente era una familia. Tuck era más que una hermana mayor o una madre, pero todos ellos se referían a ella sin respeto, y aunque de vez en cuando Perry le pidió que se uniera a ellos, Tuck permaneció obstinadamente sentada.

También había algo diferente en la forma en que ella se comportaba. Una sonrisa secreta bailaba en sus labios, estaba más relajada y confiada, no tan nerviosa como había estado antes. Casi como si hubiera conquistado lo invencible. Me deslicé más cerca de ella.

—Te ves feliz —le dije, y su sonrisa desapareció—. Entonces, ¿cómo es que conoces a ese conde?

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —dijo.

Me encogí de hombros.

—Sólo por curiosidad. Parece que él no te gusta mucho.

—No mucha gente lo hace.

—Y, ¿cuál es la razón? Ella suspiró.

—Eres detestable, ¿lo sabías?

—Eso me han dicho. Aún no has contestado a mi pregunta.

Ella tiró de su trenza, la mirada fija en el fuego. Caía la noche ahora y si hubiera querido, podría haber ido de nuevo al Olimpo. Pero en lo que a mí respecta, me iba a quedar aquí en un futuro previsible.

—Él mató a mi madre —dijo ella finalmente—. Y él es la razón por la que sus padres están muertos. —Asintió a los chicos, quienes, o bien nos ignoraban o no podían oír su voz suave por encima de sus propias risas—. Es por ello que todos nos unimos.

—¿Cómo hizo todo eso? —dije, y ella me dirigió una mirada extrañada.

—¿La guerra? ¿No estaban los hombres de tu pueblo reclutados? ¿No lo fuiste tú? Fruncí el ceño.

—¿Por qué supones que viví en un pueblo?

—Bueno, no fuiste criado por los lobos, ¿verdad? Es una manera de hablar.

—Así que este hombre, este conde, ¿envió a todos sus padres a la guerra?

—Y mataron a mi madre —agregó—. Eso es lo importante.

—Entonces, ¿qué tiene que ver el medallón con eso?

Se quedó mirando el collar, rozando su pulgar casi con nostalgia en contra de la joya azul.

—Ya te lo dije. Esto…

—Vale más de lo que podría imaginar —terminé—. Todavía no lo creo.

—Es una lástima. —Miró hacia el cielo púrpura. Las estrellas empezaban a aparecer—. ¿Puedes mantener un ojo en los chicos? He de estar en un lugar.

—¿Sí? ¿Dónde está eso?

—Conozco a un sujeto que va a comprar el botín que no podemos utilizar.

—¿Como tu medallón?

Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de él. De ninguna manera iba a soltarlo pronto.

—Sí, como el medallón.

—Déjame ir contigo. No deberías ir por tu cuenta. Sus ojos brillaron.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy una chica, y necesito tu protección?

Solté un bufido.

—El día que necesites mi protección es el día en que el sol salga por el oeste. Soy bueno con los tratos, eso es todo. Podría asegurar que recibas el dinero que te mereces.

Murmuró una maldición en voz baja.

—Si dejo que vengas, ¿vas a dejar de hacer preguntas estúpidas?

—Sólo si me prometes ser honesta conmigo de ahora en adelante.

—¿Cuándo no he sido honesta contigo? —dijo. Asentí hacia el medallón.

—Ahí mismo. Tuck se levantó.

—Voy a pensar en ello. ¿Vienes o no?

Saltando sin esfuerzo a mis pies, le di una sonrisa.

—No vas a arrepentirte de esto.

—Ya lo hago. Mac, estás a cargo —gritó ella, caminando hacia el bosque. Les di a los tres chicos un guiño y la seguí.

Durante la mayor parte del viaje, el silencio colgó entre nosotros. Tuck parecía tan dispuesta a hablar como Rachel la mayor parte del tiempo, por lo que traté de encontrar una manera de aliviar la situación. Había una razón por la que terminé aquí con ella y si ella no estaba dispuesta a hablar conmigo, entonces también podría aceptar la inminente muerte de toda mi familia.

Seguro. No iba a suceder.

Me aclaré la garganta mientras nos abríamos paso a través de un árbol caído.

—Es muy bueno de tu parte haberte encargado de cuidar a los chicos. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nos cuidamos los unos a los otros.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —dije—. Quiero decir, ¿vas a seguir robando a los ricos cuando tengas ochenta?

Tuck dejó escapar una risa ronca, casi violenta.

—Por favor. A este paso voy a tener suerte de ver los veinte. En tres años —añadió antes de que pudiera preguntar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí por tu cuenta? —pregunté.

—Seis meses. Lo lograremos.

Seis meses, así que, la primavera y el verano. Las estaciones de Perséfone.

—¿Qué pasa con los meses fríos?

Se deslizó en el estrecho espacio entre dos árboles y no dijo nada. Caminé alrededor de ellos para reunirme con ella.

—¿No has pensado aun así muy por delante?

—He dejado que te unas a nosotros, ¿cierto? —espetó ella—. ¿Cómo sobrevives el invierno?

Me encogí de hombros. Yo nunca de hecho había pasado uno tan al norte.

—Supongo que ya veremos.

Sin previo aviso, ella me agarró del codo y me dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Si nos entregas o nos abandonas o haces algo para hacerles daño, voy a perseguirte, sacarte los ojos, dárselos de comer a los perros y desollarte. ¿Entiendes?

—¿Eso es todo? —dije a la ligera, y ella me miró fijamente—. Tuck estoy de tu lado. Créeme. Quise decir lo que dije esta mañana, sobre la familia y todo.

—¿Sí? De todos modos, ¿qué está haciendo alguien con tus habilidades huyendo de los suyos? ¿No están muriendo de hambre sin ti?

—No lo creo. —La idea de Zeus faltándole algo era ridículo—. Ellos saben cómo cuidar de sí mismos.

—Ya lo apuesto —murmuró—. Sin embargo, sabes por qué huí. ¿Por qué lo hiciste tú?

No sé la razón de su por qué, en realidad, pero no parecía ser el momento para corregirla. No cuando ella estaba hablando finalmente.

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy huyendo de algo? —pregunté, y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—No eres tan misterioso como te crees que eres. Puse mi mano sobre mi corazón.

—Me hieres.

—No tanto como lo haré si me entero de que eres un espía. Nadie se pasea en medio de este bosque sin siquiera una bolsa o un odre de agua.

—Ya te he prometido mostrarte cómo lo hago —le dije—. Todo esto sería mucho más fácil si al menos trataras de confiar en mí.

—La última vez que confié en alguien que no conocía bien, mi madre terminó muerta.

Me quedé en silencio por un largo momento.

—¿Cómo sucedió?

Tuck negó con la cabeza, con la mirada distante.

—Ya no importa. Vamos, está justo más adelante.

Ella cambió de ángulo, como si estuviera dando vueltas alrededor de algo y yo la seguí. Correcto; no quería que nadie supiera de qué dirección venía. Era inteligente, más inteligente de lo que el resto del consejo le daría crédito, pero aún no tenía idea de qué respuestas se suponía que debía darme. Y no era como si pudiera venir directamente y preguntar. Ella pensaría que estaba loco.

Así que por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era mirarla. No es que ese fuese el peor trabajo del mundo; había algo intrínsecamente puro en ella, a pesar de sus bordes afilados. Ella se preocupaba por esos chicos más de lo que Zeus nunca se había preocupado por mí, y la idea de estar aquí con ellos en el bosque parecía un infierno mucho mejor que volver al Olimpo.

Todavía tenía que encontrar las respuestas, sin importar cómo mi familia me trataba, no podía alejarme de ellos. Pero mientras tanto, podía disfrutar de esta vida, también. Podía disfrutar de ser parte de algo, ser apreciado, ser necesitado. Ser más que el que constantemente comete errores y todo el mundo tiene que solucionarlos.

Llegamos a un claro vivo con grillos. Tuck se quedó en el borde, envuelta en la oscuridad, y yo me quedé detrás de ella. Juntos esperamos, dejando que el bosque ahogara el sonido de nuestra respiración.

Finalmente algo crujió entre los árboles y un joven enclenque salió del otro lado del claro. Era mayor que Tuck, pero aun así desgarbado, como si no se hubiera ajustado a sus largas extremidades todavía. O tal vez era demasiado delgado.

—Sé que estás aquí —dijo él—. No tengo toda la noche.

Tuck se llevó un dedo a los labios, y permanecimos inmóviles. El joven se paseó arriba y abajo de la longitud del claro, suspirando a menudo y de forma dramática.

—Escuché acerca de tu trabajo esta mañana. Todo el maldito pueblo lo hizo. Tengo los compradores, así que, ¿qué tal si detenemos todos estos juegos y nos ponemos en marcha?

Incluso en la oscuridad, vi el cambio de postura de Tuck. Doblando su dedo hacia mí, ella entró en el claro, con los hombros cuadrados y sus ojos azules brillando bajo la luz de la luna.

—¿Qué tipo de compradores? —dijo, y yo la seguí unos pasos atrás.

—El tipo que pagan con cualquier cosa que quieras —dijo el joven con una sonrisa de dientes separados, y enfocó su atención en mí—. Tú debes ser el ladrón del que he oído hablar mucho. Parece que le diste a nuestro querido conde un gran susto. Yo no lo veo así, en lo personal.

—Sí, bueno, espera hasta que tenga un cuchillo en tu garganta, Barry —dijo Tuck— . Ahora vamos a hablar de precios.

Permanecí tranquilo, mientras los dos hacían trueque. Tuck sólo aceptó alimentos que podría guardar y cosas que necesitaríamos para sobrevivir en los bosques: ropa, armas, los elementos esenciales. En cualquier momento el joven, Barry, mencionó el oro o la plata, a los que Tuck negó con la cabeza y lo dirigió hacia algún negocio útil.

Tenía que haber algo que no estaba viendo, algo que las Parcas necesitaban que viera, pero ¿qué era? Un pensamiento molestaba en el fondo de mi mente, pero cada vez que trataba de acercarme, se movía fuera de mi alcance.

Perfecto. No era como si todo el destino de mi familia estuviera en la línea ni nada así.

Por fin parecía que llegaron a un acuerdo, y Tuck retrocedió hacia los árboles.

—Nos vemos de nuevo aquí en la madrugada con las mercancías. Voy a traer el botín. Si alguien te sigue, te voy a colgar de un árbol con tus propias entrañas.

Barry sonrió, y había algo desconcertante al respecto.

—No podría jamás entregarte, mi señora. Eso no sería nada caballeroso.

Él se deslizó de nuevo en la oscuridad, y cuando Tuck y yo nos dirigíamos a través de los árboles, a ciento veinte grados en la dirección equivocada, me di cuenta de lo que se sentía tan mal en todo esto.

—No mencionó el medallón —dije cuando empezamos a girar hacia el campamento—. Él sabía exactamente lo que se habían llevado, hasta el frijol, pero ni una palabra sobre la posesión más preciada del conde.

Una línea se formó entre las cejas de Tuck.

—Porque él sabe que nunca se lo cedería —dijo ella, pero había duda en su voz. Caminamos el resto del camino en un silencio tenso, ambos sin duda contemplando la misma cosa. ¿Barry sabía que ella no le cedería el medallón? ¿O había otra razón?

Debería haberlo sabido: los mortales no eran tan difícil de entender la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando Tuck no estuvo dispuesta a darme toda la información, no tuve la oportunidad. Es difícil de juntar las piezas cuando no estaban todas allí.

A menos de cincuenta pasos del campamento, lo escuché, el débil sonido de un crujido detrás de nosotros. Me quedé inmóvil y levanté una mano para detener a Tuck, y ella se detuvo a medio paso.

Sube a un árbol. Ni en un millón de años, debería haber hablado con un mortal de esta forma, pero no teníamos otra opción. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y todo el color desapareció de su rostro. Hazlo. Nos están siguiendo. Te lo explicaré más tarde.

Para su crédito, sólo vaciló una fracción de segundo antes de que ella sin hacer ruido subiera al árbol más cercano. No tenía tiempo para admirar sus habilidades, escalé tras ella, y juntos nos equilibramos precariamente sobre la rama más alta que nos pudo sostener. Se aferró al árbol, sus uñas clavándose en la corteza, y yo no estaba seguro de que tenía más miedo: de mí o de la gente que nos seguía.

Cuatro hombres salieron de los árboles en cuestión de segundos. Llevaban el mismo negro que los guardias de esa mañana, lo que les ayudaba a mezclarse en la noche, y el que estaba al frente levantó la mano. A mi lado, Tuck se puso rígida. Y esperamos.

Y esperamos. Y esperamos.

—Se han ido —susurró uno de los guardias, y otro asintió en acuerdo. El líder se quejó.

—Tenemos que seguir buscando. Prefiero no ser desollado, y es lo mismo para todos ustedes.

—No vamos a tener ninguna posibilidad —dijo el primer guardia—. No sin un rastro.

—No pueden haber ido muy lejos. Si nos separamos, vamos a tener una mejor oportunidad de…

Él se detuvo en seco, y en la distancia, el sonido de la risa de Perry se filtró a través de la noche. Los chicos. Eran presa fácil.

Excepto por el hecho de que yo era un Dios y tenía un montón de opciones. Tomé aire, listo para desviar su atención y enviarlos en la dirección opuesta, pero antes de que pudiera decirle a Tuck que me encargaría, ella gritó.

Fue un grito ensordecedor, el tipo que se escucharía por kilómetros, por lo que respingué. Con eso se fueron nuestras posibilidades de salir de esto. Los guardias gritaron y señalaron hacia arriba, pero todo lo que vi en el rostro de Tuck era sombría determinación. El grito no era por miedo; ella estaba tratando de advertir a los chicos.

Pero, naturalmente, cuando Tuck saltó de la rama y cayó sobre uno de los guardias, los chicos salieron corriendo hacia nosotros. Aunque Tuck había previsto algún tipo de señal antes de tiempo, ella gravemente había subestimado lo que ellos estaban dispuestos a hacer para ayudarla.

Sprout emergió a través de los árboles, blandiendo un garrote, con Perry y Mac cerca. Él tomó al primer guardia por sorpresa, golpeando sus rodillas, mientras que Perry se lanzó hacia el segundo. Mac golpeó con su codo el rostro del tercero y Tuck continuó luchando con el líder.

Me dejé caer al suelo. Era el caos: extremidades volando, gritos haciendo eco a través de la noche, y el chirrido de metal contra metal mientras los guardias desenvainaban sus espadas. Puños y rodillas eran una cosa, pero ellos no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra las armas.

—¡Alto! —grité, y al mismo tiempo, empujé el pensamiento en cada una de sus cabezas. Dos de los guardias soltaron sus armas, mientras que el guardia de Tuck estaba demasiado ocupado defendiéndose de una llave al cuello como para hacer mucho. Pero el cuarto…

El cliché sobre el tiempo moviéndose en cámara lenta no es un cliché sin ninguna razón. Había vivido durante miles de años, pero ese momento fue la primera vez que lo experimenté de primera mano. Demasiado aturdido para reaccionar, vi con horror como la espada seccionó el estómago de Perry, emergiendo desde su espalda. Cuando el guardia dio un tirón hacia fuera, todo el mundo se quedó quieto, y Perry miró hacia su torso.

La sangre empapó su túnica en ambos lados, y cayó de rodillas, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Tuck? —susurró, mirándola por ayuda. Pero Tuck permaneció congelada.

Me lancé a su lado. La curación no era lo mío, Theo era mejor en eso de lo que yo jamás sería, pero no tenía mucha elección. Puse mis manos sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos y deseando que sus heridas se curaran. Sin embargo, su vida estaba siendo drenada más rápido de lo que podía detenerlo, por lo que maldije. Ahora no. No esta noche. No con Tuck observando.

—Quédate conmigo —le ordené. No tenía exactamente el arrastre que Zeus tenía, pero para un mortal, era suficiente. Perry gimió, lagrimeó del dolor, y yo vertí todo lo que tenía en él para sanarlo.

Theo. Empujé el pensamiento tan fuerte como pude. Necesito tu ayuda.

Si él me oyó o no, no podía decir. Los pensamientos tomaban tiempo en viajar a través del espacio, así que me obligué a seguir la curación. Sin embargo, sólo había poco que pudiera hacer con una herida mortal, yo no era Theo o uno de los seis hermanos originales, y mis poderes eran limitados.

—Sigue respirando. —Otra orden, pero esta vez mucho más suave—. Vas a estar bien. Sigue respirando. Inhala, exhala.

El espacio entre mis manos y la herida de Perry brilló con luz dorada, y eso fue suficiente para detener a los guardias en seco. Por ahora, al menos.

Muy pronto, sin embargo, una docena más de hombres nos rodearon, cada uno parando cuando veía lo que estaba haciendo. No me importaba, si sabían quién era yo o no, si ellos creían en mí o no, no importaba. Lo único que sí lo hacía era mantener a Perry con vida.

Finalmente, el guardia más grande y fornido dio un paso hacia adelante, sacó su espada y me señaló directamente.

—¿Qué brujería es esta?

Varios de los demás también sacaron sus armas y nos rodearon. No me moví. En alguna parte cercana, Sprout estaba sollozando, y los guardias restantes tomaron a los otros bajo custodia. Incluyendo a Tuck.

Pero no pude moverme, no si quería que Perry tuviera una oportunidad. Uno a uno, los guardias envolvieron cuerdas alrededor de sus manos, y los arrastraron fuera del bosque. Los sollozos de Sproud se desvanecieron, y Mac estuvo silencioso como siempre; Tuck, sin embargo, gritó mientras la llevaban lejos:

—¡Puck, no lo dejes morir!

Apreté los dientes. Theo, por favor. Haré lo que quieras. Una proposición peligrosa, consideradas todas las cosas, pero estaba desesperado.

¿Lo que sea, todo por un mortal?

La voz de Theo se filtró en mi mente, mucho más rápida de lo que esperaba. Estiré el cuello, buscándolo en los árboles, pero por supuesto no pude verlo. Podríamos no tener poderes de invisibilidad, pero nadie nos veía sin nuestro permiso.

—Sí, lo que sea. Tan solo cúralo.

Una pausa y luego:

—Bien. Deshazte de los otros mortales. No puedo hacerlo con ellos observando. Zeus va a matarte, ya sabes.

—Sí, lo sé, espeté. Si me capturan, ¿prometes hacer todo lo que esté en tu poder para salvarlo?

—Prácticamente pude sentir su indignación desde esta distancia.

—Ya he dicho que lo haría. Ahora sal de aquí antes de que cambie de idea.

Empujando lo último que quedaba de mi energía en Perry, y esperando contra toda esperanza que resistiera hasta que Theo llegara a él, levanté las manos y me puse de pie.

—Muy bien, me tienen. Vamos.

Durante los diez segundos más largos de mi existencia, nadie dijo nada. A mis pies, Perry se debilitaba más, y dejé salir un gruñido frustrado. Obviamente tenían miedo, pero ¿tenían que ser cobardes al respecto?

—Escuchen, pueden arrestarme ahora, o pueden matarme entre todos y saldré de aquí sin ningún rasguño —dije. No era una amenaza vacía. La vida de Perry estaba en juego y yo no estaba jugando. Ya no.

Unos cuantos guardias se movieron hacia adelante, todavía sosteniendo sus espadas, aunque sus malditos temores casi me ahogaron. Levanté las manos, y el más valiente del grupo las ató rápidamente. Nada de lo que no pudiera salir, pero me había quedado vacío de energía intentando salvar a Perry, y mis piernas estaban inestables y los bordes de mi visión borrosos. Sin embargo, todavía podía encargarme de ellos. Probablemente.

—Vamos —dije, tropezándome hacia adelante en dirección a los guardias que habían llevado a los otros. En la distancia, sentí alguna especie de pueblo, junto con un castillo y una considerable comunidad agrícola. Ahí debía ser de donde habían venido Tuck y los otros, y a donde los guardias los estaban llevando ahora. Efectivamente, podía sentir el rastro de Tuck, cálido y rojo de miedo.

Dirigía el camino, y ninguno de los guardias me cuestionó. A pesar de las manos atadas y las armas en las suyas, mantuvieron sus distancias, murmurando cosas entre sí que ellos pensaban que yo no podía escuchar. Podía, pero no importaba. Tenía que encontrar a Tuck.

—¿Theo? ¿Está bien? —Dije una vez que las afueras del pequeño pueblo estuvieron a la vista, en su mayoría compuesta por mugre y chozas de madera. No me respondió. Caballos demacrados se paraban junto a sus postes, sus cabezas colgando cabizbajas. Independientemente de la hora tardía, los siervos estaban dispersos por los caminos, empacando o transportando carro llenos de comida, que probablemente nunca llegarían a comer, y levantaron sus cabezas al vernos pasar. Nadie parecía bien alimentado o limpio.

—¿Theo?

Aún sin respuesta. Lo volví a intentar pero todo lo que escuché fue silencio. Perfecto. O me estaba ignorando o Perry había muerto, y no se encontraba de humor para decírmelo. Apreté los puños y empujé adelante. Él lo había sanado. Esto era un juego, la idea de Theo de una broma. Me lo diría finalmente. Todo estaría bien.

A pesar de la rampante pobreza en que vivían los siervos, los muros alrededor del pueblo estaban provistos de varias docenas de guardias limpios vestidos con los mismos uniformes negros de los que me llevaban. Todos parecían como si hubieran tenido tres comidas al día la mayor parte de sus vidas. Y dentro de los muros de piedra, las casas mejoraron de alguna manera: un poco más grandes, más limpias, más fuertes, infinitamente más habitables. Los caballos en las calles estaban regordetes y peinados, y las pocas personas que seguían afuera luego del anochecer usaban ropas oscuras y sonrisas. Hasta que pasé, claro.

Aproximándose en la distancia estaba nuestro destino final: un castillo. Nada que alguna vez se comparara con el Olimpo, pero en contraste con la situación en que vivían los sirvientes, parecía lujoso y mucho mejor de lo que era. Los guardias llevaron la delantera desde aquí, aunque todos dudaron antes de rodearme. Sin embargo, no se habría visto bien tener a un prisionero que se llevara a sí mismo, así que el líder se puso al frente mientras el resto de ellos intentaba no acercarse.

El interior del castillo estaba oscuro y húmedo, con antorchas iluminando el camino. Definitivamente nada que ver con el Olimpo. Seguí a los guardias, que me llevaron directamente hacia abajo al rastro de Tuck. Ella no estaba lejos, prácticamente podía verla brillar a través de los muros de piedra, y me puse más y más ansioso a medida que nos acercábamos. ¿Y si Theo no había salvado a Perry?

¿Y si se dio por vencido al instante en que lo vio tan mal herido?

No importaba. No podía decirle a Tuck la verdad.

Entramos a lo que debió haber sido alguna especie de salón, con dos largas mesas flaqueando a una más corta en una plataforma elevada. Algo como una especie de salón del trono, salvo que este hombre, este conde, no era un rey. Sin embargo, por la manera en que se sentaba en su silla dorada, su cabeza erguida bien alta mientras miraba hacia debajo de su nariz a las tres figuras encorvadas arrodilladas frente a él, él parecía pensar que lo era.

Tuck. Mac. Sprout. Incluso desde la entrada, pude sentir el dolor y el miedo. Sprout prácticamente vibraba, estaba temblando con demasiada fuerza; Mac tenía un enfermizo tono de verde; y Tuck…

Nunca antes había sentido semejante combinación de miedo, enojo y odio en alguien.

El terror salía de ella, llenando la habitación con una extraña frialdad. Pero ella alzó la mirada hacia el conde, su cabeza alzada cuando la de todos los demás estaba agachada. Esa era mi Tuck.

—Mi señor —dijo el guardia de la delantera, y los otros me llevaron hacia adelante—. Hemos encontrado al sinvergüenza que dirigió el ataque de esta mañana.

El conde palideció.

—¿Y lo has traído hasta aquí con nada más que una cuerda? El guardia dudó.

—Eso era todo lo que teníamos, mi señor. Lo sometimos y es obediente.

—¿Estás dispuesto a apostar tu vida por ello? —gruñó el conde, y el guardia no dijo nada.

—Acércate a la luz, muchacho. Eres un chico, ¿verdad? Ciertamente no con la suficiente edad para ser considerado un hombre.

Por favor. Yo parecía de la edad de Tuck o mayor. Esto era una especie de juego, algo para dejarme inseguro, pero no iba a ganar. Yo era mayor que la madera en la que se sentaba. Mayor que las rocas con la que fue construido su castillo. Pero me moví hacia adelante, de todos modos, deseoso de acercarme a Tuck. Los guardias se alejaron, claramente todavía temerosos a pesar del espectáculo de valentía del conde. Inteligentes.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —dijo el conde, mirándome desde arriba. Miré a Tuck, quien me estaba observando con ojos enrojecidos.

—Hice mi mayor esfuerzo.

Empujé el pensamiento silenciosamente en su mente y ella se inclinó lejos de mí. Maldición.

—Soy llamado Puck. ¿Y usted?

Se rió, pero me sostuvo la mirada, y lentamente la diversión se drenó de su rostro.

—Soy tu señor y el gobernante de esta tierra. Eso es todo por lo que tienes que preocuparte. ¿Cómo caíste con estos niños?

—De acuerdo contigo, yo mismo soy un chico —dije con tanta falsa inocencia como pude reunir. Vivir con Ava por eones me vino bien, después de todo—. Claramente es natural para los niños juntarse cuando nadie más los ayuda.

—No te hagas el inteligente conmigo, chico —gruñó—. Responderás mis preguntas, o asumiré que eres culpable y habrás sido colgado para mañana. ¿Es lo que quieres?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Realmente no me importa.

La cara del conde se volvió de un extraño tono de púrpura que nunca había visto en un humano antes.

—¿Y tus amigos? ¿No te importa si son colgados?

—Me importan lo bastante como para prometerte que si algún daño les acaece por algo que hagas, me aseguraré de que lo lamentes por el resto de tu corta vida.

Apretó los brazos de su llamado trono.

—¡Guardias! Busquen mi colgante.

En cuanto el guardia más cercano puso las manos en Tuck, dejó escapar un sonido que solo había escuchado en un animal salvaje. Su codo conectó con la cara del guardia y él gritó, sangre chorreando de su nariz.

Media docena de guardias sacaron sus espadas y Tuck se quedó quieta. Sin embargo ella fulminó con la mirada al conde y él juntó las manos con regocijo.

—Querida, querida Laurel, siempre tuviste un talento para lo dramático —dijo con una sonrisita y parpadeé. ¿Quién era Laurel?

Tuck se tensó, sus ojos entrecerrándose en rendijas.

—No me llames así.

—¿Y por qué no? —dijo el conde con una sonrisa torcida. Claramente estaba disfrutando esto—. Es tu nombre. Recuerdo habértelo dado.

Espera. Miré a Tuck, quien mantenía su mirada fija en el conde, a pesar de que tenía que saber que yo la estaba mirando. A menos que los condes tuvieran la costumbre de nombrar a cada niño de su pueblo…

—¿Es tu padre?

Las esquinas de la boca de Tuck se volvieron hacia abajo y ella me dio un ligero y apenas perceptible asentimiento. Perfecto. Pude haberlo sabido antes, pero al menos ahora sabía que no llevaría a cabo su amenaza de ejecutarlos. O a Tuck, al menos. Aborrecible como era, no mataría a su propia hija.

—Te quedarás quieta mientras los guardias buscan —dijo el conde, e hizo un gesto hacia los chicos—. O mis guardias ejecutarán a tus amigos con una espada. ¿Entiendes?

Tuck no se movió. Ella tenía que tener el colgante encima, podría haberlo dejado caer en el bosque, sabiendo que el conde nunca sería capaz de encontrarlo, pero yo lo dudaba. No cuando el colgante significaba tanto para ella.

¿Dónde estaba? Cerrando mis ojos, me extendí por él y…

En su zapato. ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido meterlo allí sin que lo notara? No importaba. Mientras los guardias se aproximaban a ella, esta vez cautelosos, mentalmente lo tomé. Estaba extrañamente caliente, conectado a Tuck como lo estaba, y mientras un guardia valiente con manos temblorosas la palpaba, lo hice desaparecer.

No era un truco sencillo, y no era algo que haría ligeramente. Pero mientras que el conde estaría loco cuando su busca resultara en nada, Tuck estaría incluso peor si el colgante regresaba a su padre.

Ella debió haber sentido que el colgante desapareció, porque finalmente me miró, una pregunta en sus ojos. Si ella no podía darme la verdad entonces yo no se la debía tampoco. Al menos no todavía.

Cuando los guardias acabaron con las manos vacías, habiendo revisado a cada uno de nosotros, el conde se puso de pie.

—Lo encontraré —gruñó.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —dijo Tuck con más impertinencia de la que era prudente, considerando todas las cosas. La cara del conde se volvió roja nuevamente, y golpeó con su puño la mesa.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que si no entregas el colgante o nos das información adecuada para encontrarlo para el amanecer, mataré a cada uno de tus amigos. Y si no me lo dices para la puesta del sol, te mataré.

Ella se burló pero había miedo en su voz, también.

—No lo harías.

—Pruébame.

—No lo harás —intercedí—. O serás el próximo en morir.

Silencio. El conde se inclinó hacia adelante contra la mesa y si pudiera haberme prendido fuego solamente con su odio, estaba malditamente seguro de que ahora estaría en ceniza.

—Y tú —murmuró en una voz venenosa—. Serás el primero en morir.

—Puedes matarme tantas veces como desees —dije—. Ahora mismo, si no te importa, estoy cansado.

Si fuera posible que vapor se vertiera de sus oídos, estaba completamente seguro de que pasaría en este momento eso mismo.

—¡Guardias! —ladró—. Llévenlos a los calabozos.

—¿Los calabozos? Pero… —Antes de que Tuck pudiera terminar, un guardia tiró de ella hacia atrás, medio arrastrando su forma retorcida hacia la puerta—. ¡No puedes hacerle esto! No sé dónde está el colgante. ¡Se me cayó!

—Quizá tu madre hubiera creído tus mentiras, pero no soy tan suave como lo era ella. Llévenselos —volvió a decir el conde, y los guardias llevaron al resto de nosotros fuera del salón. Sprout y Mac estaban atemorizados en sus mentes, sus ojos tan grandes a la vez que usaban mascaras idénticas de terror, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer para tranquilizarlos.

Tuck continuó pateando y gritando todo el camino hacia los calabozos, pero los guardias no le prestaron mucha atención mientras esquivaban hábilmente sus extremidades agitándose. De alguna manera tuve la sensación de que esta no era la primera vez que ella había estado aquí abajo, y eso sólo hizo que mi odio por el conde ardiera más. ¿Quién encerraba a su propia hija? No era de extrañar que ella escapara.

Los guardias empujaron a Mac y a Sprout en una celda cercana a la escalera, pero nos llevaron a Tuck y a mí profundamente en la oscuridad, con solo las antorchas para iluminar nuestro camino. Se sentía innatural aquí abajo, casi como el Inframundo, pero a diferencia del Inframundo, mis poderes funcionaban bien en el calabozo del conde. Era un laberinto hasta el centro, donde una celda de alta seguridad nos esperaba, completada con cuatro guardias y una puerta de piedra que operaba por algún sistema de poleas. De ninguna manera cualquier mortal podría derribarlas.

El guardia me empujó primero en la celda, y los otros lanzaron a Tuck en una pila de heno antes de que la puerta cayera, sacudiendo las paredes que nos rodeaban y efectivamente sellándonos dentro.

—Bueno —dije, recostándome contra la pared más cercana—. Esto es inconveniente.

Sin advertencia, Tuck se lanzó hacia mí, golpeando sus puños en mi pecho.

—¿Quién demonios eres?

Me quedé quieto, dejando que descargara su enojo, frustración y preocupación y todo lo demás que sintiera. No me lastimó en lo más mínimo, y si eso la hacía sentirse mejor, brillante.

—Ya te lo dije. Soy Hermes. A veces llamado Mercurio, en especial en Roma.

—No sé quién es ese. —Con un golpe final, se quedó sin fuerzas, apenas capaz de permanecer en pie. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella antes de que pudiera caerse.

—Soy un dios —dije. Sin necesidad de sortear la verdad—. Uno de los doce Olímpicos. Bueno, eh, quince ahora. Es un poco larga la historia. Sacudió al cabeza cansadamente, y la bajé al suelo.

—No entiendo —susurró—. Hay solamente un dios.

¿Solamente uno? Fruncí el ceño.

—No, hay más. Zeus, mi padre, es la cabeza del Consejo, pero…

—Hay solo uno. ¿O eres pagano? Parpadeé. ¿Era en serio?

—¿Realmente no tienes idea de quién soy ni de cuántos dioses hay?

—Prefiero pensar que todo era solo cuestión de opinión —dijo ella—. Quiero decir, aquí hay un dios. Algunas personas dirían que hay más de uno. Algunos que no hay ningún dios, aunque, cómo ellos posiblemente podían creer eso y vivir en este mundo… —Ella sacudió la cabeza—. ¿De verdad crees que eres un dios?

—Realmente soy un dios. —Esto iba a ponerse aburrido muy rápido si ella seguía con eso—. He estado en muchos lugFinn donde las personas no saben quién soy, pero no estamos tan lejos de Grecia, donde se inició la religión en torno a nuestras identidades más conocidas.

—¿Grecia? —Frunció ella el ceño. ¿Ella incluso sabía dónde o qué era Grecia? Antes de que pudiera preguntar, cambió de tema, confirmando mis sospechas—: ¿Cómo puedes ser un dios y lucir tan… normal?

Me encogí de hombros.

—Podemos cambiar nuestra apariencia a voluntad y me gusta mezclarme, supongo. Déjame probártelo. Extiende tu mano.

Ella inmediatamente la escondió detrás de su espalda.

—Sí vas a mostrarme magia o, algo…

—Tú ya has visto lo que puedo hacer —dije con una pequeña sonrisa—. No te lastimaré. Lo opuesto, lo prometo. Solo extiende tu mano.

Me estudió por un largo momento, e incluso aunque estábamos en la oscuridad con solo una antorcha de luz, sus ojos eran tan azules como siempre. De mala gana ella me ofreció su palma, y yo coloqué mi mano sobre las de ella. Mi piel hormigueó donde nos tocamos, y exhalando lentamente, deseé que el colgante regresara de la nada. Aterrizó en su mano, pesado y cálido y ella jadeó.

—¿Cómo hiciste…? —Ella se me quedó mirando, sorprendida, y sin advertencia, me besó en la boca—. Puck.

Todo mi cuerpo se volvió caliente.

—No es nada —murmuré—. Solo un truco. Lamento no haberte dicho la verdad antes. Es más o menos… ya sabes. No es algo de lo que andas alardeando.

Ella resopló, sus labios todavía a centímetros enfrente de los míos.

—Si yo fuera una diosa, correría por el mundo diciéndole a todo el que conociera. Tener esa clase de poder…

—No todo es tan bueno como parece, sabes. Quizá sea poderoso, pero hay muchos otros incluso más poderosos de lo que yo soy.

—Un pensamiento aterrador —dijo ella con una pequeña y distante sonrisa—. Aun así, incluso por una fracción de eso… por algún tipo de control…

Yo vacilé. Claramente no era algo de lo que ella quería hablar, pero tenía que saber.

—¿Por qué huiste?

—¿No es obvio? —Ella hizo un gesto vago que me recordaba mucho al conde. Su padre—. Estaba atrapada aquí. Nunca tuve ningún tipo de libertad. Mi única amiga era mi madre, y cuando murió, no quise quedarme más aquí. No quería estar bajo su pulgar. Él intento desposarme, sabes, con un lord vecino. A cambio de tierra. Tierra. —Ella sacudió la cabeza, como si fuera la cosa más insultante y absurda que ella hubiese escuchado—. Como si no tuviera suficiente ya. Así que hui. Conocí a los otros en la villa, y los cuatro nos fuimos juntos.

—Lo siento —dije—. La mayoría de nosotros estamos atados a nuestras vidas de una manera u otra. Tienes suerte de tener la opción de escapar.

—Todos tenemos la opción de escapar —dijo ella—. Solo es cuestión de si eres o no lo suficiente valiente. No sólo es huir, sabes. Tienes que cambiar completamente. Convertirte en la persona que necesitas ser en orden para sobrevivir. No es fácil, pero tiene que ser hecho. Esa es la única forma que puedes escoger tu propia vida, ¿sabes?

Sí lo sabía, así que asentí, pasando mis dedos por las puntas de su cabello enredado. De alguna manera su trenza se había deshecho.

—No dejaré que nada te pase o a la vida que quieras —dije en voz baja—. Lo prometo.

—No hagas promesas que no puedas mantener —dijo ella, y se quedó mirando el colgante en su mano, un indicio de tristeza destelló por su rostro—. Sabía lo que pasaría cuando te pedí robar esto. Bueno, en realidad me imaginé que los guardias te matarían. Lo siento.

Ella me dio la más pequeña sonrisa, y yo sonreí de regreso. Ya me había dado cuenta de eso.

—Yo solo… estoy preparada. Sabía que esto podía pasar, y estaba dispuesta a aceptar las consecuencias. Pero por Mac, Sprout, y Perry… —Ella mordió su labio—. ¿Está bien él? ¿Sabes algo? Vacilé.

—Sé que está en buenas manos. Las mejores que hay en el mundo entero, literalmente. Si alguien puede salvar a Perry, es él.

—Gracias —susurró ella—. No tenías que hacer eso. No tenías que hacer nada de ello, aun así lo hiciste de todos modos.

La acerqué hacia mí. Y ella descansó su cabeza sobre mi hombro, su respiración volviéndose profunda y desigual.

—Sin embargo, lo hice. Escogí familia y todo.

—¿Incluso si nos sobrevives a todos?

Mi sonrisa carecía de todo humor. Ella no tenía idea de cuánto ese recuerdo retorcía el cuchillo ya enterrado profundamente en mí.

—Hay una vida después de la muerte, sabes. Mi tío la gobierna y a veces ayudo a escoltar almas perdidas allí. ¿Qué piensas que pasará cuando mueras?

Ella dudó.

—No lo sé. El infierno, supongo. Fuego eterno y tortura por todo lo que he robado y hecho y… eso.

—No, no es nada como eso. —O al menos no lo sería para ella, me negaba a dejarla pensar de esa manera—. Es el mejor lugar que puedas imaginar. El momento más feliz, las personas que más amas, es lo que sea que quieras. Lo que sea que creas dentro de ti.

Tuck no se movió por un largo rato, y al final ella susurró:

—No quiero morir. Y no quiero que Mac, Sprout y Perry también mueran.

—No dejaré que eso pase —dije firmemente—. Sólo confía en mí, ¿está bien? Tan difícil como puede ser, no dejaré que nada te pase. Nos podemos ir ahora, sabes, si quieres.

Ella me miró.

—¿Podemos?

—Seguro. Solo di la palabra, y tú y yo caminaremos fuera de aquí sin importarnos el mundo.

—Pero Mac, y Sprout…

—Regresaré por ellos, por supuesto —dije—. No los dejaré atrás. Tuck sacudió su cabeza ferozmente.

—No. Si realmente puedes sacarnos de aquí, entonces ellos necesitan irse primero. En el momento que mi padre descubra que no estoy, hará que los maten. No puedo dejar que eso pase.

Entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella. Eran fríos y mucho más pequeños de lo que pensé que serían.

—Está bien. Mac y Sprout primero. Los llevaré a un lugar seguro en los bosques, y luego regresaré por ti. ¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho. Espera un poco antes de que te vayas, sin embargo.

—¿Por qué? —dije, apretando mi agarre sobre su mano—. ¿Te gusta pasar tiempo conmigo después de todo?

Tuck resopló.

—Sí, claro. Mientras más tarde sea, menos probable es que sean atrapados, eso es todo. Lamento destruir tus esperanzas y sueños.

Bajé mi mirada hacia ella en la parpadeante luz de antorcha. Prácticamente era una niña, una niña mortal, nada menos. Pero había algo sobre ella que me hacía querer quedarme en esta celda para siempre. Solo los dos acurrucados juntos en el heno, esperando que la mañana viniera. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, no había sentido este tipo de calidez en eones, no desde Perséfone.

Las relaciones con mortales eran imposibles, ellas no eran exactamente alentadas, por supuesto, pero varios miembros del consejo tenían esposas mortales e hijos que visitaban a menudo, Zeus incluido. Era un salto, desde hace veinticuatro horas, Tuck apenas podía soportarme, pero en ese momento, vi un futuro. Una posibilidad real de felicidad, incluso si eventualmente terminaba con su muerte.

Pero un poco de felicidad, sin importar cuán temporal, era mejor a ninguna.

—Hey —dije mientras pasaban los minutos—. Cuando salgamos de aquí, ¿por qué no construimos una casita en algún lugar tan lejos como podamos?

Ella me miró, frunciendo el ceño con confusión.

—¿Como un hogar?

—Un hogar. Un lugar en el bosque donde nadie nos moleste, pero lo suficientemente cerca para viajar si es necesario. Podemos cuidar de los niños hasta que tengan edad suficiente para decidir lo que quieren hacer. Si quieren quedarse, brillante, si quieren aventurarse por su cuenta, siempre pueden volver. Y nunca te faltará de nada, te lo prometo.

La expresión de Tuck se suavizó, y finalmente dijo:

—Eso suena perfecto. Besé su sien.

—Entonces eso es lo que haremos. Y nunca tendrás que preocuparte por nada de esto otra vez.

—Eso sería muy agradable. —Suspiró—. Gracias por… ya sabes. No ser terrible. Incluso si todavía no te creo sobre toda la cosa de ser dios.

—No hay problema —dije—. Ahora duerme. Te despertaré antes de irme.

Se acurrucó contra mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi torso como si fuera una almohada. Muy pronto su pecho subía y bajaba de manera uniforme, y su corazón latía lentamente pero sin pausa.

Yo le daría eso a ella sin importar lo que tomara. Incluso si tuviera que alejarme del concilio, aunque nunca pudiera ver a mi familia otra vez, tendría una nueva familia con ella y los niños. Ya tenía esa nueva familia. Y yo no iba a renunciar a ellos por nada.

Iris llegó poco después de la medianoche, apareciendo en la celda con una explosión de arco iris. Su pelo rojo colgaba en ondas, y llevaba uno de sus mejores trajes, como si se hubiera tomado algo de tiempo para arreglarse.

—Hola —susurré—. Gracias por venir.

—Por supuesto. —Miró a Tuck que había cambiado en algún momento de la última hora o así. Tenía su cabeza en mi regazo, y ella resopló suavemente—. ¿Quién es?

—Una amiga. Su nombre de Tuck. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Por supuesto. —Pero Iris no apartó los ojos de ella—. ¿Qué clase de ayuda? No tengo mucho tiempo antes de que Zeus se dé cuenta de que me he ido.

—Necesito tu ayuda para sacar a unos niños de aquí. Están en una celda un poco retirada, puedo mostrarte dónde. Tienen que ser llevados a un lugar seguro en el bosque donde nadie excepto nosotros pueda encontrarlos. Ir a través de las paredes si es necesario.

—Pero…

—Sin peros —dije—. Ya les he mostrado mis poderes. Estarán sorprendidos, pero van a ir contigo. Necesito que lo hagas rápido, Iris. Tan rápido como te sea posible. Y tan pronto como hayas terminado…

—Te lo haré saber —dijo—. No soy un idiota.

—No, no lo eres. Solo, por favor. Esto es importante. De vida o muerte para ellos.

—De acuerdo. —Miró a Tuck nuevo—. ¿Y qué pasa con ella?

—Tan pronto como encontremos a los chicos, volveré por ella.

Iris hizo girar un bucle alrededor de sus dedos y finalmente asintió.

—Siempre estoy de humor para un poco de problemas. Vamos a hacer esto.

De mala gana, moví la cabeza de Tuck de mi regazo, pasando los dedos por su pelo oscuro una vez más.

—Estaré de vuelta pronto —dije en voz baja, y una vez que lo pude soportar, le ofrecí mi mano Iris—. Camina derecho atravesando. Cuanto más miedo nos tengan, es más probable que nos dejen en paz.

—No puedo imaginar a alguien que pueda tenerte miedo. —Una fracción de segundo más tarde, caminamos juntos a través del grueso muro de piedra frente a la puerta, llegando al pasillo. Estaba casi completamente oscuro aquí, pero guié a Iris través de las celdas, con cuidado de evitar las que estaban ocupadas. Por mucho que quería liberar a todos, ahora no era el momento.

Por fin llegamos a la celda que compartían los chicos. Sprout estaba inclinado contra Mac, dando espasmos cada pocos segundos mientras dormía. Mac, sin embargo, estaba despierto, y no hizo nada más que parpadear cuando entramos directamente a través de la roca.

—Estás bien —dije, aliviado. Mac le dio un codazo Sprout para despertarlo, y el momento en que abrió los ojos, se levantó de un salto.

—¡Puck! ¡Viniste! —gritó Sprout, capturándome en un abrazo de oso—. Ves, Mac, te dije que lo haría. ¿Tuck está bien? ¿Y Perry?

—Tuck está bien. Perry… —Dudé—. No lo sé. Pero vamos a averiguarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Esta es mi amiga Iris. Ella va a sacarlos de aquí.

Sprout se volvió hacia ella como si acabara de darse cuenta que estaba ahí. Y al verla, se quedó boquiabierto.

—Eres bonita.

—Y tú eres muy guapo —murmuró ella, tomando su mano y ofreciendo la otra a Mac—. Vamos. Esto será rápido, lo prometo, pero vamos a caminar por las paredes, por lo que podría ser un poco extraño.

Sprout se quedó sin aliento, y mientras Mac la miró dudoso, tomó la mano de Iris de todos modos. Antes de que ella los guiara, sin embargo, Mac me dio una palmada en el hombro y me miró a los ojos propiamente por primera vez.

—Gracias —dijo con voz ronca por el desuso. Pero eso era más de lo que nunca había esperado oír, y le di una palmadita en el brazo.

—En cualquier momento. Los veré pronto a ambos. —A los tres, si Theo había hecho su trabajo, pero no lo sabría hasta que Tuck estuviera a salvo. No estaba seguro de lo que quería saber hasta ese momento de todos modos.

Vi cómo Iris los guió a través de la pared de piedra. No estaba muy lejos del borde del castillo; lo hicieron en menos de un minuto, incluso con un ritmo tan lento. Lo que significaba que era mi turno para sacar a Tuck de aquí.

Tomando una respiración profunda, me di la vuelta para abrir la celda puerta y me dirigí directamente hacia una pared sólida de inmortal. Aturdido, negué con la cabeza y di un paso atrás, mis ojos se abrieron al ver de quién se trataba.

Zeus.


	12. Chapter 12

Parte XI

—Pensé que te había dicho que permanecieras en el Olimpo —dijo, y antes de que pudiera protestar, antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciar una sola sílaba en mi defensa, agarró mi mano, y desaparecimos.

—No puedes hacerme esto —aullé, yendo y viniendo por la oficina de Zeus—. Ella confía en mí para sacarla de allí, y para el momento en que el maldito conde descubra que los demás se han ido…

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando, ni me importa —dijo Zeus suavemente, sentado en su escritorio—. Los mortales no son de nuestra incumbencia. Obligar a Apolo para salvar la vida de ese chico era tonto e inútil. No es más que un mortal.

—Esa es exactamente el tipo de actitud que está haciendo que nos extingamos.

—Es muy fácil para ti decirlo. Tú no eres el que tiene que explicar a los Fates por qué él está todavía entre los vivos.

A pesar de mi ira, una burbuja de esperanza se formó dentro de mi pecho. Perry estaba vivo. Pero si no podía convencer a Zeus que me dejara ir de nuevo a la superficie, Tuck no lo estaría, no por mucho tiempo.

—Por favor. Diez minutos, eso es todo lo que necesito. Si no me dejas ir, ella va a morir.

—Deberías haber pensado en eso antes de desobedecerme —dijo Zeus—. Vas a quedarte aquí en el Olimpo, como lo he ordenado. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que nos has hecho a tu madre y a mí? Pensamos que habías muerto.

—Como has hablado con mi madre en los últimos mil años —dije—. Si no me dejas salir de aquí, yo…

—¿Irte de todos modos? —dijo Zeus con tranquilidad—. ¿Huir, como ya lo has hecho? Que así sea. Si dejas el Olimpo, me ocuparé de que seas removido permanentemente del consejo y se te prohíba poner siquiera un pie aquí. Tus deberes con el Inframundo serán revocados, serás reemplazado y sospecho que muy pronto, te desvanecerás por completo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

Tragué saliva.

—Quiero mantener mis promesas.

—¿Y tu promesa con el resto del consejo ya no es una prioridad?

—No cuando la vida de mi amiga está en juego.

—Entonces, es tu elección. Pero apenas creo que tengas alguna posibilidad de llegar a ella a tiempo, así que elige sabiamente. Los mortales tienen un más allá, e incluso si lamentablemente muere antes de su tiempo, vivirá en el reino de Hades. Pero si te vas... bueno, prefiero no ver que eso suceda.

—Eso es un consuelo —espeté, y él se puso de pie.

—No me eches la culpa de este desastre, Hermes. – él aun no sabía que yo portaba un nuevo nombre - Yo solo estoy haciendo lo que tengo que hacer para mantener este consejo intacto.

—Hasta que todos se desvanezcan porque nadie está haciendo absolutamente nada.

—Estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos. Por el hecho de que no estés al tanto de todo lo que sucede, no significa que no hacemos nada. —Él movió su mano con desdén—. Ve a tus aposentos. Mañana vendré con un castigo adecuado por lo que has hecho.

—¿Quieres decir que prácticamente matar a la única amiga que he tenido en siglos no es suficiente? —dije, pero él no escuchaba ya. En cambio, Zeus hojeó varias hojas de pergamino y la oficina se desvaneció, reemplazada por mis aposentos. Perfecto. Ahora sí que estaba atrapado.

Cerré mi mano contra la pared de oro, y la habitación tembló. Sin embargo, no todo el Olimpo se sacudió, como lo haría si mi padre hubiera hecho en mi lugar.

Otro recordatorio de que yo era reemplazable. Casi nada en comparación con los seis originales. Y la neutralidad de Zeus sobre si vivía o moría…

Debería haber protegido a Tuck. Debería haber hecho más de alguna manera. Ellos eran mi verdadera familia, no esto, y aunque durara más tiempo que ellos, por lo menos los habría tenido por un momento. No podía terminar así. No para Tuck, no para los niños, no para nadie.

Pero incluso si cayera del Olimpo, estaría atrapado en el otro lado del mundo. No tenía la capacidad de viajar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, al igual que los seis originales, me basé en ese punto de entrega, y lo mejor que podía hacer era bajar al atardecer y al infierno con la esperanza que no hubieran colgado a Tuck antes de tiempo. No era suficiente para garantizar su vida, y yo no podía conformarse con nada menos que eso.

Me paseé. Y paseé. Y caminé un poco más. Prácticamente creé un camino en el suelo de mi habitación mientras las horas pasaban y la puesta del sol de Tuck se acercaba más y más. Ella tenía que estar despierta a estas alturas y preguntándose dónde estaba, y el pensamiento de su miedo solo hizo hervir mi ira. No podía permitir que esto suceda, no importa lo que me costara. No podría vivir conmigo mismo de otra manera.

Por fin maldije y me dirigí a la puerta. No tenía elección; descender al atardecer era la única manera que podía esperar para llegar a ella a tiempo. Tenía que ser suficiente. Cualquier otra posibilidad era inaceptable.

Antes de que pudiera cruzar la habitación, sin embargo, un suave golpe sonó en la puerta. La tiré abriéndola, preparado para una pelea, pero en su lugar, Iris estaba al otro lado, con aspecto pálido y desaliñado.

—¿Iris? ¿Estás bien? —Me hice a un lado para que entrara, y ella se deslizó a mi lado, abrazando sus brazos.

—Estoy bien —dijo con una débil sonrisa que no alcanzó sus ojos—. O voy a estarlo muy pronto. Zeus no estaba muy contento conmigo ayudando.

Le toqué el codo. Puso su mano sobre la mía, sosteniéndola como si fuera la única cosa que la mantenía conectada a tierra.

—Lo siento —le dije—. Nunca debí haberte pedido.

—No seas ridículo. Si no hubiera querido ayudar, no lo habría hecho —dijo ella—. ¿Sacaste a la chica de ahí?

Negué con la cabeza, la presión del inminente destino de Tuck pesando fuertemente en mi pecho.

—Ella va a ser ejecutada en unos pocos minutos. Si no llego a ella.

—No te preocupes por eso. Lo tengo cubierto. Parpadeé.

—Iris, no puedes, ya estás en agua caliente y si Zeus se entera.

—No me importa. —Pero había un temblor en su voz que decía lo contrario—. Va a valer la pena si se podemos salvar su vida. Sé que a Zeus no le importa ese tipo de cosas, pero a mí sí. He conocido a innumerables mortales, y aunque algunos de ellos no son exactamente agradables, ella no se merece ser ejecutada. Y esos chicos la aman condenadamente demasiado. —Ella sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos húmedos—. No te molestes en discutir conmigo. Ya he tomado mi decisión. Como has dicho, yo soy la única diosa que se pone al día con las travesuras de Zeus, e incluso si me despide, me va a contratar de nuevo muy pronto.

Abrí la boca para protestar. Con el desvanecimiento dioses, incluso un desempleo temporal no era seguro. Pero antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, el techo azul cielo y el suelo del atardecer se disolvieron, sustituidos por las nubes, la lluvia y el olor a tierra mojada.

El bosque. Y poco más allá, los siervos, los muros, el pueblo…

Sin darle un segundo pensamiento, besé a Iris en la mejilla y salí corriendo por el sendero. Sentí el tirón de Mac, Sprout y Perry detrás de mí, pero no tenía tiempo para celebrar. Empujé mi mente hacia delante, en busca de cualquier signo de Tuck y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Ella estaba en la plaza del pueblo, por la horca.

Corrí a través de las puertas y atravesé el camino de tierra. La plaza no era muy grande, con solo unas pocas tiendas que la rodeaban. Tal vez un cuarto de la población de la aldea podría caber en el interior, pero no se preocupaba por ellos. Los lanzaría a un lado si tuviera que hacerlo, si eso es lo que hacía falta para salvar la vida de Tuck.

Cuando irrumpí en la plaza, sin embargo, estaba vacía. Sin rastros de los espectadores, sin verdugo, sólo un hombre corpulento arrastrando un carro por debajo de la horca.

Sabía lo que estaba pasando. Yo sabía lo que el tirón que me llevaba a ese carro significaba. Pero aun cuando me rompería en pedazos infinitos, corrí hasta el hombre y tiré de la tela cruda de su carga.

El cuerpo de Tuck, pálido e inmóvil, yacía debajo. Alguien afortunadamente había cerrado los ojos, pero pude verlos en mi mente, mirándome por algo que había dicho o hecho. Hubiera sido fácil fingir que estaba durmiendo, si no hubiera sido por el anillo de color morado oscuro y azul alrededor de su cuello roto. Mi propio cuerpo embargado; la ira, el dolor y la pena más allá de palabras arrancándome en pedazos. El hombre robusto echó una mirada hacia mí, brillando con fuego y los gritos de miles de almas muertas, y corrí.

Tuck. Mi pobre Tuck. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Todavía no era la puesta de sol. Deberíamos haber tenido tiempo, no se supone que terminara aún. Se suponía que debía tener tiempo para salvarla.

Un sollozo tembloroso escapó de mí, y acuné suavemente su cuerpo. Le había fallado. Por mí, estaba muerta, y yo había perdido la única amiga que había tenido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Esa angustia y la culpa se arremolinaban dentro de mí, lo que agravaba mi dolor por una chica que apenas había conocido dos días. Pero el tiempo no significaba absolutamente nada cuando se trataba de amor, y mientras estaba de pie ahí, meciéndome hacia adelante y hacia atrás, tratando de obligar al mundo a enderezarse, toda última gota de esperanza que tenía desapareció.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí, lo suficientemente para que las persianas fueran bajadas y los habitantes del pueblo escaparan a sus casas. No eran mis objetivos, sin embargo, y su temor sólo hizo que mi furia empeorara.

—¿Puck?

La suave voz de Iris me llevó a caer de vuelta a mí mismo, y me volví hacia ella. Su rostro nadaba frente a mí, pero incluso a pesar de las lágrimas pude ver su preocupación.

—Se ha ido. —Me atraganté—. Él la mató. Iris se marchitó, y sus ojos se pusieron rojos.

—Oh, Puck. Lo siento mucho.

—¿Puedes…? —Mi voz tembló—. ¿Puedes llevar su cuerpo de vuelta a los chicos? Ella se merece un entierro digno. Estaré ahí tan pronto como pueda. Tengo algo que necesito hacer.

Iris cogió mi mano.

—Puck...

Me aparté de ella, un instinto, no porque no quería que me tocara. Pero estaba demasiado ido para pedir disculpas, y en su lugar me las arreglé para forzar la salida.

—Por favor. Me reuniré contigo en poco tiempo. Solo asegúrate de que los chicos estén bien.

Sin decir palabra, asintió, dando un paso atrás para darme un momento de privacidad. Apreté los labios a la frente fría de Tuck.

—Lo siento —le susurré—. Espero que hayas encontrado tu felicidad, y te lo juro, me aseguraré de que los chicos estén bien. Y vendré a visitarte tan pronto como pueda.

Pero incluso si pudiera alejarse lo suficientemente rápido como para cazarla en el aparentemente infinito Inframundo, los mortales no estaban completamente allí. Ellos no tenían un sentido de tiempo y lugar, como lo hacían mientras estaban vivos, e incluso si Tuck me reconociera, no sería lo mismo.

No tenía mucha elección ahora, e incluso la mitad de Tuck era mejor que ninguna Tuck en absoluto.

Después de un abrazo más suave, renuncié al cuerpo de Tuck a Iris, quien la levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Ella protegería Tuck mejor que yo, y se encargaría de que de Tuck no fuera enterrada en el mismo lugar que odiaba. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer por ahora.

Tan pronto como estuvieron fuera de la vista, me volví hacia el castillo. No recuerdo haber caminado hasta él; un momento estaba en la sucia plaza y al siguiente de pie en el gran salón, brillando con el mismo fuego. Una docena de guardias me rodearon, pero los dejé de lado, irrumpiendo donde el conde sin una pizca de remordimiento. Si querían proteger a un asesino, entonces era su elección. Esta era la mía.

—Tú la mataste. —Mi voz era atronadora, incluso a mis oídos, y el rostro del conde se drenó de todo color.

—Tú-tú escapaste, y ella no habría entregado tu locación.

Lo agarré por el cuello, donde el colgante que había empezado todo esto colgaba. Ese bastardo.

—Mataste a tu propia hija. ¿Sabes lo que Hades hace a la gente como tú en el Inframundo?

El conde estaba temblando demasiado duro para contestar, y arranqué el colgante de su cuello.

—Esto no te pertenece —dije. Y tampoco este castillo.

—Tú-tú, no puedes… —Él tragó saliva—. ¿Vas a matarme?

Era tentador. Muy, muy tentador. Pero la muerte sería una vía de escape para él, una manera de escabullirse de sus crímenes, aunque Hades pasara un juicio en su contra. Nunca sería plenamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando, nunca sentiría la culpa y el dolor de sus acciones. Y yo no me sentía muy misericordioso en el momento.

—Peor aún —le dije—. Por la presente, te despojo de tu título, todas tus tierras y propiedades. Quedas desterrado de este lugar, y en vez de matarte, te prometo que vas a vivir por un tiempo muy largo. Pero no vas a vivir aquí, ni vas a vivir en cualquier lugar. Te maldigo a vagar por el resto de tu miserable vida. Nunca te quedarás en un solo lugar más de una noche, cazarás sólo lo suficiente para sobrevivir, y nunca levantarás la mano contra otro inocente de nuevo. Tú no eres nadie, nada, y serás olvidado por todos los que saben de ti.

Los ojos del conde casi se salieron de su cabeza.

—¡No puedes hacerme eso! ¡Yo soy un conde, nombrado por el mismo rey!

—¿Te parece que me importa tu rey? —dije—. Yo soy un dios, y mi palabra es la ley. No se puede romper, y ya está hecho. Ahora vete.

Lo dejé caer con fuerza en su silla, y él hizo una mueca, frotándose las marcas rojas en su cuello. No eran nada en comparación con las marcas de Tuck.

—¿Crees que puedes venir aquí e intimidarme en mi propio castillo? —murmuró con voz ronca—. ¡Guardias!

Los guardias que me habían rodeado previamente se miraron, confundidos y siguieron apuntando con sus espadas. En lugar de centrarse en mí, sin embargo, todos se volvieron hacia el antiguo conde.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dijo el jefe de guardia—. ¿Qué asuntos tienes en este tribunal?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo el conde, estupefacto—. ¡Yo soy tu señor! Le toqué el hombro al guardia.

—Él no es nada, nadie, solo un hombre viejo y confundido que no se conoce a sí mismo. Envíalo fuera del pueblo y a su camino con suficiente comida para que pase la noche.

—Por supuesto —dijo el guardia, y mientras los demás rodearon al balbuceante antiguo conde, me di la vuelta y salí de la sala. No era mucho, y ciertamente no traería a Tuck de vuelta, pero era todo lo que podía darle ahora.

Me encontré con Iris y los chicos poco después. Mis pies se sentían pesados, y cada paso era una batalla, pero me aferré al colgante de Tuck, permitiéndole impulsarme. En el momento en que llegué, Sprout y Perry estaban llorando sobre el cuerpo de Tuck, ahora envuelto cuidadosamente en seda que Iris debió haber creado y Mac había terminado de cavar una fosa entre dos árboles.

—¿Crees que le gustaría aquí? —dijo Sprout, con las mejillas manchadas de lágrimas. Me arrodillé junto a él y asentí con la cabeza.

—Lo siento —susurré—. Nunca quise que esto sucediera.

Vaciló, y justo cuando estaba empezando a preguntarme si me golpearía, echó los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me abrazó fuerte.

—No lo sientas. Iris nos contó lo que pasó. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste.

Lo abracé, y al lado de nosotros, Perry se unió también. Él se sintió aún más frágil de lo habitual, y su cuerpo irradiaba calor, pero estaba vivo, e iba a estar bien.

—Gracias por salvarme —dijo, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro—. Sé que Tuck habría estado muy feliz por eso también.

—Lo habría —dije en voz baja, y tragué saliva—. No siempre podré quedarme con ustedes, pero cuando pueda, voy a estar allí cada segundo. Son mi familia ahora, y nunca los dejaré de nuevo.

—Lo sabemos —susurró Perry, y los tres nos arrodillamos allí, simplemente abrazados.

Finalmente Mac puso su mano en mi hombro y liberé a los niños, obligándome a levantarme.

—Cuida de ellos —le dije—. Y cuando esté listo, regresa al pueblo.

La frente de Mac se frunció, y aunque no dijo nada, sabía exactamente lo que estaba preguntando.

—El conde se ha ido. Estás a cargo ahora, cuando estés listo. Sé que vas a ser justo con tu gente, y ellos merecen un buen gobernante.

Su cara de niño se puso blanca, y su boca se abrió, pero no dijo nada.

—Escucha y observa —dije—. Esa es la mayor de las reglas. Recuerda siempre quién eres y quiénes son tu gente. Nunca olvides que no son peones para tu disfrute. Si lo haces, estarás bien.

Siguió mirándome sin decir nada, pero le di una palmadita en la espalda y me arrodillé junto a Tuck.

—Vamos —dije, tocando su mano fría sobre la seda—. Es hora de decir adiós.

EL CAMBIO DE NOMBRES: CAMBIO EN EL OLIMPO

Poco después de la medianoche, Iris y yo regresamos al Olimpo. En el momento en que nuestros pies tocaron el suelo, ella chilló y soltó mi mano, corriendo dentro de un pasillo. Y una vez que mis ojos se acostumbraron, me di cuenta de por qué.

El consejo estaba en plena sesión. Perfecto.

—Hermes —dijo Zeus secamente—. Me alegro de que pudieras unirte a nosotros mientras decidimos tu destino. Por favor, permanece de pie.

Había estado a medio camino de mi trono cuando él dijo eso, y me detuve y volví para encarar a los otros. Todos me miraban, algunos con aire satisfecho, algunos furiosos, algunos indiferentes. Pero ninguno de ellos me miró de la forma en que Tuck lo hacía.

—¿Tengo la oportunidad de hablar en mi propia defensa? —dije.

—No veo por qué debería —dijo Theo—. Él sabía las consecuencias cuando se fue. Y salió toda la buena voluntad que habíamos acumulado en los últimos días.

—Sí, pero yo sé algo que tú no —dije—. Yo sé cómo evitar que todos mueran.

Al instante los pocos murmullos que habían estado dando vueltas en el círculo se detuvieron. Zeus se levantó, y aunque trató de ocultarlo, vi el hambre en su mirada.

—¿Y cómo es que te encontraste con esto? —dijo lentamente.

—Esa chica que tú dejaste morir, ella es la que yo estaba buscando cuando me fui—le dije—. Las Parcas me guiaron a ella. Quería respuestas, y ella fue quien me las dio. No directamente, por supuesto, pero las cosas que dijo... yo las uní.

Silencio.

—¿Y? —dijo Zeus después de un largo momento.

—Y si te digo, quiero dos cosas.

—Tú nos dirás porque eres un miembro de esta familia, no porque te hemos sobornado —gruñó él. Era la primera vez que lo había oído hablar en un tono que no fuera neutral en mucho tiempo.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas —le dije—. La familia no trata a la suya de la forma en que ustedes me han estado tratando desde que Perséfone se desvaneció.

Frente a mí, Hades se estremeció, pero seguí. No podía prescindir de sus sentimientos ahora, no cuando era tan importante.

—Cometí un error, uno enorme, y he hecho todo lo que podía para mostrar arrepentimiento. Pero a pesar de que sigo siendo yo, todos ustedes me han tratan como basura desde entonces, y estoy cansado de eso. No trato a ninguno de ustedes de esa manera, salvo tal vez, a Theo, pero sólo porque estoy celoso de sus dientes.

Nadie se rió. Tomé una respiración.

—Escuchen. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes muera. Yo sólo quiero ser parte de la familia de nuevo, una parte de verdad, no una parte de "vamos a fingir hasta que sepamos que todo está bien, entonces lo echamos". No quiero ser forzado a irme, y yo no quiero que ningún daño caiga sobre Iris por ayudarme. Y, eso es todo — dije, incierto ahora que había llegado al final de mi lista—. Sólo trátenme mejor, no castiguen a Iris, y todos podemos resolver esto juntos.

Zeus se quedó parado en silencio durante casi un minuto, obviamente, comunicándose con el resto del consejo en silencio. No me importaba. Con tal de que hicieran lo correcto, ellos podían ser tan mezquinos sobre tenerlo ahí como tenían que ser.

Por fin él se aclaró la garganta.

—Muy bien —dijo lentamente—. Aceptamos tu oferta y tus condiciones, pero tenemos una nuestra, si tu consejo no hace honor a tu promesa, serás expulsado inmediatamente del Consejo y despojado de tu papel como parte del Olimpo y todo lo que conlleva. ¿Entiendes?

Asentí con la cabeza, tragando el nudo en mi garganta. No es como si yo hubiera esperado nada menos de todos modos.

—Entiendo y estoy de acuerdo. Siempre y cuando nada le pasa a Iris.

—Muy bien, Iris está limpia de toda maldad —dijo Zeus—. Ahora, dinos lo que has aprendido.

Esta era la parte difícil. Me paré delante de mi trono, pero sin atreverme a sentarme, y me centré en cada cara. No importa cómo se sentían acerca de mí, yo los amaba, y no podía soportar la idea de que algo le sucediera a uno de ellos. Incluso si me hubieran negado, yo se los habría dicho.

—Van a objetar —dije—. Es diferente, y todos ustedes van a resistirse. Pero antes de descartarlo, denle una oportunidad, y recuerden que las Parcas mismas me enviaron a ella. —Dudé—. Tenemos que cambiar quienes somos.

Un confuso murmullo se hizo eco a través de la habitación y Zeus levantó una mano. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio.

—Explica, Hermes.

Me lancé a la historia de Tuck, todo por lo que ella había atravesado y por qué lo había hecho. Cómo se había adaptado. Cuál era su nombre real, como su auto- elegido apodo había sido una manera para recrearse a sí misma y convertirse en la persona que tenía que ser. Cómo había cambiado quién era y lo que había creído, y cómo había actuado, todo por el bien de su nueva vida. Y cuánto esa nueva vida había significado para ella.

—¿Estás diciendo que tenemos que cambiar nuestros nombres? —dijo Afrodita, agarrando la mano de Ares. Asentí con la cabeza.

—Pero no es sólo eso. Es cambiar lo que somos para el mundo. Dependemos de los mortales, y ellos dependen de nosotros, pero no se dan cuenta de eso. La mayoría de ellos son totalmente inconscientes. La gente solía saber quiénes éramos y lo qué estábamos haciendo, y creían en nosotros. Ahora piensan que somos mitos, historias que contar alrededor de un fuego y no personas reales. Y necesitamos esa creencia.

—Entonces, ¿qué propones que hagamos? —dijo Poseidón.

—Tenemos que ser más de lo que somos. Más que dioses y diosas. Más que dioses olímpicos. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, tenemos que ser uno de ellos, también. Vivir entre ellos, comprenderlos y ayudarlos. Detener la necesidad de reconocimiento. Tenemos que integrarnos y dejar de ser estas grandes deidades que están tan por encima de la humanidad. Sí, somos inmortales, pero sentimos las mismas emociones que ellos tienen. Estamos contentos, tristes, enojados, emocionados, y tenemos que acabar con esa división. Necesitamos sangrar sangre en lugar de icor. Tenemos que adaptarnos.

—No entiendo —dijo Hades en voz baja—. ¿Cómo vivir entre ellos me beneficiaría?

—No lo haría, no a ti —le dije—. Tus objetivos siempre estarán ahí. Ellos saben quién eres, al menos hasta cierto punto. Pero nosotros, ellos creen en otros dioses ahora, o sólo uno de nosotros a la vez, o lo que sea que pueda ser el caso. Necesitamos convertirnos en esos dioses. Para llegar a ser estas ideas en sus mentes. —Negué con la cabeza—. Sé que suena loco, pero el núcleo del problema es que no saben quiénes somos. Y dejar de exponernos y gobernar como reyes no puede cambiar eso. Pero podemos vivir como, como Rhea.

Al final algunas caras parecieron iluminarse con el entendimiento.

—Ella vive entre la gente. No quiero decir que tengamos que abandonar el Olimpo. Sólo tenemos que unirnos al mundo mortal y entenderlo. Mientras que haya mortales, siempre habrá amor, música y viajes y con el fin de permanecer atado a esas cosas como ahora, debemos bajar a la tierra y representarlos. Todo al que encontremos sabrá quiénes somos, incluso si no saben nuestros nombres, y vamos a arraigarnos entre ellos. Línea final, no podemos mantenernos por encima de ellos nunca más. No somos mejores que ellos y debemos recordar eso. Dependemos de ellos mientras dependan de nosotros y es hora de empezar a actuar como tal.

—Hemos perdido el contacto —dijo Atenea, mirando alrededor a los otros—. No podría lastimar intentarlo.

Casi un minuto pasó mientras todo el mundo parecía absorber esto. Algunos susurraban entre sí, pero no fue hasta que Zeus volvió a sentarse en su trono que todo el mundo pareció relajarse.

—Vamos a tratar —dijo él—. Abstracto como es eso. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia sólida sobre lo que podríamos hacer para poner en práctica estas… ideas tuyas?

—Sí —le dije con franqueza—. Tenemos que cambiar nuestros nombres. Ahora mismo. Tenemos que dejar de lado nuestras viejas identidades y ser la gente que tenemos que ser con el fin de adaptarnos y sobrevivir. El nombre es sólo el comienzo de esto, pero es tan buen comienzo como cualquier otro.

Nadie parecía feliz por eso, ni siquiera Hefesto, quien no había ganado exactamente el nombre de la lotería.

—¿Qué clase de nombres? —dijo Afrodita, frunciendo el ceño.

—No lo sé. Los nombres que se quedarán durante siglos, aunque sospecho que podemos cambiarlos de nuevo si tenemos que hacerlo —dije—. Haremos lo que sea que tengamos que hacer para sobrevivir.

—Muy bien —dijo Zeus—. Entonces, ¿por qué no empiezas mostrándonos? ¿Cuál es tu nuevo nombre, hijo?

Hijo. Puede que haya sido una palabra sencilla para él, pero para mí, fue un momento de aceptación, un momento cuando nos trasladamos más allá de las luchas de los últimos millones de años y entramos en una nueva era donde la pizarra fue limpiada.

Era exactamente la clase de vida que Tuck quería. Y era la vida que viviría ahora que ella no podía.

—Puck —le dije—. Mi nombre es Puck.

Tres años después, todavía existíamos todos.

No podía mentir y decir que fue fácil, nada de eso iba a suceder durante la noche, pero para crédito del consejo, cada uno de ellos trató. Sólo Brittany mantuvo un nombre griego, que usaba algunas veces, Calliope, negándose a ceder las raíces que ella tanto apreciaba, aunque por lo menos fuimos capaces de convencerla de que cambiara su nombre al menos conocido de Brittany. Incluso Zeus encontró un nombre lo suficientemente poderoso como para satisfacer su ego.

Lentamente pero con seguridad, el consejo cambió. En lugar de deidades teniendo señorío sobre un mundo que no sabía que existíamos, cada uno de nosotros comenzó a pasar tiempo en la superficie, interactuando con los mortales de una manera que pocos de nosotros habíamos hecho en milenios. No fue indoloro, más de unos pocos intentos resultaron en diferentes desastres, en su mayoría girando en torno a Ava y su nueva serie de conquistas mortales. Al parecer, el mundo había cambiado desde que ella había bailado la última vez en medio de un pueblo y anunciado a sí misma. Pero muy pronto, todos nos adaptamos. Empezamos a andar por el camino de convertirnos en la gente que teníamos que ser en orden para sobrevivir.

En esos tres años visité a Mac, Sprout y Perry a menudo, a veces trayendo a Iris conmigo. Los tres chicos se mudaron al castillo muy pronto y Mac encajó a la perfección en su papel como el nuevo conde. Era una especie de líder justo, exactamente como yo había esperado, y con el paso del tiempo, mi interés por ellos disminuyó. Estarían bien. Ya lo estaban.

Pero a pesar de eso, nunca podría escapar de la culpa que me rodeaba por la muerte de Tuck. A pesar de que los chicos hacía tiempo que la lloraron, yo nunca me había recuperado por completo, y ese fue el por qué tomó tanto tiempo antes de que yo finalmente hiciera el viaje que había estado temiendo.

Me acerqué al trono de Hades con la cabeza baja, en parte como muestra de respeto, pero sobre todo para evitar mirar el trono vacío de Perséfone. Ella no había elegido un nombre todavía, la última de nosotros en hacerlo, pero no había prisa. Si decidía permanecer como Hades, su existencia era segura. Incluso después de que el último mortal muriera y el resto de nosotros se desvaneciera, ella viviría para siempre. Pero si no llenaba el trono de Perséfone, sería un muy, muy largo para siempre. Y no me gustaba el recuerdo de lo que le había hecho.

—Hermes —dijo ella con una voz amortiguada y se detuvo—. Puck. ¿Hay un problema con las almas que has transportado?

—No —dije.

—¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?

Había sido una regla no escrita entre nosotros salir de mi camino para evitar verla mientras hacía mis deberes en el Inframundo. A pesar de algunos roces incómodos, la mayoría de las veces nos las arreglamos para mantener las distancias.

—Tengo una petición.

El silencio colgaba entre nosotros, y por fin Hades suspiró.

—Quieres ver a la niña.

—Yo… —Cerré la boca apretada. Por supuesto que ella lo sabía—. Sí. No voy a quedarme mucho tiempo. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que lo está pasando bien, y tengo algo que darle…

—No. —La palabra resonó en la sala del trono, a pesar de que no había hablado en un tono por encima de un suave murmullo—. No puedo permitir que la veas.

La miré boquiabierto. ¿Hablaba en serio?

—¿Por qué no? Le has permitido a los otros visitar a los mortales en el Inframundo antes. ¿Por qué no puedo ver a Tuck?

Pero incluso mientras lo decía, lo supe. Esta era su venganza por lo que había hecho con Perséfone. Todos estos miles de años de bailar alrededor el uno del otro, pretendiendo ser neutral, ahora que ella se había ido, ahora que ella pensaba que yo había jugado un papel integral en alejarla de ella, estaba alejando a Tuck de mí. Ojo por ojo.

—Tú no puedes hacer esto —le dije—. Ella no ha hecho nada malo.

—Pero tú sí. —Se inclinó hacia delante, sus ojos plateados clavados en mí—. Eres el único que quiere verla y no al revés.

—Tú no sabes eso.

—Sí lo sé. —Se enderezó de nuevo—. No voy a permitirlo, y si intentas escaparte para buscarla, tendré que trasladarla alrededor del Inframundo tantas veces como deba hacerlo para alejarla de ti. Nunca la verás de nuevo, no por tanto tiempo como yo sea la reina del Inframundo.

Ella podría también haberse metido dentro de mí y arrancado cada pedazo que nunca había importado. Me quedé allí, temblando, tratando de pensar en una manera de evitarlo, pero yo ya me había disculpado miles de veces. Ya había hecho todo lo posible para hacer las paces con él. Su orgullo y su furia le impedían ir más allá de esto y ahora, a causa de eso, estábamos atascados.

Mis manos se apretaron en puños. Podría golpearla. Quería golpearla más de lo que quería vivir, pero yo también había trabajado duro para volver incluso en igualdad con el resto del consejo. Cualquier ataque contra Hades sólo me enviaría en una espiral de nuevo.

Yo no podía hacer nada y ella lo sabía.

—Entonces, ¿podrías darle algo por mí? —le dije, deslizando mi mano temblorosa en el bolsillo. En el momento en que mis dedos tocaron el colgante, sin embargo, Hades negó con la cabeza.

—No.

Por supuesto. Maldito por supuesto. Rastrillé la mano libre por mi pelo, mi visión volviéndose roja.

—No es mi culpa lo que le pasó a Perséfone —solté—. Ella fue la única que tomó esas decisiones. Yo solo señalé el hecho de que tenía una opción.

—Ella tenía una opción —dijo Hades—. Pero tú también. No estoy reteniéndote para que rindas cuentas por las acciones de Perséfone. Estoy reteniéndote para que rindas cuentas de las tuyas.

Me di la vuelta. Ella tenía razón, incluso si sus métodos eran despreciables, incluso si no estaba siendo justo. Había hecho mis elecciones, y había sufrido las consecuencias por ellas una y otra vez. Esta era sólo la última.

—Está bien —le dije con voz temblorosa mientras me daba la vuelta para mirarla—. Bien. Acepto tu decisión, bajo la condición de que esto es todo. Puedes odiarme tanto como quieras, pero esta es la última vez que sostienes esto sobre mí. Punto.

Ella inclinó la cabeza casi con curiosidad. Para uno de nosotros hablarle a uno de los seis originales así, era una locura, sobre todo cuando ya no podía detenerme. Pero no me importaba. Ya era suficiente.

—Nosotros estamos a mano. Yo alejé a Perséfone de ti y tú alejaste a Tuck de mí. Fin de la historia.

Pasé mi pulgar contra el colgante mientras hablaba. Yo nunca la volvería a ver. No era fácil de tragar, de ninguna manera, pero me negué a quebrarme frente a Hades. Yo era más fuerte que esto. Tuck me había hecho más fuerte que esto, y aceptarlo con cualquier cosa menos amarga gracia sería deshonrar su memoria. Y yo no haría eso.

—Muy bien —dijo Hades después de un largo rato, tocando el trono vacío junto a ella—. Estamos a mano. Ahora vete.

Me abrí paso más allá de los bancos, consciente de las almas que habían sido testigos de cada momento de nuestra conversación. Ninguno de ellos importaba, sin embargo. La única alma que quería ver era una a la que nunca volvería a ver. Hades se había encargado de ello.

A mitad de camino por el pasillo, sin embargo, me detuve y me enfrenté a él una vez más. Un puño invisible apretó mi corazón.

—¿Ella es feliz?

Incluso desde la distancia, podía sentir la mirada de Hades quemando dentro de mí.

—¿Importa, cuando no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo?

—Sí —le dije. Importaba.

Frunció los labios, y al fin, suspiró.

—Sí, ella es feliz.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Nunca cambiaría el pasado, nunca llegaría a tiempo para salvarla, pero al menos yo podía descansar sabiendo que no tenía ningún tipo de dolor. Esa era una pequeña cantidad de consuelo que Hades nunca podría quitarme.

—Gracias —le dije y sin decir una palabra, me di la vuelta y me alejé.


	13. Chapter 13

Parte XII

Diosa de la Oscuridad

"Temida por los vivos, venerada por los muertos".

Como Señora del Inframundo, Rachel tenía un poder inimaginable a su alcance, preparado para hacer lo que debe con tal de cumplir con sus deberes y leyes. Y como gobernante de las almas que murieron, viviría para siempre, garantizada la verdadera inmortalidad a través de sus deberes a ellos. Pero ella lo habría intercambiado todo si eso significaba poder ser mortal.

LA PROPUESTA DE BRITTANY

Como Señora del Inframundo, Rachel era temida por los vivos y venerada por los muertos. Era un miembro del eterno consejo de dioses, tenía inimaginable poder en la punta de sus dedos, lista para hacer lo que sea que necesitara para defender sus obligaciones y leyes. Y como gobernante de las almas que morían, viviría para siempre, garantizando verdadera inmortalidad a través de sus obligaciones con ellas.

Pero lo habría cambiado todo si eso significaba que podía ser mortal.

En su existencia, Rachel había visto más rostros y escuchado más historias que el resto del consejo combinado. Eventualmente cada mortal entraba a su reino, y mientras solo se enfrentaba cara a cara con una fracción de ellos, sentía cada presencia. Sentía cada momento de sus vidas perdidas.

Y por eso era que ella envidiaba su mortalidad. Por tener un determinado período de tiempo para vivir, de saber que habría un final en lugar de un interminable mar de tiempo… debería haber sido una cosa maravillosa. De esa manera, incluso si se deterioraba sola, sabría que algún día terminaría. Ser una diosa no le garantizaba ningún tipo de alivio.

Se sentó en su trono después de un largo día de juicio, el silencio pesado alrededor de ella.

El número de almas habían parecido crecer exponencialmente por los últimos siglos, o quizá sólo lo parecía ya que no tenía a Perséfone. Su esposa, su amiga, su compañera, ella había dependido de esta mucho más de lo que se había dado cuenta. Incluso sabiendo que nunca tendria su amor de la manera en que ella la amaba, se aferraba a su recuerdo, atesorando como uno haría con una vida de felicidad.

Mantuvo su promesa para sí misma, sin embargo, y nunca había ido a verla. Era agonizante, saber que estaba tan cerca y aun así tan enamorada de alguien más, y no se podía permitir esa clase de dolor. Las heridas sólo habían empezado a sanar, y mientras las cicatrices eran inevitables, abrirlas otra vez sólo le aseguraría que nunca cerrarían.

En lugar de eso se permitió soñar sobre ella durante el poco tiempo que dormía. Se permitía a sí misma soñar sobre la vida que ellos pudieron tener si no hubiese estado tan mal en sus acciones, si hubiese hecho lo que ella quería, haber dicho lo correcto, nunca permitir a Judy convencerla de casarse en primer lugar. Si le hubiese preguntando a Perséfone lo quería hace tantos eones, antes de que ambas hicieran irreparable daño a la otra. Durante esas breves horas, ella era feliz.

Inclinándose contra su trono, exhaló, sus ojos cerrándose. Quinientos años hoy. Eso era hace cuanto la había dejado ir, y todavía se sentía tan agonizante como el día que la vio morir. Olvida las cicatrices. En ese momento estaba convencida de que nunca conseguiría mejorar sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara.

Las puertas del salón del trono se abrieron, y con un suspiro, se movió. El siguiente grupo de almas no debían estar hasta mañana, y James sabía mejor como para molestarlo. Pero incluso aunque no había anticipado a nadie en particular, definitivamente no había esperado a la chica de pie en el arco del pasillo.

—Brittany. Brittany —dijo, corrigiéndose a sí misma mientras se ponía de pie—. Qué bueno verte.

—Igualmente, Hades. —Mientras se acercaba a ella, Brittany inclinó su cabeza, y ella hizo lo mismo. Hacía un milenio desde que las dos habían estado solas, desde antes de su matrimonio con Perséfone, y el recordatorio la apuñaló—. No interrumpí nada, ¿cierto?

Ella sacudió la cabeza y tomó sus manos, apretándolas en bienvenida.

—No, no. Mi día ha terminado. Estaba a punto de retirarme.

—Oh. —Su sonrisa desapareció ligeramente—. Estaba esperando que quizá pudiéramos hablar.

—Por supuesto. —Le ofreció su brazo, y una vez que ella lo tomó, la guió fuera del salón del trono. Los pasillos estaban iluminados con eternas antorchas. Dándole al hogar un sentimiento inquietante, pero lo prefería. Fácilmente podía haber creado una luz que no hiciera las sombras bailar, pero eso solo habría hecho la soledad aun peor.

Una vez que entraron a una acogedora sala de estar que ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de usar más, miró alrededor mientras ella lo hacía, evaluando la habitación. Gracioso como una rutina podía hacer lo una vez familiar algo extraño. Convocó té y lo vertió en dos tazas, mientras se sentaba al lado de ella en el sofá, la vio moverse más cerca de su cuerpo. Quizá simplemente la extrañaba. O quizá sentía cuando ella necesitaba una forma de consuelo.

—Este lugar no ha cambiado mucho —dijo ella entre tragos de té—. ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?

—Ha sido un largo tiempo desde que alguien me preguntó eso —dijo con una débil sonrisa, aunque no encontraba ningún regocijo en su preocupación u observación—. He estado mejor, supongo.

La expresión de Brittany se oscureció.

—Sí, probablemente lo has estado. —Brittany colocó su mano sobre la de ella—. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Tan poderosa y encantadora como eres, me temo que no hay nada que nadie pueda hacer.

Se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza por un momento. La timidez no lucía bien en ella.

—Eres muy generosa.

—Difícilmente. No es mi culpa que Zeus… er, Walter no aprecie lo que tiene. Sus labios se torcieron en molestia, y quizá algo más profundo.

—No, no lo hace. ¿No has escogido un nuevo nombre?

—Me temo que no he encontrado el tiempo. O descubierto mucho de una selección.

Ella se burló.

—Has visto un sin número de personas pasar por aquí. Seguramente una tenga un nombre que te guste.

—Sus nombres son de ellos. No podría robarlo, como Deméter tomó el de Judy. Brittany sonrió.

—Creo que lo hizo únicamente para obtener una reacción de ella, después de los comentarios que Santana hizo sobre ella y Walter.

—¿Y tú no estás de acuerdo con Santana? —dijo Hades—. Habría pensado…

—Sé lo que Walter hace —dijo con un encogimiento—. No hay ningún punto en pelearlo ahora.

Después de eones escuchando historias de segunda mano de los celos de Brittany, y ocasionalmente presenciarlos ella misma, eso fue definitivamente una sorpresa inesperada, y Hades quedó en silenció mientras absorbía su cambió de corazón.

—¿Has encontrado a alguien, entonces?

Una extraña mirada pasó sobre su rostro, y ella sostuvo su barbilla una fracción más alta que de costumbre.

—¿Y si dijera que lo he hecho?

—Estaría encantada —dijo, a pesar de la amargura que cortaba dentro de su ser. Incluso Brittany estaba encontrando el amor, y ella sin embargo permanecería eternamente encerrada en soledad hasta el final de los tiempos. Y quizá incluso entonces no tendría un alivio garantizado—. ¿Puedo preguntar quién es el hombre afortunado?

Una pausa. No era típico de Brittany/Calliope, solía ser directa al menos que quisiera algo. ¿Pero qué posiblemente querría ella de su persona? ¿Era su nuevo amor mortal? ¿Ella quería que le perdonara mientras ella lo tenía?

—Puedes —dijo ella lentamente, su mano moviéndose hacia ella—. Si crees estar preparada para escuchar la respuesta.

—Y por qué no estaría…

Sus dedos acariciaron los de ella, y se detuvo. Brittany sostuvo su mirada, sus ojos azules sinceros e intrigantes todo al mismo tiempo, y se inclinó hacia su cuerpo.

—Tú sabes por qué —dijo ella suavemente—. Siempre lo has sabido.

Hades se volvió completamente inmóvil, ni siquiera permitiendo que su corazón latiera. Quizá entonces el tiempo no pasaría, y no tendría que enfrentar las inevitables consecuencias de este momento.

Brittany. Brittany. Su hermana la amaba. Ansiaba por ella. Deseaba su compañía. Podía sentirlo ahora, esas liadas emociones tan antiguas como el reinado del consejo sacudiéndose hacia su ser. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Ella era tan hábil como para mantener incluso sus más fuertes sentimientos tan increíblemente ocultos?

No respondía como lo había mantenido en secreto. Lo que importaba era la manera en que ella la miraba, esperando por su respuesta con esperanza en sus ojos y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Había sido tanto tiempo desde que la había visto así, como si ella finalmente viera algo bueno en el mundo que quería.

Y la aterrorizaba.

Incluso si pudiera contemplar la idea de estar con ella, y moverse más allá de su asfixiante amor por Perséfone, su hermano nunca lo perdonaría. Este ligero movimiento sobre Zeus, sobre Walter sería visto como un acto de guerra, y él pelearía hasta el fin del mundo para ganar de regreso su posesión.

Pero eso era todo lo que Brittany era para Walter, una posesión. Un trofeo. Una mascota con correa que él pensó había domado, pero aquí estaba ella, fuera de su jaula y desesperada por su libertad. Y Rachel no podía dársela.

Ella quería. No porque la amara de la manera que ella tan claramente la amaba, y definitivamente no porque deseara empezar una guerra. Sino porque nadie merecía el tipo de vida que Brittany había vivido. Nadie merecía perderse a sí misma de la manera que ella lo había hecho, enterrada bajo el orgullo de su esposo, perdida en la eternidad de su ira. Después de tener a Perséfone por tanto tiempo sin permitirle la libertad que ansiaba, la idea de darle a Brittany cada cosa que él no le haya dado era embriagante. Redención, en su propia pequeña manera. Una oportunidad de probarse a sí misma, y a Perséfone, que no era un monstruo, incluso si sabía que sería una mentira.

Sin embargo, eso no era suficiente. No era suficiente para darle a Brittany una falsa esperanza que ella algún día la amaría; no era suficiente para encadenarla a su camino como Zeus lo había hecho. No era suficiente para empezar una guerra que el consejo nunca podría terminar. No era suficiente para arriesgar a la humanidad y romper cada regla que había hecho desde la muerte de Perséfone.

No era suficiente para arriesgar su propio corazón, tan egoísta como era. Y no era suficiente para darse a sí mismo una oportunidad más a la felicidad. Brittany podía merecerlo, pero ella no, y no podía ver más de eso sin importar cuanto lo intentara.

—Estoy halagada —dijo en voz baja, incapaz de mirarla un segundo más a los ojos. Ella instantáneamente sabría lo que estas palabras significaban, pero no podría encontrar la manera de darle incluso la más ligera cantidad de esperanza. Sólo sería otra crueldad—. Pero eres la esposa de mi hermano, y hay ciertos límites que no puedo cruzar.

En lugar de pararse indignada o dolida, Brittany apretó sus dedos alrededor de los de ella.

—Por favor —susurró ella, sonando más como una niña en lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo—. Se lo explicaré a Walter, me aseguraré de que él sepa que no fue tu idea. Yo solo… no puedo vivir más allí. Te amo. Y te he amado por más tiempo de lo que he amado a nadie, y todo lo que te estoy pidiendo es una oportunidad.

—Esta es una oportunidad que no puedo darte —dijo, enfocándose en sus manos entrelazadas. Un mundo que se encontraba en un solo gesto—. Lo lamento más de los que las palabras pueden decir, pero mereces una mejor vida que en mi mundo. Conmigo. No puedo amarte, no de la manera en que tú me amas, y prefería desvanecerme que ver este lugar tragarse la vida de ti como lo hizo con Perséfone…

—¿Perséfone? —Se ahogó con el nombre—. ¿Es por eso que estás haciendo esto? ¿Debido a ella? ¿Por qué no te amaba?

—Parcialmente —reconoció, y ella tocó su barbilla, forzándola a mirarla. Habría esperado lágrimas para este momento por las olas de frustración rodando de ella, pero sus ojos estaban secos.

—¿Qué si… que si ella nunca estuvo destinada a amarte? —Su tono tomó una extraña calidad, como si estuviera empujándolo hacia algo que él no podía ver—.¿Qué si no era tu culpa o la de ella?

Una grave sospecha lo llenó.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —dijo, tratando de ver más allá de su determinación a lo que sea que se encontraba por debajo—. ¿Estás insinuando que alguien manipulo a Perséfone…?

—¿Qué? No, no, por supuesto que no —dijo rápidamente—. Sólo quiero decir… ¿Qué si eran incompatibles? ¿Qué si simplemente te enamoraste de alguien que no era correcta para ti? Eso es todo lo que quiero decir.

La observó por un largo momento, buscando por una mentira que sabía estaba allí. Pero debido a que la quería, y porque quería ver lo mejor de ella cuando nadie más lo haría, y porque el pensamiento de su traición era mucho para soportar, le creyó. Sus hombros se hundieron, y deslizó su mano de las de ella.

—Independientemente de las razones, el pasado es pasado, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo. Lo siento por tu suerte en la vida, Brittany. Espero que algún día descubras una manera de dejarlo atrás y encontrar la vida que mereces, pero no puedo amarte de la manera que quieres, y no puedo herirte más de lo que ya he hecho. Siempre tendrás una aliada y una amiga en mí. Pero eso es todo lo que seremos.

Ahí estaba, el dolor que sabía eventualmente le causaría sin importar su respuesta. Ardía como fuego en sus ojos, y ella se puso de pie con el orgullo y gracia de una reina. Era extraordinaria, más digna que él o su hermano, y quizá un día ella se daría cuenta. Pero hoy no sería ese día.

—¿Estás segura? —dijo ella, sus manos apretadas enfrente de ella—. No me ofreceré a ti otra vez, Hades, sin importar cuán auténticos mis sentimientos permanezcan.

Se puso de pie, inclinando su cabeza en señal de respeto por quien ella era, incluso si el resto del consejo no se dignaba a reconocerlo.

—Siempre estaré aquí para ti como lo estuve todos esos años. Pero tanto como aprecio tu compañía, me temo que nunca podremos ser más de lo que somos ahora. He lastimado a mi familia lo suficiente hasta ahora, y no me puedo permitir causar más conflicto. Especialmente a alguien quien me importa tanto como tú.

—¿Y que sobre mis sentimientos? —susurró ella—. ¿No importan? Ella tomó su mano gentilmente y pasó sus labios contra sus nudillos.

—Ellos importan mucho más que los míos, y es por eso que debo declinar. Soy un caparazón. Una sombra. No soy nada, y tú eres todo.

—Tú no eres nada, y mereces amor tanto como yo. ¿No lo quieres? —Ella estaba suplicando ahora, aunque hizo un trabajo admirable en enmascararlo en el dominante tono de una reina. Pero no era su reina, y ella no la obedecería, no cuando los destruiría a todos.

Una sonrisa amarga y vacía nubló sus rasgos, y él bajó su cabeza una vez más.

—Amor es todo lo que siempre he querido en esta vida inmortal. He usado mis oportunidades, sin embargo, y estoy en paz con eso. Te ruego me permitas permanecer así.

Un momento pasó, y al final se apartó de su lado, su expresión ilegible. Ese montón de emociones ahora se habían ido, escondidas seguramente detrás de las barreras que ella tan expertamente había construido. ¿Cuánto tiempo le había tomado retraerse tanto en sí misma? ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido así, hasta este momento, cuando finalmente confió en él lo suficiente para dejarle entrar?

No importaba. Estaba hecho, y no cambiaría de opinión. La punzada de rechazo ahora era nada comparada a la agonía de la perdida que habría sentido siglos o eones en el camino si él hubiese aceptado su propuesta, y estaba feliz por eso. Ella no estaría agradecida ahora, o quizá en ningún momento cercano en el futuro; pero algún día, cuando encontrara su felicidad, esperaba que ella recordara este momento y viera el futuro que le había permitido tener. El futuro que quería que ella tuviera.

—Espero tus visitas, aunque entiendo si no lo haces —dijo en voz baja. Ella tragó.

—Haré lo posible —accedió—. Pero ahora debo irme. Ella asintió una vez.

—Te escoltaré hasta afuera.

—Conozco el camino. —Hizo una reverencia, y solo respondió con una profunda inclinación—. Cuídate, Hades. Y encuentra un nombre antes de que Walter se enoje más de lo que ya está.

—Haré el intento —murmuró —. ¿Tienes alguna sugerencia?

Brittany la examinó, y había algo calculador en su mirada. ¿Pero cuándo no lo era? Al menos su corazón roto se había desvanecido a un lugar donde Rachel no podía verlo.

—Tuve el privilegio de pasar tiempo en Inglaterra, donde observé muchos reyes y reinas alzarse y caer. Algunos son tontos, pomposos y muy enamorados de sus títulos y al arte de la guerra, pero algunos realmente aman a su gente y se preocupan por el bien de su nación. Una particularmente de mis favoritas me recordó un poco a ti. Ella era llamada Rachel.

—Rachel —murmuró el nombre para sí misma un par de veces, permitiéndose a sí misma ajustarse al sonido de este. Conoció muchas Rachel, por supuesto, aunque quizá no del que ella habló. Pero el nombre era lo suficiente común por lo que sentía no resaltaría mucho. Podía ser ella misma sin los mitos manchando cada paso que tomara, y nadie escucharía su nombre y temería la muerte. Sería un alivio para tal carga—. Muy bien. Rachel será.

Brittany sonrió, y esta vez fue genuina. Pero antes de que fuera más allá, su expresión se desvaneció en una de tristeza una vez más, y suspiró.

—Cuídate, Rachel.

—Y tú —dijo ella, moviéndose para besar su mejilla como lo había hecho numerosas veces antes, pero ella se apartó. Sus barreras se deslizaron por un momento, y el dolor que había temido la atravesó. No se comparaba con la agonía que había fluido por ella desde la muerte de Perséfone, pero el dolor no era una competencia, y el de ella era tan real como el que sentía en ese instante.

La observó irse de la habitación antes de que pudiera decirle adiós. Incluso si ella algún día regresaba, nunca sería lo mismo, y ya lamentaba su amistad. Pero era por su bien. Por el de ambas. Merecía una vida que jamás nunca podría darle, una llena de luz y amor, y nunca se perdonaría a sí mismo por lastimarla como lo hizo con Perséfone.

Cerrando sus ojos, se movió a través del espacio y regresó a su habitación para soñar con la vida que había perdido. Quizá un día ella sería más que una sombra; quizá un día encontraría su felicidad en cualquier forma que pudiera tomar. Hasta entonces, sin embargo, estaría feliz con sus sueños.

Su mente dio vueltas con las posibilidades de cual pequeño recuerdo le daría consuelo esta noche. Pero aunque el tiempo fluía alrededor de ella, forzándolo a seguir con ello, su corazón permanecería quieto. Y sería ahora por siempre.


	14. Chapter 14

Parte XIII

DERROTA

Rachel no podía precisar el momento exacto en que se rindió. Creció en ella como un ladrón en la noche, robando su futuro pieza por pieza hasta que no le quedó nada. Tal vez no era una cosa pequeña, tal vez era una eternidad de cosas pequeñas combinándose para formar la tormenta perfecta. O tal vez era nada en absoluto.

Lo que fuera, después que ese momento hubiera llegado e ido, le tomó otros cien años reunir el coraje para acercarse al consejo con su decisión.

Sabía en su corazón que sin importar cuánto aseguraran que se preocupaban por ella, no tomarían esto bien. Aún a pesar de que ella lo quería, aún a pesar de que estaba lista, lo verían como otra carga para ellos, para la que ninguno estaba listo. Y a pesar de que se sentía culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se paró en frente del consejo reunido en el Olimpo, observando alrededor para mirar a cada uno a los ojos.

—Deseo desvanecerme.

Las palabras que había practicado por tanto tiempo en su cabeza se deslizaron como si fueran nada. Y dado el silencio del consejo, por un largo momento se preguntó si realmente no había dicho nada en absoluto.

—¿Desvanecerte? —dijo Walter, como si estuviera hablando en otra lengua.

—Sí, desvanecerme —dijo Rachel con la mayor impaciencia. Había esperado esto—. Entiendo que mi papel en este mundo es grande, pero ya no puedo soportar enfrentar la eternidad. Todos hemos vividos incontables vidas, y deseo terminar la mía ahora.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —dijo una pequeña voz a su lado, y Rachel bajó la mirada a Demeter/Judy. No habían hablado mucho desde la muerte de Perséfone, pero su unión todavía estaba allí, habiendo crecido aún más fuerte en las eternas llamas de la pena. Si ella no entendía, no tenía esperanza de convencer a los otros tampoco.

La miró directo a los ojos.

—Estoy sola. Aquí arriba, todos ustedes se tienen los unos a los otros, pero yo no tengo a nadie. Y a pesar de mis mejores esfuerzos para ser la reina que mis súbditos necesitan que sea, no puedo soportarlo más sola.

—¿No puedes soportar más qué? —Sonó la voz de Brittany, mucho más firme que la suya—. ¿No puedes soportar más tu reinado sin una reina? ¿O no puedes soportar más tu existencia sin compañía?

Había un tono listillo en su pregunta, pero Rachel lo ignoró. Si estaba implicando que ella podía quedarse a hacerle compañia, ya fuera como su reina o su acompañante, no lo tendría. Nada había cambiado en los pasados cuatrocientos años.

—Ambos —dijo simplemente—. Como reina, la afluencia de nuevos súbditos es demasiada para manejar sola. Y como mujer, ya no puedo soportar estar sola.

—Pero seguramente debe haber otra manera —dijo Judy, alcanzándola. Rachel le permitió tomar su mano—. Puck conoce el funcionamiento interior del Inframundo. Tal vez él podría…

—No. —Rachel habló tan suavemente como podía, pero no podía trabajar lado a lado con Puck sin importar lo que arriesgaba—. He hecho mi decisión, y si desean que Puck tome mi posición luego de que me haya ido, entonces que así sea. Pero deseo bajarme de mi trono ahora.

—Y nosotros no te dejaremos —dijo Brittany.

—Con todo el respeto, hermana, no eres la cabeza de este consejo —dijo Rachel, y a pesar de la mirada de pura sorpresa ante su rechazo, miró a Walter por la palabra final. Su hermano puede haber sido el epítome del orgullo, pero si amaba a Rachel en absoluto, no podía negarle esto. Era su vida; su eternidad pasada como ella deseaba. Y deseaba bajar y desvanecerse.

Walter no dijo nada por un momento, sus ojos pegados en Rachel.

—¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres? ¿Abandonarnos? ¿Sucumbir a la cobardía por unos pocos siglos solitaria?

—Por una eternidad sola —corrigió Rachel.

—Porque no estás dispuesta a salir y encontrar una nueva reina.

—Porque no puedo.

—Tu falta de disposición a seguir adelante no significa que el resto de nosotros debiera ser castigado.

—Y tu falta de disposición a seguir adelante no significa que yo deba ser castigada tampoco —dijo Rachel—. Déjame ser clara, esta es una cortesía. Por ahora, estoy dispuesta a esperar un siglo antes de desvanecerme, para darle tiempo al consejo a entrenar mi reemplazo. Si no me dan su consentimiento, entonces renunciaré inmediatamente.

Silencio. Los labios de Walter dibujaron una delgada línea, y en el siguiente trono al lado el suyo, Brittany se veía como si estuviera cerca de las lágrimas. ¿Pero qué esperaban? No era una de ellos. Nunca lo había sido. Ella ya había vivido los años más felices de su existencia, y sus deberes eran simplemente no lo suficiente para mantenerla aquí. A su lado, Judy se levantó, aplastando su mano en las suyas.

—Hermana —dijo ella en una voz que sólo era para ella—. Entiendo tu dolor. También lo cargo, y deseo nada más que moverme más allá de este. Pero desvanecerse no es la respuesta.

—La es para mí —dijo silenciosamente.

—Pero debe haber alguna solución. Algo por lo que te quedarías.

Cerró sus ojos, y un rostro demasiado familiar apareció en su mente. El mismo que lo había seguido por casi un milenio.

—Sabes la respuesta a eso —susurró.

Su garganta se apretó. Lo hacía. Por supuesto que lo hacía.

—¿Y qué si te buscara una nueva reina?

Una nueva reina. La idea era tan absurda que casi sonrió.

—No deseo una nueva reina, o una nueva compañía. Esa parte de mi vida ha terminado.

—¿Lo ha hecho? —Algo pasó por su rostro, una determinación que conocía demasiado bien—. ¿Qué si estamos de acuerdo contigo, hermana? ¿Qué si te permitimos pasar tu reino a otro por los siguientes cien años, bajo la suposición de que te desvanecerás al final de eso, pero de regreso, nos permites encontrarte una nueva compañera?

Su corazón se hundió. Otro juego.

—Nunca sería capaz de amarla, no de la manera en que ella lo merecería.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de protestar, Judy se giró hacia los otros—. Digo que aceptemos la elección de nuestro hermano y le permitamos cien años para ordenar sus asuntos, con la condición de que durante ese tiempo, también nos permita encontrarles una nueva novia. Alguien que pueda amar, que la ame de regreso. Alguien que pueda ayudarla a reinar. Alguien que le dé una razón para quedarse.

Un murmullo se propagó a través del consejo, y Afrodita/Ava fue la primera en asentir su acuerdo.

—Creo que es brillante —dijo ella—. Apuesto que entre nosotros, podríamos encontrar a alguien que sea perfecta para ti.

Su entusiasmo era contagioso, y pronto los otros se habían unido, planeando en bajas y emocionadas voces. Sus palabras eran nada más que zumbidos para Rachel mientras observaba sus planes lentamente alejarse. Podían decir que apoyaban sus elecciones tanto como quisieran, pero eventualmente, mientras las décadas pasaran, encontrarían una manera de atraparla aquí.

Pero la esperanza regada a través del rostro de Judy la hizo detenerse, y al final exhaló, sus hombros hundiéndose. Le daría a su hermana esto, y si rompían su trato, entonces haría lo que había prometido y se alejaría sin importar qué. Esta era su elección, y no les permitiría quitársela.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Cien años. Ese es todo el tiempo que permitiré. Al final de esos cien años, si no estamos de acuerdo con alguna reina adecuada para reinar a mi lado —No podía hacerse decir esposa o compañera amorosa—, entonces renunciaré a mi papel como Reina del Inframundo, y me desvaneceré.

—Que así sea —dijo Walter—. Hermana, confío en ti la tarea de encontrarle a nuestra hermana una esposa adecuada. Ava te ayudará.

Judy asintió, más radiante de lo que Rachel había visto en un eón.

—Encontraré a alguien —murmuró, una vez más sólo para sus oídos. Ella rozó sus labios en su mejilla, y Rachel hundió su cabeza, concentrándose en el suelo de amanecer—. He cometido muchos errores en mi existencia, pero este no será uno de ellos, te prometo eso. Te encontraré a alguien. No sólo alguien, sino a la persona que has merecido todo este tiempo.

Se las arregló para hacer la más leve de las sonrisas. No era un secreto que ella se culpaba por lo que había pasado con Perséfone, y si le permitía dejar a un lado su propia culpa, entonces Rachel no podía negarle la oportunidad de hacer esto. Pero el dolor dentro de ella, el fuego eterno que volvía cada pieza de su felicidad en cenizas, no sería extinguido por una extraña. Aún si Judy tenía razón, aún si había alguien allá afuera que era su igual en todo sentido, que era de alguna manera más alma gemela para ella que Perséfone, ella no sería capaz de sanarlo. Nadie podía.

Le daría a Judy esta oportunidad sin embargo, porque la amaba, y porque ella había pasado por mucho ya. Se merecía esto tanto como ella merecía su propia elección, y era lo último que podía ofrecerle antes de sucumbir al olvido.

INGRID

Durante tres años, Rachel esperó.

Sabía que una chica vendría, Judy estaba buscándola implacablemente en el mundo, y sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que encontrara a alguien para ella. Y mientras esperaba, soñaba en cómo podría ser. Joven, vieja, divertida, estoica, feliz o tan desgraciada como ella, todo era posible, pero cada vez que trataba de imaginar su cara, solo veía a Perséfone.

¿Era incluso ético hacer a una mortal su reina? ¿Hacerla pasar por la prueba y exigirle renunciar a la mitad de su eternidad si aprobaba? ¿Y qué pasaría si no? Judy había jurado que no tenía que preocuparse por nada de eso, pero por supuesto que lo hacía. Si iba a ser la razón de que esta chica, esta mujer, dejara todo atrás, entonces no tenía más remedio que darle un final feliz de una manera u otra.

Por fin Judy vino a ella una tarde, mientras que unas pocas almas todavía permanecían de la última tanda que Puck había traído, le había tomado tres días atravesarlas, dos días más de lo que habría gastado hace un milenio atrás, y no podía soportar la idea de cuántas almas estaban por ahí esperando por ella. No había prisa, por supuesto, pero era miserable. Y ellos merecían sus eternidades.

—Hermana —murmuró, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Te ves bien.

Eso era una mentira y ambas lo sabían, pero le permitió que la besara.

—Tú también. ¿Supongo que traes noticias?

—Lo hago. —Retrocedió lo suficiente para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios—. La encontré.

Durante un largo momento, Rachel estuvo en silencio. Sabía que esto iba a suceder, por supuesto, pero al oírselo decir y reconocer el hecho de que había una chica por ahí que Judy pensaba sería un partido para ella...

—¿Quién es ella? —dijo Rachel al fin, y Judy le apretó la mano.

—Su nombre es Ingrid, y ella es hermosa. Ella tiene un temperamento tranquilo, es cariñosa, alegre, y Theo está seguro de que es la elegida.

Theo, Apolo, que tenía acceso a los oráculos del mundo. Si Theo pensaba que era la elegida, entonces ni siquiera el destino podría discutirlo.

—Muy bien —dijo Rachel—. ¿Vas a hacerla bajar aquí?

—Te reunirás con ella en la superficie —dijo Judy—. En un orfanato en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Sus cejas se alzaron.

—¿Un orfanato? ¿Es una matrona?

—No, es una residente —dijo Judy con la paciencia de una madre que explica algo muy sencillo a su hijo—. Y no tiene idea de que iras allá.

Una residente, lo que significaba que era una huérfana, una niña. Su hermana la estaba emparejando con una niña.

—¿Qué edad tiene, exactamente?

—Ella cumplió siete años la semana pasada.

—¿Siete?

—Naturalmente, no estoy sugiriendo que comience el cortejo de inmediato — dijo—. No hasta que ella sea mayor de edad, por lo menos. Pero pensé que tal vez si crecía conociéndote, si de alguna manera te abrieras camino en su vida.

—¿Cómo qué, una tía? ¿Una figura materna? Tal vez ese tipo de relación es aceptable dentro de nuestra familia, pero no para una niña mortal.

—¿Quieres dejarme terminar antes de interrumpirme? —dijo Judy con un resoplido, y Rachel frunció el ceño, cayendo en silencio—. Gracias. Ahora, Puck te cubrirá aquí. Y no me mires así, él es el único que conoce el Inframundo lo suficientemente bien como para hacerlo. Además, necesita practicar, en caso de que fallemos. —Pero por su tono, era obvio que no creía que fallaríamos—. Mientras tanto, pensé que quizás te beneficiaría integrarte en el orfanato, también. Como un niño.

Sólo entrecerró los ojos. Ella quería que iniciara una relación con una mentira. No debería haber esperado nada menos, pero la idea de manipular a una niña a amarle, sólo para arrebatarla lejos de la superficie cuando tuviera la edad suficiente para casarse... tal vez eso era algo que Walter habría hecho, pero Rachel le gustaba pensar que era mejor que eso.

—¿Y cuál es el daño en esperar hasta que sea mayor?

—Para entonces, podría encontrar una razón para rechazar tu solicitud —dijo Judy—. Y en vez de correr el riesgo, no sería una cosa tan terrible hacer amistad con ella, ¿verdad?

—Preferiría no hacerlo —dijo rotundamente.

—Prometiste que tratarías, y eso es todo lo que te pido. No estoy sugiriendo nada obsceno o inmoral. Simplemente estoy sugiriendo que le des una oportunidad como una amiga —dijo Judy—. Soy madre, si puedes recordar, y nunca toleraría que tomes interés en una niña. Pero también sé que nunca harías una cosa así, y me doy cuenta de que hay una clara posibilidad de que, incluso si lo haces, encontrarás una reina que puede no ser más que una amiga para ti. Estoy dispuesta a correr ese riesgo. Una reina y una simple confidente es mejor que nadie en absoluto.

Suspiró.

—¿Y juras que si ella y yo no nos llevamos bien como amigas, no presionarás a ninguna de las dos para ir más lejos que eso?

—Te lo juro. —Ella le apretó la mano—. Ahora ven. Vamos a conocerla.

El viaje hasta la superficie no era nada especial, pero a medida que aparecieron en las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York, el pánico comenzó a propagarse a través de Rachel, a adormecer su cuerpo entero. Las calles estaban llenas con el bullicio de los hombres y mujeres ocupados en sus días, evitando los carruajes tirados por caballos que pasaban por ellos a velocidades alarmantes. Y carruajes sin caballos—Rachel parpadeó— que parecían moverse por su propia voluntad. A pesar de su asombro, no podía parar y disfrutar de eso, hoy no. Tragando sus nervios, tomó la forma de una niña no mucho mayor que Ingrid y Judy tomo su mano como una madre lo haría.

El orfanato no estaba lejos, y pronto entraron en el edificio estrecho. Aplastado entre otras dos viviendas, la única luz natural provenía de pequeñas ventanas en la parte trasera y frontal. El resto estaba iluminado con un tipo de lámpara que Rachel nunca había visto antes.

—Ah, Judy —dijo una voz de mujer desde el suelo por encima de ellos. Rachel estiró el cuello para ver como una matrona que le recordaba a su hermana Sofía, bajando la escalera—. ¿Es esta la chica?

Su hermana asintió.

—Su nombre es Rachel. No quiere decir nada más que eso.

—Oh, querida. —La mujer se arrodilló delante suyo, y Rachel la miró, arrastrando los pies, en un intento de adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo. Había cambiado de formas antes, por supuesto, pero nunca con este nivel de engaño a la mente—. Te ves medio muerto de hambre, pobre cosita. Soy Matilda. ¿Por qué no te consigo un poco de pan caliente antes de unirte a los otros niños?

Mientras ella le tocó el hombro para guiarlo por las escaleras, Judy soltó su mano, y Rachel frunció el ceño.

—¿Este es tu plan? ¿Dejarme aquí como uno de ellos?

—No veo que sugieras algo mejor. —Podía oír la petulancia en su voz, y suspiró.

—¿Cómo sabré cuál es?

—Oh, lo sabrás. Si tienes alguna pregunta, querido hermana, sabes dónde encontrarme. Y antes de rechazarla inmediatamente, hazte un favor y dale una oportunidad. Nunca se sabe lo que podría suceder.

Rachel no tenía acceso a un oráculo como Theo, pero estaba relativamente seguro de que esto no era más que una puñalada en la oscuridad. Decir que una niña sería compatible con ella era una locura, y aunque entendía la desesperación de su hermana, estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos.

Se iría, le estaría haciendo un favor, de verdad, permitiéndole la oportunidad de vivir su vida como debía, sin la angustia que una eternidad con ella traería. Le había prometido a Judy que intentaría, pero ¿con qué fin? ¿Atrapar a esta chica en el Inframundo? ¿Obligarla a ser su amiga cuando lo único que quería era su libertad? Ayudaba que no tenía familia, desde luego, pero no podía ser su reemplazo. Ya había cometido ese error una vez.

Matilda la condujo a una habitación con dos hileras de una docena de camas empujadas juntas.

—Aquí están los demás de tu edad —dijo—. ¿Por qué no te unes a ellos mientras te encuentro algo caliente para comer?

Rachel no contestó. En su lugar, exploró a los otros niños, en busca de la chica que pudiera llamarse Ingrid. Algunos de ellos dejaron de jugar para mirarla, niños y niñas, pero no parecían haber nada extraordinario acerca de ellos. Y Judy elegiría a alguien especial, Rachel estaba seguro.

Pero todos parecían normales. Limpios, bien cuidados, sin duda, pero nadie se destacaba. Jugaban en tres grupos, cada uno habiendo reclamado una tercera parte de la habitación, y ninguno de ellos le preguntó si quería unirse a ellos. No es que necesitara su permiso, por supuesto. Era ridículo pensar que ella, Señora del Inframundo, podría ser superado por una sala llena de niños de siete a diez años, pero ahí estaba.

—Eres Rachel, ¿no es así? —Una voz alta, casi musical sonaba desde la puerta, y se volvió. Una niña con dos trenzas rubias estaba detrás de ella, sosteniendo un plato de algo que olía a caldo. Y a pesar de que había estado buscándola, el impacto de verla por primera vez hizo que la sangre abandonara su rostro.

Esta era Ingrid. Lo sabía tan bien como se conocía a sí misma, y aunque no parecía ser cualquier cosa menos ordinaria, todo en ella la llamaba. La amabilidad en sus ojos azules, la timidez de sus mejillas, la forma en que su pequeño tamaño le daba ganas de protegerla contra todo lo malo que la había llevado a este lugar. En ella vio algo, algo más sabio y más profundo que las otras, algo que no podía explicar. Pero estaba allí. De eso estaba seguro.

—S-sí, soy Rachel —dijo, sorprendida por cuan aguda sonaba su propia voz. ¿Alguna vez había sido tan joven? Estaba segura de que no—. ¿Es para mí?

La niña asintió con la cabeza, y tomó la taza, con cuidado de no derramarla. No era el tipo de comida rica al que estaba acostumbrada, pero había algo claramente hogareño sobre el olor que emanaba de su comida. Una galleta empapada flotaba en el centro, y la niña se puso roja al darse cuenta de ello.

—¡Oh! Lo siento. Puedo conseguir uno nuevo. —Sus manos estaban a mitad de camino a la taza antes de que Rachel tirara de ella hacia atrás.

—No, está bien —dijo—. Huele bien. —Se dejó caer en el suelo de madera, le hizo un gesto para que se uniera a ella—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ingrid —dijo con un ligero acento que no podía reconocer, y se sentó a su lado. Ella miró su tasa con hambre, y sin mediar palabra, se la ofreció.

—No estoy tan hambrienta —dijo, ya pesar de su vacilación, se permitió una cucharada, junto con un poco de la galleta empapada—. ¿No has comido?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No tenía hambre antes —susurró—. Tenía una sensación extraña, y mi estómago estaba como retorcido.

No sabía cómo interpretar eso. ¿Había sabido Ingrid que ella vendría? ¿Podía sentirlo de alguna manera? ¿Sabía ella, incluso ahora, que había algo en su persona, así como ella sabía que había algo de ella?

—Come todo lo que quieras —le había prometido, y después de que le diera un vistazo a los otros, ella cavó con fervor, deteniéndose sólo para tomar una respiración profunda. La miró con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando vagamente a Cerberus en las comidas. Pero a pesar de ser tan joven, se las arregló para no derramar una gota.

—Deberíamos ser amigas —dijo entre bocados, con la audacia tímida con la que solo una niña podría librarse—. Realmente no tengo muchos.

—Me gustaría eso —dijo Rachel—. Yo tampoco tengo muchos.

—Eres mi amiga ahora. —Después de sorber las últimas cucharadas, finalmente dejó a un lado el tazón. Ella apenas había dejado un bocado—. Y seremos buenas amigas, ¿verdad?

—Los mejores —prometió Rachel. Pasó un momento, y ella lo observaba con esos ojos antiguos que tenía, como si pudiera ver a través de él. Como si supiera exactamente quién y que era.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —dijo ella sin preámbulo, y Rachel dudó. ¿Sabía ella después de todo? ¿O simplemente estaba preguntando por sus supuestos padres?

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —dijo Rachel.

—Porque —susurró ella—, quiero una familia. Rachel sonrió.

—Yo también estoy aquí por eso.

—Bien. Todos necesitan una familia. —Ella agarró su brazo y prácticamente la arrastró, sorpresivamente fuerte para una niña tan pequeña—. Vamos, te mostraré mi muñeca.

Con la misma paciencia que Judy le había mostrado solo minutos antes, Rachel la dejó tirarla. Era raro, y sin importar su edad, nunca podría verse amando a alguien más de la manera en que había amado a Perséfone. Pero tal vez ser amigas no sería tan malo, después de todo.

En el décimo octavo cumpleaños de Ingrid, finalmente le dijo quién era.

Después de once años a su lado, ella la conocía mejor que a sí misma; sabía que lloraría. Rachel sabía que estaría confundida y haría más preguntas de las que podría responder.

Lo que no había esperado fue su aprobación.

A pesar de su decepción, de alguna manera ella le había tomado de la mano, besado su mejilla y pedido ver el Inframundo. Que le mostrara su mundo y todo lo que había conocido antes de que la conociera. Al principio había estada tentado a obedecer, pero nunca había llevado a una mortal ahí abajo antes, y una parte elemental de ella se rehusaba.

En cambio, mientras las pruebas empezaban y los miembros de su familia empezaban a observarla, ella reabrió una de las mansiones más inactivas que había construido para Perséfone. Era lo menos que podía hacer, dándole un lugar en la superficie donde pudiera quedarse cuando el Inframundo se volviera demasiado. Prometió no cometería los mismos errores con Ingrid.

Ella no sería Perséfone, y sin importar que le costara, ella sería feliz.

Por lo tanto, pensó, también ella misma. Su amistad era solo eso, tal vez para Ingrid era más, pero ella todavía no podía tomarla como una verdadera esposa. La amaba muchísimo, más de lo que había amado a alguien desde Perséfone, pero era una amor platónico.

Y sin importar si ella lo aceptaba, ella nunca podría estar totalmente segura.

—Entonces —dijo Ingrid un día mientras caminaban a través de los jardines de la Mansión del Edén—. Si tú realmente eres Hades, se supone que soy la nueva Perséfone, entonces: ¿Dónde están las semillas de granada?

—¿Las… qué? —dijo Rachel.

—Las semillas de granada. Sabes, como en el mito, Perséfone come un racimo de granadas mientras está en el Inframundo, y es por eso que ella tiene que quedarse ahí abajo contigo.

Rachel se la quedó mirando sin comprender.

—A Perséfone le gustaban las granadas, ciertamente, pero temo que la historia que has escuchado no es realmente lo que pasó.

—Bueno, por supuesto que no lo es —dijo ella, rodando sus ojos—. No me secuestraste, después de todo.

Ella casi se ahogó.

—¿Secuestrada?

—Realmente no lo sabes, ¿verdad? —Ingrid tomó sus manos y lo sentó en la banca más cercana, y en la briza tibia, ella le dijo todo lo que sabía sobre el mito de Perséfone. Y mientras más hablaba, más cuenta se daba que Rachel que realmente no era nada más que un mito falso. ¿Realmente era eso lo que el mundo pensaba de ella? ¿Lo que Ingrid pensaba de ella?

Una vez que había terminado, Rachel le contó la verdadera historia, hasta el último momento doloroso de ella. Desde acceder al matrimonio arreglado a su desastrosa noche de bodas a los amoríos de Perséfone. Especialmente con Puck.

Y en lugar de hacer pregunta tras pregunta como usualmente lo hacía, Ingrid permaneció en silencio. Nunca le había contado a alguien antes, no así, no como si fuera historia antigua. Una pequeña parte de su carga se levantaba con cada palabra que decía, y una vez había terminado, ella se sentía extrañamente vacía. No curada, sino como si hubiera espacio para más ahora.

—Lo siento —dijo ella en voz baja—. Es terrible lo que has tenido que pasar.

—Temo que yo misma lo provoqué —dijo ella con una pequeña y triste sonrisa, e Ingrid sacudió su cabeza furiosamente.

—Estás loca. Por supuesto que no es tú culpa. Fuiste tan víctima de esto como ella, y no… no hiciste nada malo. Ella fue quien rompió tu corazón.

—Soy quien la forzó casarse en primer lugar.

—No, su madre la obligó a casarse. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste para hacer de una horrible situación una tolerable para ambas. —Ella se movió más cerca de Rachel en la banca, su mano deslizándose por su brazo para descansar en su hombro—. Entiendo por qué no me amas de la manera en que yo quiero, y jamás te presionaré, lo prometo. Pero hazte un favor y al menos intenta avanzar, ¿sí? Aun si solo somos amigas, podemos ser felices. Realmente, realmente felices.

—Nada me gustaría más —murmuró presionando un beso en su mejilla—. Perséfone es mi pasado uno que jamás podré olvidar. Pero tú, Ingrid, eres mi futuro. Y por primera vez en una era, no le temo.

Ingrid se inclinó hacia ella, rozando sus labios contra la esquina de su boca. Era un gesto tan íntimo que Rachel casi se movió para atrás, pero no podía. No cuando podría significar perder a Ingrid.

—Será mejor que no —murmuró con una sonrisa juguetona—. Vamos a ser felices juntas… ¿lo sabes verdad?

—Lo sé. —O al menos eso esperaba.

—Bien. —Otra sonrisa, y sus ojos azules brillaban—. Ahora, hablo en serio sobre esas granadas. Tiene que haber una ceremonia para hacer oficial todo esto. Es la única manera en que puedes hacerlo, sabes.

—¿Es así? —dijo sorprendida, y sujeto sus manos en las suyas—. Muy bien. Por ti, lo haré.

Ella chilló y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—¿Puedo usar un vestido? ¿Uno realmente bonito?

—El vestido más hermoso que se te pueda ocurrir —prometió, besando sus nudillos—. Puedes tener lo que sea que quieras.

Su sonrisa se suavizó en una cálida, y ella agarró su mejilla.

—¿Nadie te lo ha dicho? Ya lo tengo.

Sus palabras fueron mejor pomada que cualquier otra medicación en el mundo, y ella la alzó, sosteniendo en la luz solar. Ellas serían felices juntas. Tal vez no tan felices como Rachel había querido serlo con Perséfone, pero Ingrid era todo lo que Perséfone nunca fue. Y Rachel sabía cuán afortunada era de haberla encontrado.

Las semanas pasaron hasta que finalmente era la noche de la ceremonia. Ingrid había planeado cada detalle, desde su vestido a la comida a donde se sentaría el consejo. La habían complacido ante la petición de Rachel, aunque esta sospechaba que lo habrían hecho de todas formas, considerando cuán complacidos parecían estar ante el prospecto de que no se desvanecería. De todas formas, todo estaba yendo según el plan. Solo tres pruebas más, y ella sería finalmente una de ellos.

Mientras el consejo llegaba y se acomodaban en la sala del trono, Rachel se dirigió hacia la recámara de Ingrid. Se sentía nerviosa, sus nervios estaban de punta y su estómago haciendo giros, pero intentó parecer tan calmada y seria como siempre. Aún si Ingrid no causaba al consejo la mejor de las impresiones, no importaba lo que ellos pensaran de ella. Lo que importaba era que pasara las pruebas, y hasta ahora lo estaba haciendo maravillosamente. Todo estaría bien.

Golpeando su puerta, ella aguardó, esperando que ella estuviera poniendo los últimos toques a su cabello. Ella no se demoraría, después de todo, no en su propia fiesta. Pero mientras los segundos pasaban sin respuesta, golpeó de nuevo.

Silencio.

—¿Ingrid? —llamó ella. ¿Tal vez no la había visto en el camino a la sala del trono? No, solo había un solo camino directo, y ella no tenía razón para tomar otro—. Ingrid, voy a entrar.

Abriendo la puerta, no sabía que esperar. Ingrid acurrucada en la cama, tal vez, aquejada por la ansiedad. O ella con broches en su boca, poniendo los últimos toques a su cabello.

Lo que no esperaba era verla desplomada en el piso, perdida en capas de su vestido amarillo. Y su cabeza sangrando.

Ella estaba a su lado en un instante, su cuerpo entumecido mientras buscaba señales de vida. Pero tan pronto como la había visto, ella lo había sabido: ella se había ido. Su mejor amiga estaba muerta.

Un grito como ningún otro arrasó a través de los pasadizos de la Mansión del Edén, y le tomó a Rachel varios momentos antes de que darse cuenta que era ella. Acunó su cuerpo, tratando de devolverle la vida, pero la chica jovial que había amado estaba perdida.

—¿Hermana? —La voz de Judy susurró hacia ella, y el aire a su lado cambió mientras ella aparecía—. Oh. Oh. ¿Está...?

Sólo asintió, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su garganta cerrada. Apretó su frágil cuerpo contra su pecho, sus dedos enredándose en su cabello mojado con sangre. Este no era un accidente. Ella estaba en el medio de la suite, lejos de cualquier cosa que podría haber causado apenas un golpe en la cabeza, menos una herida fatal. Y su cráneo estaba aplastado.

—¿Quién hizo esto? —La voz de Walter retumbó detrás de Rachel, pero ella no se volteó hacia él. No se podía mover.

—No lo sé. Tal vez se cayó —dijo Judy, pero incluso mientras lo decía, Rachel escuchaba la duda en su voz. Ni siquiera ella lo creía.

Mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro, ella la apartó. Esto era su culpa, si no hubiera dejado que Judy la convenciera de hacer esto, si solo hubiera renunciado y desvanecido como había querido, Ingrid todavía estaría viva. Ella crecería, tendría niños y habría tenido una vida llena y grata. Pero porque ella había tenido la maña fortuna de conocerla, ella no era más que un cuerpo sin vida ahora.

Brittany se arrodilló a lado suyo, sus ojos grandes mientras estrechaba sus manos entre sus rodillas.

—¿Rachel? —susurró Brittany, pero ella no podía soportar la pena en su voz. Todos estaban ahí ahora, todo el consejo observándolo, algunos horrorizados otros gravemente callados.

—Váyanse —dijo con fuerte—. No haré más esto.

Rachel esperaba una pelea, pero milagrosamente todos se fueron, desapareciendo uno por uno. Y una vez más solo ella y Judy permanecieron, ella la miró, su cara nadando a través de sus lágrimas.

—Por favor vete —susurró, sacudiendo el cuerpo de Ingrid hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Judy le tocó la mejilla, sus propios ojos rojos.

—Lo lamento tanto, Rachel. Te encontraré otra chica…

—No quiero a otra chica. —Su voz se rompió, y se alejó de ella, enterrando el rostro en el cabello de Ingrid. Ella se enfriaba cada vez más con cada segundo.

—Rachel, debes…

—No arriesgaré otra vida —dijo ella, y Judy inhaló profundamente, dejándola salir lentamente.

—Muy bien. Entonces tendré otra hija.

—No.

—He estado pensando en eso, de todos modos, y si no quieres arriesgar la vida de otra chica…

—Dije que no.

Ella sorbió por la nariz.

—Esas son tus elecciones, Rachel. Puedes permitirme que elija otra chica, y haremos todo lo que podamos para protegerla ahora que sabemos que hay una amenaza, o tendré otra hija. Depende de ti.

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras las lágrimas caían como ríos por sus mejillas. Ella no entendía. ¿Cómo podría, cuando su meta era mantenerla en este infierno de existencia?

—Deseo desvanecerme.

—Lo lamento, hermana, pero nos diste cien años —dijo ella con una voz más gentil, ubicando una mano sobre la suya—. Todos te amamos demasiado para rendirnos.

Ella cerró los ojos, luchando contra la oleada de ira, culpa y tristeza dentro de su ser.

—No tendrás otro hijo por mí. Cualquier hija que traigas al mundo vivirá la vida que desee, y no la obligarás a estar conmigo. Se lo debes a Perséfone.

Judy tragó, quedándose quieta por una fracción de segundo.

—Y me permitirás elegir otra chica no sólo para que podamos encontrarte una acompañante, sino para que podamos encontrar al asesino y llevarlo a la justicia. Se lo debes a Ingrid.

El cuchillo que sus palabras formaron se enterró profundamente dentro de ella, volviéndose tan parte de ella como su misma esencia. Y cuando ella se puso de pie y se alejó, sus pies descalzos silenciosos contra la espesa alfombra, supo que tenía razón. Le debía todo a Ingrid; incluso si significaba perderse a sí mismo en el proceso.

Once chicas.

Esas fueron las que perdieron. Después de Ingrid, fue Charlotte; después de ella, María. Y así sucesivamente, mientras cada nombre y cada rostro dejaban cicatrices en otra parte de ella hasta que no había nada más dentro que culpa y tristeza.

Algunas chicas sólo duraron unos pocos días. Otras, semanas; y las peores muertes eran las de aquellas que llegaban a los meses, que se acercaron tanto al punto medio que ella casi se había permitido sentir esperanza. Pero sin importar qué tan bien protegidas estuvieran, sin importar las medidas de seguridad que implementara, siempre aparecían muertas. Algunos fueron claramente asesinatos; otros fueron cuestionables, sin señales visibles de lucha o ataque. Judy, Walter y otros miembros de su familia estaban seguros de que habían cedido ante la presión de las pruebas, las cuales nunca habían estado pensadas para mortales.

Rachel no estaba tan segura.

Después de cada chica, ella intentaba desvanecerse. Y después de cada chica, otro miembro del Consejo lo convencía para que siguiera adelante. Asesinato tras asesinato, cuerpo tras cuerpo, egoístamente permitía que otra chica arriesgara su vida con la esperanza de que, esta vez, descubrieran al asesino. Quizás, esta vez, ganarían.

Nunca lo hacían.

—¿Cómo sucedió esta vez?

Rachel se tensó ante el sonido de su voz, y apartó la vista del cuerpo sin vida en la cama lo suficiente para mirarla. Judy estaba de pie en la entrada, un faro de calma en el medio de la tormenta que era su existencia, pero ni siquiera su presencia no ayudaba a controlar su temperamento.

—Ahogada —dijo Rachel con vos pastosa, volviéndose hacia el cuerpo en la cama—. La encontré flotando en el río más temprano esta mañana.

No la oyó moverse hacia ella, pero sintió su mano sobre el hombro.

—¿Y todavía no sabemos…?

—No. —Su voz fue más filosa de lo que había tenido intención, y se obligó a suavizarla—. Sin testigos, sin huellas, sin rastros de nada que indicara que no saltó al río porque quiso.

—Quizás sí lo quería —dijo Judy—. Quizás entró en pánico. O quizás fue un accidente.

—O quizás alguien le hizo esto. —Se alejó de ella, paseándose por el largo de la habitación en un intento de alejarse tanto del cuerpo como fuera posible. No había conocido a Bethany por tanto tiempo como había conocido a Ingrid, pero el dolor todavía serpenteaba por su cuerpo, ahogando la vida dentro de ella—. Once chicas en ochenta años. No me digas que esto fue un accidente.

Ella suspiró y rozó la blanca mejilla de la chica con la punta de los dedos.

—Estuvimos tan cerca con esta, ¿verdad?

—Bethany —estalló Rachel—. Su nombre era Bethany, y tenía veintitrés años. Ahora, por mi culpa, nunca verá los veinticuatro.

—Nunca los habría visto de todos modos, si hubiera sido la elegida.

La furia se elevó dentro de ella y amenazó con derramarse, pero cuando la miró y vio la compasión en sus ojos, su ira lo abandonó.

—Debería haber pasado —dijo apretadamente—. Debería haber vivido. Pensé…

—Todos lo hicimos.

Rachel se hundió en una silla, y ella estuvo junto a Rachel en un instante, frotándole la espalda en un gesto maternal. Ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello, los hombros encorvados con el peso conocido del dolor. ¿Cuánto más se suponía que soportara antes de que finalmente la dejaran ir?

—Todavía hay tiempo. —La esperanza en la voz de Judy lo apuñaló, más dolorosa que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera sucedido esa mañana—. Todavía tenemos décadas…

—Terminé.

Sus palabras resonaron a través de la habitación mientras ella se quedaba inmóvil junto a él, su respiración repentinamente agitada. En los varios segundos que le tomó responder, él consideró retirar lo dicho, prometer que lo haría de nuevo como lo había hecho tantas veces antes, pero no pudo hacerlo. Demasiadas habían muerto ya, y ella lo sabía. Él había dejado de pelear después de cada muerte, su sed de justicia haciéndose más fuerte con cada alma que tenía que hacer pasar por el Inframundo, pero esta vez era diferente. Esta vez lo decía en serio.

—Rachel, por favor —susurró ella—. Quedan veinte años. No puedes haber terminado.

—No hará diferencia.

Ella se arrodilló frente suyo y le apartó las manos del rostro, obligándola a mirarla y ver su rostro.

—Me prometiste un siglo, y me darás un siglo, ¿entiendes?

—No permitiré que otra más muero por mí.

—Y yo no permitiré que te desvanezcas, no así. No si tengo algo que decir al respecto.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Y qué harás? ¿Encontrarás otra chica que esté dispuesta? ¿Traerás otra candidata a la mansión cada año hasta que una pase? ¿Hasta que una pase la Navidad?

—Si tengo que hacerlo. —Ella entrecerró los ojos, determinación irradiando de su cuerpo—. Hay otra opción.

Rachel apartó la mirada.

—Ya he dicho que no. No vamos a hablar de esto de nuevo.

—Y yo no voy a dejarte ir sin pelear —dijo ella—. Nadie nunca podría reemplazarte sin importar lo que diga el Consejo, y te amo demasiado para permitir que te riendas. No me estás dejando otra opción.

—No lo harías.

Ella se quedó en silencio.

Apartando la silla, Rachel se puso de pie, apartando su mano de la de ella.

—¿Le harías eso a una hija? ¿Traerla a este mundo solo para obligarla a esto? — Señaló el cuerpo en la cama—. ¿Harías eso?

—Si significa salvarte, entonces sí.

—Ella podría morir. ¿Lo entiendes?

Los ojos de ella centellearon, y se puso de pie para enfrentarle.

—Entiendo que si ella no hace esto, tú morirás. Rachel se apartó de ella, luchando para controlarse.

—No sería una gran pérdida.

Judy lo hizo girar rápidamente para que la mirara.

—No —siseó—. No te atrevas a rendirte.

Pestañeó, sorprendida por la intensidad de su voz. Cuando abrió la boca para contraatacar, ella la detuvo antes de que pudiera hablar.

—Tendrá una opción, lo sabes tan bien como yo, pero sin importar qué suceda, no será parte de eso, te lo prometo. —Judy hizo un gesto hacia el cuerpo—. Será joven, pero no será insensata.

Le llevó a Rachel un momento pensar en algo que decir, y cuando lo hizo, supo que se aferraba a una falsa esperanza.

—El Consejo nunca lo permitiría.

—Ya lo he preguntado. Como cae dentro del límite de tiempo, me han dado permiso.

Ella apretó la mandíbula.

—¿Preguntaste sin preguntarme antes?

—Porque sabía lo que dirías —dijo ella—. No puedo perderte. No podemos perderte. Somos todo lo que tenemos, y sin ti… por favor, Rachel. Déjame intentar.

Rachel cerró los ojos, sabiendo que no podría pelear contra esto ahora, no si el Consejo accedía. Intentó imaginar cómo luciría la chica, pero cada vez que intentaba formar una imagen, el recuerdo de otro rostro se metía en el camino.

—No podría amarla.

—No tendrías que hacerlo. —Judy presionó un beso contra su mejilla—. Pero creo que lo harás.

—¿Y por qué es eso?

—Porque te conozco —dijo ella—. Y sé los errores que he cometido antes. No los volveré a repetir.

Rachel suspiró, su decisión derrumbándose mientras ella la miraba, rogando en silencio. Sólo eran veinte años; podría soportarlo si eso significaba no lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Y esta vez, pensó, mirando una vez más el cuerpo en la cama, ella tampoco repetiría los mismos errores.

—Te extrañaré mientras no estés —dijo, y los hombros de ella se hundieron de alivio—. Pero esta es la última. Si ella falla, terminé.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, apretándole la mano—. Gracias, Rachel.

Ella asintió, y Judy la dejó ir. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, ella también miró la cama, y Rachel se juró a sí misma que eso nunca volvería a suceder. Sin importar lo que tomara, pasara o fallara, esta viviría.

—No es tu culpa —dijo, las palabras saliendo a tropezones antes de que pudiera detenerse—. Lo que sucedió… yo lo permití. No tienes la culpa.

Ella hizo una pausa, enmarcada en la entrada, y le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Sí, la tengo.

Antes de que Rachel pudiera decir otra palabra, ella se fue.


	15. Chapter 15

Parte XIV

QUINN

Lucy Quinn Fabray nació en una mañana de un día soleado de septiembre, apenas unas semanas antes del equinoccio de otoño. Y tan pronto como recibió la noticia de su nacimiento, Rachel se retiró al Inframundo por los próximos años, escondiéndose lejos de la certeza de que su muerte sería inevitablemente a sus manos, también.

Mientras que Judy había tomado una vida mortal para criar a su hija, el Consejo nunca estuvo lejos, velando por Quinn como si fuera su salvación. Aunque nunca le hablaron de ella directamente a Rachel a petición suya, Rachel captaba pedazos de conversación acerca de su progreso. Acerca de cómo le había ido en el nacimiento; su primer día de escuela; de cómo Judy vivía entre los mortales, mezclándose como si siempre hubiera sido una de ellos. Y a pesar de su distancia, incluso ella podía notar lo felices que eran juntos. Judy finalmente tenía la vida que merecía, y ella no podía estar más emocionado por ella.

Pero tan satisfecha como estaba de que por fin había seguido delante de su angustia por Perséfone, ella no podía ignorar el hecho de que un día cercano, tomaría la felicidad de ella, también. Y cuanto más se acercaba, más pensaba en ello y más pensaba en ello, más le rogaba a Judy que la dejara ir. Para darle a su hija la vida que merecía, una donde ella pudiera escoger su destino. Pero sin importar lo mucho que protestara, Judy insistió una y otra vez que Quinn tuviera una opción; que ella sería quien decidiera estar con Rachel, y si ella no lo quería intentar, entonces sería libre de vivir su propia vida.

Rachel lo sabía mejor, sin embargo. Incluso si Quinn decía que no cuando tuviera la edad, el concilio encontraría una manera de manipularla a ello, y la sola idea de que ella seguiría los pasos de su hermana lo hacía enfermar. Pero la suerte estaba echada, y su destino estaba sellado. Ella sería la número doce.

—Deberías ir a verla —dijo Puck una tarde, mientras Rachel se sentaba en su oficina con Cerbero dormido a sus pies.

Rachel levantó una ceja y lo miró.

—Y tú no deberías estar aquí. Puck se encogió de hombros.

—Va a ser mi reino pronto de todos modos, así que no veo por qué sea importante.

—¿Es así? —dijo Rachel.

—Bueno, sí. A menos que pienses que esto va a funcionar.

Rachel estaba en silencio. Ella esperaba que funcionara, pero en lo profundo de su mente, en un lugar que rara vez se permitía visitar, sabía que no lo haría. Habían hecho todo lo que podían hacer para proteger a Bethany; ella no podía ver lo que sería diferente en Quinn.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Puck?

—Para asegurarme de que tengas la oportunidad que no tuve —dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Incluso si algo le pasa a Quinn, ella es una gran chica. Y tú eres una idiota si pierdes más tiempo evitándola.

Solo entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera…?

—¿Cómo te atreves a renunciar a Quinn antes de que ella tenga la oportunidad de probarse? —Puck se irguió en toda su estatura—. Ella es más fuerte de lo que crees, y si supera esto, ¿cómo crees que se va a sentir, a sabiendas de que pasaste la primera parte de su vida tan segura de que iba a morir que ni siquiera te molestaste en conocerla?

—Dudo que le importe —dijo Rachel con frialdad—. Considerando que Judy la está criando como una mortal.

—Va a enterarse de quién es un día. Todos estamos gastando nuestros traseros para protegerla, asegurándonos de que nunca esté sin uno de nosotros, incluso Finn está dando un paso al frente. Pero tú no te puedes tomar la molestia porque eres demasiado cobarde.

—No soy una cobarde. —Rachel puso de pie, clavando sus dedos en la madera dura de su escritorio—. He visto a otras once chicas perecer a causa de mí, y cada una de ellas ha dolido tanto como la anterior. No me gusta la idea de que la hija de Judy sea víctima del mismo destino por mí.

—Entonces haz algo al respecto. Guíala. Protégela. Ayúdala. No te ocultes aquí actuando como si no existiera —dijo Puck, y por un momento, su voz se elevó. No solo estaban hablando de Quinn, pero cualquier remordimiento que Rachel sentía por alejarse de su amigo todos esos años, se había evaporado—. Incluso si algo le pasa, valora el tiempo que tienes con ella. No la ignores con la esperanza de que eso haga que duela menos. Los dos sabemos que no lo hará.

Rachel apretó la mandíbula.

—No tienes derecho a decirme qué hacer.

—Y tú no tienes derecho a actuar como si ella ya estuviera muerta.

Se miraron el uno al otro durante la mayor parte de un minuto, ninguno dispuesto a ceder. Un nudo de frustración se formó en la garganta de Rachel, dejándolo en silencio, y al final Puck suspiró.

—Es su séptimo cumpleaños hoy —dijo—. No estoy diciendo que debas permanecer con ella como te quedaste con Ingrid, pero te estoy diciendo que no te haría daño si la fueras a ver. Judy lo agradecería. Después de todo lo que hace por ti…

—No —dijo Rachel, forzando la voz a través de su garganta apretada—. Ella está haciendo esto por Quinn, no por mí. Quinn tendrá una elección.

—Entonces ve a dar esa elección —dijo Puck, e inclinó su cabeza—. Central Park. Sheep Meadow. Estarán allí hasta el atardecer. Cerbero podría apreciar correr y estirar las piernas. No puedo imaginar que reciba esa oportunidad aquí.

Con eso, se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina de Rachel, dejándola en una nube de auto-odio e incertidumbre. ¿Qué le haría daño, de verdad, verla? Era una niña, sí, pero ella no tenía otros sentimientos por ella que no fuera el deseo constante de protegerla de cualquier daño. ¿Cómo podía hacer eso cuando ni siquiera sabía qué aspecto tenía? Y si Puck estaba en lo correcto, si ella cuestionara su fe en ella cuando tuviera la edad suficiente para saber quién era en realidad...

Pero ¿y si ella también moría? Las probabilidades estaban en su contra. Cualquier conexión que formaran la pondría en cierto peligro mortal. ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a ella, a sabiendas de que sus posibilidades de supervivencia eran tan remotas?

Por otra parte, ¿qué mejor manera de protegerla que estar con ella siempre?

Estaba a medio camino a la superficie antes de que hubiera hecho una decisión consciente. El cálido sol golpeó su rostro cuando apareció en Sheep Meadow y, a sus pies, Cerbero se sacudió la penumbra del Inframundo.

—¿Qué piensas? —dijo Rachel, agachándose y dándole a su perro una palmadita—. Listo para encontrar a Judy y…

Cerbero dejó escapar un sonoro ladrido, y antes de que Rachel pudiera crear una correa, se fue. Maldiciendo, Rachel lo siguió, pasando entre pequeños grupos de gente disfrutando del sol de finales de verano. Nadie parecía demasiado preocupado por la visión de un enorme perro corriendo entre la multitud, seguido por una mujer vestida de negro. Por otra parte, era Nueva York.

Otro ladrido y Cerbero patinó sobre una manta, metiendo su cabeza en un picnic cuidadosamente montado. Rachel maldijo y corrió, con cuidado de que pareciera como si estuviera respirando pesadamente.

—Lo siento —dijo—. Mi perro, se salió de su correa y…

Se detuvo en seco. Sentada en la manta entre las ruinas de lo que había sido un pequeño festín, estaba Judy. Y a su lado, riendo mientras Cerbero resoplaba en su cabello, estaba una niña.

Quinn.

Su cabello rubio colgaba en una trenza floja por la espalda, y sus ojos verdes y el puñado de pecas en la nariz le recordaron tanto a Perséfone que, por un momento, realmente estaba sin aliento. Si Judy lo había hecho a propósito o no, había casi recreado a la hija que había perdido. Pero había algo en ella, algo que no podía describir, algo tan fundamentalmente diferente de su hermana, que en el espacio de un solo latido, Perséfone se desvaneció de su mente por completo.

Quinn no parecía preocupada en absoluto por el hecho de que su picnic de cumpleaños había sido destruido por un perro tres veces su tamaño de ella. Le dio a Cerbero un beso en la nariz y volvió a mirar a Rachel, encontrando sus ojos. Se quedó inmóvil.

Podía haber tenido siete, pero había algo eterno en su mirada. Como si pudiera ver todos sus pensamientos, sus esperanzas, sus miedos, su dolor en una sola mirada. Como si entendiera cada momento que ella había existido. Ella podía haber sido mortal, pero sin duda era hija de los dioses.

—Está bien —dijo Judy, con la voz más cálida y más completa de lo que había oído en eones—. Parece que se las arregló para perderse las magdalenas.

—Cerbero, ven —dijo Rachel, y él trotó obedientemente a su lado. Rachel bajó la cabeza mientras enganchaba una correa hasta el cuello de su perro, tratando de ocultar su sorpresa—. Una vez más, mis disculpas. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para recompensarte…

—En realidad, no es ningún problema —dijo Judy, y pasó el brazo por los hombros de su hija—. Solo una excusa para atiborrarnos en las magdalenas, de verdad. Conseguiremos perros calientes en nuestro camino saliendo del parque.

—Por lo menos déjame pagar por eso —dijo, ya que cualquier mortal insistiría en lo mismo, pero Judy negó.

—Si quieres ayudar, podrías tomar unas cuantas fotos por nosotras —dijo, ofreciéndole una cámara—. Nunca me salen del todo bien cuando las tomo.

Rachel tomó la cámara, una moderna que se sentía más ligera en sus manos de lo que él esperaba.

—Por supuesto —dijo, y miró a través de la lente. Incluso ahora, Quinn se destacaba como un faro ante ella, como si fuese la única llama en un mundo de oscuridad.

Ella la protegería. Mataría por ella. Se desvanecería por ella, si eso es lo que hacía falta para asegurarse de que tuviese la vida que se merecía. E incluso si nunca la amaba del modo en que Judy quería que lo hiciera, él todavía le mostraría el afecto y el respeto que se merecía.

—Ahí —dijo bruscamente una vez que había tomado un rollo entero de película—. Ambas lucen despampanantes.

Quinn sonrió y trató de lamer el glaseado morado que de alguna manera se había enrollado en su nariz.

—Eres graciosa —dijo Quinn, fijando esa infinita mirada en ella—. Mami, ¿puede comer perros calientes con nosotras?

Judy la miró y Rachel vaciló. No quería nada más que pasar más tiempo con ellas, pero ¿con qué fin? Ella era una niña. No le haría ningún bien a ninguna de ellas que se hiciese amiga de Quinn ahora, como adulta. Y ella le serviría mejor protegiéndola de lejos.

—Gracias —dijo, y le entregó la cámara a Judy—. Pero me temo que tengo que estar en alguna otra parte. Fue un placer conocerte. Y feliz cumpleaños, Quinn. Te deseo una infinidad más.

Quinn se rió de nuevo y le lanzó un beso. Cuando Judy se echó a reír y le recogió en otro abrazo, Rachel se marchó. No había esperado eso. No había esperado que dejarla fuese una de las cosas más difíciles que jamás había hecho. Pero si se salía con la suya, se aseguraría totalmente de que nunca tendría que hacerlo de nuevo.

Cuando regresó al Inframundo, un paquete le esperaba en su escritorio. Curioso, desenvolvió el brillante papel púrpura, arrugando la nariz con disgusto. ¿Quién posiblemente podría enviarle algo como esto a ella?

Al momento en que puso los ojos en lo que había debajo, sin embargo, todas las preguntas sobre el remitente salieron volando de su cabeza. Anidada en papel de seda lavanda estaba una foto en blanco y negro de Judy y Quinn, ambas sujetando pastelillos mientras reían juntas en Central Park. Judy debe haber sido la que enmarcara la imagen, y ésta brilló a la luz de las velas, creando un reflejo en el proceso. Todo lo que hacía falta era Rachel.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había creado un reflejo: una imagen que era más un deseo que una realidad. Pero para ella, esto era ambas. En él, vio su futuro; la vida que podría tener un día, si luchaba lo suficiente por ella. Si protegía a Quinn. Si, llegado el momento, le daba una razón para elegirla.

Se metió el reflejo en el bolsillo y respiró. Hasta entonces, había algo que tenía que hacer.

—¿A dónde vamos? —dijo Puck con cautela mientras Rachel lo guiaba por el pasillo de la sala del trono. Entraron en la antecámara juntos, y aunque Rachel había pasado gran parte de los últimos mil años evitándolo a toda costa, le ofreció la mano a Puck.

—Confía en mí.

Puck la miró, y aunque Rachel no podía culparlo por su incertidumbre, se estaba poniendo impaciente rápidamente.

—Si fuese a hacerte algo terrible, lo habría hecho hace siglos —dijo Rachel—. Ahora vamos. No tenemos todo el día.

Finalmente Puck tomó su mano, y en el momento en que lo hizo, Rachel empujó a ambos a través del espacio de arenas movedizas entre la antecámara y donde quería estar. Nunca era un viaje agradable cuando estaba arrastrando a alguien con él a través de una distancia tan grande, pero al menos Puck sabía que no debía luchar contra ello.

Cuando Rachel abrió sus ojos, estaban parados en medio de un castillo del siglo XI. Rachel no lo habría sabido de cualquier otro, pero en el momento en que aterrizaron, la boca de Puck cayó abierta.

—¿Este es…? —dijo, y Rachel vaciló.

—Me doy cuenta de que no hemos sido tan cercanos como lo fuimos una vez, y me temo que simplemente hay demasiada historia entre nosotros para permitir que alguna vez las cosas sean fáciles de nuevo. Pero seguimos siendo familia, y…—Hizo una pausa—. Fue cruel de mi parte ocultarte esto, sin importar el pasado. Todo el mundo merece felicidad, incluso si sólo puede ser encontrada entre los muertos. Aunque no puedo prometerte que siempre estaré en un terreno estable, voy a tomar medidas para asegurarme de que podrás visitarla siempre que quieras.

Puck se le quedó mirando boquiabierto, sin habla, y Rachel hizo una mueca. Odiaba esa mirada. Como si fuese tan impactante que alguna vez hiciese algo bueno.

—Ve —dijo—. Estaré aquí cuando hayas terminado.

—No puedo… —Puck vaciló, y sin previo aviso, se lanzó hacia adelante para capturar a Rachel en un abrazo—. Gracias.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que algún miembro de su familia se había atrevido a tocarla de tal manera, y Rachel torpemente le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

—De nada. Ahora vete, antes de que cambie de opinión.

Liberándola, Puck le dio una sonrisa infantil y se fue por el pasillo, guiado por cualquiera que fuese el poder que él tenía para saber exactamente donde resultaba estar su destino. Por curiosidad —o tal vez el deseo de probarse a sí mismo que la felicidad en el Inframundo era posible después de todo— Rachel lo siguió.

Puck giró en una habitación llena de luz de sol, y aunque no podría haber sido natural, un árbol crecía en el centro del suelo de piedra. Rachel se quedó en la puerta mientras Puck se acercaba a una chica de cabello oscuro que estaba sentada debajo de las ramas bajas. Ella masticaba ruidosamente una manzana y hablaba en voz baja con una mujer que se le parecía demasiado como para ser nadie más que su madre, aunque en el instante en que notó a Puck, se iluminó.

—¿Puck? —dijo la chica, con sus brillantes ojos ensanchándose. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de él y lo besó sonoramente en la boca, ni un poco tímida—. Ya era la maldita hora. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto tiempo he estado esperando que vengas por nosotras?

—Tuck —susurró él, mirándola como si fuese la cosa más hermosa que había visto en la vida. Había algo triste en la forma en que murmuró su nombre, algo que le recordaba a Rachel demasiado de sí misma. A veces era difícil recordar que no era la única con dolor.

Puck la recogió del suelo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella tan completamente que ella no podría haberse escapado aunque lo intentara. Permanecieron entrelazados por un largo rato, murmurando cosas que Rachel no podía oír, y él desvió la mirada. Habría dado cualquier cosa por tener eso. Cualquier cosa.

Por fin se separaron, y Tuck lo miró con los ojos brillantes. Claramente lo adoraba.

—Esta es mi madre —dijo—. Mamá, este es Puck, el chico del que te estaba hablando.

Puck saludó a la mujer como si fuesen viejos amigos, tirando de ella en un abrazo, también.

—Usted tiene una hija brillante. Tuck es la chica más increíble que he conocido.

—Por supuesto que lo es —dijo la mujer, riendo—. Y por lo que ella me ha dicho, tú no eres tan malo tampoco.

Los tres hablaron durante unos minutos más, y finalmente Puck sacó algo de su bolsillo.

—He estado guardando esto para ti —dijo, y le ofreció un pequeño colgante a Tuck—. Pensé que te gustaría tenerlo.

Ella tomó el collar con manos temblorosas.

—¿Lo guardaste todo este tiempo?

—Por supuesto —dijo, con las puntas de sus orejas volviéndose color rosa—. Cualquier cosa por ti. Soy tuyo y lo sabes.

Cuando ella lo besó de nuevo, Rachel se despidió, dando un paso atrás hacia el oscuro pasillo. Por mucho que despreciaba a Puck, el verlo encontrar la felicidad a pesar de su tragedia le dio a Rachel algo que no había tenido desde Ingrid. Le dio esperanza.

Sacando el reflejo de su bolsillo, miró hacia el rostro de Quinn, memorizando cada rasgo. Ella sería suya también, y a pesar de cualquiera que fuese el engaño que el consejo hubiese planeado, ella estaría allí para cuidarla. Sin importa su destino, ella tendría una oportunidad justa en la vida que quería, incluso si esa vida no lo incluía. Se aseguraría de ello.

Había perdido todo lo que alguna vez le había importado, pero mientras escuchaba los sonidos de la risa de Puck y Tuck, una extraña certeza se apoderó de su ser. Si Quinn de alguna manera tenía éxito donde las demás habían fracasado —si decidía darle una segunda oportunidad— entonces esto era sólo el comienzo. Su existencia se sentía como una eternidad, y en muchos sentidos lo había sido. Pero tal vez ella finalmente le permitiría cerrar el libro en el peor capítulo de su vida. Y tal vez ella sería el comienzo del mejor.

Trazando sus facciones, a la vez tan parecidas a las de Perséfone y sin embargo tan diferentes, se permitió una sonrisa. En ella, veía posibilidad. En ella, veía su futuro.

Y cuando estuviese preparada para ello, Rachel también lo estaría.


End file.
